Immortality is a curse sometimes
by Caitlin141414
Summary: What if Klaus had a twin sister called Alexandra. Unlike Klaus she was never curse, Alexandra is a hybrid. This starts from near the start of season two. Disclaimer I don't own anything but Alexandra.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary-** **What if Klaus had a twin sister called Alexandra. Unlike Klaus she was never cursed, Alexandra is a hybrid. This starts from near the start of season two. Disclaimer I don't own anything but Alexandra.**

 **H** **ello again and I know at the moment until those shows continue or I get some new inspiration. I have a bad case of writer's block. So this is my new story. I hope you like it and enjoy.**

My name is Alexandra Freya Mikealson. My middle name is named after my dead older sister, I never met her, she died before mother got pregnant with me. I am over 1000 years old but look 20. I am part of the Original family, there are 8 in my family. 5 of whom are Original vampires, 2 are the Original hybrids, both vampire and werewolf, and the other is known as the Original witch. My mother is the original witch, she turned us into vampires, Mikael, the man who was thought to be my father, is a original vampire but is better known as the 'vampire who hunts other vampires' or the 'Original hunter', take your pick. I choose option 3, douche-bag. Finn, Elijah, Kol and Rebekah are original vampires, my siblings. That just leaves Nik and me, we are the Original hybrids. Well I'm a hybrid but Nik was cursed by our mother and made Kol and Rebekah keep me away. Nik's wolf side is dormant until we can break the curse.

I scratch the back of my neck as I watch compelled movers move all of my stuff into my new home. It's a large Victorian mansion, I made sure it was out of the town's main water systems, it has three floors, about 10 bedrooms. It is a creamy white color and has a large oak wood door. I compelled, a type of mind control which all vampires possess, the old owner to move then I brought the house. I decided to move to the place where I grew up a few months ago, now called Mystic Falls. Nik was against it, how he hated when I left but he knows that when I make up my mind there is no changing it. Nik, short for Niklaus, is my twin brother. We have similar personalities, well somethings we share but that's due to the wolf gene we both have running through our veins and after 1000 years of life you develop some qualities which bound to be the same, but we can also be different too. He is paranoid, rash, unforgiving but I'm quite very easily angered, I'm manipulative, I can forgive but most of the time choose not be however we are both protective as hell, vengeful, confident, have this aura of power around us. I am older than Nik but about 5 minutes so I love calling him baby brother just to get a rise out of him.

Nik and I are the closest out of my siblings, but when you are twins what is to be expected, I am close to Rebekah and Kol, Elijah can get on my nerves with him always perching about morals or some crap like that. Finn hates what we are and is a bore so we may or may not have daggered him with this magical silver dagger which temporally can kill an original vampire, it's a deep sleep but how Nik and I due to the wolf gene and how sliver heals werewolves the daggers don't work on us, for the last 600 years. No one objected. Niklaus daggers our siblings when he has a temper tantrum. We normally don't talk for weeks, even months afterward.

Then one of the movers, a tall, hairy guy came up to me. I raised an eyebrow at him. "We have done bringing all of your things inside the house, Miss. Mikaelson." He said I could sense the fear in his voice.

I give him a smirk. "Okay now leave." My voice is laced with compulsion, I still have my British accent, how I spent most of my life in England. I walk into the house to see about 20 boxes around the house. This will take about an hour and a half to sort out. I close the door behind me. I grab about 6 boxes effortlessly and vamp off to where I want to put them.

I was wrong it only took an hour. The house actually looks livable now. I grab my car keys from the kitchen counter, it's a black marble topped and polished wood about it. I decide to look around. The only mildly interesting place is called the Mystic Grill. I park my car and see some teenage boys oohing it. Then when they see my their attention turns to me. Who can blame them, my dark blonde hair is wavy, my lips a dark shade of red, my eyes are a bluey-green, I have on black denim skinny jeans which are ripped in different places, a dark red t-shirt and a leather jacket on. My fingers have a ring on each of my middle fingers. On my right middle finger is a golden hexagon with a lapis lazuli center, it is my daylight ring, I wear it even though I don't need to protect me from the sun but to symbolize family. On my left middle finger is another golden ring but is a circle with a black kyanite gemstone in the middle, it is a moonlight ring. I had it when I was human because I triggered the curse then. Mother gave me it to have control over the wolf and to hide it from Mikael. I found out when I was 14 that I was the result of my mother's affair when a wolf. Mother made me not tell Nik. This ring symbolizes my wolf side.

I walk inside the place to see a few groups of teenagers then a few adults at the bar. I roll my eyes and walk over to the bar. The bartender looks about 17 or 18 years old, he has blonde hair which is short and a muscular build. He gives a warm smile, I resist the urge to roll my eyes again. "What can I get you?" He asks and I look at his name tag; _Matt_. I sit down on a bar stool.

I lean forward on my elbows. "Hmm, what do you suggest, Matthew?" I ask and he frowns slightly.

"Matt, only my grandma calls me Matthew." He says with a slightly humored look and I roll my eyes.

"I'm going to call you Matthew, like it or not." I reply with a slight smirk. "Come on, what should I have?"

"Well, how old are you?"

"Over 1000 years old." He chuckles at me, _what I told the truth_. I roll my eyes and smile. "20, I'm 20 years old."

Matthew taps his chin before speaking. "Well," He seems to be waiting for my name.

"Alexandra."

"Well, Alex," I gasp, no one but my family calls me Alex. He laughs and I join in. I do like this guy, he seems like the guy who I could be friends with, if I did friends that is. "I'm calling you, Alex." He announces and I roll my eyes at him. "I'm thinking you would enjoy a really expensive bottle of bourbon and then tip your bartender well."

"Okay then, Matthew if that's what you suggest. Give me that." I'm not in the bourbon mood but Matt seems like a nice guy.

"I can't."

"Why?" I ask with a bored expression.

"Because you're not of legal age." I groan loudly remembering that in the US that the legal age is 21, I miss Europe already. I had spent the last decade and a half in Europe which is where my brother still is.

I am about to use compulsion when I notice a bracelet around his wrist, I can smell the vervain from her. It burns when I smell it and I take a breath before speaking next. Vervain stops compulsion from working and is poisonous to vampire and burns to the touch. "Get me iced tea then." I say quickly a bit annoyed that I can't actually drink anything alcoholic.

Matt comes back a few seconds and passes me the drink. "Where are you from?" He asks after I thank him for the drink.

I take a sip before talking. "I was brought up here then moved to England when I was younger." I answer, most of it is true. When I moved to England, I was still quite young compared to my age now. He nods.

"Any brothers or sister, Alex?" _Why is he asking so many questions? Better question why am I answering them? God damn his blue eyes. He needs to also stop calling me Alex._

"4 brothers and 1 sister. What about you Matthew?"

Pain flashing in his eyes, I know that pain. The lose of a sibling. "I had a sister, he died about half a year ago." He says in almost a whisper.

I give him a comforting look. I know how he feels my youngest brother Henrik died over 1000 years ago but it still feels like yesterday and I still feel a surge of sadness whenever I think of my little brother. His kind brown eyes, his happy expression whenever Bekah and I would take him to watch our brothers fight in secret. I smile at the memory, well the beginning of it.

 _"Henrik, Alex, come on our brothers are fighting again." Rebekah called to us as she stood up. Henrik and I quickly followed. We heard the clashing of sword on sword. Elijah is swinging at Nik when we get there. We stand at a safe distance and watch as our brother's duel._

 _Nik knocks Elijah back with a grunt as they see us. Elijah smirks slightly looking back at Niklaus. Niklaus winks at me playfully. We both smile at them. These were the small moments between father being a tyrant and the struggle of living in these times. "Look brother, our sisters have arrived to watch my fast approaching victory." They started circling each other._

 _"On the contrary Elijah," Niklaus said then swung again, Elijah blocked. Then Nik swung again and again Elijah blocked his strike. They Elijah thrusted at Niklaus who then blocked him pushing him back. Niklaus went on on knee and cut Elijah's belt making it fall to the ground. "They've come to laugh at you." Niklaus finished and we call started laughing._

 _Then we noticed Mikael looking on with a scowl on his face. Mother was trying to calm him down but it didn't work. Mikael ended up almost killing Nik. We all stood in silence and fear and Mikael with his sword to Niklaus' throat then dug it into the ground. We all flinched at that. Mikael then said, "Some days it's a miracle you're still alive, boy." He snapped before standing up and storming off with mother._

 _I rushed to Nik's side feeling his fear by opening our bond we have, thanks to us both being wolves, and pulling him into a hug. He hugs me back. Then I wrap my arm around his as we walk back to our home. I fear Mikael will do much worse when we get home so I decide to drag Niklaus into the woods to keep him away from Mikael for the time being. I could and would kill father is he hurt Niklaus again, he isn't even our father and I'm a werewolf, he wouldn't stand a chance._

I snap out of my memories. I looked like Matt was in one too. "I know the string of losing a sibling, I lost my youngest brother Henrik a long time ago." I say putting my hand on his. He smiles waterlily at me.

"Does it ever go away?" He sounds broken hearted, I know what he means. The pain whenever you think of them. I shake my head at him.

"No, never." I answer and look down at my drink and sigh. "God, I wish this was alcohol." I mutter already wanting to be back with Niklaus. I see Matt let out a sad laugh. I shallow hard then take a deep breath. "Matthew, we are becoming morbid and this is a happy day." I state using some of my vampire abilities to help control my emotions and I've had centuries of practice.

He looks back up at me in confusion. "Why is that?" He asks and I smile at him.

"You've just met the most awesome person in the world, aka me." I tell him and he laughs. I act offended at him. "How dare you, Matthew? Laugh at me? Your end shall but terrible but spectacular." I'm not being serious, now if he said; Mikael, I would not be joking. I unconsciously look at the inside of my jacket. I see the white oak stake still there. I keep it normally spelled but how I moved it is now safely in my inside pocket of my jacket. Mikael and I have the only weapons in the world which can kill an original vampire/hybrid.

Mine is for Mikeal whilst his is for Niklaus. I grabbed the stake when Niklaus was being cursed to kill Mikael for cursing my twin brother. My wolf side growls at the thought of the curse. Being a twin both me and Nik share a bond, a pack bond. I can when the bond is opened feel his emotions. Niklaus is my other half, my twin brother.

Then I see a girl with blonde hair come over. She is frowning slightly and Matthew gives her a small guilty smile. I look between the two. The blonde is going the same for me. "Matthew, you never told me you had a girlfriend." I take a sip of my drink. I can't hear a heartbeat for the girl which means Miss. Blondey is a vampire, her eyes narrow at me slightly. "Did anyone ever tell you it's rude to stare?"

That breaks her out of it. "Alex meet Caroline," I growl at him for calling me Alex to someone else. _Did I just growl? When's the full moon because I feel my wolf going crazy._ "Care meet Alexandra but she _loves_ it when people call her Alex." I give him a glare.

"Shut it, Matthew." I say then turn to Caroline. "I'm Alexandra and before you get all angry at Matthew I'm totally not into him. I play for the other team." I put my hands up in surrender. Caroline gives me a smile.

"Okay good because I was this close to ripping your head off." Caroline uses for thumb and index finger to show how closes she was. It looks like someone needs better control over her emotions. She sounds relieved and I snort. _Like she could._ Matthew chuckles at us. This Caroline is definitely Niklaus' type then I look at Matt and realize he's Rebekah's type. I sigh now thankful Niklaus is still in Europe because he would fall head over heels for Caroline then would wreak my fast-growing friendship with young Matthew over there, then Nik would kill Matt because Bekah would fall for him. _Brother of the year right?_

"Caroline, we think the same." I tell her with a smirk. She laughs and Matthew mutters something about other customers. "Bye Matthew." I say waving at him. He smiles at me.

"Bye Alex." Then he leans over the bar and kisses Caroline on the cheek. I will allow Matthew to call me Alex because he seems like we could become friends and I guess Caroline can how she's his girlfriend. "See you later, Care." Then I pull a twenty out and tuck it in his pocket.

Matt raises his eyebrows at me. "Good serve is had to come by, Matthew." I wave him off with a hand. He smiles then walks off to the other end of the bar. I turn swiftly to Caroline who is again looking at me weird.

"Caroline, if you are trying to figure out what I am I don't think you will guess." I whisper and her eyes go wide. "My guess is that Matthew doesn't know so I won't tell him because I know from personal experience what happens when someone you care about finds out your a vampire." I block out the memory because it's just so damn painful.

"You know I'm a vampire?"

My attention is pulled away when Katerina walks into the bar. I don't know what emotions to believe at the moment so I just stare. Then against my knowledge I stand up leaving Caroline looking confused, I walk over to her. I grab her by the arm and drag her out of the nearest exit of the Mystic Grill, it happens to be the back exit. I pin her against the wall and trap her. "Katerina." I mutter and my mind catches up with my body. She is frozen in place then I hear it. A heartbeat. A human heartbeat. "You're human? How?" I shout and she's still frozen when I feel someone break my neck.

* * *

 **So what do you think about Alexandra so far, her friendship with Matt and Caroline. Who should I pair Alexandra with? You can all choose.**

 **Next chapter you will see Alexandra and Katherine react, also she will meet Damon too. A flashback to 1490.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome back and thank you for the support on this story already. I am thinking these will be daily uploads. So in this chapter, you will see Katherine and Alexandra react for the first time and Damon too. By the way, someone asked about an actress to play Alexandra, I was thinking Elizabeth Olsen but with blue eyes and of course the blonde hair. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

I hear voices coming from around me. My neck is throbbing, like really bad. I hate it when my neck is broken, it hurts like hell and it knocks me out. Not for that long about 5 to 10 minutes normally. "She called me Katerina, which is another name for Katherine, right?" The human Katerina says. _That's not confusing at all._

"Elena, are you sure you're okay?" A man says and I know the voice. Stefan Salvatore. _Wait, Elena, oh my god she's a doppelganger._ I groan loudly knowing what happens when I see a doppelganger. If you don't know what happens when I see a doppelganger is that I become infatuated with them and it's far from glorious. Then I regain control over my body and I stand up in vampire speed.

I crack my neck once then twice. As I open my eyes. I start wiping my clothes down before looking up at the other people here. I'm still in the alleyway but the doppelganger has three people with her. Caroline, Stefan and another man, he has raven black hair and a leather jacket on. "Who the bloody hell are you, if you're not Katerina or Katherine whatever she goes by now?" I ask, my voice neutral and they seem to be awe. I check my leather jacket to check if my stake is still there, thank god it is. Probably because I woke up so quickly.

"Elena, Elena Gilbert." She crocks out and I realize this isn't Katerina even when she was human, she had an air of confidence. Something is intriguing about her. _Alex! Stop! No more falling for doppelgangers! We are team Klaus, not team doppelganger, but team doppelganger is extremely sexy. No stop! We must call Nik and tell him we found the doppelganger. After we bed her maybe? No, call Niklaus as soon as possible._

I give her a tight smile. "I apologize for me causing you distress however before someone broke my neck when I had realized you were human."

"Okay, I forgive you. I guess you're an enemy of Katherine." Elena says moving closer to me. _Nope, not an enemy, not even close but Klaus is another story._

"You know Kater... Katherine?" I ask trying to get out the habit of calling her that for when Niklaus gets here.

The raven haired man nods. "Looks just like Elena, a giant bitch who manipulates everyone she meets?" I do what I do with Nik when he is ranting about Katherine. Ignore him and just agree.

"Yes."

"Brother, should we call her?" Damon asks in a low whisper. I roll my eyes at them thinking I can't hear. _Idiots._

"Stefan, you're brother is an idiot." I say nonchalantly and all eyes fall on me in shock and confusion. I look at Stefan then remember he doesn't remember me. "Oh right, you don't remember me. Ironic that I forgot right?" I chuckle and they get more confused.

Caroline then says "Katherine isn't here, Alex." She doesn't sound angry and there is a playfulness when she calls me Alex.

"Matthew is going to pay." I mutter under my breath and Caroline hears and laughs. "Take me to Katherine." Then a blur shows up and snaps all three of the vampire's necks and knocks out Elena. There stood Katerina Petrova, in all her glory.

"Alex." Her voice is soft and I smile at her.

"Katerina." I move closer to her and move a piece of her curled hair out of her face and behind her ear. Our eyes lock and I cup her cheek pulling our lips together. She sighs into the kiss returning it then wraps her arms around my neck. I am normally taller but how she is wearing heels we are the same height. My hands grip her hips pulling her closer to me. I swipe my tongue across her bottom lip. She opens her mouth allowing the kiss to deepen. I push her against the nearest wall. Our tongues battle to dominate the kiss. Then I break the kiss resting my forehead against her's. "Miss me?"

"Have you missed me?" She asked me with fear in her voice. Not fear of me, more of me no longer caring about her anymore. That 500 years of only seeing each other one or twice a decade has had a negative impact on our connection. I then move away from her and grab her hand. I watch as she follows quickly. I open the door for my silver Lamborghini Aventador LP 700-4 roadster. She gets into the car quickly. I let go of her hand when it gets out of reach. I get into the driver's side of the car. She smirks at me. "You're probably faster than this car." She teases and I give her a wave of the hand.

"Nik got it for me for our last birthday." I pout as I turn the key in the ignition turning on the engine. I see her stiffen when I say Niklaus' name due to the fact he has been hunting her for the last 500 years. I turn in my seat. "He's in Amsterdam and by the time I call him to tell him that the doppelganger is here, you will be safe, I swear." I take her hands in mine as I say this. She nods as I start driving to my house.

I see that Katerina is in deep thought the whole of the way to the place where I am living. Of course, I am still mad at her for running from her destiny of being the tool for my brother to break his curse but I can't say I wouldn't do that exact same. It's also not like I was not to blame, I did turn her into a vampire well I killed her when she had Rose's blood in her system, long story. It was the only time I ever betrayed Nik, he doesn't and will never know what I did that night. It was the only time in my life where I loved someone more than Niklaus so I closed our bond and 'saved' Katerina then allowed Elijah to take the full blame even though he did let her out in the first place.

I'm also not saying her being with both of the Salvatore didn't cause my anger to flare and me to almost rip Stefan's heart out when he told me back in the 20's. I snarled at him then stormed off. Rebekah and Niklaus were slightly confused by that. Only to find Katerina there with a guilty look on her face. I screamed at her for the whole night about everything I had done for her and repays me by falling in love with a guy who I considered a brother. I threatened to tell Niklaus that she was here if she didn't go. It was the last time I saw her, well until now.

I got out of the car and this time didn't open Katherine's door. I was remembering that night. The doppelganger quickly followed me with a sigh. It was weird. One second I want to kiss her until our lips are bloodied and swollen but then the next I just want to scream at her. I open the door for her and we enter still in an uncomfortable silence. I sit down on one of the large white leather couches. "I'm still pissed at you." I state and she sighs.

"I know." She tells me sitting across from me on the white leather armchair.

I lean back. "Maybe I should go after Elena," I see hurt take over her whole expression. "Or maybe I should try and rebuild us," Hope flickers in her brown eyes. "Or maybe I should just leave doppelgangers alone." I then shrug just saying my thought out loud.

"You won't like Elena, she's way too judgy and clingy." I raise an eyebrow at her in slight amusement of her jealousy. "Alex, when I last saw you I tried to justify what happened with the Salavtores but I never said I'm sorry because I really am." Her voice is soft and she sounds heartbroken. She waits for me to speak but I don't so she continues. "I should have said I'm sorry and told you that I called Mikael." My whole body stiffens. I knew she hated Klaus but call Mikael.

"You called Mikael! Katerina, you claim to love me but then call the man who wishes to kill me. Have you ever loved me?" I shout and my eyes turn yellow. Katherine stands up and I can sense her fear.

"I do love you! I wanted to have a life with you instead of having to hide the fact that you're the love of my life. Mikael promised to only get rid of Klaus, not you. I even had a plan to get you out of there when he was going to do it." She is crying and I slam her by her neck against my wall. "Alex." She gasps, her voice is full of the heartbreak which she's experiencing. "Please." _Gasp_ "I love you."

I grit my teeth together. "I wish, I really wish I could believe but no one who truly loved me would want me to lose my twin brother." My voice is full of pain. I let her go. "Go." I pretty sure I have never heard myself so heartbroken. I let her vamp away and out of the house. I fall against the wall in defeat and heartbreak.

I need to do something. Kill something. I decide against it so just decide to go on a run. I find running at a normal human speed helps with my thinking and I need to think. I change into some running clothes and hide the white oak stake somewhere no one could find it. I start running down the street at a human sprint. My mind goes back to when I first met Katherine.

 _It was a ball, they are so boring. Nik has made it clear we can't bring anyone home due to the doppelganger coming tonight. I spot Elijah talking to her. Her beauty is equal to Tatia's, maybe even more. I walk over with a smirk. "Brother, is it not rude to introduce me to our new house guest?" I ask with a smirk. Her eyes lock with mine and I notice she has some qualities of Tatia but she seems different. I glare at Elijah remember our first love, how he stole her from me._

 _He doesn't level my glare only look slightly guilty. "Of course sister, this is Katerina Petrova, Katerina meet the Lady Alexandra." She bows slightly._

 _"It's lovely to meet you, my lady." She greeted as she bowed. I like her better than Tatia already. I guess we can have some fun until Niklaus kills her off to break the curse._

 _"The pleasure is all mine." I turn back to Elijah who is now glaring at me. I guess Elijah wants to have Katerina all to himself. Fat chance of that brother, you got Tatia but this doppelganger is game until the blue moon. "Elijah, where is Niklaus?"_

 _"Fashionably late, dear sister." I roll my eyes as I walk off. I watch a few minutes later Nik walk off with Katerina on his arm. Elijah is scowling and I give him a look which means 'game on big brother'. He rolls his eyes and walks off._

 _I walk over to Rebekah who is shamelessly flirting with another Lord's son. Katerina and I keep on stealing glances. She looks at me with curiosity and a bit of awe whilst I give her some parts of my interest. Rebekah drags me away from the party. We are stood in a room with a closed door after Bekah dragged me in here after she made me leave the ball. "Don't think about it, Alex." Rebekah warns with a stern voice and I look at her innocently._

 _"Don't think about what, Bekah?"_

 _"The doppelganger, Tatia harmed our family enough." I break her neck, she falls to the floor as if she is dead but of course she isn't. Then I look down at her limp body. I don't know exactly why I did it._

 _"I will do whatever I want to do, little sister." I turn on my heels leaving my sister to heal and wake up. Katerina is alone at the side whilst Nik is flirting with some wench. I walk over to her with a smirk. She notices me and her heartbeat races. "Why is the most beautiful girl at this dance alone?" I ask in curiosity and she blushes._

 _Rebekah storms out of the room and I grab the doppelganger by her hand. I drag her with me to get away from Bekah. She has a terrible temper at times but then again everyone in my family does. "Lady Alexandra, why did you flee at the sight of your sister?" She asks once we stop at the bench outside._

 _"Rebekah and I had an agreement and I do not wish to deal with her at the moment. Elijah can calm her down." I answer and she nods nervously. "Please call me Alex, how you are going to be living with us."_

 _Her heartbeat rises again. "Of course." She then looks up at the night sky and sighs. "You and your family have been very kind to let me have a stay here." She says still looking up at the sky. I look at her whilst she looks up at the stars and the moon. It isn't full but I feel it calling to me._

 _Then someone breaks my neck and I can only guess it is Rebekah. Rebekah is such a giant bitch sometimes. I know she compels Katerina to forget that she saw me have my neck broken by her._

I rub my neck remember how that hurt. Rebekah and I had fought for the rest of her stay about how she didn't want me having my heartbroken when Katerina is sacrificed. I guess Bekah was right, she did cause me heartbreak. Then I bump into someone. I see it is Stefan's brother, Daniel? No Damon. Yes, Damon. Damon in front of me with a smirk. "Move or I'll kill you." I threaten and he smirks at me.

"How do you know Katherine?" He asked and I start running again but he keeps up me and starts talking. "Ahh, I know that expression. You just got your heart broken by Katherine. I know that face." Damon says and I stop running with a heavy sigh.

"You know we fought once because of you and Stefan." I say as we begin walking towards where ever.

He chuckles and then says "We fought about you." I raise an eyebrow at him. "Katherine had an old diary about an old lover called Alex and I fought with her about it, she made me forget it just to shut me up but becoming a vampire reverses compulsion." He tells me and I smirk. "Did she turn you?" I snort at that. "Why don't we grab a drink and talk about it?"

"I'm not sleeping with you." I state and he laughs loudly. "I've slept with 4 men in my lifetime without a women present and they were champions and princes, well I did sleep with your brother but that's a secret, but you have no chance." He laughs louder than before. I join in after a moment.

"You had sex with my bunny ingesting brother?"

"No, I had sex with the ripper."

"I'm a lot better than Stefan."

"Not interested."

* * *

I open my eyes to see Damon Salvatore at the other side of my bed. I groan annoyed at myself for sleeping with this moron. We went back to my house and drank a lot of alcohol and blood. We somehow ended up in my bed by the end of the night. _You know what, I'm going to milk him for all of his use of causing Katherine pain._ "Damon, wake up." I snap standing up to realize I'm naked, I quickly change into a shirt which belongs to Nik. He rolls onto his side to face me with a smirk.

"Not interested?"

"I pictured anyone but you." I snap crossing my arms in an annoyed fashion. I smell the scent of my brother of the shirt and smile slightly. I can tell what Nik would do if he found out that I slept with Damon out of anger at Katerina for breaking my heart.

"Who's that shirt?"

"My twin brother, Niklaus." I answer and Damon sits up. I throw him his pants and he takes them quickly. "Look, Damon, I slept with you to hurt Katherine-"

He cuts me off. "I know, that's why am." Damon says and I can't tell you that I'm surprised. "Alex, I'm calling you Alex. We both hate Katherine and you do seem pretty cool so we could become friends, maybe with some benefits." He wiggles his eyebrows up and down.

I consider it for a second. The sex wasn't bad, it's revenge against Katherine, I will be able to get closer to the doppelganger for when I call Nik which will be a lot closer to the Blue moon and Damon isn't the worst company.

"Fine, no strings."

"No strings."

* * *

 **So Alexandra has some very complicated history with Katherine. Damon and Alexandra now have a type of friends with benefits deal. Again, anyone, I should think about having Alexandra put in a relationship with just tell me.**

 **Next chapter- You meet the relationship between Alexandra and Elijah when Elena gets kidnapped. Alexandra talking with the Salvatore boys. It will also skip about two weeks.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank for the support and please enjoy. In this chapter it's the one where Elena gets taken so Alexandra tags along because she wants to keep Elena safe so she can break the curse. So Elijah will come into this episode which is the first of her siblings, without a flashback, you see her relationship with. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

I was running again, Damon and I had been doing this friends with benefits thing for two weeks. Damon was an alright guy but I could tell he was head over heels in love with Elena. I chuckled when I figured it out, every doppelganger broke apart siblings by them falling in love with them. Tatia had Nik, Elijah and me in love with her but choose the 'the good' brother aka Elijah. Katherine had Elijah and I in love with her but choose the 'the bad' sibling also she had the Salvatore brother's fighting over her too. Elena had the Salvatore brothers fighting over her but is choosing the 'good' brother. I sense a pattern forming.

I wonder if it's a doppelganger thing or maybe it's just bad luck on everyone's parts, probably both. I remember Niklaus and I hating Elijah for months on end for Tatia choosing him. My emotions were heightened due to being a werewolf. So I would leave the room whenever Elijah entered it to keep from ripping his head off, Niklaus and I weren't on the best terms but still looked out for each other and spent time together, his is my twin brother after all. We got over it after Tatia died due to Mother using her as a blood bag to create vampires and the sun and moonlight curse. Ironic she used the women three of her children loved to turn them into monsters.

Elena had been shooting daggers at me when she found out I was having sex with the older Salvatore brother. I guess like her older doppelgangers she loved them both in different ways. I laughed when Damon told Elena that it was only fair how Stefan had slept with me. Elena's face was priceless, I should have gotten a picture. She looked at Stefan who looked at me shocked. Then I said 'Happened once and he doesn't remember, yet'. Damon then added by saying 'because it was that bad?'. I fake laughed then hit Damon.

I didn't mind Elena that much but I didn't feel the connection which I had with the other two. To be honest she is kinda annoying but in the type of funny way. It is good how I don't like her in the way I did Tatia and Katerina, it will be easier to tell Nik about her being here. If you're wondering why haven't I called my brother, well I swore to Katerina that I wouldn't tell Nik anything until she was long gone and I know she isn't. Also, why do I care about Katerina being safe; I've loved her for the last 500 years, that doesn't go away in two weeks.

I pick up the pace a bit more, maybe a bit too fast for a normal human but I don't care. All I need to do is run and get everything out of my head. I started running after I activated the wolf gene to help with the anger which built up quickly and ran red hot. I find a small comfort in just running as a human would and it helps a lot. Running is the only reason why I haven't gone on a murder spree in my heartbreak or at least turned off my emotions.

The last two weeks have been eventful, Damon and I tortured a werewolf who was with Katherine then killed him. Stefan, Care, Bonbon, and Elena got the moonstone (very helpful for later). Caroline has declared me her immortal bestie, I laughed at that. Matthew and I are better friends. Bonbon doesn't trust me at all. I call her Bonbon because she gets annoyed when I do and it's just hilarious. Damon and I also took a break to New York for the night to go to a Vampire Night Club which my family and I own.

I am dragged into an alleyway and am pinned against a wall by magic. Bonnie has her hands up keeping me there, Damon is looking bored with his arms crossed, Stefan looks angry at me. "Bloody hell, what is going on?" I snap and trying to move but I'm powerless, God I've hated that since Mikael.

"Elena's missing and these idiots think it was you." Damon tells me and my eyes widen. _I need Elena in my sights for when Nik gets here if she was taken by one of my family's many enemies then they could kill her and any chance of my brother breaking the curse._

"Elena's missing?" I ask trying to keep my voice as neutral as possible.

Stefan then speaks up "Yeah she didn't come home last night after trapping Katherine." _Hmm, they trapped Kitty-Kat, how unfortunate for her._

"I didn't do it, ask Caroline I was talking with her as soon as she got home." They all groan, Bonbon lets me go. I straighten up before talking again. "I'll help you get Elena back, she's important to you guys and I care about you guys. Well Care, Matthew, Steffy, one day you'll remember why, and Little D." I tell them and Damon gasps at his new nickname.

"Alex, you know how untrue that is."

"Exactly I know how true it is." I tease and he huffs in annoyance making me laugh. "Anyway Bonbon, how you are a witch, why haven't you done a tracking spell already?"

* * *

Damon is driving the car whilst Stefan is in the passenger's seat and I'm in the backseat. Bonnie did the tracking spell as soon as we got back to the Boarding house. I ran home whilst she was doing to the spell to change. I changed into some skinny jeans, high-heeled boots, navy tank top and my signature leather jacket with the white oak stake in it, just in case I might need it.

The spell showed us a place in the middle of nowhere. Little D, Steffy and I all went off in that direction whilst Bonbon and Care-Bear find out locations where she would be. Caroline texted me a few minutes ago with the only house within miles. I gave the address to Little D who punched it into the GPS. "When are we there?" I whine bored leaning on the back of both of their chairs with my elbows leaning forward.

Damon looks back at me with a smirk. "60 minutes, Alexy." He said bopping my noise as he said it. I growled at him for one calling me Alexy and two for bopping my nose. I'm the most powerful creature in the world and an original hybrid which only two exist in the world and he just bopped my nose. "What's with you and growling?"

 _I'm half werewolf so not my fault, Damon._ "I'm an animal." I say with a shrug.

Damon snickers then responds with "Yeah in bed."

"Just because I'm top, don't pout."

"Stop, stop, stop don't want to know of my brothers and yours sex escapades." Stefan says with this hands over his ears. "Wait, Damon, you're a bottom?" He asks his brother with a smirk and both Steffy and I laugh at Damon who doesn't answer.

"Stefan don't laugh you were a bottom too." Damon is now laughing whilst Stefan frowns. He seems to have accepted that he knows me but doesn't know how.

Damon then asks me raising an eyebrow "Who's top with you and the she-devil." _Hey, that's my title just ask anyone who knows of me. Katerina isn't nearly as bad as me._ All I do is wink at Damon then put my forefinger to my lips. He shrugs and turns back to the front.

"How long have you known Katherine?" Stefan asks not fully looking at me. I can tell mindless conversation helps him from freaking out about Elena.

"A very long time." They both look at each other thinking. I wonder if they know Katerina's age. Stefan turns back to ask me something but I speak quickly. "No more questions." I tell them both leaning back in my chair. However now all I can think about is a human Katerina.

I'm snapped out of the memories of a human Katerina by Damon asking Stefan who is messing with something with vervain in his hands. I'm pretty sure if we're not careful it might explode. I don't want my face to burn for the next few hours, thank you very much. "What is hell is that?"

"It's a vervain bomber, type of thing." He answers looking back out the window.

"Weird." I tell them leaning back to how I was before. Damon nods in agreement.

Stefan looks back at his older brother. "How much further is it?"

"You two are like children." Damon mutters before answering. "About 80 miles."

I groan hating car journeys so much. "Who do you think took her?" I ask both of them. I don't know myself, maybe a minion of Klaus which would be the best possible thing because they would just give her over to me thinking I'm here for my twin brother, maybe someone who wants their freedom from my family, an enemy of my family or just Nik. Not Niklaus, he would think I was plotting against him and it would end up in a giant fight. It could be anyone, could even just be a sicko who kidnapped her.

Damon looks quickly at me before saying "I don't know maybe from someone from Katherine's past, she said she was running from someone." I snicker how I know Niklaus isn't looking everywhere for Katerina, that's half of the fun. Make her so paranoid that he has already wreaked her emotionally before he does also physically. This is quite a good guess, though. "They got the wrong girl."

Stefan looks at both of us when he says "Thank you for helping me."

"Can you not do the whole road trip brother bonding thing, Steffy or I'm getting out of this car." I warn with a serious tone. Damon laughs and Stefan just rolls his eyes at me.

"The cliche of it all makes me itch." Damon adds with a smirk. Then shakes to help this point.

"Aww come on Damon, we both know you being in this car has nothing to do with me anymore." Stefan looks at his brother. _Ugh, this reminds me of Elijah and Klaus whilst we were human. Tatia had gone missing and Klaus helped Elijah look for her. To be honest she wasn't lost just with me but still._

"The elephant in the room lets out a mighty roar." I make an 'ooh' noise looking back at Stefan who shakes his head.

"Doesn't have to be an elephant let's talk about it."

"There's nothing to talk about." Damon says quickly back with a nervous laugh.

I try and tune them out but to no avail, I can't. _Yay, I get to see a fight of a doppelganger, not like I've been in one of these before. That's sarcasm._ "Are you in this car because you want to help your little brother save the girl he loves or is it because you love her too?" Stefan asks and I make the 'ooh' noise again.

Damon smirks like he's had just enough. "Damon, you should talk about this with your little brother." I advise with a smirk. Damon looks back at me with a look which screams traitor. "Stefan happens to _love_ road trip brother bonding."

"Be careful Stefan, I can just as easily step out as easily as I stepped in."

"But you won't."

Damon sighs and turns back to be. "Alexy, can you pass me a blood bag?" Damon asks changing the subject from his love for Elena. I really do feel for him. I know how it feels to have feelings for a girl who your brother does too for the second time. I wonder just like how I did for the second girl, will Damon win Elena? I shrug and pass Damon a blood bag from the cooler. I also take one for myself. I start drinking it as Stefan is staring longingly at the blood bag which Damon is currently drinking from. "If you want some just ask."

"I want some."

I gasp like a little kid. "Are you becoming the ripper again, please say you are. You were awesome in the 20's now your boring." Damon laughs and Stefan shakes his head meaning a big, fat no. "Aww damn it."

"So sweet you want to be all big and strong to save your girl but don't worry Alexy and I got your back." Damon says nonchalantly like it's going to be the easiest thing in the world. It most likely will be with me there but he doesn't know who I am so I can only be cocky.

Stefan gives him, what Caroline calls it his 'serious vampire look'. "I'm not joking, I've been having some every day, slowly increasing my intake, increasing my strength." Damon shrugs and hands Stefan the blood bag. He takes a swig of it.

"Does Elena know your drinking blood?" I ask surprised that she would how she hates it whenever I drink from a blood bag near her or when someone even brings up drinking blood with her around.

Steffy nods his little Steffy head as he answers then hands the blood bag back to Damon. "I've been drinking her's."

"How romantic." Damon comments in a monotone voice, I gag to add to his point. "Since we are bonding, remember the days when all you lived for was blood?" Damon asks with a smirk.

"Yeah, he was the guy who would rip someone in half just for fun of it." I add, I've seen him do it.

"What when I was more like you two?" He challenges both of us. _I miss Stefan who would proudly admit that he was fun._

"Yes!" We both cry at the same time. Damon and I look at each then quickly decide not to comment on the fact we are so alike.

Damon then tells Stefan with a giant smirk. "Elena wouldn't open her veins to that guy."

"What happened to that guy, he was so fun?" I ask looking at my old friend, Steffy Salvatore.

"I guess he found something else to live for."

* * *

I'm stood leaning against a tree with my white oak stake between my right forefinger and my left hand. I'm twisting it around as the Salvatore's get out their little bag of weapons. Stefan walks past me and Damon tells him that "It should be just beyond those trees." Then as Stefan begins to walk off Damon calls for him to "Wait." Stefan stops and Damon says. "I have a little bit more experience than you do at this."

"So, what's your point?" His little brother asks.

"I think his point is, we should go with you due to the fact whoever is in there is probably who is after Katherine so is probably at least 500 years older than you so you will be crushed like an ant."

"Fine then, but we might die so if you want to back out, I'll get it." Stefan tells us. I snort at the dying part because I am the closest anyone can come to immortal and the probability of me not dying is second to none. I push off the tree then Damon and I follow him.

* * *

Damon is the first to run, right behind whoever has Elena. I'm stood right outside the front door as the main power out of the three of us. Stefan runs next to the left side of the person who has Elena then I hear my big brother's voice. "Rose."

"I don't know who it is." Rose states, I haven't heard from her in 500 years. Ever since I compelled her to think that Katherine committed suicide and it wasn't me to helped her turn by kissing Katerina as I broke her neck. I hear Damon run right in between Elena, Rose, and Elijah.

Stefan shouts "Up here." Then I hear Elijah go upstairs. _He's so easy to fool. I thought after 1000 years he would be a little smarter than that._

Damon then calls to my big brother. "Down here." Then Little D shoots Elijah in the hand with a stake when Elijah is momentarily stunned Stefan grabs Elena whilst Damon grabs Rose.

"Excuse me, to whom it may concern. You are making a great mistake if you think that you can beat me," He begins walking back down the stairs. "You can't." He states and I snort.

I kick the doors open, they burst into millions of tiny fragments, _What I like to make an entrance._ He spins around to look at me. Elijah is wearing a black suit with a purple tie. His style is so boring, I guess it matches his personality. "I beg to differ, Elijah." I challenge and smirk at him. His face drops and I chuckle.

"Alexandra." His voice is annoyed, maybe even a bit worried too. I roll my eyes at him.

"No hug, no I missed, you wound me. You don't even sound happy to see me, it has been a century." I fake acting hurt, Elijah sees right through it. "Okay Elijah, what do want with the doppelganger? You were the one who allowed Katerina to escape well also Rose-Marie too." _Lie, lie, lie, it was me too. Elijah doesn't need to know that, though._ I then shout with a laugh "Where ever you are Rose-Marie, hello."

Elijah moves to pin me against the wall by my neck. I let him then grab the stake from my pocket pressing it to where is heart it. "You brought the stake." He states with some fear in his voice. Then lets me go. He takes a deep breath. "Where's Niklaus?"

I put the white oak stake back into my pocket. "Oh Nik, hmm he's in Berlin at the moment, he just left Amsterdam a week ago. He probably didn't get you a t-shirt though." I inform my big brother who looks around not believing me. "Elijah, I'm leaving with the doppelganger and Rose-Marie. Don't fight me on this, brot-" Then before I can finish Elijah breaks my neck, _why didn't I see that coming? When did I turn into an idiot? Or is the real question when did I start to forget that Elijah breaks my neck a lot? Fuck me!_

* * *

I wake up back in a car. I jolt forward and see Damon next to me, driving. Which means I must be in the passenger's seat. I look at where I'm sat and I'm am right. I look in the back of the car to see Stefan and Elena, they all are relieved . I check my pocket for the stake, it's still in my inside leather jacket pocket."How did you beat Elijah?" I ask the rest of the car as Damon passes me a blood bag. "Thanks." I mutter starting to drink it.

"Well after that creep," I glare at Damon for calling my brother names. Only I'm allowed to insult Elijah, it's my right as his younger sibling. He ignores/ doesn't notice my glare and continues "broke your neck," I roll my eyes at the memory of my big brother breaking my neck "Elena pretended to offer herself up then throw the vervain grenade into his face," I give a short laugh at that and Elena looks confused but no one takes notice. "then Stefan tackled him down the stairs and I staked the bastard. End of story." Damon finishes with a smirk. "Can I get a victory kiss, Alexy?"

I smirk and pat him on the arm. Elijah will probably wake up in a few hours, so we are fine for the moment. I should really call Nik though to one tell him of the doppelganger and two to make sure Elijah doesn't get her before we do. "Didn't Steffy give you one?" I tease and Damon huffs. "Steffy, you're so mean to your brother." I scold, _wow I'm a hypocrite. I have broken the neck of/ beat up all four of my half-siblings but not Nik. I can't hurt Nik, he's like a cute little puppy, who has a nasty habit of killing people._

"Anyway, how do you know Elijah?" Stefan asks and my face drops.

 _Think of a lie, a really good lie. Let's go Mikaelson, we can lie, we've lied millions of times._ "Umm, I used to work with a vampire called Niklaus," _Good that explains him asking where Nik was._ "and he worked for Elijah so Elijah knows who I am." They all seem to buy it. Elena hides further into Stefan's neck, Damon turns on the radio and start humming along as we all drive back in silence.

* * *

 **Did you like it or nah? Any suggestions? I still haven't decided who I want to put Alexandra with yet, I have a few ideas but I'm not sure yet. By the way, Elijah and Alexandra definitely out of her siblings have the most complicated relationship with them both loving Tatia and Katherine. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **Next chapter- it's a bit more of how Alexandra betrayed Klaus with Katherine. More of their relationship and someone finds out who Alexandra really is.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I want to thank all of you for the support and please keep it up. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 _I watch Katerina out of the corner of my eye as I eat. She's looking anywhere but us. I chuckle quietly. Nik raises an eyebrow at me, he's next to me. "Tatia always did that." I whisper so quietly that Elijah nor Rebekah can hear. He turns to look at Katerina and shrugs taking a sip of his 'red wine'. His gaze goes back to the pretty blonde maid (Desert) in the corner of the room. He licks his lips, he's had a thing for blondes since Tatia._

 _Then I notice Elijah staring longingly at Katerina. He got Tatia, he will probably get Katerina for a while because monsters like me don't find love unless we have morals and always keep our word. I hate my older brother. I grab my spare and sharpest knife from the left side of my plate. I throw it straight at Elijah's head, it just about misses due to the fact he ducks out of the way. If he didn't, it would have lodged right in his skull. "Alexandra." He scowls in an annoyed and disappointed tone. His scowling makes my other siblings and Katerina look at me. Nik looks amused, Rebekah looks worried whilst Katerina looks confused._

 _I give him an innocent smile before my expression goes icy. "Don't use that tone with me, Elijah." I snap at my older brother who winces and allow my eyes to glow a golden yellow. I then throw my other knife at his head before storming out of the dining hall. I know it didn't hit him but he just gets everything. I go to Niklaus' room to find where he hides the daggers._

 _I grab Elijah's and dip it in white oak ash. I return a few minutes later with the dagger hidden. Niklaus still looks amused, Rebekah even looks slightly amused, Elijah is worried whilst Katerina looks even more confused. I move quickly to behind Elijah plunging the dagger from his back into his heart. "Have a nap, big brother, I'm tired of looking at you." I mutter as his skin goes gray and veins cover his face. His head falls back lifeless in his chair._

 _"Alexandra." Both of my siblings and Katerina say at the same time. Niklaus is very amused whilst Rebekah is angry and Katerina is horrified._

 _I go over to Katerina and grab her chin in my hands. "You'll forget what I just did to Elijah, Elijah has gone on a trip and might not be back at all or for a while. Go out into the gardens and wait for me to come and get you." I compel her quickly. Her pupils dilate as I let go of her chin. She stands up, thanks us then walks towards where the gardens are._

 _"She's been here for two weeks and you have already daggered Elijah!" Rebekah shouts standing up crossing her arms._

 _"To be honest, Bekah, I do not want to see his face either. He's been super self-righteous lately." Niklaus agrees and I smile at my twin brother. Always on the same page. Rebekah huffs knowing she will not win and leaves the room. "Let's let him sleep for a few weeks." I nod in agreement as I pick up Elijah's body and moves him down to where Kol and Finn are being held in their coffins. I can probably get over the urge to snap Elijah's neck whenever he comes within meters of me._

* * *

I open the door to the Salvatore boarding house after I sat with Damon all night drinking. He told Elena he loved her and let's just say it didn't work out well. He made her forget anyway. I may have slept in Damon's bed but there was nothing that exciting going on in the bed, only sleep. I see Rose-Marie at the entrance and I smirk. "Hi, Rose." She freezes in fear. I grab her by her neck and slam her into the side of the house. " _You'll forget that I'm related to Klaus, Elijah, Rebekah, all of my sibling and that I'm an original. We meet a few years ago when we worked together on something_." I compel, us Originals can do that to less vampires too.

I let her go and she looks at me weird then goes neutral. "Alexandra."

"What are you doing here?" I ask and I feel Damon's breathe on the back of my neck. "Damon, personal space." He chuckles and looks at Rose.

"I need to warn you about who is after Elena." She tells us and I raise an eyebrow. She's helping them. I thought that even she saw me that she would run for the hills but I guess she might have more guts than I thought.

* * *

I leaning against the fireplace as Elena walks in. Her hand gripping Stefan's like it's the only thing she owns. I look over at Damon who is frowning at their conjoined hands. Damon is stood next to me. We are just behind Rose who is slightly pacing. "Okay, you have to understand I only know what I've picked up over the years and I don't know what's true and what's not true." She pauses and this interesting to see the legends around my family. "That's the problem with all this vampire crap. But Klaus I know is real." _Well duh._

"Who is he?" Elena asked with her arms crossed sitting on the couch in front of Rose.

"He's one of the originals." I tell her quickly with a wave of my hand.

"He's a legend." Damon adds with a smirk and a bit of a mock to his tone. He's mocking my twin brother, no one mocks my twin brother. I don't growl like I want to just cross my arms.

"From the first generation of vampires." _One point to Stefan. Yay Steffy!_

"Like Elijah."

I shake my head slightly. My big brother isn't nearly in mine or Niklaus' league, hell he's not even in Rebekah's. "No, Elijah was the Easter bunny compared to Klaus. He's a foot soldier. Klaus is the real deal." Damon rolls his eyes. _Great all I can know think of is Elijah in an Easter bunny costume. I need to tell Nik about Rose's thoughts of him and Elijah._ I wonder what I am, a foot soldier or the real deal?

"Klaus is known to be the oldest." _I'm older than Niklaus! Well by 5 minutes but I'm still older! Anyway, we have two older brothers and Mikael is out there somewhere who has about 20 years on all of us._ I snort at that but no one notices.

Elena puts her hand up shutting everyone up. "So you're saying that the oldest vampire in the history of time is coming after me?" Elena asked with a scared look on her face.

"Yes." Both Rose and I say at the same time whilst the Stefan says "No."

Damon raises an eyebrow at me, surprised I'm 'buying' into this. "What they are saying is, that if what she is saying is true-"

"Which it is." Again both Rose and I say at the same time.

"Alex, stop buying into all of this, she is probably just saying it so we don't kill her." Damon says turning to me. There is some logic there but if I wanted to kill Rose I would have already.

I stop leaning on the wall turning to Damon. "She's not, just ask Katherine." Damon, Stefan, and Elena look first at each other than to me. Rose widens her eyes, how I made her forget who I am which means she doesn't know that I'm Alexandra Mikaelson who knows Katerina Petrova. "Fuck." I mutter under my breath.

"That's who Katherine's running from." Damon says and I bite my lip. "Alex, what else to do you know?" _What else do I know? I know everything but you don't need to know that, though._ I glare at him basically saying 'not telling'. "Okay, then we are looking at a solid maybe."

Stefan trying to look on the bright side says "Look Elijah's dead," I roll my eyes. _We are original vampires. My brother wouldn't have gotten himself killed my two century and a half vampires, the only reason they put him down for a bit was because he was in shock about seeing me._ "No one else knows you exist."

"Not that you know of." I tell them and Stefan glares at me.

"Not helping, Alex." Damon mutters and I roll my eyes at him.

Stefan sits down next to his girlfriend and takes her hands in his. "I've never met anyone who's laid eyes on him." _You have Stefan, we even considered you a brother. You've met Klaus._ "Look we are looking at centuries of truth mixed with fiction. We don't know what's real. He could just be a stupid bedtime story." I have to stop myself from laughing at that. I do, just about.

"He's real and if he wants something he doesn't give up. You'd be an idiot to not be afraid of Klaus. He can't be killed and even if you did by some miracle, his twin sister would kill and hunt you down." _She's right you know I would kill and hunt anyone who even thought about killing my dear brother._

"Twin sister?" Damon asks with a slight groan. "Let me guess, a bigger bitch than Alex." I laugh hard at that. He just said that I'm a bigger bitch then myself. Then he acts like he's shaking. "All right we are shaking in our boots. You've made your point."

Elena then stands up. "Where are you going?"

"School, I'm late." I look down at my watch. She is late but who thinks about school when the original family is after you? She is totally lying. I might as well follow her.

Stefan sighs when he starts standing up. "Let me grab my stuff, I'll go with you."

Elena puts a hand on his chest. "It's okay, I know where it is."

Damon leans closer to Rose and I then whispers. "She's in denial." I laugh and Stefan turns to glare at us.

"Shut up, you two." Steffy snaps with an annoyed tone, I think he has had enough of us. Both Damon and I put our hands up in mock surrender. Then look at each other and laugh again.

* * *

I left the boarding house with the excuse I'm going to go change my clothes. They bought it like a charm. I did follow Elena, she meets up with Care-Bear. Who took her to the tomb as to which Katerina is being held. She has a bag of stuff. I follow behind, out of the hearing of Caroline but within mine. Caroline is trying to dissuade her from going. It didn't work. Caroline ran off quickly to go distract Stefan. I hear Katerina and Elena start talking. Wither away, blah blah blah, who's Klaus, blah blah blah, long story, blah blah blah, Petrova fire, blah blah blah, family history, blah blah blah.

 _She ran, Katerina ran. Elijah had something to do with it but I'm not saying I wasn't thinking it either. Let her run. One problem she took the moonstone and has a cut on her forehead. I can smell her sweet blood. "Big brother, she's here."_

 _"Katerina! I know you're near!" Elijah shouts quickly. I can hear her pounding heartbeat, her rigid and uneven breaths. Then they muffle, she probably put her hand over her mouth to try and quiet herself._

 _"You can't hide!" I continue from where my brother left off. "Klaus will find you where ever you go." Then a baby vampire appears right next to me pointing in the opposite direction to the smell. I think his name is Travis or is it Trevor, Trevor, his name is Trevor._

 _"She's that way, there's more blood." Elijah falls for it quickly storming off over there._

 _I look in the direction to see some green dress fabric. I roll my eyes at Elijah however I tune into the boy's voice. "Head east, I can't lead them astray much longer." He tells to my Katerina. Why am I still calling her that? Niklaus needs her by tomorrow night for we have to wait another 10 years to break the curse which isn't good._

 _"I can't run anymore." Her sweet voice says. She sounds scared and rightly so._

 _"Never mind, there's a cottage. You'll be safe there." I guess that's where I'm heading when I get rid of my idiot older brother. "Go, go now."_

I go to the darkest corner of the tomb and watch Elena and Katherine talk. Katerina notices me first, I put my fingers to my lips and smirk. She looks back at her doppelganger. "So what did Klaus want?"

"The same thing that he'll want with you. He wants to break the curse." Katerina's eyes drift to me and I wink, Elena doesn't notice Katerina's eyes drifting to mine, even in the slightest. _Idiot._

"By sacrificing the Petrova doppelganger." _My question would be how the hell did the Petrovas move from the new world to Bulgaria. I know it had been 500 years but Tatia only had one son._

"He wanted to drain every single drop of my blood from my body." _When did she get so dramatic?_ We only wanted to sacrifice her by Niklaus feeding on her, wait I think that's the same thing, crap.

Elena pushes another cup of blood towards Katerina. "What does the Petrova bloodline have to do with Klaus?" _First love, used to make us vampires, used to make the curse, betrayal._

Again she looks at me before talking. "It's really tedious but the curse was bound by the sacrifice of Petrova blood, witches are crafty with their spells." I silently laugh at the witches part. "The doppelganger was created as a way to undo the spell, once we reappear we can be used to break the spell." _When did she get so knowledgeable I never told all of this._

"So you ran before he could kill you."

Katerina answers by saying "Something like that." She started to retell her story of how she first met Rose. How Rose said she was going to take her back to Klaus at nightfall because she didn't have a crafty daylight ring. Then throwing her into a room.

"Rose never ended up taking you back to Klaus, did she?" Elena asks and I roll my eyes, of course not.

"No but not because she had a chance of heart."

 _I brag on the front door of the cottage which Trevor told Katerina where to do. I got rid of Elijah by getting us to split up, I compelled my half to keep walking. No one opens the door at first. "Open the bloody door!" I shout and Trevor shows up. He blocks my vision inside the house. "Invite me in." I demand and he is practically shaking._

 _Then an old woman appears pushed just in front of Trevor. "Come in, my lady." She bows and I smirk shoving Trevor out the way. I see Katerina with blood around her mouth, dried blood on her cheek and a whole in her dress with blood around it but only faint lines on her skin. I don't even look at Rose or Trevor as I walk past them._ _Katerina shrinks away from me, I frown. "Katerina, come here." I say with a softness to my voice._

 _She shakes her head violently. "You'll just take me back to Klaus to die." I hate the distrusting tone in her voice, I've never heard her use it with me before. I almost breaks my heart. "You said you loved me but how do I know that isn't another of your lies."_

 _I walk over to her and she backs as far as she can from me. "Katerina." I try and show her with my eyes the battle which I'm facing mentally. I cup her cheek with my hand."I would never and will never lie about my love for you." Then I finally want to know why blood is around her mouth. "Why is there blood around her mouth?" I ask the two behind me but my eyes still locked with Katerina's._

 _"She was hurt and might have died on the way back to you and Klaus so I fed her some of my blood." Rose tells me with fear filling her voice. I wipe the remaining blood away from Katerina's mouth._

 _My voice turns into a low whisper. "My dear, sweet Katerina how would you like to be freed from mortality?" She looks confused but still nods. I take her lips in mine. She does kiss me back. I convey my feelings for her in the kiss. I move by hand to her chin and with one swift movement snap her neck. I catch her body as she goes limp. I hear the gasps of both Trevor and Rose-Marie. I lie her down on the bed carefully because looking at the two of them. "Katerina committed suicide, she hung herself then you moved her to the bed, then she fed on your human then left for good but I'm staying until she feeds but after I was never here." I compel._

"You let someone kill you?" Elena asked shocked. Katerina's eyes go to mine before back to Elena.

"Klaus needed a human doppelganger. As a vampire, I was no longer any use to him. She knew that more than I did." Katherine tells Elena with a shrug. _She hasn't said my name once, either Klaus' sister, her, she, never Alexandra._

"But it didn't work. You didn't escape. You've been running ever since." Katherine rolls her eyes and I try not to laugh.

"We underestimated his spirit for vengeance." She's right, we totally did. "Living out of a suitcase is better than dying so you can have your blood spilled over some silly rock." Katherine snaps in an annoyed fashion. Why do I feel she's slightly annoyed at me now? "What's wrong? Afraid I'm right? You don't wanna die? There's another way out." She then uses a nail to slice a part of her wrist open then looks back up at Elena. "Better hurry. Your opportunity is going, going, going and gone." She says as the cut beginnings to heal. "I made the other choice."

 _I sit on one of the chairs as I watch Katerina sleep or whatever you call the time it takes for the dead to reawaken as the undead. Trevor and Rose are staring in horror. I cross my legs. Then she gasps waking up. I'm at her side within a moment. "What did you do, Katerina?" Trevor asks, him thinking she committed suicide. "I would have helped you live."_

 _I help her up and watch as she stands up for herself with a smirk. "You would have helped me run, that was never going to be enough." I put my hand on her lower back, she sinks into the touch. Then I see the blood lust in her eyes as she walks over to the window._

 _"It was enough for me." He mutters then my jealousy boils. I grab him by his neck, my eyes turn yellow and he cowers._

 _"Shut up." I snap throwing him to the ground. "You need to feed, my love, it's the only way to complete the transformation." I tell her walking back over to my Katerina. She nods with her eyes on the jugular vein the human's neck._

 _Rose shakes her head. "Oh, don't you see, Trevor? She used you as an escape and me to allow her to turn."_ _I raise an eyebrow at her. "Klaus will see our role in this."_

 _Then Katerina speaks again. "And for that, I am truly sorry."_

 _I see the hate in Rose's eyes and I let my true face show in a threat to not move. "As I am for this." She moves forward to attack her, a stake in her hand. It seems that Rose knows she will die so might as well take Katerina with her. I move the human in front of Katerina. Once Rose removes the stake from her human, Katerina plunges her teeth into the wound._

 _"Please understand but her life is more important than yours." I say as Katerina lets the human drop dead to the fall, dried of all blood._

 _Both of them gasp. "You have just sentenced us to a death sentence." Rose says with an angry look in her eyes._

 _"Better you die than I." I then push the maid onto them as Katerina sprints off. I quickly follow. I pick her up moving her away from the search parties. "What should we do?" She asks once I put her down._

 _Didn't think about that part. "Run back to Bulgaria. I will meet you there. I will leave a daylight ring at your old home." I touch her face pulling her lips into mine. They are different, colder than before. "Just remember, I will love you no matter what."_

 _"I love you too." Then she runs away._

 _I start sprinting the opposite direction to her which is where my family's manor is. Elijah is already there with crossed arms. "She escaped, Trevor and Rose-Marie are to blame."_

"Rose and Trevor ran for 500 years because you and Klaus' sister used them, Trevor just got killed." _Never thought he would last that long, well done him._ Our eyes lock and I feel that love which I've been feeling for the last 500 years. She smiles and I smile back.

"Never thought he would've last that long." _Took the words right out my mouth._ Katerina passes it off as slight amusement.

Elena looks annoyed probably at how she's smiles. "You don't even care that you ruined their lives."

"I was looking out for myself, Elena, I will always look out for myself. If you're smart you'd do the same." Elena's jaw clenches shut in annoyance. Then she stands back up. "So how much of your little story is true?"

"I have no reason to lie, Elena." Then she mutters. "I have no reason to do anything but sit here, read and rot." I chuckle quietly at that. Elena, I have no idea that someone has been behind me this whole time, Gilbert doesn't hear me. I pull at a face at Katerina and she smirks.

Elena then starts to talk again. "Okay, so assuming that it is true, that's the reason you came back because you want to be the person who hands me over to Klaus." She closes the book of her family history looking back at Elena.

I really want to say 'well done, Elena, here's a cookie.' but I don't. I need her gone so I can talk to Katerina alone. "500 years of waiting, I think he will be willing to strike a deal."

Elena looks like her life has just flashed before her very eyes. "So you got Mason to get the moonstone."

"Right again." _2 cookies for Elena._

"What else is needed to break the curse?" Elena asks and Katerina smirks. _Well Elena, think about it to create a hybrid what do you need. A vampire, a werewolf, the moonstone, and a doppelganger._

Katherine hums in approval. "Look who's getting smarter."

"It's not just the stone or me, is it? Otherwise, there would be no reason to trigger Tyler Lockwood's werewolf curse." _There are more werewolves in town? Interesting._

Katerina answers with "Witches and their spells. So many ingredients, so many to sacrifice."

"So you need a werewolf." _3 cookies for Elena!_

"Believe it or not they are hard to come by." That's kind of my families fault. We went on a giant wolf culling back in the 10th century. I'm a bad werewolf, aren't I?

"A witch to do the spell." _Elena's on a role. 4 cookies!_

"Mine bailed but little Bonnie will do just fine." Katerina comments and I guess that's true, the Bennetts are a very powerful witch family. "You also need a vampire."

"Caroline." My eyes widen. Katerina looks at me in confusion but hides it quickly. The vampire isn't hard I can just turn someone quickly, so Care-Bear will be fine. She's one of the few people in this town who I like.

"I do like the poetry of Caroline." Katerina comments and I shake my head at her meaning no. She rolls her eyes quickly at me. I make my glow yellow. Again she rolls her eyes. Elena still doesn't notice.

Elena is shaking with anger. "So you were just going to hand us over to die."

"Better you die than I." Then Katerina turns around and starts to go away.

I'm just about to leave when Elena says. "But there a floor in your plan, how are you going to contact Klaus without getting killed." She tenses then turns back to Elena.

"His sister is back in town, of course." Then fully starts to walk away. I take that as my cue to leave. I vamp out of the tomb quickly. I wait for Elena to leave but then Stefan enters the tomb. They begin arguing about something, that I don't care about then Katerina starts to tell them the final chapter of this part of the story.

 _I watched as Klaus killed everyone in Katerina's family. I felt guilt for not standing by my twin brother. He daggered Elijah when we told him about Katerina's escape. Niklaus did it thinking it was him who allowed Katerina to escape. When it was me all along. Then Rebekah pissed him off so he daggered her. I pulled his hand into mine like we did as we were human as he cried about never being his true self. He left Bulgaria a few days ago. I look around at the blood covered room._

 _Katerina's father pinned to the wall with a sword in his chest, her mother's throat slit with blood drenching the bed covers which is lay on. A servant at the foot of the bed which their heart ripped out. Other servants' bodies are littered all over the house, some have their hearts ripped out, swords in their bodies, heart ripping off or just left to bleed out with their wrists or neck slit I cannot say I didn't kill any of them because I did but they are the ones with hearts ripped out._

 _I rub my face as I leave the house. I left the daylight ring on the bedside table with a simple note wrapped around it. I told Nik I would meet him in Paris tonight and my carriage leaves in an hour so I have to go now._

 _Dear Katerina,_

 _I am sorry I allowed my brother to do such a thing however I vow to always keep you safe. I love you and always will. Forever and Always._

 _With love,_

 _Alexandra_

 _I heard a cry of grief as I left the house alone. I know it's Katerina's but I squeeze my eyes shut trying to block it out. I let a single tear roll down my face as I flip my humanity switch. All of the guilt leaves my body. That's the only way I can look at Niklaus, without feeling guilt. When he asks I'll just say because I feel so much sorrow over our brother's betrayal that I cannot bare to feel emotion anymore._

"He killed my whole family just to get back at me." I feel guilt overcome myself. "Whatever you do to escape Klaus, he will get his vengeance. On your friends, on your family, on anyone you've ever loved." That's when I realize I'm the only person Katerina has left. Nik killed them all. My guilt doubles. She may have called Mikael but wouldn't I do the same if I was in her position, I need to talk to her. "Don't worry, I'm pretty sure his sister hasn't told Klaus yet. She vowed to keep me safe."

"Who's Klaus' sister?" Stefan asks and I hear him pull Elena closer to him.

"Come on Stefan, an unknown vampire, she knew me in 1491, in love with me." There is a silence then they both gasp.

"Alexandra is Klaus' sister and an original vampire." Elena states and I vamp into the tomb.

They both turn to see me with shocked and sacred expressions. I give Katerina a small wave, she smirks. Then turn to Elena to correct her. "Actually I'm an original hybrid."

* * *

 **Ooooooh so Stefan and Elena know who Alexandra really is. Any suggestions? Any things you'd like me to add in? I want to know. If you enjoyed please review, follow and favorite.**

 **Next chapter- Alexandra talks with the whole group, some threatening happens, Elijah and Alexandra make a _deal_. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for all of your amazing support and I hope you keep it up! Onto the chapter!**

* * *

 _I look down at the ring that stops me from changing into a wolf on the full moon. Elijah was talking to Tatia near a heath in the center my village. Niklaus then puts his hands over my eyes. I know it's Nik. "Niklaus, move your hands. I don't know where they have been." I tease and he laughs. Elijah looks at me and Niklaus from the side. He gives us a bright smile._

 _"He doesn't deserve her." We both say the same time. Then we both look at each other and let out a sad laugh. We really are twins. I look at Niklaus who's frowning at seeing Elijah making Tatia laugh._

 _"Is it bad I have the urge to attack him?" I whisper and Niklaus shrugs in the 'you're not the only one' type of way. We both aren't on good terms with Elijah and haven't been since he started formally courting Tatia. Then a week later stopped sleeping with both of us, actually stopped talking to us. I was okay with Niklaus loving Tatia because he's my twin brother and he's the only person in the world that I love more. As he knows about my love for her. Unlike most people, he doesn't care about me loving another woman._

 _I rest my head on my twin brother's shoulder. He takes my hand in his, just needing the small comfort which it brings. "Nik, we won't let anything ever get in between us, right?" I ask in a small voice._

 _"No, because no one in my life is more important to me than you." He tells me and I believe him. Then I notice my real father looking at us, I give him a small smile. Then Kol runs up to me and grabs my free hand pulling me up whilst Bekah grabs Nik's hand pulling him up. They are both laughing when we groan at the same time standing up._

 _"Alex, you promised to show us that thing." My younger brother wines and I smile at him. Kol is a year younger than Niklaus and me, Rebekah is two years younger. My twin and I are 17, Kol is 16 and Bekah is 15. Elijah is 20. I look over at our youngest brother who is frowning because Finn is making sure he stays with our mother. Henrik is 11 whilst Finn is 24, a still without a wife._

 _"Bekah, Nik you two coming?" I ask wiggling my eyebrows._ _They both agree and we run off into the woods. I'm running backward looking back at my siblings trying to keep up. Me activating the werewolf gene has made me so much quicker even without the ring but with it, I could run circles around them, more than normal. I start laughing at them and say "When did my siblings become so slow?" then for laughing and being cocky, I run backward into a tree. I groan falling into it._

 _Kol is on the floor laughing, Bekah is leaning against a tree to stop from falling onto the floor in her fit of laughter. Niklaus offers me a hand trying to not laugh too hard but his face is red. I'm also laughing as I take Niklaus' hand. "Maybe we should walk." Bekah offers after she controls herself from fits of laughter._

 _"I don't know, Alex might walk into another tree." Kol teases and I playfully attack him. I pin him to the ground and stick my tongue out at him. Then he sends me flying into Nik using magic. Kol has been practicing since we were 12 so is good at it._

 _"Cheater." I grumble as we start walking, Nik wraps his arm around my waist probably worried I might fall over. I wish I could tell him I'd be fine and that he has no need to worry but mother made me not tell him. I give him a tight grin as we continue walking._

* * *

Stefan's mouth is wide open, Elena looks sacred, Katerina looks amused. I wonder if I could go into there. The containment spell is for vampires, much like how the daggers are. However, Niklaus and I aren't affected by the daggers. So would we be affected by the containment spell? However, we aren't affected by the daggers due to the silver so it would probably still work on us. "Thanks for blowing my cover, I could compel Steffy to forget but Elena has vervain in her system the pesky." I comment leaning on the entrance to the tomb.

"What do you mean compel? Vampires can't compel other vampires." Stefan tells me, I chuckle whilst Katerina rolls her eyes.

"Originals can do you think I was on vervain just to build up an immunity, I've been on vervain since I turned." Katerina tells Stefan and I raise an eyebrow at her. "I know you wouldn't compel me but your siblings are another story." She's got a point there.

"Siblings!" Elena cries with a worried expression.

"Yes, Elena, siblings. You've met my big brother Elijah and you've heard about my twin brother Klaus but I have three more but don't worry Finn is too busy hating myself, Kol is too busy pouting about losing his magic and Rebekah is too busy falling in love with every man she meets." Katerina snorts at the Rebekah comment. They hate each other, may have been because when she was human Rebekah tried to kill Katerina after Elijah and I had a fight but then Nik just daggered both Elijah and Rebekah whilst I made Katerina forget but compulsion lifts after someone is turned into a vampire. "Can I have the moonstone, Katerina?" I ask knowing she has it.

"She's probably just going to trade it for her freedom because she's a manipulative, psychotic bitch." I raise an eyebrow at Stefan, I don't think my eyes are yellow because I'm not angry more amused.

Katerina smirks. "My freedom? There's where your wrong, Stefan. I don't want my freedom because when Klaus shows up to kill us all and he will, I'll be in the tomb where no vampire can enter because they can't get out." Then she pauses as her smirk grows. I don't know if that's true because again Klaus when he breaks the curse won't be a vampire but a hybrid. "I'll be the safest psychotic bitch in town." Then she starts to walk out but the turns her head towards me. "It's safer here, bye Alex, love ya." Then she goes off into the darkness of the tomb.

"If your Klaus' sister then why did you help us get Elena back from Elijah?" Stefan asks as I start walking out of the tomb. The lovebirds follow quickly behind.

I sigh turning on my heels. "The curse is a complicated matter in my family, I don't trust Elijah nor does he trust me, ever since the first doppelganger Elijah and I keep a distance from each other."

"The first doppelganger?" Elena pries, _why are they still talking to me?_

"Yes, the one who the Original witch used to bind the curse. My siblings and I knew her." _More than knew her. I was in love with her as was Nik and Elijah._ I look at them both. "I'm hungry so I will meet you at the boarding house tomorrow morning, have Rose-Marie there I should return her normal memories of who I am." Then I speed off to go get some food.

* * *

I knock three times on the door to the Salvatore boarding house. Damon appears at the front door with a slight frown. Then he rolls his eyes and opens the door fully for me. "Care-Bear is mad at you." He comments and I laugh slightly.

"Aww darn it." I say in a sarcastic tone making Damon snort. "You aren't going to try and kill me are you because it won't work." I left the White Oak Stake at home, in a secret place where no one else can find it. So it's impossible unless Mikael with his stake is here that they can kill me.

"Killed Elijah, pretty easily." I roll my eyes at him. "You really don't care I killed your brother?"

Then we walk into the living room. Caroline is sat next to Stefan, who is next to Elena on one couch. Bonnie is sat next to Rose who has a spare seat next to her probably for Damon. I ignore Damon as I walk up to Rose. " _Rose-Marie, remember who I am."_ I compel quickly before moving to the fireplace. Rose gasps and almost falls off the back of the couch.

"Lady Alexandra, I'm so sorry for what happened to Katerina."

"Lady?" Damon asks raises his eyebrows, he seems to find it funny.

"When Rose-Marie knew me that's what most called me, Lady Alexandra." I tell Damon who shrug but now is smirking. "Rose-Marie, if I wanted you dead, you would be dead." I say in a monotone voice. She slightly gulps going further into her seat.

"Okay, Lady Alexy. What are you? Stef said that you called yourself an Original Hybrid but what does that mean?"

I roll my eyes. "When I was made a vampire, I was a werewolf so I'm both. Which means that I can turn into a wolf when I want, can walk in the sun, my bite is lethal and I'm the most powerful person in the world."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Caroline says with crossed arms. She's seems hurt.

"My name is associated with death. I didn't want to start in a new town with that kind of repetition. Then when you all found about-about my brother, I suppose that not being known as 'Klaus' sister' for the first time in my life was something which I was enjoyed. That's who I am to people, even though I can beat my brother in any fight, that's who I am to everyone." I explain mostly to Caroline. "I get it your hurt but I'll make it up to you, Caroline."

Then I turn to them all as a whole. "I have warning for you all. When my brother comes to town, don't think for one second I will choice you over him, he's my twin brother. If you try to kill my brother and even hurt Klaus I will kill you." Then I get out of the house at my top speed, leaving the door open behind me for effect.

* * *

Once I get home, I hear a noise from inside. Footsteps, not heard but there are footsteps. They're a heartbeat and breathing is different than the normal human. So it's a vampire. I open the door and close it behind myself. No one is in the living room or the inter-joining kitchen. "Whoever this is I have to warn you I'm in a bad mood so you are very likely to end up dead." Then Elijah walks down my stairs with a smile.

"I think it's time we talk, don't you think, little sister?" He asks, I know he was most likely looking for the white oak but didn't find it. I know that because I had a witch a long time ago enchant a the box which I keep it in so only someone with both werewolf and vampire running through their blood can open it.

I motion over to the chairs. "Yes I do, big brother." I walk over to one of the armchairs. I grab two glasses from the table and the bottle of bourbon. "Do you want a glass of Bourbon, it might loosen the stick lodged up your arse." I slightly tease, he chuckles sitting opposite me. I pour out the drinks then hand my big brother one glass. "You're not going to break my neck again, are you, brother?" I ask swirling the liquid.

"No, I am sorry for that unpleasantness." He apologizes but I can tell he isn't really that sorry. "Did you and Niklaus have a falling out, you barely ever leave each other's side?"

"I wanted to come back to where we were born and Nik would rather die than come here so I came alone." I explain leaning backward and taking another drink of my bourbon.

"What about our darling younger sister?"

"Fell in love with Stefan Salvatore, father came, she won't leave so Niklaus daggered her, I have no idea where he is keeping her body, I've looked everywhere, asked Nik but he never told me, Kol and Finn haven't been undaggered since you left." Elijah sighs as I do. I miss my siblings but I can't save them, nor can Elijah.

"The same Stefan who tried to kill me?" Elijah more states then asks. His face is sour remembering the memory.

"The same."

"And Niklaus didn't kill him?"

"We considered Stefan family, Nik missed you as did I and he was like a brother which we thought we had lost." My voice turns sad and Elijah's face goes almost guilty. "Then Mikael came and for his own protection we made him forget." I finish taking a sip of my drink, so does Elijah. "Why do you want the doppelganger, Elijah? If it is to make Nik love and trust you again, he already loves and trusts you as do I. Always and forever."

"Sister, you have broken that vow more than any of us."

"What does that mean, Elijah?"

"You were the one who helped turn Katerina, lied about it, let Klaus dagger all of our siblings and are still protecting her. At least I realized how stupid I was in helping her." My whole body tenses, he couldn't have known. He would have told Nik. If he tells Nik, my own twin brother will hate me. I will lose my family, more than I already have. I will be alone in the world. "Let's make a deal, shall we?" He must have seen my panic. I don't answer trying not to have a panic attack. "You don't interfere in my plans for Elena and I won't tell Niklaus about your indiscretions."

"What are you planning, Elijah?"

"Do we have a deal, sister?"

"Elijah."

"Yes or no?"

"Fine!" I snap and slam the glass down on the table. It smashes into tiny pieces under the force. "Now leave my house before I do something you will regret."

Elijah stands up. "It just has to be done, sister, for our family." Then he vamps away quickly. I put my head into my hands. _What is Elijah up to? And what does he mean, this is for family?_

* * *

 **So Elijah is blackmailing Alexandra which is sneaky. That scene with the rest was fun to write. Any suggestion? Who would you like Alexandra to end up with? More things will be on its way.**

 **Next chapter- A flashback, Alexandra helps Tyler with Caroline and Alexandra talks with Klaus.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for all of the support and please keep it up. More importantly enjoy!**

* * *

 _Rebekah is rambling on about something, I stopped caring about 20 minutes ago but she won't shut the hell up. Elijah comes spiriting towards us, there is a frantic look on his face. "Elijah, what's wrong?" I ask looking at my older brother who is out of breath. "Elijah, weren't you with Nik?" I ask and Rebekah looks at him. His whole expression turns guilty. I open the bond between Niklaus and I to feel the pain which he is feeling, there's a lot of pain. I have to close it to listen to Elijah._

 _"We were hunting, then father came and started to fight Niklaus for his necklace but when he took it, Niklaus almost killed father then when he took the necklace back, father ran him through with his sword. I needed to find mother but I couldn't, I don't know what to do." His voice is a million miles an hour. Full of panic. I feel the same way, I look quickly at Rebekah who is the same._

 _"Mother took Kol and Finn to the river, I'll go get her, Elijah you explain to her what happened, Alex go and find Nik." Rebekah tells both of us. We all nod. I sprint off in the direction which feels right without even looking back. I'm normally right when it comes to finding Niklaus. Unless you are both a twin and a werewolf you will never truly get mine and Niklaus' bond. Knowing each other since our mother's womb and having a pack bond makes you always be pulled together._

 _As normal I'm correct. I see Nik pinned to a tree with Mikael's sword driven through his shoulder. I gasp in horror. This man claims to be our father but would do this to his own thought to be flesh and blood. I run over to my twin brother. I can feel tears streaming down my face. He gives me a weak smile and mutters. "Al, I'm fine." His voice even sounders weaker._

 _I put my hands on his cheeks looking into his eyes. "Nik, you're not fine. Just stay awake." I tell him trying to not cry, I open our bond to take some of his pain away. My shoulder starts throbbing but if it's to keep Nik alive, I'll do anything. He nods but his eyes start to close. "Nik, stay awake. Please, I cannot lose you." I cry and his eyes snap open. The tears are a mixture of emotional and physical pain._

 _He tries to wipe my tears away but the sword stops him tearing more flesh. He groans in pain. Mother needs to come soon. "Al, everything is going to be fine." He says trying to comfort me._

 _He's the one almost dying but is comforting me, always the protective brother. "Nik, I know. Mother will be here soon." I sooth and he gives me a watery smile. Then I hear someone coming up behind us. I see our mother. "Mother, hurry please." She runs over here. I move slightly away from Niklaus._

 _"Alexandra, go run to the river get me some of the purple flowers that grow in the weeds." She orders and I nod quickly. I give Nik one more glance before setting off at my full speed. I can't lose Nik, I can't lose Nik. It would break my heart into so many pieces no one could mend it._

* * *

I didn't sleep enough last night, all I could dream about was when I saw Niklaus' almost dead, dying in front of my eyes because Elijah didn't help him. I look in the mirror which is next to queen sized bed, with its black silk sheets. Even though I'm a hybrid, I still look awful, my eyes look less vibrant, my hair isn't as shiny, there are even light bags under my eyes. I really do look bad. I don't even have anything to cover it up, how my skin is normally flawless, thanks to my vampirism.

I put on my rings on and change into some jeans and a white shirt, I quickly brush my hair. I don't feel like going outside today, all I want to do is cry and hate myself, also Elijah. My stupid big brother. I grab a blood bag from the fridge and put it in a black cup, with a lid and a straw. Then warm it up to human temperature in the microwave. I grab it out of the microwave when it dings a few minutes later.

I start drinking it when there is a knock on my door. I groan as I walk over to my door, I really don't feel like talking to anyone today or more drama. I open it to see Caroline just about to knock again. "What now, a dragon attack, the teenage mutant ninja turtles shown up and took Elena, there is an attack from meat eating bananas?" I ask taking another sip of my breakfast.

"No." She deadpans then asks "Why are you in a mood?" She is showing genuine concern for me at the moment.

"My big brother is blackmailing me." I tell her opening the door. "Please come in." I tell her turning from the door. Caroline enters just behind me closing the door after she enters my home. "Why are you here, Caroline?" I know my voice has been void of emotion for the whole conversation. I guess my dreams have left me emotionally drained.

"Okay, so you said that you're a hybrid which means you are a werewolf too and Tyler is freaking out about the full moon tonight." I nod as I sit down on a chair. Caroline sits where Elijah sat yesterday afternoon. _Don't think about my traitorous big brother_. I guess that's why I feel worse than normal because it's the full moon tonight. "You said you wanted to make it up to me," I nod again because I do, Caroline is my friend. "So can you please talk to Tyler about your first turn?" She pleads and I ponder it for a few seconds.

"Yesterday I was blackmailed, today I'm being guilt tripped. What has my life become? Last month I was sleeping with models and then drinking their blood." I comment and start drinking the blood again. Caroline's eyebrows shot up at the model's comment, it is true. I'm pretty sure Niklaus still doing that, _why did I return to Mystic Falls again?_

"Please, Alex, pretty please with a cherry on top." She pleads again with puppy dog eyes.

I sigh. "Fine." She screams in a happy fashion and pulls me into a hug. I tense for a moment, not normally getting hugged, not even as a child. _That's why I'm so messed up for all of you who are wondering._ Then I return the hug awkwardly. "Where is Lockwood?" I ask when she pulls away. She is now smiling like a fool.

"At his house."

"He knows he'll have to invite me in, right?" I ask and she nods. "Fine, let's go Care-Bear." I tell her downing the right of my blood. I grab my leather jacket and my keys.

* * *

Caroline knocks on the door like a maniac. _I'm pretty sure she is one anyway_. Mrs. Lockwood opens the door and smiles. "Tyler said you two were coming over, nice to see you again Caroline and you too Alexandra." She greets offering a hand with a warm smile.

"Nice to meet you too." I tell her with a fake smile shaking her hand.

She then moves out of the way. "Please, please come in." She invites us in. I step over the threshold without even blinking an eye. "Tyler is in his dad's office." She tells us and we both nod. Caroline basically drags me by my wrist into the office. I roll my eyes at her.

Tyler is stood over a bag full of chains and bonds. I raise an eyebrow at the bag. "Packing away the last part of your kinky night?" I ask and he spins around so fast I think his kids might be dizzy. Then I shrug at his embarrassed face. "My little brother was into that shit." I comment and sit on the edge of the desk. "Alexandra Mikaelson, Original hybrid." I offer a hand, I can tell he is slightly intimidated. I run it through my hair when he doesn't shake it. _He's just plain rude._

"Umm Tyler Lockwood, werewolf I guess." He says scratching the back of his neck.

"You guess?" I ask skeptically then look at Caroline. "You never told me he was stupid." Caroline frowns crossing her arms.

"Alex!" She snaps and I roll my eyes at her.

"Full moon, my filter goes down the drain." I explain and she rolls her eyes. "Okay, I never had a filter." Then Caroline laughs quietly. Then I raise my eyebrows quickly at her then drop them just as fast. Basically saying ' _Ha I win_ '. She then rolls her eyes again. _She rolls her eyes more than me and that's saying something._ "Okay, so this is your first transformation, right?"

"Yeah, Katherine's a bitch, huh?" I growl at him making my eyes glow yellow then I bare my fangs at him. He backs away quickly.

I return my face to normal. "Alex is kinda in love with Katherine." Caroline mutters as my explanation. I allow my face to turn back to normal taking a deep breath.

"Anyway, what's your plan for the turn?" I ask Tyler who motions to the bag.

"I'm going to tie myself up until I stop being a wolf." He states and I pull a face. "What?"

I give him a smirk. "My first turn was awesome," He looks shocked but I continue. "I was finally with my real family, sure my twin brother wasn't but my real father was there, my cousins, my aunts, and uncles, my pack. I felt loved for once in my life. The pain was excruciating but it got better, faster and my pack was there the whole time. I finally felt like myself. Being a wolf isn't a curse Tyler, my father always said it was a gift." I say with a smile taking up my face. "I woke up in the morning near where my brother was, my pack was near me. When you're a wolf you go towards your family."

"How do I know you're not lying to me just to make me feel better?" Tyler asked and I smile at him.

"You know I'm not, we have this neutral lie detector." Then he smirked at me. "We are stronger, faster, more durable, weirdly are better at sex," He laughs at that and I chuckle with him, "hell I haven't met anyone, bar strangely the two doppelgangers I've been with who could keep up with me," _Should I sleep with Elena? No Steffy and Damon will be pissed at us. But human doppelgangers are so fun. No, I'm aren't going to have sex with Elena, she's too annoying anyhow._ "who could keep up with me." Then Tyler starts barking with laughter. Caroline just rolls her eyes. "Caroline, love, stop rolling your eyes." _Ahh, I just sounded like Nik._

"Love?" She asks raising her eyebrows.

"Not taking it back."

"You're kinda an ass, Alex." She grumbles and I shrug.

"Comes with the curse."

"Really?" Tyler asks and I shrug having no idea. "How long ago did you activate the curse?"

"Over 1000 years ago." His mouth drops. "I'm both werewolf and vampire, immortal. I was 14."

* * *

 _Father, it hurts! Everything hurts!" I cry as all of the bones in my body break and twist. He's next to me rubbing my back. "I want, Nik." I say falling into my real father's chest. He holds me as my leg breaks. According to him, his transformation is less painful, almost painless and very quick._

 _He winces. "I_ _know_ , _my child, but it will all be fine. This isn't a curse, it is a gift." All I want to do is be hugging my twin brother wishing the pain to go away. This is why I can't tell Niklaus. I don't want him to feel this pain, this torture, also the fact that Mother won't let me. Mother is working on a spell to help me but she hasn't yet. I am considering taking it. I still don't see how this is a gift, all I feel is the pain._

 _Then my aunt walks over and sits next to me. He's my real father's twin sister. He told me that it runs in the family, that all of our alphas have a twin boy and girl, I guess Nik and I were no acceptations to that rule. "How's our little princess doing?"_

 _"Pain, all pain." I answer and she looks slightly pitiful._

 _"You should tell her brother, Ansel."_

 _"No, mother doesn't want him to know." I chock out just before my back bones start to break, I feel my teeth start to grow and my vision changes. I can tell it is almost over, the pain._

 _"Matilda, not the time." My father scowls. I watch as their eyes turn yellow as my father moves away from me. I hear quick snaps of bones and a few grunts before I feel different. I look around and see two identical wolves, one is larger than the other, looking at me. I cock my head to the side. Then the larger wolf comes up to me and gives me an almost grin. I can tell it's my father. Now I get why he called it a gift. I feel whole._

* * *

I leave Tyler's house with him and Caroline. Caroline seems to be more nervous than Lockwood. I lean closer to her and whisper. "Don't worry Care-Bear, I won't let the baby wolf get ya." She laughs nervously and I smirk at her. Even if Tyler did bite Caroline, my blood heals werewolf wounds so she will be fine. Then my phone goes off and I sigh. It's Damon. I answer it. "Hello, Mr. Salvatore what do you want?"

" _Mr. Salvatore? Is it because I'm not calling you Lady Alexy?"_ Damon asks and I chuckle falling behind Tyler and Caroline slightly.

"Fuck you, Damon."

" _Grumpyyyyy."_ He draws out and I roll my eyes.

"Full moon and I'm helping Care-Bear look after her wolfy sidekick, if you didn't know Damon, I don't like helping people." Damon laughs. I can tell he does know that, probably because he normally feels the same way.

" _Hey, so this wolf Jules rolled into town looking for Mason Lockwood and is now threatening to kill me. Is that whole myth about the wolf bite real?_ "

"Yeah, I've bite Elijah more than once."

" _So it's not fatal?_ "

"To non-originals it's fatal."

" _I'm going to go bolt my doors shut, have fun with Caroline and Tyler._ " Then he ends the call. I roll my eyes at my phone. Another person I might need to feed my blood to in the morning. I hope Elijah gets a nice werewolf bite, he deserves to me out for a few days for blackmailing me. I put my phone back into my back pocket.

I put my hand on Tyler's shoulder as I get to my car. "You gonna be alright?" Tyler isn't that bad. Maybe it's just I miss being around wolves but even through his dick-ish personality he's alright.

"Caroline will be there to help me and even if I'm not it's going to happen anyway." He states, he sounds nervous about it but is trying to hide so I leave it alone, let him feel like he isn't and I nod giving him a tight smile.

Then I turn my attention to Caroline. "When he turns you get the hell out there, promise?" She doesn't answer and I look at her. "Caroline, do you promise me or do I have to babysit you like a child? When I first turned as a hybrid, I went after my siblings, he will go after any vampire." I really did, I left Rebekah, Elijah, Kol and Finn out of it for days. Niklaus and I tried to help but I didn't know my blood was the cure yet so they suffered for days.

"I'll get out of there, I'll even text you when I do." She promises and I get into my car. I give Tyler a nod and he smiles back.

* * *

I went over to home after the I got a text from Caroline that she was safe and away from the werewolves. I decided to open my bond with Niklaus. I felt his anger and loneliness. ' _You can't be that lonely Nik.'_ We learned how to talk to each other through it alone time ago. I can feel his amusement and surprise.

' _How's Mystic Falls?'_ He asks through the bond. There is curiosity.

' _Elijah was here, he broke my neck. It was brilliant.'_ There is slight anger and amusement. ' _It's not funny, Niklaus. It hurt.'_ There is more amusement.

' _Is our big brother still there?'_

' _No, he left after I told him to come back to Europe with me when I go. He liked the freedom.'_ I know it's a lie but I don't want Nik back yet. He will do something rash and stupid. So I change the subject from our big brother. ' _I'm was helping a werewolf today with their first transformation.'_

 _'How'd it go?'_

 _'Better, his main helper is a vampire.'_ His whole emotion turns to amusement.

 _'How Shakespearean.'_ I snort at that before feeling tired. It has been a long day after all. ' _Goodnight, Alexandra. I can tell you are tired.'_

 _'Goodnight, Niklaus.'_

* * *

 **So that was just a small thing of one how that bond worked and Klaus' and Alexandra's relationship. So any suggestion just say? Any relationship you want my to make happen? Anything at all really. Show support if you enjoyed.**

 **Next chapter- Alexandra finds out Elijah's plan, Alexandra does something about, Caroline gets taken by the wolves so Damon, Stefan and Alexandra team up to take them down. Until next time.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for all of the support and please keep it up**

* * *

I am walking into the Mystic Grill for a nice chat with Matthew when I notice Stefan sat with Alaric. I raise an eyebrow at this. The last I heard Stefan was stuck in the tomb with Katerina and Sabrina (Bonnie) couldn't break the seal. Well, I heard all this from Damon. I walk over to him. He looks slightly alarmed but then goes back to normal like I just shocked him a little. "I thought you were in the tomb?" I ask pulling a chair up to their table and sitting down.

"Yeah, Elena struck a deal with Elijah and got me out." _Hmm, more of Elijah's plan unravels._ "He compelled Katherine to stay in, though, by the way." Stefan adds and I nod.

"Good to know. Anything else?" I ask leaning on my elbows. I can tell he trusts but just doesn't know why. He trusted me back in the 20's so I guess his guts are telling him to trust me.

"Rose was bit by a werewolf," Then he points at women with dark wavy blonde hair. I can smell wolf on her. My wolf itches just to challenge her like she's on my land. Well maybe because she is. "That werewolf actually."

"Thanks, Stefan." I say before standing up and walk over to her.

She raises an eyebrow at me then looks me up and down then snorts. "What?" She snaps and she probably thinks I'm a just your run of the mill vampire.

"Leave, like now." I tell her. She laughs at me. I don't like being laughed at.

"I don't do what vampires say." She says taking a sip of her drink. I grab her wrist crushing the bones under it. She winces in pain.

I give her the classic Mikaelson smirk. "We haven't been introduced. I'm Alexandra Mikaelson." Her whole body stiffens. "I'm the Original Hybrid. Have you heard of me?" _I know she has from her reaction._ "Please leave my town before this gets ugly for you." I snap letting go of her wrist. She leaves the bar quickly.

* * *

I need to know more about Elijah's plan. I need to know what he is planning to do to Niklaus. I knock on the front door the boarding house and no one answers. Then I hear a scream, it's Elena. I vamp upstairs and grab Rose by the shoulders getting her away. Elena pants and Rose shakes her head realizing it's the wrong doppelganger. "Elena, are you okay?" I ask quickly scanning her body for any teeth marks.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thank you." She says standing up straight.

"Elena, I'm so sorry. My brain is..." Rose trails off and I notice the large wound on her right shoulder blade.

"It's fine." Elena tells her and helps her back to the bed. I look at Rose. She's pale and looks like she is about to die which is pretty accurate. Elena turns back to me when she's sure Rose is okay for the time being. "Not to sound ungrateful but what are you doing here?"

I smirk at her. "I came to see my dying _friend._ " I tell her with a crooked smile. Elena rolls her eyes at me. "Truthfully, I want to know what Elijah is planning and you know what he is planning." I don't think this is interfering with his plan, more being curious of his plan which concerns all of our family. I think what he said when he said he was doing this for our family, I have no idea what he means.

Elena pauses and I can tell she knows. "He is planning to break the curse and win back Klaus' trust." Elena tells me. I can tell she is lying. It's a wolf thing and she is lying big time and even without the wolf thing, I wouldn't have been blackmailed.

"Wow, lying to an Original, brave or stupid..." I trail off and she gulps. "What is he planning, Elena?" I ask, I look at Rose who is now passed out. "Elena, you've thought you lost Jeremy, right?" She nods and I continue. "Okay, now double that pain, then you'll feel what I will feel if anything happens to Klaus. He's twin brother, Elena. Please just tell me what Elijah is planning." I plead and she doesn't answer again. She can't make eye contact with me.

After a few moments of her not answers, I get into her personal space. "Elena, what is Elijah planning to do to Klaus!" I shout right in her face. It looks like I have to threaten her. "If you don't tell me I will murder everyone in Mystic Falls, starting with your brother, then Stefan, then Damon, then Bonnie, then your Aunt Jenna, then Caroline, then Matt, then-"

"Okay I get it, I'll tell you." I let her go and take a step back. "Elijah is planning to lure Klaus out and kill him." I know that she's telling the truth but I just can't believe her.

I shake my head in disbelief. "You're lying to me."

"I'm not, I promise."

My heart is breaking in my chest. My brother is trying to kill my other brother, I knew that my family was messed up but how did it get that bad? I know when it get really bad. After Katerina's turn, so it's my fault. I broke my family. I'm the reason for all of this.

"Alexandra?" Elena asks timidly.

I look up at her. "I need to go." Then I vamp out of the Salvatore house

* * *

I go to the only place where I can think. I go to the only person who I know will let me explain, the only person who I know won't betray my trust. I go to Katerina.

The tomb is dank and dark when I arrive. I also bring a cooler pull of blood, some vervain to prevent my brother from compelling her again and some book which I know she likes. She is sat flicking through the pages of her family history. Her skin is pale, her hair is matted, there is a thin layer of dirt all over her body but someone she is still the most beautiful person in the world. I smile lovingly at her.

Her eyes then snap up, she is shocked to see me but then smiles. Using one finger she beckons me over. I put down the cooler and I walk over and kneel so we're eye level. I place a soft kiss to her lips. "I love you." I say against her lips.

"I love you too." She says back. Her hand cups my cheek. "Not to complain but what brings you down here?"

"I need to talk to someone I can trust." She pulls me down next to her and motions for me to continue. "Elijah knows that I helped you escape and is blackmailing me with it."

"If Klaus finds out that gives us no chance of being together without having to be in hiding." She says in response.

I nod. "Yeah and I'll lose my family." Her hand slips in mine and I give her a tight smile. "The worst part, though, if I do as he says then Elijah will kill Nik and in my anger, I know that I'll kill Elijah. Then, Rebekah, Kol and Finn will be lost forever."

"There is another way." Katerina states and I raise my eyebrows at her. "You could always just get Elena and her puppy dogs to dagger Elijah for you." She expands with a smirk.

I pull her lips into mine. "You're brilliant." I exclaim against her lips. "That not only solves my Elijah problem but also the problem of you being trapped in this tomb."

"I'll make a call to a friend who can get the dagger to Elena." Katerina tells me.

I kiss her cheek before standing up. "I'll see you soon, my love."

* * *

I knock on Caroline's front door after getting a text that read- 911 now, from her. She opens the door and I see Steffy sat there. "What's wrong?"

"Tyler knows you and Damon killed Mason." Mason? Oh yes, the werewolf who Damon and I tortured then killed. Fun times. My reasoning was mostly because I'm the jealous person and Mason was trying to get with my girl.

"It was that werewolf, Jules." Stefan tells and I pull a face of shock.

"She's still in town? I threatened her and when a Mikaelson threatens someone, that someone normally runs for the hills." I comment sitting down next to Stefan. That's actually surprised me.

"You need to talk to him, he was so upset and he will end up doing something stupid."

"Fine, I'll talk to Lockwood."

* * *

I knock on the door to the Lockwood house. No one answers, I can hear a heartbeat inside, I can smell the wolf. I know it's Tyler. I open the door and run up to where he is. Tyler jumps. "Lockwood, I just wanna talk."

"Why'd you break it?"

"One, your door was unlocked and two you've already invited me in so I can come and go as I please." I tell him sitting down on the couch in his dad's office. It's brown leather.

"Did you kill my Uncle Mason?" I sat up again not liking sitting down.

"I helped, well I tortured him with Damon, Damon ripped his heart out." Tyler attacks me and I grab his arms. I wait until the struggle and protests to let him go stop before actually letting him go. "Tyler, Caroline may have some flaws but she's your friend."

"Aren't vampires and werewolves meant to hate each other."

I shrug at that. "I suppose. It started over 1000 years ago by my family and a different pack. Do you really want to hate your friends over something which none of you even did?" I ask him, however, he doesn't seem convinced.

Then Tyler's phone starts ringing. We both look at each other before he moves to grab it. "Help! Help!" I grab the phone off him and crush it in my hands.

"Damn it, Tyler I'm trying to save your life. Who was that?" He doesn't answer I let my eyes glow golden. "Tyler, I'm not your enemy. I want to be your friend."

"Okay, then you want to be friends, great we've friends. Will you go now?" I roll my eyes at him.

"Tyler, I don't know what else to say to you. I wanted to build a life here when I got here, come back to where I was born. Why are you being so different?" Then my phone starts ringing. I look down to see it's Caroline. I answer it quickly. "What's up?"

" _That depends on how badly you want to keep her alive._ " Someone says down the phone. I know who it is it's that Jules.

I feel rage boil up inside me. "Are you threating a Mikaelson? Are arrogant or just plain stupid?"

" _Where's Tyler?"_ I glance at Tyler quickly.

"You kill or even harm Caroline and I will hunt you down to the ends of the Earth. I will make your ends unimaginably painful, I will kill everyone you love, I will kill everyone you've even talked to." I threaten and I hear her gulp. "So where is Caroline?"

Then I hear a gunshot. I hear a scream, it's definitely Caroline. "Right here, you made a mistake. Come fix it."

"What's happening?" Tyler asks and I'm pretty sure my vision has gone red.

No one threatens me! No one! "You hurt me and she's dead. Bring Tyler to me. Clearing by Wickery Falls. You have 20 minutes or she dies." Then the calls ends.

"Stupid bitch!" I snap and kick a chair over smashing it. "Come on, Lockwood. You're friend Jules is threatening me with kill Care-Bear if we don't get to Wickery Falls." I snap grabbing him by the back of his shirt. I sent a quick text to both of the Salvatore brothers telling me to meet them near there.

* * *

I'm stood at the meet point. Stefan is pacing like a man just about to enter death row as we wait for Damon. I am still holding Lockwood by his shirt but less aggressively. Damon gets here and is scowling. "Okay, so how we gonna get vampire barbie back?" Damon asks mostly to me.

"Here's the plan, we go in there and make heads roll." St. Stefan tells us. Both I and Damon look at him with our mouths open. "What? They're going to kill Caroline who happens to be Elena's best friend and also my friend. "Alex, wasn't that your plan anyway?" I nod because it really was. I was going to do it with more Mikaelson flair but same difference.

We walk over to where they are. Jules is stood there and her eyes widen at me bringing along the Salvatores. I grab Tyler tighter by his shirt. "I came to the conclusion you are stupid, by the way." I tell her with a crooked smile. "I don't get what makes you think I will let you live after this. I am the Original Hybrid and you're just a tiny little wolf."

"Alex, she has Caroline." Stefan warns then puts his hands up. "You give us Caroline, We'll give you Tyler and Alexandra won't kill you."

"Okay, this can go two ways. Stefan's way. Or mine and Alexandra's which is a little bloodier." Damon warns with a smirk. "Give us Caroline."

"Release Tyler."

"Give us Caroline. It isn't a full moon, we can take you." Damon tells her with a smirk.

Then Jules whistles and says. "I'm not too sure about that." About 20 or so werewolves appear. Without me, they could probably take my boys but how I'm an original, they still have no chance in hell. "Let's try that again, give us Tyler."

"Go on, wolf boy get over there." Damon says almost pushing Tyler. I'm having flashbacks to the 13th century. We killed a lot of wolves back then. I shiver that the thought.

"Which one of you killed, Mason?" One of the wolves asks and Damon raises his hand. "That one suffers."

"Can we not fight, I just bought these jeans and I don't want to get blood on them. It's hard to get out." I call jesting to my jeans. They continue to move forward. "Stefan, Damon. I guess we have to go on a wolf culling." I say with a sigh. I run towards the guy with the flamethrower and rip his and the wolf next to him hearts out. I look over at Damon who is doing a 2v1. Stefan just snapped a guy's neck and has just caught a stake in his hand. I feel a stake enter my heart. "Ow!" I snap looking down at the stake. Unlike Elijah, I don't die from it. I take it cleanly and threw it at the guy, who launched it at me, skull. "I liked that top." I mutter as I snap another's neck.

I look over at my boys to see they are about to be killed. Even Caroline is. I grab two wolves with my hand in their chests wrapped around the hearts and knock another down with my heeled boot on his neck. "Stop!" I shout and everyone turns to me. "Kill them and I kill these three." Everyone stops in their tracks. "Let my friends go." Before anyone can do anything every wolf starts screaming falling to the ground. I let the three go quickly moving over to Caroline who seems the most hurt. I catch her mid-fall. She looks thankful to see me and I wink.

I see the witch who is working with Elijah doing the spell. I roll my eyes. I don't need my big brother coming to save the day. I had it under control. I scoff and keep looking over Caroline for injuries. "Elijah made a promise to Elena, I'm here to see it's upheld. You need to go." I help Caroline stand before I vamp over to him getting in his face. "Alexandra." He spits out at me like it's acid on his tongue.

"Where's my brother? We need a word about his idiot plan." I ask him and he frowns slightly. "If you don't tell me, I will call Klaus this moment and get him to kill your daughter." His face drops. They think that Niklaus may have his daughter hostage but she's just helping us break the curse of her free will. "Where is Elijah?"

"I'll make sure he will be in touch." He tells me quickly.

"Thankful." Then I walk away. I grab Caroline, due to the fact there is vervain in her system and she can barely stand. I wrap my arms around her waist putting most of her weight on me. I watch Damon and Stefan stand up and join me. "Come Care-Bear on, let's get you some blood." I tell her as the four of us leave the stupid witch alone. I hear him give a warning to Tyler to all get out of town and I roll my eyes.

* * *

I drop Caroline off at her house. I find John Gilbert near the Salvatore house. I've seen him before. His eyes widen at me. "Hello, John." I tell him.

"Alexandra."

I smirk at him. "I know you are helping Isobel, who is helping Katherine. We need Elijah gone to get her out of the tomb." I tell him and he nods. "I want Elijah gone, you want Elijah gone. I come bearing gifts." I unwrap a dagger and a bottle of white oak ash. "This can kill an Original." His eyes widen. "You will give this to the Salvatores and get them to plunge it into Elijah's heart."

"Isobel told me about this." He mutters trying to take the dagger and the ash.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. John, this won't work on me or Klaus and when people ask where you got it from you say, Isobel, not me." I then hand the dagger over to him with a smirk. "Just don't take the dagger out of his heart once it's in and bring him to me." I tell him walking away knowing he'll bring it to the Salvatore.

* * *

 **So Alexandra freaked the fuck out at Elijah's plan, the wolf fight was fun to write, Tyler and Alexandra talked and the Salvatore will get one of Alexandra's two daggers to get rid of Elijah.**

 **Next chapter- Damon and Alexandra plan how to get Elijah, Elijah and Alexandra have a fight and Damon and Alexandra get tortured by wolves.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Welcome back and thanks for all of the amazing support. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 _"Rebekah, Kol, let go of me!" I shout trying to get back to Niklaus. Mother is going to curse him to live without his wolf side forever. Rebekah and Kol grabbed me when I wouldn't leave Nik's side talking me away. I try to get through again but even though I am stronger, I can't get rid of my younger siblings. "Let me help Nik!" I scream and look at the large white oak tree. I kick it and a large chunk comes off._

 _"Alex, you'll just get cursed too. You can't take on our father, Elijah, Finn and our mother." Rebekah tells me and I shake my head._

 _I know my true face comes out when I notice she said 'our father'. "HE'S NOT MY FATHER! MIKAEL IS MONSTER!" Both of my siblings wince at my tone and anger. I make my face go back to normal. "It's not your fault." I tell them feeling guilty for shouting at them. They were only trying to help me and ultimately Nik too because if I was also cursed, we would give up._

 _"No, maybe he's not but you are our sister and we can't save Nik even if we wanted to. We don't know how to fight. We will break the curse, Alex but don't do something stupid." Kol says pulling me into a hug. I bury my face in his neck crying. Rebekah does the same pulling us into a triple hug. I pull out of the hug and walk over to the piece of white oak I picked off._

 _I pick it up to keep it as a reminder that one day I will kill Mikael for what he has done to Niklaus. Funny thing that it was the only thing in the world which could kill Mikael._

* * *

I got out my car to see Alaric getting out of his. He gave me a nod as a type of greeting. Alaric and I aren't friends but we aren't enemies. We share a mutual friend in Mr. Damon Salvatore. I don't know where I stand with the whole Team Good guys, most of them I'm friends with but we aren't allies either. I catch up with Alaric. He gives me a tight smile. "Hello again, Alaric."

"Hey. Damon called you too?" He asks not in disbelief more in curiosity.

"We both want my big brother gone." I tell him and Alaric nods. We are about to knock on the door when Damon opens it. The news reporter is just about to leave. I raise an eyebrow at Damon, who chuckles. "Who's that?" I ask stepping into the Salvatore house.

"My new girlfriend, Andy Starr, action news?"

"It's not called Action news." Alaric tells him with a smirk.

"It does sound cool." I add and Damon chuckles letting us fully into our house.

Damon then says. "Come on." We enter the house quickly. I notice the cloth which the dagger is in. I have to stop myself from smirking, it worked like a charm. He unwraps it and there it is. The silver dagger with the white oak ash next to it. I smirk at it. "John Gilbert, gave me this to kill Elijah." He picks up the dagger to show us it. "Said you have to dip it in the remains of an old white oak tree, that dates back to the Originals. Is it true?" Damon asks towards me.

I look at the dagger to check it is indeed the real one. "There are 6 in existence, I have one myself, Klaus as four, so I know what it looks like and that is a dagger which can kill an Original vampire."

"Why white oak?" Alaric asks me and I look at the ash in the bottle. It could kill me if I swallowed too much. I stepped back from the ash instinctively.

"It is one of natural's immortal objects and when we were made vampires when nature turned on us that is our undoing. There are no white oak stakes in existence as we burnt the tree to the ground 1000 years ago. That is the only remains." I tell them not taking my eyes off the White Oak ash.

I snap out of my trance. "What would happen if you swallowed or touched it?" Alaric asks and I shrug.

"I can touch it." I tell them and leave out the whole dying thing. I chuckle when they both nod.

Then Damon wraps back up the dagger. "So what are you two up to today?"

"Jenna and I were meant to go to her family's lake house but got roped into doing this Historical Society thing at the Lockwoods'." He grumbles and Damon's eyes light up with slight amusement.

"I'm going to track down Elijah and _talk_ with him." Damon looks more amused now.

"Well Alex, I know where your brother is. He's the guest of honor at the Historical Society thing."

"You two aren't killing Elijah at the party." Alaric tells us and I roll my eyes.

"Pfft, I wasn't thinking of doing that." I say at the same time Damon says. "That would be stupid." Both Damon and I look at each other. _I've said it before and I'll say it again. Damon and I think too much alike._

"I want to know his endgame before we kill him." Damon tells Alaric with his classic smirk.

* * *

I walk into the Lockwood home, my arm in Damon's. I don't know why I did it like this, probably just to piss off Elijah. Damon had taken my arm in his first, but then told me it would lure out Elijah faster. You know to see his younger sister with her arm looped with a man. I snorted at that because Elijah probably wouldn't care but didn't protest. It would catch his attention for even a moment. "Do you see Elijah?" Damon asks and I shake my head. I tune into my super hearing trying to lock onto my brother's voice.

However, I'm broken out of it by the voice of Andy Starr. She kisses Damon, I make a gagging noise at him. Damon's eyebrows raise as to say 'jealous'. I return him with a look which says 'Shut up'. "Hello, we haven't been formally introduced. I'm Alexandra and you must be Damon's new girlfriend. Andy, correct?" I say expanding my free hand.

She shakes it. "Yeah, Andy Starr." I nod and start looking for Elijah again. "How are you looking for?" She asks and I roll my eyes. I hate people who are curious.

"Andy, go away now." Damon compels with a smile. I then spot Elijah. His eyes are fixed on Damon and me.

I lean up to whisper in his ear. "Elijah is looking," Damon moves to look at him but I grab his face stopping him. I move my lips back to his ear. "Are you on vervain?" I ask and Damon nods.

"If it keeps you originals out my head, then I will do anything even drink something that tastes like battery acid." He whispers into my ear. I can feel Elijah's eyes on us. He can't hear us because we are talking just quiet enough so he can't hear us. I laugh quietly before moving away from his ear. I leave my brother's look and shrug, saying I don't care.

I feel Damon almost pull me over Elijah and Mayor Lockwood. She smiles at both Damon and I. "You two made it, Damon, Alexandra meet Elijah Smith. Elijah meet Damon Salvatore and Alexandra Mikaelson." I can't help but laugh when she calls him Smith. Carol looks at me like I'm insane, Damon has this look which says I know right. Elijah looks slightly annoyed.

"Pleasure." Damon says extending his hand to my brother. He is trying to stop me from laughing, it works slightly.

"Elijah." My voice sounds like venom, all of the amusement out of my voice only hatred. "Damon, I changed my mind, looking at me makes me want to do something irrational. Can we go now?" I ask my friend who looks slightly amused at my tone.

"Alexandra, don't be rude." Elijah scowled and my eyes bore into his. Only if looks could kill.

"You sound like Mikael." I tell him then pin him with a deadly glare. "Your aims are even a line with Mikael's. _Father like son_." I snap leaving the three alone. Damon tries to grab my arm but I evade his grasp storming off. I hear Elijah excuse my mood with a whole lot of bullshit. I get out to the woods.

Elijah comes to find me 10 minutes later. I guess he talked to Damon. When Elijah gets close enough, I slam my brother against a tree by his neck. I let my true face show, my eyes golden, dark purple veins under my eyes, my fangs showing. "Alexandra, calm down." He tries to be soothing.

"Calm down! Calm down!" I shout slamming his head against it again with more force. Elijah groans in pain as probably wooden splinters enter his head. "You want to kill Niklaus! Our brother!" I don't care who hears us at the moment, I need to stop Elijah, change his mind.

"It's for our family."

I laugh coldly at him. "What do you think will happen? You kill Niklaus, free our siblings and we will all embrace you? We will all thank you? I would no longer consider you a brother, Rebekah would hate you almost as much as me, Kol and Finn would feel the same way. Maybe we would run from you too like we do Mikael. We are family Elijah! Doesn't always and forever mean anything to you?" I shout, my voice full of anger.

"Alexandra, Klaus has kept our siblings in boxes, this is for family." My vision goes red, I bite down on his shoulder blade. He tenses in pain, probably trying to not to make a noise. I let him fall to the floor when I think enough of my venom is in his body. I spit his blood into his shirt, it still leaves a terrible taste in my mouth.

He looks at his shoulder blade to see a large bloody wound. "If you kill Niklaus, I will drive a white oak stake into your heart myself." Then I take a deep breath. He looks shocked I just bit him, I hadn't done it in centuries. "If you abandon your plan of killing Nik, I will be more than happy to cure you of your bite." Then I wipe my face free from the blood around my mouth. "I hope I can have my big brother back soon."

I return to the Lockwood party to see Damon talking to Mayor Carol Lockwood. "Elijah feel ill during our conversation, food poisoning. He apologizes but he has to go home." Damon raises an eyebrow at me because vampires can't get sick.

"Tell him I hope me feels better soon." Yeah, he won't for a while.

"It should take say 4 days to get out of his system." I tell her with mock sadness. Damon raises an eyebrow at me. Damon and I leave Carol alone as we walk out of the house.

"What you do?"

"Did I mention my bite is extremely toxic to vampires?" I say with a slight smirk. Damon gives a confused look still. "I bit Elijah, he'll be in terrible pain a few days unless he changes his mind about Klaus then I will give him the cu- I will give help in getting better." I tell Damon, I have to change cure to help due to the fact he would get pissy over me letting Rose die a few weeks ago.

"How could you help him?"

"Give him blood, comb his hair, apologize. I don't know." I answer with a shrug. "What did you talk to Elijah about?" I ask can still taste the wolfsbane but I ignore it for the time being.

"Puppies and rainbows." Damon is heavy sarcastic.

"Damon..." I trail off, not knowing exactly what to say. It's not a threat or a warning, more concern for his well being. Elijah probably won't kill him because it will break his and Elena's deal, my big brother is a man of his word but he will most likely maim or wound Damon.

"He asked about Elena, then what's going on between you and me, threatened me, stabbed my neck with a pencil then threatened me again. What's up with you, originals and the threats?" Damon asks the last part joking slightly. I scoff as we walk out of the house.

* * *

Damon, Alaric and I are sat on the couch. We may or may not be drinking our problems away. I'm still in a crappy mood and still have the desire to kill everyone in Mystic Falls but it's not as bad. "Elijah's a scary dude." Alaric tells us when he stands up to get refills. I laugh slightly. "But with nice hair."

"Elijah has one spent an entire day sorting out his hair. It was hilarious." I say and Damon chuckles.

"Worse than Stefan and his hero's hair." Damon adds making both of us chuckle. "Elijah's going to be hard to kill." He sounds almost defeated already. I roll my eyes when Alaric agrees with him. _Why did I put my faith into these idiots? They literally hold my family's bond in their hands and they are acting as if they should just give up._

"What's up with you and that news chick?" Alaric asks Damon sitting back down handing us our drinks.

"Ooh, she's got spunk, huh?"

"Just don't kill her." Alaric warns and I laugh at that.

"If he did, who would report her death?" I joke, Damon smirks whilst Alaric shakes his head.

Alaric shakes his head. "Don't do it, she's friends with Jenna and it's bad enough that I'm lying to her about everything else. I hate lies." Then he pulls out his phone and sighs. "Ugh, god, I gotta go. I gotta pick Jenna up. Don't worry I'll show myself out."

Both Damon and I lean back and say "Good luck." _Why do we think so alike?_ Alaric looks at us for a moment before shaking his head going to the door. Then there is a crash from the other room. Both of us shoot up to go check it out. Alaric is on the floor with a stake in his stomach. Then I'm shot from behind with a very concentrated shot of vervain. I black out.

* * *

I wake up tied to a chair, bindings which go through my bones in my wrists and ankles. I feel a lot of both vervain and wolfsbane pumping around my body at the moment. I click my tongue. I look over to my left to see Damon still out. He has a collar around his neck, the collar has wooden spikes pointing into his neck. He is also bound the same way I am. My attention is drawn to the four werewolves in front of us. "Why won't you leave?" I groan in an annoyed tone.

"We aren't going to allow you to help the vampires break the sun and moon curse." Jules snaps and I make a noise of confusion before remember they think it is something which can free them from having to chance only on the moon. It was an effective way to make people look for the doppelganger over the years.

Damon starts to come around. He groans then look at Ric. Who has the Gilbert ring on so is fine, so will be fine. "Do you even know the spell which is needed to break the curse?" I ask in a bored tone. "I'll answer that for you, no because there is only one copy of that spell and you definitely don't have it." I chuckle at her expression. Then someone shoots a wooden bullet into my heart. I fake yawn, masking the pain but it hurts like crazy. "Anything new?" They all look at each other. Then a real stake is fired into my heart. I roll my eyes at them. I'm very good at masking pain. I start whistling 'What doesn't kill you makes you stronger'.

Then the guy with the beanie pulls on Damon's chains which make the wooden nails dig into his neck. Damon groans loudly. "So I hear you have the moonstone." Jules takes the stake out of my heart. I give her a smile, it's fake.

"Still don't have the spell." I tell them in a sing-song type of voice. I get shot again. This time, it lands in my left shoulder. "We can stop the shooting, it doesn't accomplish anything." For opening my mouth, I get shot again.

Damon starts laughing. "You don't know the irony in this." I laugh quietly but because the guy with the gun is a dick, he shoots me again. The bullet lands in my stomach. "Let me tell you how this goes, we don't talk, you torture us, someone loses a heart."

"Last time it was your boy Mason." I add and wait for the bullet which never comes. I give the guy holding the gun a look which says 'you're an idiot'. He shoots me again. This guy is trigger happy but I was kinda asking for it then.

"This time it will be one of you." Jules tells us and I snort again. Then the collar guy pulls on the chain causing Damon to groan again in pain. "You wanna know what the best part about buckshot is?" _Nope but you're going to tell us anyway._ "It spends through the body, maximum damage." She then points a stake gun at Damon, I roll my eyes. _She's such a boring torturer, at least add some flair. This is just boring._

Then I notice Elijah walks in. He has a new shirt which hides his wound. I can see his skin is paler than normal but if you didn't know my brother, you wouldn't notice at all. He has the moonstone in his hand. "Get over it, honey. You're never gonna get it." Damon tells her with a smirk not noticing Elijah.

"You looking for this?" Elijah asks showing the moonstone. He puts it down on the moonstone and steps away from it. "Go on, take it." He baits with them. I half smirk. One wolf runs towards it up Elijah cuts him off ripping his heart out. Two more try but end up with the same fate as the one before them. Jules runs off, what a great leader. The chain guy hides in his jacket. "What about you, sweetheart, hmm?" Elijah pulls him up. "You want to take a shot?" The wolf shakes his head. "No? Yes? No? Where's the girl?" He looks at me.

"She ran away." I tell my older brother who frowns.

He looks back at the chain guy. "It doesn't really matter." Then he punches the chain guy in the face so hard that it breaks his neck. He releases Damon then looks at me. He lets one of my left wrist free and before I can think bites down on it.

Once he's done he frees my other bonds. "Bloody hell, Elijah. Really? Have you ever heard of personal space?" I ask looking down at the already healed wrist. Elijah slightly chuckles.

"What the hell?" Damon asks with his mouth gaping.

"My sister bit me earlier today and her blood is the cure to her toxic venom which I do not wish to endure for another moment." Elijah explains and I roll my eyes at him. "Alexandra, if you wish to have an intelligent conversation if you can have one. I will be willing." He then turns on his heels and walks out of the house taking the moonstone with him. I can have intelligent conversations.

Damon then turns to me with anger and hurt in his eyes. "Your blood is the cure to a werewolf bite?"

"Yes."

* * *

 **So Damon knows that Alexandra's blood is the cure for a wolf bite, Elijah's cured and Alexandra has been having bad luck. Will it get better or worse? If you enjoyed please show it by reviewing, following and favoriting.**

 **Next chapter- Alexandra finds out more of Elijah's plan after her and Damon talk, Elijah and Alexandra slightly talk and Damon, Ric, John, Jenna, Andy and Elijah all have dinner with a side of chaos.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for all of the amazing support. Please keep it up and if you enjoy then tell me or if you don't tell me how to improve the chapters or the story as a whole. Enjoy!**

* * *

 _I laughed as Elijah told us a funny story. He had just started to learn how to hunt. According to Elijah when he was left alone without father. He was so concentrated on shooting the doe that he walk right into a tree. Nik was almost in tears next to me from laughter. Elijah was 15 but was only 12 when this happened. Nik and I at the moment are only 12 summers. Rebekah is trying not to laugh, she is 10. Kol is not hiding his laughter, he is 11. Finn looks bored, he's 19 and has always been a bore._

 _"How can you four find this story humorous?"_

 _All of us glare at Finn and say. "Shut up, Finn." We all start laughing again and Finn storms off._

 _"Does Finn even know what fun is?" I comment and all my siblings shake their heads. "Didn't think so."_

 _Mother then calls for Kol and he rolls his eyes going to go to Mother. She's inside our home, we are just outside. It's peaceful at the moment how father is away for a few days hunting. It's the few days every month where we get to have fun without father coming to make us pay for it. "We should have a race to the river." Rebekah suggests, we all agree and start spiriting to the river._

 _I end up winning with Niklaus just behind me, Elijah and Rebekah are a bit behind us. I knew know why Niklaus and I are so much faster than our siblings. I'm not even that tired either. Elijah gets here just before Rebekah. We are all laughing slightly. However, my siblings, bar Nik, are breathing heavy and are sweating. "How are you two so much faster than us."_

 _"Because we are just better than you." Both my twin brother and I say at the same time._

* * *

"Yes, my blood is the cure to a werewolf bite."

"You could have saved Rose." He mutters and I nod.

"I could have saved her, Damon, but I look out for myself and my family. She's someone who could turn Klaus against me, turn my family against each other and on top of that I was too busy trying to not lose my mind after finding out Elijah was going to kill Klaus. Family is the most important thing to me, Rose was lucky I didn't kill her 500 years ago. I've lived for over 1000 years, almost every second of that time I spent with my family. If I lost my family. I would be alone, truly alone in the world." I explain my mindset at the time. Damon takes a deep breath. I shake my head getting thought of losing my siblings out of my head. "Imagine if you had a way to save me but if you did save me but I had the means drive the most important people in your life away. Would you save me?"

Damon thinks about for a second. There is an awkward pause which seems to go on for an eternity. "No." _I knew he would say that most people like Damon and I would._ "Fine, I guess I can't be pissed at you because I would do the exact same thing." I give him a small nod. "Wait, you said family is the most important thing but you are going to kill Elijah, how does that work?"

Then Damon's phone starts ringing. I roll my eyes and start taking the bullets out of my body. "Damon." Bonnie says down the phone in a slightly hostile tone.

I start my taking the bullets out of my heart. _Yes, I have one of those._ I grunt in pain as I take the first one out, throwing it on the floor. "Bonbon, is this you checking up on me?" Damon asks in a teasing tone. I chuckle before doing the same again with the other bullet in my heart.

"We did this spell on Luka, to make him tell us Elijah's plan." My head snaps. My complete interest is on the phone conversation. "He said that Elijah always planned to sacrifice Elena." Why would Elijah want Klaus to sacrifice Elena if he wanted to kill Klaus? It would be harder because Niklaus would be a hybrid, his best chance would be now. What is my big brother thinking?

"So he planned to kill her all along."

"Yeah. The sacrifice is part of Elijah's plan." My whole face is probably confused, who would want someone to be harder to kill when they want to kill them. It makes no sense. It's like bringing a butter knife to a sword fight. It would be almost impossible to win. Has Elijah gone mad?

Damon sighs, then tells Bonnie "Got it, loud and clear." He ends the call. Then Alaric groans loudly waking up. I sigh wiping that look off my face completely. I start removing the bullets again. I take the bullet out of my left shoulder as Damon comments. "Finally. You missed all of the fun." I get the last bullet out of my stomach quickly, now I feel a lot better.

* * *

I heard from a little birdy, aka Damon. That Elijah was going to be meeting Jenna where the center of my village was over a millennia ago. I drive my car up close enough to it. I got out of the car and throw my jacket, which was on the passenger's seat, over my shoulder. I don't feel like wearing it and the stake isn't inside it either. I hear Jenna and Elijah walking in my direction. "The old Fell property actually starts just beyond that fence." She tells him and I don't know how he can listen to this boring history of a small town.

"Ah, one of the 'founding family'." I can hear the amusement in Elijah's tone.

I stop walking and lean against the nearest tree slightly bored. "Why do you say it like that?"

Then they come in my field of view. Elijah gives me a look before turning back to Jenna. "Because my research shows that this area was actually settled almost a two full centuries earlier." More like eight centuries earlier. "It was a migration of townsfolk from the northeast, um, it was Salem to be precise." Why does Elijah seem like more of an arse than normal?

"Massachusetts? As in the witch trials?"

"Which means the ever lauded founding families, didn't actually found anything. How pathetic." I comment and Jenna notices me. "Probably the men who made a big deal about it about being founders in 1860." I add walking over to my brother and Jenna. "I don't think we've formally met." I say to Jenna and extend a hand. "Alexandra Mikaelson, Elijah's half-sister."

She shakes my hand. "Jenna Sommers."

"Elena's aunt, am I correct?"

"Yes, how do you know Elena?"

"I'm an old friend of Stefan, however, I am more friends with Damon now." I quickly explain it isn't a lie. We are really old friends, he doesn't know that but whatever. Elijah raises an eyebrow at me but I ignore him.

"Anyway, yeah men probably did make all the fuss about the whole founder's thing." Jenna tells us getting back on topic. "Men are very territorial like that."

Both Elijah and I see Alaric coming up to us. "Yes, they are." Elijah mutters. Jenna turns to see Alaric and smiles at him.

"Elijah, this is my friend, Alaric Saltzman." Jenna introduces as Alaric gives me a knowing look. I wave at Alaric.

"Yeah, I got the message that you were walking about here with Elijah through the old property lines, I thought I would tag along being a history buff and all." Elijah looks at me accusingly. I give him a look of 'are you serious?'. He looks about to Alaric. "Where to next?"

"I'm pretty curious about the freed slaves property owners. Some say, the descendants of slaves are the true keepers of American history." I groan slightly but only my brother hears. I don't like history. It's so boring. I've already lived it, so who cares?

"Well I only brought the surveys, I've got that list in my car. I'll be right back." She walks away and I turn my attention to Elijah.

"Really, Elijah? _The descendants of slaves are the true keepers of American history_?" I ask in an amused tone. "We are the true keepers of history. How we lived it."

"No, you spent the last millennia, threatening, killing and partying. Not learning what is going on around you. What happened in August 1492?"

I think for a moment before answering. "Klaus and I drank a whole town dry because he thought the priest helped Katerina." Elijah rolls his eyes and turns back to Alaric, who looks shocked.

My big brother turns to Alaric. "Alaric Saltzman, is that German? You're one of those people on the list of Elena's loved ones to protect." I roll my eyes at Elijah.

"So is Jenna."

"You don't have to be jealous. I really don't pursue younger women." Elijah tells him, I can tell he is slightly joking. I burst out laughing because of how untrue it is. Alaric looks slightly annoyed. "It's a joke, Ric, lighten up." I stop laughing as I follow Elijah as we walk towards Jenna.

"Right." Alaric mutters as he follows us.

* * *

I'm sat on a table with Alaric, Damon, and Andy. I'm next to Alaric and opposite Damon who is next to Andy. I left shortly after Ric, how Jenna wasn't leaving my brother alone so I couldn't talk to him. Damon is asking about our history lesson with Mr. Smith, laugh in my own head at Elijah calling himself Smith. "Other than your lecher on the history of Mystic Falls, get anything out of Elijah?"

"No."

"He was so boring." I groan and Damon snorts.

Then Ric does this weird smile. "Of course, Jenna found him _charming_." That darn Mikaelson charm. We all have it. It can make us irresistible when we want to be, I guess Elijah is using it on Jenna Sommers.

"You sound jealous. Sound a bit jealous?"

"Kinda do." I add nodding.

"Maybe we shouldn't talk about this here." He looks towards Andy.

"She's compelled to keep my secrets." Then Damon shakes his head. "I just need the right opportunity." Damon mutters, he's talking about killing Elijah. Well, daggering Elijah but the same thing really. I notice Jenna and Elijah entering at the same time. "Ah, look it's Jenna and her new boyfriend." Alaric almost turns around so fast, I'm worried he might have whiplash from it. "Hey." Damon calls over to them.

"Hey, guys." Jenna says walking over to us.

"I heard, you two had quite the meeting of historical minds today." Damon mentions with a basically fake smile.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that." Jenna answers.

Alaric makes up to bullshit excuse to leave but before he can, Andy pipes up by saying we should all have a dinner party. "Ooh, my girl is full of good ideas. I'll host. Tonight?"

Jenna agrees which makes Alaric also agree. "Elijah, we're going, correct?" I ask leaning on my elbows looking at my big brother.

"It'd be a pleasure."

* * *

I grabbed my dagger too as I left my home. "This is a bad idea." Ric tells us with worry in his voice. I roll my eyes at him as Damon passes me a drink.

"No such thing as a bad idea, just poorly executed awesome ones." Damon states making me laugh at that whilst Alaric looks even more annoyed at us.

"No, I don't like the idea of Elijah being in the same house as Jenna."

I sigh at his negativity. "It's just a fact-finding mission, harmless." I tell Alaric with a smirk.

He does believe me. "No sneak attacks, no surprise plans, nothing that's going to put Jenna in harm's way."

Damon holds up three fingers. "Scouts honor." Then Damon's girlfriend walks into the room and gets rid of Alaric. We walk over to where the dagger is kept and take it out. He dips it in white oak ash. "Let's get this party started."

* * *

Anyway somehow John Gilbert ended up joining us, he needs to just go away before I kill him. Anyway, Damon answers the door to see Elijah. They exchange greetings, blah blah blah. Then Elijah starts with his threats. "If you have anything dishonorable planned for this evening, I could reconsider." I come up behind Damon.

"Brother, nothing dishonorable. Just wanting to hang out with my big brother after not seeing him for over 100 years." I tell him and Elijah looks me up and down before nodding.

Then he says. "Good because if you do anything to cross me I will kill everyone in this house and Alexandra you will regret it. Are we clear?"

"Crystal." Damon answers with a frown.

Then Elijah goes off to talk to Jenna. Damon looks at me before closing the door. We all walk to the table. I sit next to Elijah and Andy. Jenna is pouring Damon another drink as she says "I hate to break it to you, Damon, but your family, according to Elijah, didn't found anything."

"Do tell."

"As I mentioned earlier to Jenna, a faction from Salem migrated here after the 1690's, they founded this community where they could feel safe." Elijah explains and I roll my eyes.

"I thought Viking-founded this place." I mutter and Elijah pins me with a glare. No one but Elijah hears me, though.

"Because they were witches." Jenna adds with a teasing tone.

"There were no facts there were witches in Salem." Andy tells us, this conversation is so boring.

Damon leans over nearer to Elijah and says "Andy's a journalist. Big on facts."

"Well, the lore says there was this wave of anti-witch hysteria. It broke out in the neighboring settlement. So these witches were rounded up and burnt at the stake. Some said you could hear the screams for miles." _Okay, I admit it, it was my fault. I started messing with humans and scaring them about witches. Oops._

"This sounds like a ghost story to me."

"Why do you want to know about these places where they were massacred?" I ask leaning on my elbows looking at my brother.

"A healthy historian curiosity, of course."

"Of course."

* * *

Damon, Elijah and I are in the living room. I can tell Damon has the dagger on him, just my the way he is acting. "Let me guess. In addition to the moonstone, the doppelganger, the lion, the witch and the wardrobe. You also need to find this witch burial ground." I chuckle at that.

"Because you have gotten so close, Damon. I would say yes. Do you know where it is?"

"Maybe." I tell him and Elijah gives me a look. "Why is it so important?"

"We aren't that close anymore, Alexandra." Then he turns his back on us. It's hard to be told that, even after everything with Tatia and Katerina he still trusted me but now he's treating me like I'm not even his sister. Damon reaches for the dagger but then Alaric bursts in.

Both Damon and I glare at him. "We forgot about dessert." Then Andy takes Elijah away. Damon hits Ric in an annoyed fashion. Ric points at the dagger then to him and I remember, what will happen if he uses it. Alaric writes down on a piece of paper. _The dagger will kill you if you use it._ Damon throws the paper in the air as we walk back into the dining room.

We sit back down and Andy keeps Alaric busy. "You know John is Elena's uncle/father but she hates him so no keeping him on the endangered species list." Damon tells Elijah and I chuckle.

"You'd know what I'd like to know, is how you are intending to kill Klaus." John says and my body feels with rage. I pin him with a glare. My jaw clenches. His face slightly drops.

"We are not talking about killing my twin brother 'cause I will kill the next person who breathes a word of it." I snap my eyes never leaving John's.

I'm about to rip his head off when Elijah talks again. My eyes snap to him. "Let's get this clear. You two live to look out for Elena. I allow Elena to remain in her house and live her life with her friends as she does. When you become a liability. I will take her away and you'll never see her again." Then Andy comes back and starts asking her dumb questions.

Then I see Alaric come up behind Elijah and dagger him through the chair. I look at Elijah who is turning gray on the chair. I sigh, finally, someone is smart enough to dagger him already. Then he pulls it out. "You idiot!" I snap looking at the dagger on the table. He looks confused.

"We killed Elijah, what's wrong?" Damon asks just as confused. Then I guess they thought my anger was because they just killed my brother. Then they broke my neck.

* * *

I wake up in Damon's car and I give him a look which tells him that I'm pissed at him. "Let me guess, you figured out that the dagger had to not be pulled out?" I snap and Damon nods. "I'm waiting for an apology for breaking my neck."

"Sorry, but Elijah probably going after Elena and your help would go a long way."

"I have no choice do I?"

"Nope."

* * *

We ended up tricking Elijah. We gave Elena the dagger, she bargained with Elijah, he fell for it. She fell into him and daggered him straight through the heart. He went all gray and veiny. Stefan quickly healed Elena. Damon and I showed up. "Little tip, don't pull the dagger out." Damon comments and I nod. I bend down over my brother.

I touch his face and shake my head. I close his eyes. "Elijah, you need a nice long nap." I kiss his forehead then pick up his body. "I'm taking him." I state matter-of-factly.

"Wow, no way. He's safer with us. How do we know you won't just pull it out?" Stefan asks and I look down at Elijah.

"I may love Elijah, but he needs this. Klaus and I will talk, then we'll wake him up when it becomes useful again. I've daggered Elijah before, I'm waiting until he realizes what's important again. Family."

"Alex, it's safer if we keep him." Damon says and I roll my eyes.

"Fine but only until I get his coffin." I say, they all look weirdly at me. "Where else would we keep our siblings when they are daggered?" I ask and no one of them responds to my logic. Then we all get into the car and driving back to Mystic Falls.

* * *

Damon ended up taking the moonstone before I could stop him. Elijah ended up on the floor in a dusty, old, room. I sigh and open my door. Katerina sits on my couch, I smirk at her. She has changed and even gotten a shower to remove the dirt. "Katerina, how does it feel to be out of that tomb?" I ask as I tuck a piece of her hair behind her ear and she chuckles at my question.

"Like it's time for me to get the hell out of here."

"Good, because now I need to call Klaus about how I found the human doppelganger." I tell her and she smirks at me.

"Put in a good word for me."

"Of course."

"A kiss for the road?" I pull her lips into mine. After breaking the kiss, she says, "I love you, Alexandra."

I give her a smile, "I love you too, Katerina."

Once it breaks she smiles. She moves over to my front door with a sad smile. "I'll see you soon." She says opening the door.

I return the sad smile, goodbyes are always the hardest. "Missing you already." Then she leaves my house to leave for where ever the world takes Katerina Petrova.

I take my phone out and dial Niklaus' number. He answers. "Hello, sister." He sounds happy to see me.

"Nik, I have excellent news." I exclaim finally happy that I can tell my brother the truth about Elena and for him to start breaking the curse.

"What may that be?" He sounds very intrigued by this.

"The doppelganger is in Mystic Falls."

* * *

 **Elijah is daggered, Alex believes that Katherine is gone and Klaus will be coming into the story soon how he knows that Elena is in the world. I hope you enjoyed the story and read the next tomorrow.**

 **Next chapter-** **Klaus comes to town, Alexandra has to do something that she doesn't want to do but has to and Alexandra tries to talk to Matt about Caroline.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry that I didn't update yesterday but thanks for all of the support. Please enjoy and keep it up.**

* * *

I hear his breathing stop breathing for a few seconds. "The doppelganger? A human doppelganger?" His voice is slow and almost hopeful.

"A human doppelganger."

"Are you sure?"

"As sure as I have ever been."

There is a long pause before he talks again. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

Guilt overtakes me. "Because, Elijah was stopping me from doing so." It is truthful. I wasn't going to call Nik until I was sure he was not in harm from coming here. He doesn't respond so I continue explaining. "Elijah was planning to kill you, lure you in with the doppelganger. I thought I would be safer to keep you away."

"Elijah was planning to kill me?" His voice is full of pain and heartbreak.

I take a deep breath. "Yes. He is daggered."

"How did you find her?"

"I was on my way to Mystic Falls, then I saw Katerina," I hear his breath going angry, "Nik let me finish, she told me where the doppelganger was, after I found the doppelganger I got Katerina thrown into a tomb as to where she couldn't leave, Elijah showed up and I found out about his plan of killing you, so I became _friends_ with the people who are close to her, Elijah got Stefan Salvatore, he's in Mystic Falls so when we wake up Rebekah we have a peace offering, out of the tomb which Katerina was in however compelled her to stay in it. But then after we daggered Elijah the compulsion wore off and she got away." I explain, most of it is the truth.

Niklaus seems to believe it. "I will be there in a few days, I need to get a few things. Goodbye, Alex." So he called me Alex which is a good sign. He doesn't sound mad, but he doesn't sound happy either. I guess that's because I also just told him that Elijah is trying to kill him and not to do with the fact that I let Katerina escape, maybe a bit of both.

I sigh and say "See you soon, Nik." Then the call drops. Let the fun begin.

* * *

I'm bored out of my mind. No one and I repeat no one. Is talking to me. The Salvatores caught on that they can't trust me so have been avoiding me like the plague. Caroline is too busy with her drama with Matthew, so I don't even have them two. I don't even have Katerina to keep me company. I'm so bloody bored. I have nothing to do. Niklaus isn't even answering my calls, Elijah is daggered as are my other siblings. I have no one to talk to. Hell, I would even want Mikael right now, that's a bit too far. I never want to see Mikael.

Then for the first time in three days, my phone starts ringing. I grab it quickly. I see Alaric on my phone id. I was not expecting this, Alaric and I aren't friends. We were more allies against Elijah but Elijah is daggered. So why in the name of God would he be calling me. I answer it. "Alaric, I'm busy. Killing, plotting, being evil, etcetera, etcetera, etcetera..." I trail off.

I hear him chuckle, it sounds so familiar. "Killing? Plotting? Being evil? Alex, are you not always doing that?" He asks with an amused tone. Alaric never calls me Alex. He never jokes about anything which I just said. "Do you ever stop with the dramatics?" My eyes widen. Alaric never says anything like that to me. This definitely isn't Alaric.

So if this isn't Alaric, then it's "Niklaus."

"Was I that obvious?" He asks and I can hear the amusement present in his voice.

I chuckle. "Yes, but then again I know you better than anyone else. So maybe not so much." I answer with a giant smirk on my face. He chuckles. "Are you staying at Alaric's apartment?"

"Of course, I cannot blow my cover, sister."

"I will be there in five minutes."

I arrived at Alaric's apartment. I knocked twice. I wonder if this is actually a trick and they will try and get rid of me too because I seriously have no idea why Niklaus would want to change bodies. I guess he could get closer to the doppelganger but how's that of any use, we could just take her. We know where some wolves are, we can create vampires, we have the doppelganger, we have a witch and I know where the moonstone is. It's not that hard, so why does he have to change bodies.

My thoughts are ended when the door swings open revealing Alaric, or Niklaus. I don't truly know which. He is holding up two shirts. "Alex, I was half expecting you to just bargain in."

Yup, this is definitely Niklaus. "I would if I was invited in. So can you so kindly, brother, invite me in?" I tell him leaning on the door frame. He chuckles.

"I will but first which looks badder?" I laugh slightly at him.

"Dark colors, Niklaus."

"I just needed a second opinion." Then he walks away from the door. Second opinion? "Alexandra, you can come inside." Then I step over the threshold.

Then I spot Katerina. I pull a face of annoyance before speaking. She is slightly pleading with me. "I thought you left." I say to her with no emotion in my voice before turning back to my brother.

"Let's have a pop quiz." Niklaus announces with a smirk.

"You are a teacher now, I guess." I mutter and Niklaus rolls his eyes.

I sit on the window ledge and lean against the glass. "So the dagger and the white oak ash are in the possession of the Salvatores, correct?" Niklaus pulls on his jacket when he asks this.

"Yes, the dagger was used to kill Elijah and you will find him in the basement of the Salvatore house." Katerina answers and I raise an eyebrow. How does she know this? She probably stayed at Casa de Salvatore, didn't she?

"That dagger needs to stay right where it is, I don't want is Elijah to be resurrected." Niklaus comments with a serious tone. Then he turns to me. "Is he still a buzz kill?"

I laugh then answer "I think the stick which is forever lodged up his arse has gotten worse."

"Don't forget you're on the outs with your girlfriend, Jenna." Katerina adds, has Klaus compelled her to be helpful? I stare at her for a long moment before shrugging. I'll ask her later, I guess.

Niklaus nods. "Right. Elena's aunt. For the lies about Isobel. What else?"

"That's it." There is fear in her voice as Niklaus walks over to her.

Then he touches the side of her face and she jumps. "So jumpy." I roll my eyes. He won't kill her yet, hopefully.

Her breathing is rigid. "Please just kill me, I've told you everything I know."

Niklaus leans on the arms of the chair she is sat on. She moves back as far as she can. "You see, I believe that you believe that, but what could you not know. What could you be keeping from me? Hmm?" My eyes dart between the two. I jump off the windowsill and edge towards them. "Tell me." He is now using compulsion.

"They were trying to find a way for Bonnie to kill an original without a dagger."

"Bonnie the best friend? I thought you said she didn't have any powers anymore?"

"She doesn't, or didn't, I don't know. You kidnapped me, remember. I'm kinda out of the loop." I scoff at that. Niklaus straightens up and is now deep in thought, or something like that. Maybe he's plotting. "Please just kill me, Klaus, and be done with it." She begs and I look back at Niklaus.

"And show you kindness?" Then he shakes his head. "I've searched for you for over 500 years, your death is going to last at least half that long. _Know I want you to take this knife_." He shows her a hunting knife. She does. " _And stab yourself._ " Katerina looks at the knife then back to Niklaus. She stabs it right into her left thigh. She groans in pain. "Now take it out." She looks down at her already healed leg. " _Now I want you to keep doing that until I get back and if you get bored switch legs._ " He uses compulsion.

"Where are you going?" I ask trying to not look at Katerina.

"To lay eyes on my precious doppelganger. Keep an eye on this one." Then he turns around and starts to leave the apartment. " _Again._ " He orders. Then she stabs herself again.

Once I know Klaus is fully gone. I grab the knife from her, to make sure she cannot keep stabbing herself. I look down at her and sigh. "Why are you still in Mystic Falls?" I ask and she looks a bit nervous. "Let me guess, you were working with the Salvatores to kill Klaus." I state and shake my head.

"Alex, I'm sorry."

"No, you're sorry that you got caught. I love you so much, I betrayed my brother for you and all you do is lie to me. Now I only have one choice or I'll lose Niklaus also."

"What do you mean?"

I grab her chin and compel her " _You will forget that I ever helped you, I never saved you in 1492, you realized that I never loved you that night, you got a family friend who was a witch to get you a daylight, you won't remember until I say so._ " I almost feel my own heart break in my chest as the compulsion takes effect. I stand a few steps away. I stab the knife back into her leg. "You weren't doing it hard enough." I comment with a fake smirk on my face. Her whole expression goes scared, hopeless. Niklaus can never know, even if it means losing Katerina. Forever and Always.

* * *

Niklaus comes back an hour later. I spent most of the time on my phone listening to music to drown out the sounds of pain coming from Katerina. Her whole left thigh is covered in blood. Maddox, the witch helping Niklaus, came over shortly after. "Ah, you were right that witch is juiced up and aiming to kill." Nik tells us.

"That's terrible." Katerina says in a monotone voice.

All of us ignore her. "We are going to have to kill her." Klaus tells us as if she was a fly on his window. Well, that's because she mostly likely is, Bonnie thinks just because she is a powerful witch. She can kill us. She's stupid and ignorant. She's fought Damon, who compared to Niklaus and I is nothing, but never against an original.

"What a shame." I add in a sarcastic voice.

"Does this Alaric guy have anything vintage do you think?" Then he goes rummaging around in the draws. He finds Alaric's secret weapons. "Crossbows, wooden bullets, and automatics. Who was this guy again?"

"The local vampire hunter."

Then I scoff. "Yeah, the local vampire hunter who's best friend is a vampire." Niklaus raises an eyebrow at me before roll his eyes.

"Aah well, that explains the clothing."

Maddox coming towards Niklaus and I handing us bourbon. "All I can find is bourbon." I take a sip at the exact same time as my twin brother. I think it's a twin thing, or we have spent so much time together we are basically the same person. I guess a bit of both.

"I knew I liked something about this guy." Then Niklaus sighs. "There is this high school dance, and I'm going to need you to take out witch bitch." He tells Maddox with a serious tone.

"If she has that much power, she will be able to sense me from a mile away, I won't be able to get near her, one of you two have to do it."

"They know what I look like, they won't let me anywhere near her and, no offense Niklaus but in that body, he is just a haggard history teacher," I begin but Niklaus finishes my sentence.

"She can easily hurt me, well not me, Klaus me, but you know what I mean."

Maddox moves on. "No witch can channel that much power, it will kill her. It would kill me." I'm pretty sure mother used a lot more power to turn us into vampires but again mother was one of the most powerful witches that was ever born so she probably can channel that much power. Well done Mother. "You just have to make her use it."

"You mean like provoking her to death."

"It won't take long, just keep attacking her until she dies. Alaric's body will last longer than her's." Maddox explains, when did witches, warlocks, whatever, get so smart? They are always so easily to outwit. Wait aren't we doing that with Bonnie, I guess Maddox is the only smart witch alive.

"How? He's human."

"I can help in that department, I can do a spell to protect you." Maddox tells us. Niklaus looks over at Katerina with a smirk, I don't know why. Maybe it's saying you have no hope of him dying. I don't really know.

* * *

I ended up coming to this stupid dance. I mean they know Klaus is here. I ended up grabbing some things which I did actually wear in the 60's. I can't fully remember exactly happened in the 60's. I think there was the moon landing, JFK, some war and the Beatles but that's really it. It was such a boring decade, my favorite and always will be my favorite decade is the 20's.

I walk right up to Damon who is in the parking lot. I wave slightly. He looks a little bit scared of me now. "Why are you here?" He asks in a slightly annoyed tone.

"Well, my brother is here and asked me to keep an eye out for our little doppelganger, make sure she doesn't get herself killed." I say with a tone which says duh. Damon scowls. "Damon, can I give you some advice?"

"No."

"I'm giving you some advice." I tell him ignoring his answer. "I do consider us friends but just because I do, doesn't mean that I will join you. You knew that from the start. So my advice is to leave. Leave Damon, leave Mystic Falls. You can't save Elena, save your own life. You cannot kill Klaus, even if you do I will kill all of you. Don't do something stupid for a doppelganger who is love with your brother." I know I hit the low blow for saying that whole in love with his brother thing but I need him to stay the hell out of it. I don't wait for a response then I walk off and away from Damon.

* * *

I watch from the entrance as the girl who Niklaus compelled announces about his shout out and the song. I look over at Niklaus who seems smug with himself. Then I look over to the scooby-doo gang who all seem worried. Then I see Damon make his away over to 'Alaric'. I decide to go over to them. "Did Elena like the dedication?" I ask, Niklaus looks at me but then I give him a look which says 'go with it'.

"Here to gloat or to give me advice again?" Damon asks and I roll my eyes.

"Can I not do both?"

"Well, I think it was a little twisted." 'Alaric' says with a humorous glint in his eyes.

"Anyway, your brother hasn't impressed me yet."

"Really?" Both Niklaus and I say at the same time. Darn, us and our need to always say things at the same time. Damon looks weirdly at us then shrugging.

"I'll go tell him, maybe we could make the art teacher create art by letting her blood splatter across the walls, I like how poetic it is." I tell them walking off. I can see Niklaus is trying not to find it funny but is, he is hiding quite well, though.

I decide to walk over to Matthew who is getting two drinks. Probably for him and Caroline. He seems worried about something. He almost jumps out of his skin when he sees me. "What's got you so jumpy?" I ask raising an eyebrow.

"Hmm, nothing." I can tell he is lying.

"You're lying, what is? Matthew, I am your friend, you can tell me." I tell him with a warm smile.

He nods and I can tell he is scared of something. "I know I might sound crazy but Caroline is a vampire and she made me forget but I remember and I don't know what to do."

I can see he waiting for me to laugh. "Not crazy." I all I say. His eyes widen. "Matthew, do you love her?"

"Well yeah, but she's a vam-" I put a finger to his lips effectively shutting him up.

"I didn't know Caroline before she turned but she's a good person Matt. There are vampires who are bad but Caroline is one of the good ones, she probably only kept it from you for your own safety, she drinks from blood bags, she still has those morals which most of us lose very quickly. Being a vampire doesn't make someone a monster, the person makes them a monster. Caroline isn't a monster." Then I pause before saying the next part. "I should know what a monster is because I am a monster. I'm a both vampire and werewolf, I kill like it's nothing, I wreck lives for the hell of it. I'm a true monster." Then I walk off.

* * *

Niklaus in the hallway revealing himself to Bonnie and Elena who he is. I'm waiting out here because I know they will run this way. I hear Bonnie use her magic throwing Niklaus into some glass because of the loud smash. Then I hear a chuckle coming from my brother. Bonnie tells them to run. I let Elena find Stefan. I know Bonnie went back in to try and kill Niklaus.

I watch from just outside as Bonnie locks Elena and Stefan out. She then moments later drops dead. I walk inside just after Elena has reached Bonnie. I grabbed Niklaus and got us out of there. He has a smirk on his face. I would say this is another victory for the bad guys, because well we aren't the good guys. So 1 point Mikaelson, 0 points team Doppelganger.

* * *

 **So Klaus is in Mystic Falls, Alexandra was a bucket full of advise in this chapter with both Matt and Damon. Plus you can see now who Alex cares about more between Katherine and Klaus because of what she did. I hope you enjoyed.**

 **Next chapter- Alexandra wants Elijah's body back and there is a flashback to the night Katherine escaped.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Welcome back and please enjoy!**

* * *

 _I'm sat on a chair watching the fire burn. I turn to see Elijah reading a book. The fire lets out a noise of the wood cracking under the heat. I always found the flames of fire interesting. Captivating, is more the word. Rebekah is off with the new man she has found herself infatuated with, I cannot remember his name for the life of me. It is a few days before the sacrifice and we will be heading to Bulgaria in a day to perform the sacrifice. I don't want Katerina dead however I do also want Niklaus to break the curse so I will do what I have done for 500 years and stick by my twin brother._

 _Then Niklaus comes charging inside the room. "What have you done?" He snaps directed at Elijah. I turn to look at my older brother with a confused expression. What has Elijah done, now?_

 _"I don't understand." Elijah says putting the book down. I stand up moving slightly in between my two brothers._

 _"Katerina has gone. She has fled." Niklaus tells us in an accusing tone looking right at Elijah._

 _"What?" I say at the same time as Elijah says "No." My voice sounds almost angry, Elijah's sounds a little bit scared._

 _"Brother, what happened?" I ask Niklaus who turns to me in a quick motion._

 _Then his eyes flicker to our big brother. "Elijah told Katerina something and helped her escape, preventing me from ever breaking my curse." My eyes turn to Elijah within an instant. My mouth is probably gaping open in shock._

 _Once I regain the use of my voice, I say "Elijah, why would you do that?" My voice is full of anger and betrayal. How could he betray Niklaus? I may also love Katerina but that does not make me want to hurt my brother in the worst way possible. By depriving him on the thing which he has wanted to do for almost half a_ _millennia._

 _"I did nothing of the sort." Elijah tells us but I can tell he is lying. It's one of my abilities from my werewolf side, Niklaus' isn't as strong because his werewolf side is dormant and will probably always be because of what Elijah has done. That fuels my anger even more._

 _Niklaus grabs Elijah and pins him against the wall. To be honest, I cannot blame Niklaus for doing this to Elijah, I want to do that to him myself. "Do not lie to me!" His true face comes out when he shouts at Elijah. There is anger in his voice, powerful and raw anger. I stand over Niklaus' shoulder and let Elijah see the anger, the betrayal and the utter heartbreak which he has caused Niklaus which I got to through our bond, of course. I can feel it, I can see it in his eyes._

 _"I will find her. You have my word." Elijah promises with a guilty tone, I can see the guilt and the sorrow in his eyes. I wonder if he's only sad because he got caught or maybe he regretted as soon as it happened. I know if I was him I would. I do not know if I had been in the same position what I would have done. It's a hard position. Save the girl who you love or help your brother. I would like to think I would choose Niklaus but I'm not too sure I would when it came down to it. Having someone who looks like your first love whilst also being in love with the person they are, is a powerful thing._

 _"If you don't I give you my word, you will be dead." Then he lets Elijah go with a violent push._

 _"Niklaus, stay here. You might kill the girl if you find her. Let me handle it." I tell my twin brother who nods. Probably knowing Niklaus and his love for revenge he really would kill her if he saw her. He needs to cool off. Niklaus nods again, not uttering a word to either of us and slumps onto one of the chairs in the room. "Come, Elijah." I order with an emotionless voice. I walk off knowing my older brother is following._

 _Elijah gets in step with me. "I did not let Katerina escape, Alexandra."_

 _I shake my head. "Don't lie to me, you know that you can't." I snap then look away from him. We reach the groups of vampires who are in the main hall. They all bow then they see Elijah and I. "The doppelganger has fled." I inform than to a bunch of mixed reactions. Confusion, fear, surprise, some actually look slightly happy (but only a small amount of vampires, though, maybe 2 or 3). "We will go off into groups of ten, Henry, Walter, Peter, Christopher." Niklaus or I turned each of them over 300 years ago and they have been loyal ever since, never giving us any reason to doubt them or to distrust them. "You lead a group each. Pick your ten and go. Elijah and I will lead our own group. Go and find the doppelganger. Make sure she comes back alive." I order and vampires go off in groups. There are only 10 vampires, excluding my brother and myself, left in the large room._ _Elijah is about to leave to search by himself when I grab his arm, in an almost painful hold. "You, brother, are staying with me. I do not trust that you will bring Katerina back if you find her." I snap and then point to the door for the remaining ten vampires to get walking. They do._

 _"Alexandra, I will not betray our brother." Elijah reasons and my eyes turn yellow as my true face comes out._

 _"You already have." I correct then add. "Let's go fix your mistake, brother." The word 'brother' sounds like venom as I say it. Then I storm out of the door just after the other vampires. Elijah follows with a heavy sigh._

* * *

I'm sat on a chair whilst Klaus says bye to Maddox. Katerina is making coffee, I think Klaus is just having fun making her wait until she dies. Maddox has to go somewhere to do something, I can't remember what. I think he is going to go and get my brother's normal and original vampire, soon to be hybrid body. Niklaus wants to be back in his normal body as soon as possible so is complaining about that a lot, also putting him in a grumpy mood. Katerina passes me a cup of coffee then give the other to Niklaus. "Where's he going?" She asks as she passes Niklaus the coffee.

"To retrieve me." He takes the coffee from her. "So I can get out of this bad hairdo." I chuckle at that. I've been having weird text conversations with Matthew about the whole vampire thing. Then I get another one.

 _Hey, so the whole feeding thing, can you drink from animals?_

I roll my eyes at the text. "Are you sure that's a good idea, Klaus?" Katerina asks raising an eyebrow.

I text Matthew back as my brother answers her question. "Well the full moon is almost upon us, I've killed the witch, I have the moonstone and the doppelganger is waiting in the wings. Ohh, I'm so ready to break this curse."

 _For the millionth time yes but it tastes like shit and makes us weaker so most don't_

"And why would you do that here? There are so many people who would try and stop you."

"Because it's the birthplace of the doppelganger." I answer still not looking up from my phone. Matthew texts back.

 _Oh so Caroline drinks human blood but from a bag_

"I didn't realize that was a requirement."

Klaus chuckle. "How could you, you fled England before I could give you the details." He tells her then looks over at me. "But we did find your birthplace and slaughter your whole family. So I guess we are cool. Let's just hope Elena isn't as stupid as you were." I chuckle at that and text Matthew back.

 _Yes, Matthew, you could just ask her 'cause I don't know exactly what she eats. Shocker._

"Niklaus, she won't run, she'd die before she lets anyone she loves get hurt." I tell him still not looking up from my phone because I am now reading Matt's new text. I find it weird that he's talking to a hybrid about vampires but whatever.

 _What do you eat?_

"And that's exactly what I'm counting on." Then he grabs his coat. "Alexandra, I'm going out to meet my 'girlfriend' at the grill. Look after Katerina."

 _I eat people. Straight from the vein. Maybe from a bag when I'm lazy_

"Bye, brother." Then Niklaus leaves the room. After my last text, Matthew hasn't texted back probably not wanting to respond to the fact that I told him that I drink straight from the vein, so I put my phone away for the minute. As soon as he's out of earshot I turn to Katerina. "Katerina, I'm going to the Salvatore's to go fetch Elijah's body."

"Why?" She asks in a confused tone. Before I can answer she speaks again. "Anyway, didn't Klaus tell you to look after me?"

"Well one Elijah's coffin will be arriving soon and two I don't do everything that Klaus tells me to do." I am about to leave when I turn on my heels. " _Oh, by the way, Katerina you cannot leave until Klaus or I tell you that you can leave._ " I compel with a smirk. Then I leave the apartment.

* * *

I took a little detour on my way to Salvatore's stopping to look at the place at to where my brother was cursed over 1000 years ago. It's weird to think that within a few days my brother will have broken the curse and will be a hybrid. I knock on the door to the Salvatore boarding house to see Stefan show up. I smile at him. He scowls at me. "Haven't you and Klaus done enough today?"

"Did Klaus kill Jenna?" I ask with a sigh.

"No, but she knows about vampires."

"Good to know." Then I lose the smile. "Okay let's get to business, I want Elijah's body." His whole expression goes worried. "Stefan, where is my brother's body?" I snap at him. I try and enter the house but cannot. I guess the deed must be in a human's name, probably Elena, I guess when we kill her I can just get Elijah then, no I want Elijah's body now.

"You can't enter."

"Fine, where is my older brother?" I ask in a more calm voice. Stefan doesn't answer. "I will ask one more and if I don't have Elijah's body or at least know where he is. I will kill someone every hour I don't know. So Stefan where is Elijah?" Stefan doesn't answer so I look behind me to see someone walking near the boarding house. I vamp over to the person. Then I snap her neck. I throw the body inside the Salvatore house to add to my next point. "Until I know where Elijah is the blood is on your hands."

"Elena undaggered Elijah." Is all I hear before I vamp away from the boarding house. I need to find Elijah and quick.

* * *

I walk back into the apartment to hear loud music, the smell of alcohol and Katerina sat o the couch trying to look like she's innocent. I didn't mind Elijah and now I'm pissed off. "I didn't realize it was a dance party in here." I snap and she turns it down.

"Why so grumpy?"

"Elijah has been undaggered." I tell her.

She holds up the bottle of bourbon. "Want a drink?" But before I can answer Niklaus comes storming in. "Is it a twin thing that you are both grumpy, right now?" Katerina mutters making me scoff at her. Niklaus just narrows his eyes at her.

"This body has outlived its usefulness." Niklaus snaps motioning to the body he is currently possessing.

"Niklaus, more bad news. Elijah has been undaggered." I tell him and he groans in frustration. I know the feeling, Elijah will now to everything in his power to kill Niklaus.

Katerina stands up. "You both need to loosen up." She then passes Klaus the bottle.

Then he throws the bottle at the wall making it smash into millions of tiny pieces. Katerina slightly flinches looking down at the ground. "What I need Katerina is for you to shut up and sit down." He compels and Katerina does as she's told. But then again why wouldn't she, she was compelled and isn't on vervain. Then Maddox walks through the door. "Maddox, what took you so long?"

"You got a lot of luggage." Then two men enter with two bags each. Then Greta. A witch who is helping us break the curse comes inside. "Greta. Finally." Niklaus says with a smirk. "Hello, love." _Love?_ I ignore it because she's breaking the curse so I have to be nice to her.

She looks Niklaus up and down before saying "Nice body. Ready to get out of it?" Then a big box arrives. It's leather and I know that's where my brother's real body is. I've missed my brother's real face before re-closing the box and putting it to where my brother would be standing.

We set up everything for the body swapping. I look down at my real brother's face, well the true face of Niklaus. He looks dead but I guess he is, kind of. He is dead in the literal sense but isn't because he is actually in Alaric's body. I move behind the two witches how have started chanting. It takes about a minute for Alaric to gasp, meaning he is really Alaric, not Niklaus, and says "Elena?" Then he passes out and falls unconscious onto the floor.

Then Maddox opens the leather box. I see my brother. His dark blonde hair, his eyes which are identical to mine and that name crooked smile which he always seems to have. Niklaus looks down at Alaric's crumpled body then back up at me. "That's more like it." It's time to raise some hell.

* * *

 **So Klaus is back in his original body and they know that Elijah is awake.**

 **Next chapter- It's the full moon so time to break the curse**


	12. Chapter 12

**Welcome back and thanks for the amazing support for the last chapter. if you enjoy please follow, review and favorite. I hope you like this chapter or the story or both!**

* * *

 _I'm furious, Mikael has just made our mother curse Niklaus, then he killed our mother. I know where he has gone. To kill my pack. I'm already there after I watched Niklaus not be able to help. I spot my father and run over to him. I haven't spoken to him after what my aunt did to Henrik and after I killed her with my bare hands. His eyes fall upon me. "You feel different." He comments._

 _"Mother has made us immortal," I tell him then look around quickly for Mikael, who thankfully isn't here yet. Then I hear the blood pumping through his veins. I can feel my face change. I need to breathe._

 _"Alexandra, what's wrong with your face?" All I can think about is the smell of his blood. The smell of my own father's blood. I want it so much. I like my lips and start staring at the big vein in his neck. I have to calm down. I snap my eyes back up to him._

 _I'm able to make my face back to normal. "Mother has made us into monsters who feed upon the blood of humans, the innocent." His whole face drops. The rest of the pack are looking at us. Many look surprised that I'm back after I killed Matilda and told everyone who dared stand with her was dead to me then stormed off. Others seem happy that I'm back as I'm the future leader. "Niklaus, he killed someone. His first kill. It activated his werewolf side, Mikael was there. He made mother curse Niklaus. Rebekah and Kol held me back. I fear he is coming for you, father."_

 _"Aah if it isn't my bastard daughter." Mikael snaps from behind me, his voice is gloating. I turn around as fast as an arrow being shot our of its bow._

 _"I'm not your daughter, Mikael." I spit on the ground in front of me when I say his name. "You killed my mother! You cursed my twin brother! You turned me and my siblings into monsters!" Then I spear him into a tree, we fly through it. "I will kill you!" Mikael slaps me in the face as he stands up. I can feel the skin slice open because of his ring. His daylight ring._

 _"Show me some respect, girl." Mikael snaps and moves to hit me again, but I grab his wrist. I rip the left middle finger with my fangs which his daylight ring is on is clean off. He screams in pain as his body lights on fire. However, he was thinking the same thing and toke my ring off too. However, I don't burst into flames. I kick his chest making him go flying._

 _"I guess the sun cannot harm me." I pick my ring up sliding it back onto my middle finger. However, I see out of the corner of my eye Mikael has recovered and grab his ring. He slides it onto his left pinky finger. This other finger hasn't even started to heal yet. He is behind me before I can think and breaks my neck._

 _I wake up a few minutes later to see Mikael gone. I look up to see Niklaus over me. He is crying. I groan. "Alex." He cries pulling me into a hug. I return it. I look over his shoulder to see my father with a pole through his body, spearing him. I lose my breath. I remove myself from Nik and scramble over to my father. Tears are flowing down my face._

 _I touch his cold hand, there are always so warm. His tattoo which means he is the alpha. "Father." I whisper and grip his hand tighter. "Father, no. I wasn't good enough. I'm so sorry." I cry and feel Niklaus encircle me in his arms. I ignore him, slightly. I look at his open eyes and close them. "If there are any of our pack out there, I will find them. I will always protect our pack, our family." Then I let out of my dead father's hand and fall into my brother's chest. I hide my face in it crying. He strokes my hair trying to comfort me. However, nothing can comfort me right now and nothing ever will. "Niklaus, in one day we lost both of our parents to Mikael. Our father and our mother." Niklaus goes guilty when I say our mother and I look at his face. "Nik, you didn't kill her."_

 _"I did." He cries and I shot up, out of his arms. I'm so angry at him. He killed our mother. I guess I wanted to but she's still our mother. "You'll hate me now."_

 _"I could never hate you, I'm angry but I could never hate you, I will always love you because you are my brother."_

* * *

Tonight is the full moon. Tonight, I get to watch as my brother turns into a hybrid. We have been waiting for this for 1000 years, Elijah and I messed up the last time but this time, nothing will go wrong and my brother will break that bloody curse. I bet my life on that. I'm on wolf duty, the witches are on vampire duty and Klaus is gloating with the Salvatores.

I'm waiting in my car as I watch Tyler walk into the hospital. We need a werewolf and the only werewolf that we know of is Tyler, so Maddox threw his mom down the stairs putting her in the hospital. Which caused Tyler to come back to Mystic Falls. However to my delight that bitch, Jules, is with him. So I can just use her, she tried to kill me, so fair is fair. I watch as Taylor and Jules come out of the hospital. But Caroline turns to talk to Tyler as Jules walks away alone. I quickly grab her knocking her out. Then I throw her into the back of my car.

I walk with Jules over my shoulder to the tomb, I'm meant to be grabbing the vampire and going to where the sacrifice is being held. I don't know who the vampire is but it's probably someone Niklaus turned or something. However when I get there I see Maddox on the floor, I can already see he is dead. I throw Jules to the ground in annoyance and go over to his body. I see two wooden bullets next to him, his neck is broken and he has been shot through the stomach.

I run into the tomb to find it empty. They did something stupid. I grab my phone from my pocket as I storm back out of the tomb. I call Niklaus as I throw Jules' limp body over my shoulder. I really did hit her hard, but I guess I also put a lot of wolfsbane through her system too. Niklaus picks up. "Maddox is dead and the vampire has escaped, I've got the werewolf." Then I hear one of her bones begin to break. Her eyes fly open. She begins to struggle but I put her in a chock hold keeping her still and making her slightly fade.

"It was Damon Salvatore." He tells me, I guessed so. "I'm leaving for the sacrifice. Hurry up." Then the call ends. I vamp as fast as I can to the place where the ritual is taking place. I then get there to see Elena looking down at Jenna? I guess she's our new vampire. It looks like she's in transition too. Greta is just behind them looking over the spell book.

I throw the wolf onto one of the rocks. Another few of her bones break as she cries in agony. "Greta, keep her down please." I say to the witch who nods. Then with a wave of her hand, Jules' against the rock. Elena and Jenna look up at me. "You shouldn't have let our vampire go." I tell Elena with a shake of my head. I look back up at Greta. "Who was our vampire anyway?"

I walk behind her looking down at the spell in my mother's grimoire. "Pretty, blonde, I think her name is Clare or was it Callie or something like that." She tells me not looking up from her book.

"Caroline?" I ask and she nods. Of course, it was Caroline. I guess Jenna would be used anyway because I wouldn't let Caroline die. "I guess Jenna you would have been used anyway." I tell the two on the floor. I've been ignoring their hysterics.

Greta walks over to them. "I bet you're hungry too." Then Elena's eyes flash to a rock. She moves to attack Greta but then the witch makes her fly back. Then encircles her with fire then puts up a bounty spell. "You can't escape now, whatever you do." Then she slices open her own wrist. The whole area fills with the smell of blood. I instinctively lick my lips. "Drink." Then Jenna does.

Greta then encircles both her and Jules in the rings of fire. Jules' eyes are now golden yellow. I look up at the moon, she should be a wolf by now. "She isn't a wolf yet, I know the wolf transformations, from first-hand experience. She should be a wolf by now." I comment looking at Greta.

"I performed a spell to slow down the transformation." Greta tells me and I look down at Jules. Then I shrug not really caring that much.

"Greta, witches are meant to keep the balance, it's your duty to keep this curse sealed." Then Elena turns to me. "And you stopped the curse from begin broken last time, why not this time?" Then I see Niklaus at out of the corner of my eye.

He looks like his heart just broke. "Nik, I..."

"We'll talk about this later." He snaps as I nod. Then glare at Elena. "Just stay out of my line of sight." His looks away from me and to Greta. I can feel the bond has been slammed shut. Niklaus pulls the moonstone out of his pocket. I stand against a tree, just behind Greta. "I've looked for this for 500 years, I hate to part with it." Then hands the moonstone over to Greta.

"Remember everything you have to do?"

"I remember." Then Greta throws the moonstone down, destroying it. The first part of the spell is done. Then Greta removes the barrier from around Jules. She moves to strike Niklaus but he quickly rips her heart out. The second part of the spell is done, now. Then he drops the heart into the mixture of the moonstone went away into to. Three more parts to go.

Niklaus walks over to Jenna. "Let her go." Elena cries and I roll my eyes.

"Elena, if he doesn't kill her, I will." I snap and her eyes connect with mine. Niklaus ignores me. Then I see Stefan out of the corner of my eye. "Niklaus, Stefan is here." I tell him looking up at Stefan. He's stood on a large rock which is close enough for Niklaus and me to see him and to hear him clearly.

Niklaus follows my line of sight to see the younger Salvatore brother. "I don't remember you bring on the guest list."

"I'm here to talk."

"Alexandra, go talk to him." He orders and I'm in front of Stefan within seconds.

"Very well, Stefan. What is it you want?"

"You don't need to kill, Jenna. I'll take her place." Then Niklaus appears next to me, probably not trusting me to talk to Stefan alone anymore.

He is smirking. "I don't know, I like the symmetry of three women sacrificed on nature's altar."

"Don't play games with me."

"Quite the hero, aren't we?"

"Just make the trade, me for Jenna." Stefan demands, crossing his arms. He is getting annoyed.

"Follow." Klaus tells us both. He hasn't even looked me in the eyes, I know that I don't deserve him-him to, though. I'm next to my brother as Stefan stalks behind us. We reach down to Elena and Jenna. "It's funny, all this talk about preserving family and here's Stefan granting your wish."

I look up at the moon. "Niklaus, we need to hurry." I tell him. He looks back at me, then to the moon and nods.

"So Elena, who is it going to be?"

"No."

"Oh, don't worry there is no choice." He stabs Stefan with a wooden stake just below the heart then breaks the stake. "I have other plans for your boyfriend, I need him alive. Alexandra, get rid of Stefan for me." I do as I'm told and breaks Stefan's neck. "Greta, when you're ready." Then the flames around Jenna go away.

Elena makes a final plea. Then Jenna looks at Elena. "It's okay, I know what I have to do." Then Jenna attacks Greta within a blink of the eye. I grab her removing her teeth from Greta's neck. Elena tells Jenna to turn it off. I can tell by the way she goes ridge that she does. She has turned off her humanity. Then Niklaus stakes Jenna in the heart. I drop her to the ground as she dies.

"Jenna, no!" Elena cries, tears are streaming down her face. Greta collects both her's and Jenna's blood and pours it into the boiling mixture.

Then the flames disappear around Elena. Niklaus holds out his hand to her. "It's time." She ignores his hand and walks over to where Greta is. Niklaus grabs her by her chin making her look at him. "Thank you, Elena."

Elena then snaps "Go to hell." I look over at Stefan to see he is trying to get up. Then Niklaus rips into Elena's neck. He starts sucking all of the blood from her veins. Then I hear her heartbeat stop. She then falls to the floor dead.

I can feel it. The curse has been lifted. I can feel the pack bond, I can feel our pack bond fully. The bond which I haven't felt in over 1000 years. Niklaus staggers into the middle of the clearing. "I can feel it. It's happening." Then his bones begin to break. His eyes turn yellow. He's a hybrid. Then he flies off and onto the ground.

"What the bloody hell?" Then I feel an intense pain in my head. I fall onto my knees gripping my head. I see Bonnie out of the corner of my eye. No, we killed her. Bloody witches. Then I see Damon snap Greta's neck. He then takes Elena's body.

"No, you were dead!" Niklaus snaps from the ground. There is pain all over his face. Then Niklaus starts to spasm, I can tell she is going to kill him so I lunge at her. When I'm stopped by someone. I look up to see Elijah. He pins me to the ground.

"Elijah, you can't kill Niklaus. You swore to us forever and always." I plead then he hits her hard enough to daze me.

I watch through fading vision as he walks over to Niklaus. "In the name of our family, Niklaus." Then he puts is hand into our brother's chest. I hear myself shout at him.

"I didn't bury them at sea, their bodies are safe. If you kill me you'll never find them."

"Elijah, don't listen to him." Bonnie snaps struggling to keep the spell going. I lean against a rock standing up.

"I can take you to them."

"Do it and I'll take you all out." Bonnie snaps and I share a look with Elijah.

He's been convinced not to kill Niklaus. "I'm sorry." Then Elijah grabs Niklaus and we run. We run as fast as we can and as far away as we need to go away. I hear both Bonnie and Stefan shout "No!" But no one listens to them as we run.

We stop near the other side of the forest. Niklaus' bones start to break and I can tell he is changing into a wolf. "Elijah, go." I tell him with a small smile. "He's turning into a wolf and will try to attack you." I explain and Elijah nods. He leaves Niklaus and me alone. His eyes are now a golden color and he is about to turn into a wolf. Niklaus looks in pain, he probably is. I allow my wolf side to take over as I turn into a wolf, almost at the same time as him. My transformation into a wolf is a lot faster.

* * *

I've got control over my wolf so when I sense Elijah, I decide it is time to turn back into a vampire, human, whatever. Elijah throws me some clothes, I put them on then stand up. I see Niklaus got the same memo. Niklaus looks around in wonder. "You've both been busy."

Niklaus sits up. "That was amazing." Then he stands up and starts putting on the clothes Elijah gave him. "How long has it been?"

"Almost two days." Elijah answers and I shrug. I've been a wolf once for a whole week.

"We can control when we turn, Elijah." I remind him with a smirk.

Niklaus smirks at me. "Did you remember ever single kill?"

"Every single kill. I missed turning here." I comment and look down at the ring which has stayed in place, mother made them so it would never be destroyed.

"Yes, I've been cleaning up your little messes along the way."

"Just like old times, brother." Niklaus tells him with a crooked smile.

"You've had your fun, I believe we have our bargain."

"You're right, what was it again?" Niklaus says as he puts his shoes on.

"I believe, it was that you'd take Elijah to our siblings." I say with a smirk directed at Elijah. "But he did try and kill you."

Elijah rolls his eyes. "You are no saint either, sister." Niklaus looks at me with a slightly playful tone, I stiffen and my eyes shot to the floor, I see Elijah has too. "Relax, siblings, all is forgiven." Then he pats my shoulder. "Elijah, I will bring you to them." He then wraps his arm around my shoulder. He takes me with him as we walk off. Elijah is just behind him. I know something is very, very wrong.

* * *

We walk back into the apartment to see Katerina, I guess I can remove the compulsion how Klaus now knows. Niklaus' hasn't removed his arm from around my shoulders since we began walking. I'm getting this really weird energy off him. He is still keeping our bond shut. "Klaus, you're back." Katerina drags Stefan from around the corner. "Look who decided to pay a visit."

Elijah closes the door behind us. "You just keep popping up, don't you?" Niklaus asks as a rhetorical question.

"I need your help for my brother." I raise an eyebrow at him.

"Whatever it is it will have to wait a tick. You see I have an obligation to my brother, that requires my full attention." Then Niklaus takes his arm from around my shoulders and walks towards the fireplace.

"You understand the importance of family or you wouldn't be here. My brother gave me his word that I will reunite me with my own." Elijah says trying to explain his action to Stefan.

Then Niklaus appears behind him with a dagger in hand. "And I shall." Then he stabs the dagger right into Elijah's heart. I cannot say I'm surprised. Then he grabs me by the neck. "Now, what I am I going to do with my other traitorous sibling?"

Katerina looks shocked because for her she would never think I would betray my own brother, of course after I compelled her. "Nik, I'm so sorry." I tell him looking him in the eyes.

"What you did, makes you worse than our mother."

That lights a fuel inside me as I push him off me. "Are you going to kill me too then?" I snap, remember the anger which I felt when I found out he killed our mother. His whole expression changes to guilt. "I have felt guilt ever single day since then, it was the biggest mistake of my life. I let my own feelings for Katerina change my loyalties to you, my brother, for one second," I tell him in a calmer voice, I shouldn't have brought up our mother. "and for that Niklaus I am sorry." Niklaus doesn't speak for a while. "I know you hate me for this but-"

"I could never hate you, I'm just angry but I could never hate you, I will always love you because you are my twin sister." I remember when I said the same thing to him back when I found out he killed our mother.

* * *

 **So the curse is broken and Klaus is a hybrid. Klaus knows about Alex betraying him but it seems that they will get over it. Kinda. Since Klaus was forgiven for killing Esther.**

 **Next chapter- Alexandra allows Katherine to remember, cures Damon of the wolf bite and it's time to get the hell out of Mystic Falls**


	13. Chapter 13

**Welcome back and I hope you are enjoying this story. If you are please review, follow and favorite. Here's chapter 13 and I hope you like this one too.**

* * *

 _I sigh looking out at the full moon, it is about 3 hours before I have to turn. I know tonight is my second turn, that month was hard enough to keep from Mikael but if it's two nights in a row, he will notice that something is wrong. Then Chad sits next to me, Chad is my cousin. He activated his curse a month before me. "You'll be fine." He tells me with a warm smile._

 _"I know but fa-Mikael is becoming suspicious with how much time I'm spending with the pack," I explain and rest my head against a tree. "I know I should tell Niklaus however I allowed mother to convince me otherwise."_

 _"But Mikael isn't your father, why do you care?"_

 _I shrug. "I don't, Mikael is nothing to me however his my siblings found out that Niklaus and I are bastards then they would disown us. I can't lose my siblings." Then just after I finish Kol comes running with to us. I stand up and look at him. "Kol, what's wrong?" I ask my younger brother._

 _He hunches over trying to get his breathing under control. Then once he has he speaks "Mother wants to see you, she said it's urgent."_

 _I nod. "Okay." Then I turn to Chad. "Goodbye." Then I drag Kol with me as we begin running back to our home. I'm in front of him, I've always been faster but now because I'm a wolf my speed has almost doubled. I don't run at my top pace and just keep in line with my younger brother._

 _I enter my mother's witch space, thing. She has a spell in front of her and a few candles are light around her. A ring lies in the middle of the parchment. She notices me and beckons me over to her. "Alexandra, extend your palm." She instructs and I do as I'm told. She pulls it over the parchment then slices my palm over. I groan in pain but it heals, how the blade was silver and silver heals werewolves._

 _I clutch my palm as my mother moves the blood to make it a spiral using magic. I learned a long time ago not to question my mother when she is doing magic, it normally ends up in getting a slap around the head and my mother can hit hard. It's now just an angry red line and is fading. I'm pretty sure I'm pouting at the moment._

 _My mother then begins chanting in an ancient, forgotten, language. The flames get higher as I notice some of the roof is open letting the moonlight shine onto it. I feel this weird tingle through my body as her chanting gets louder. I think she is trying to control the wolf side. Then she stops chanting and the flames go back to flickering. "This should be able to control when you turn." She hands me the ring and I stare at it. It's slightly hot. "Alexandra, you have to put it on."_

 _I do as I'm told and slide it slowly onto my left middle finger. I feel weird with it on, different. It leaves this feeling of being one with the wolf but not being one with it at the same time. "How are you sure it will work?" I ask staring at the ring. It is a golden circle with a black gemstone in the middle._

 _She lifts my chin so I have to look her in the eyes. "Try and channel the wolf, make your eyes glow yellow and your teeth grow, dear." I do as I'm told. I think about the wolf. Then my mother gasps. My vision goes slightly different too. "Now make your eyes go back to normal." She commands and I do the opposite of what I did last time and stop thinking about the wolf. She then smiles at me. "It works. You can control when you turn but more importantly when you don't turn."_

 _"So I won't transform into a wolf tonight?" I ask as my mother lets go of my chin._

 _"You won't, however, you have the strength and speed of what you have when you are a wolf with this on so be careful." My mother informs me with a serious tone. She then starts writing down the spell she just performed in her grimoire. "Alexandra, promise me that you will be careful."_

 _"I promise, mother."_

 _"Good, now go find Elijah and Niklaus and tell them we are leaving for the cave now also go tell Ansel that you won't join the wolves tonight."_

 _I sigh and nod. "Yes, mother."_

* * *

Niklaus then looks at Stefan who is slightly in front of Katerina, who looks to be in shock. I roll my eyes. " _Remember."_ I compel and Niklaus raises an eyebrow at me. "Self-preservation." Katerina's face goes to more nervous then shocked. Then she goes angry.

Then Niklaus grabs Stefan by his neck, slamming him against the wall. "Now what I am going to do with you?" Then Niklaus opens the bond. _Stake now._ I do as she tells me however he doesn't re-close the bond but keeps it open. I know I'm still in the dog house since what I did with both Niklaus and Katerina. I pass him a stake. Then he stabs Stefan right bellow the heart. Stefan grunts in pain, slightly hunching over. "Do you feel that?" Niklaus digs it in deeper. "It scraping against your heart, the slightest movement and you're dead."

"He's just trying to keep his brother, Niklaus. Let's see what he wants." Niklaus doesn't seem convinced so I use the bond. _Rebekah._ That seems to help a bit, you see Niklaus and I have been thinking about waking up our younger sister. However her temper can be worse than both of ours at times so Stefan could be a bargaining chip to make Rebekah less angry with him, I didn't do anything wrong to Rebekah.

"The witches said that you had a cure," A cure for what? A wolf bite? "make me a deal. Just give me the cure, and I'll do whatever you want."

Niklaus then removes the stake. Stefan falls to the ground clutching the wound. "Trouble is I don't know if you'd be any good to me the way you are now. You're just shy of useless." As he talks he pours a glass of blood and then drinks from it. What is my brother doing? _Ripper._ Is all I get through the bond. He's making Stefan back into a ripper. Niklaus then bends down in front of Stefan. "I heard about this one vampire, crazy bloke, always on and off the wagon for decades." I can see the realization on Stefan's face. "When he was off, he was magnificent. 1917, he went into Monterrey and wiped out an entire migrant village, a true ripper." Then Niklaus takes another sip. "Sound familiar?"

"I haven't been that way in a very long time."

"That's the vampire we are going to make a deal with, that's the vampire we can use when we leave his town." I add with a smirk. _Bite Katerina, show him the cure._ Niklaus tells me and I get what he's going on about. Damon's been bitten. I guess this is my test to know I am loyal to. "Katerina, come here," I order with an extended hand. She does slowly. I take her wrist and bite into it.

She groans in pain. I can see the shock on her face. "No, no, no." I'm shocked I did it. I never wanted to hurt Katerina, what am I doing? Then I bite into my own wrist as quickly as I can. Then I put the open, bleeding wound into her mouth making her drink. It heals quickly after that.

"You want your cure? There it is." Niklaus says as I wipe the blood from around my mouth.

"Your blood is the cure."

"Gotta love mother nature." Niklaus then adds with a smirk. "Let's talk, shall we?" Then he leads Stefan to sit down. I sit next to my brother, opposite Stefan. There is a table in between us. Niklaus then cuts open his palm over a glass vile. "You want to save your brother? How 'bout a decade long bender? We have big plans for you when we leave this town."

"I'm not like that anymore."

"Well, that's a shame." Then Niklaus starts to pour the blood out of the vile and down the sink, in front of us.

"Wait."

"That's more like it, I want you to join us for a drink." Klaus tells Stefan with a crooked smile. Then throws Stefan a full blood bag. Stefan takes off the clasp and takes a small sip. "Finish it, all of it."

Stefan doesn't do as he's told. "You do everything we say and we save your brother. That's the deal." Stefan quickly drinks the rest of the bag. Niklaus throws him another one. "Again." I order with a smirk. Stefan does as we tell him to do and starts drinking from the new bag of blood.

* * *

We must have given him about 5 more before anyone spoke again, other than again or another. Stefan was on his knees with blood running down his chin. Niklaus then said, "You're very co-operative, almost like you're enjoying it."

Then Niklaus throws another bag in front of him. "No more, not until you give me the cure."

"Here's our deal, you can remain here in Mystic Falls but your brother dies or you can leave Mystic Falls with us and save your brother's life." I explain then Stefan drinks the other bag, agreeing to our terms.

Niklaus then hands Katerina the vile of his blood. "Take this to Damon."

"You want me to leave?"

"Yes-" Before Klaus can even finish she's out of the door.

Stefan looks defeated. "She'll never take it to him, she's on vervain." Then he turns to me. "Please Alexandra, you were friends with him, please."

"Fine, I guess a deal is a deal. I should make sure Katerina gives Damon the cure." I say with a bored tone.

"You were friends with him?" I ignore Niklaus as I leave the apartment.

* * *

I enter the Salvatore house and go up to Damon's room to see Katerina, Elena, and Damon altogether. Katherine is the first to notice me, she looks pissed off at me. Elena's eyes widen. Damon is looking like death. "Where'd you get the vervain?" I ask Katerina who only glares at me. "I had to do it or Nik would have killed you." I reason with her.

Her resolve softens slightly. "You're forgiven." She answers and I look at Damon who looks a lot better. "Let me guess, you didn't trust me that I'd save his life?" I shrug then turn to Elena.

"You were dead." I state matter of factly. "Why do doppelgangers always come back to life?" I say to no one in particular.

"Where's Stefan?"

"Becoming everyone's favorite version of Stefan, or at least my favorite." I answer with a smirk. Her eyes widen. Then I turn to the other doppelganger. "Katerina, I suggest this time when I tell you to run. You run."

Katerina rolls her eyes. Then begins to walk away before saying. "Oh, Elena. It's okay to love them both. I did." Then throws the empty vile of blood at Elena before speeding off. I think she now just being a bitch to both of us. I'm totally going to pay for biting her for the next decade.

"Goodbye, Elena and don't worry you're secret is safe with me. Bye Damon."

* * *

I meet Niklaus and Stefan inside a warehouse. Elijah is being loaded into the back of a truck, well Elijah in his coffin. I smirk as Niklaus doesn't tell Stefan why we really need him. Then he brings out a woman, she looks about 21. Dark blonde hair and green eyes, she's about an inch short than me. Niklaus bites into her neck but then looks at Stefan. "I wanted us to honor our deal," Then hands me her wrist I bite into it takes a few gulps of warm blood. "I could have compelled her to behave but a real ripper enjoys the hunt." Then he lets her go.

I wipe the blood off my face and watch as Stefan goes in front of the girl. Then bites into her neck. We appear in front of him with a smirk as the human girl falls dead on the floor. Stefan looks like his true self, without the layers of guilt and brooding. "Now we can go."

* * *

 **Alexandra knows Elena is alive and Stefan, Klaus and her are now leaving town. If you enjoyed please leave a review, follow or favorite to show your support.**

 **Next chapter- They are on the hunt to make hybrids and a flashback to when Alexandra was with Tatia.**


	14. Chapter 14

**We are on the hunt for Hybrid. Thanks for all of the amazing support, please keep it up and enjoy!**

* * *

We are officially on the hunt for wolves for the last two months, yay. Niklaus and I decided that before we wake up Rebekah we are going to go make some hybrids. We have always wanted to do it but I promised Klaus that I won't try and make some of my own until we broke the curse, so did the rest of my siblings. Niklaus is currently hashing some poor girls with Stefan to find a wolf whilst I'm sat in the car on this infuriating game on my phone.

Niklaus gets into the driver's side of the car, I'm in the passenger's seat. "Did you have fun?" I ask putting my phone back into my pocket.

"I found out where that wolf is." Then Stefan gets back into the car with blood smeared down his face.

I hand Stefan a napkin, he takes it and starts to wipe up his face. "Where is the wolf?" I ask raising an eyebrow. Niklaus tells me as we drink off and to where the wolf is. At a bar in Tennessee.

* * *

Niklaus ended up leaving the hotel room for a drink, he's been feeding a lot more now and hasn't got it fully under control yet. Stefan is looking at a photo in his wallet. It's of him and Elena. Stefan is in a football shirt with number 17 in big bold letters with his arm around Elena. They both have this big smile, they look happy. I can tell he misses her. "It's her birthday today." He tells me with a sad smile.

"Stefan, you know it would never work, right?" I ask in a sympathetic voice. He doesn't answer just stares more at the photograph. "Stefan, I know that you love her but Elena is human and wants a family, some to grow old with. Stefan, you couldn't give her that."

"Are you tell me to let go of her?"

I shake my head. "No, I'm not telling you to get over her because I know how hard it is to get over doppelgangers. To be honest loved two, each one resulted in heartbreak."

"Two? You've loved two doppelgangers?"

I nod. "The original doppelganger, Tatia Petrova." I smile slightly, I've not said that name in a long time. Stefan raises an eyebrow. "I was 16 when I first met her."

 _Chad was being an idiot again so this causes me to have to hit him around the head, hard. I laughed when he fell to the ground. I offered him a hand and he took it with a pout. It was fun. Then I noticed a woman by the river. She was beautiful, the most beautiful women I've ever saw. She was picking these herbs, I knew the herds how mother send us all the time to go fetch her things like that, then fell into the fast-flowing river. "Oh, my gods," I mutter as I see it happen. Chad noticed too but I was faster that's to the ring on my finger. Once I reach the river, she spots me. "Grab my hand!" I shout extending a hand. She takes it and I pull her out. "Are you okay?" I ask as Chad catches up with us._

 _She nods and starts coughing. 'Should we get her to your mother?' Chad mouths and I shake my head. Mother would probably roll her eyes at me and ignore me by saying it would disrupt the balance of nature. "Thank you." She says looking at me with a warm smile._

 _"It was no trouble," I tell her returning the smile. "Are you injured?"_

 _"No, I don't think so." I stand up and offer her a hand to help her stand up. "Alexandra Mikaelson," then I point at Chad, "this is Chad Nilson." I introduce, she takes my hand and I help her back to her feet._

 _"I'm Tatia Petrova."_

"So you saved her life."

"Yes, we became friends then we kissed, I fell in love with her however I made the mistake of also introducing her to my brothers who also fell in love with Tatia also, however, she choose Elijah in the end." I explain and take a deep breath.

"Is that why you hate Elijah?" Stefan asks me putting the picture away, intrigued by the story.

"I don't hate Elijah, but after Tatia hurt our relationship then Katerina basically broke it." I tell him with a watery smile. "Sometimes I go back to that moment and think what would have happened if I would just let Tatia die, I wouldn't be a vampire, my family would be happy, I could have been moderately happy, I wouldn't have lost my relationship with Elijah." Then I shake my head. "However if I kept doing that, I would have gone insane. Regrets are sometimes which haunt me. People say emotions are a vampire's greatest weakness," I shake my head again "no regrets, that's what keeps us up at night. That's what haunts our minds. Regrets are the thing which really drives us to turn it off, to not have to think about these regrets."

"So you were like Damon, in love with your brother's girl?" He asks and I see red. I grab him by his throat.

Then I give him a deadly smile. "If I'm Damon then the second doppelganger that Elijah and I fell in love with ended falling for me. Quite of like saying that Elena will eventually fall for Damon." Then I let him go and walk away from him.

 _"Alexandra, can I ask you a question?" Tatia asks with a smile. I nod and continue braiding pieces of straw together, I don't know why I am doing it but I'm not going to think about it because being around Tatia makes me nervous. "You spend a lot of time with that Chad, is he courting you?" I end up laughing at the question._

 _Tatia seems to get annoyed at my laughing. I stop laughing but cannot remove the amused grin off my face. "No, Chad and I are just friends. He's like a cousin to me." Maybe that's because he is my cousin._

 _"But none of your siblings seem to think that, actually Elijah hates him." That's because Elijah is a protective swine. "However you do seem different than your siblings."_

 _"That's because I am, they fear Mikael, I do not." I tell her with a shrug._

 _She seems confused. "You talk about your father as if he is not."_

 _I sigh. "Tatia, I want to tell you something which you cannot tell anyone, to do you swear you will not tell anyone?" I turn to look at her._

 _"I swear."_

 _"Good because I am not Mikael's daughter nor have I ever been. My mother had an affair with a werewolf and became pregnant, Niklaus and I are the product of my mother's adultery." Her eyes widened as I continued, "Do you remember those attacks by the neighboring village?" She nods. "I was 14, a man tried to take me however I ended up grabbing one of my Mikael's hunting knives and slicing that man's throat." Her mouth is now hanging open in shock. "Then I felt this awakening, my eyes turned yellow and I feel hot like my blood was boiling. My father, my real father, found me. When a werewolf kills for the first time, they activate the werewolf gene." I then show her my ring. "This allows me to control my wolf side, I'm faster, stronger, heal quickly but most importantly I can control when I turn. Hiding my wolf side from my family."_

 _"So you and Niklaus are werewolves?" She asks in a shocked voice._

 _"Yes and no, I have activated my curse but Niklaus hasn't and doesn't know of him even being a bastard."_

 _"You say that as if it makes you a bad person." Tatia says taking my hand in her's._

 _"Am I not a bad person? I've killed."_

 _She shakes her head. "A bad person wouldn't have saved me from that river, Alex you're a great person." Then she kisses my cheek. Tatia stands up and starts to walk off before turning back to me. "Meet me here tomorrow, again?"_

 _"I will always meet you here."_

* * *

Niklaus and I walk into a bar, oh god here is set up for a really bad joke; okay so two hybrids walk into a bar. Stop! Anyway, Niklaus and I walk into a bar to see the wolf. He has shaggy brown hair and beard whilst is wearing a flannel shirt and some ripped denim jeans. I sit on one side of him whilst Niklaus sits on the other side of him. "Ray? Ray Sutton?" I ask with a smirk.

"Who wants to know?" He asks and the bartender hands him a beer.

"We've been looking everywhere for you, we started in Florida, we met a young chap who you worked with before you moved to Memphis, he directed us to two lovely young ladies and they lead us here to you." Niklaus retells with a smirk.

Ray moves to stand up. "I better be going."

I grab him pushing him back onto the car, keeping my hand on his shoulder. I then tell him. "Not so fast, we aren't done and your type are very hard to come by." He moves to run against but Stefan now blocks him.

"Vampires."

"Yes our friend here is a vampire, he's compelled everyone in the bar so don't ask for help. However, my sister and I are something else. A different type of monster. We've got some vampire, some werewolf." Niklaus corrects using his hand for a bit of emphasis.

"A what?"

"A hybrid, Ray. We've both. You see we want to create more of us."

"Seeing how you are the first werewolf we've come across in many a moon, pun intended, Ray. Heh, I need you to direct us to your pack, so where are they?" Niklaus finishes, his tone is a mix of friendly but also dangerous.

Ray shakes his head. "You can't compel me."

Klaus gives Stefan the signal for the wolfsbane. Stefan orders a drink then pours out some of the wolfsbanes. "We're going to play a little game, truth or wolfsbane."

"This is going to be fun." I add earning a chuckle from Klaus. Klaus and I are in a kind of don't talk about anything to do with 1490's or Katerina agreement so we don't have to think about it and Klaus doesn't have to hate me. It's kind of like the whole thing we have going with our mother's death, it stops me from getting angry and Niklaus' guilt from getting worse.

We ended up tying Ray to the dart board. Then Stefan dipping the darts into a concoction of scotch and wolfsbane then throwing it at Ray until he tells us where the wolf pack is. He has a dart in his forehead and another in his neck, he is screaming in agony. Niklaus and I are sat on stools with our feet up drinking some blood of a girl in the bar. Well, we are drinking her blood which is in a glass. "You can stop this right now Ray, just tell us where your pack meets for the full moon."

"I can't." Ray chocks out.

"I know, you live by this code but them two aren't going to let me stop until you tell me." Stefan reason leaning his arm against the wall to the side of Ray.

Then the women who we compelled to keep a lookout at that house comes up to us. Niklaus stands up and I roll my eyes doing the same, formalities. "Mr. Klaus, that guy's brother Damon showed up at the house."

" _Thank you and tell your friends to keep up the good work in the neighborhood watch, huh?_ " Niklaus compels then the girl walks off. Stefan approaches us. "Your brother is still on our trail and is getting closer, I'm going to go deal with that."

Stefan grabs Niklaus' arm and says "No, no, no let me handle it."

"How do we know you'll come back?" I ask raising an eyebrow taking the last gulp of my drink.

"'Cause you both saved my brother's life and I'm at your service."

"That sounds so tedious, are you sure you're aren't having some fun?" Niklaus teases slightly and I chuckle.

"I'll make sure my brother doesn't bother us anymore." Then Stefan walks off and away from us.

Then I turn back to Ray. "Another drink, Ray?" Then I stead over to him with a smirk. I grab the scotch with the wolfsbane in it. "You can tell us where your pack is your going to be drinking all of this, then another, then another, then another, and more until you tell us." I inform him then open his mouth, tilt his head back and pour the remainder of the drink down his throat then close it shut and pinches his nose shut so he has too shallow it in order to breathe. He whole body is spasms as he swallows the drink. Then I let his nose and mouth open. There is blood pouring from his mouth.

"Alexandra, I have to hand it to you. That was painful to watch." Niklaus says from behind me. "I'll get another."

"Where is the pack?" I ask as Niklaus mixtures the wolfsbane into another glass of scotch. He doesn't answer me just shakes his head. "Have it your way." Niklaus hands me the next mixture of wolfsbane. I do the same as I do before. Once he swallows I ask him the same question again.

"Smoky Mountains, 10 miles from here." He tells us and I hold up my hands.

"Thank you." I touch his face and remove the bindings on him. "Niklaus, don't let Stefan do a Mikaelson's job." I tell him making him chuckle. I then throw him over to Niklaus. Klaus ties him down to the pool table.

Ray looks to be in pain, well his insides are probably burning from the wolfsbane. Talk about heartburn. "I've already told you where the pack is, what do you want from me?" He chocks out and both Nik and I roll our eyes at him. Is the idiot seriously asking that?

"Well Ray, I were you even listening?" Klaus asks with a slightly amused face. "We have big plans for you." Then Niklaus slices open his wrist and shoves it into his mouth. Ray looks scared as I rip out his heart.

Niklaus raises his eyebrows at me. " The first hybrid we'll ever sire, that needed some more flair than just breaking his neck."

* * *

I ended up calling Caroline, we are still in contact. Caroline wasn't in the big plot to kill my brother, only knew who he was. I think she knew Bonnie was alive but she wasn't part of the plan. She in my books she's still cool. She picks up and I can hear music in the background. "Has your break up with Matthew finally driven you to cheap high school parties?" I tease to a laugh.

"'Hi Caroline, how are you.'" Caroline says in a British accent then adds in her normal voice "I'm fine Alex thanks for asking." We both laugh at that. "And secondly this isn't some cheap high school party, I put it together for Ele-" Then she stops her words.

"I know she's alive and the boys is out." My brother is off feeding on some poor innocent girl and Stefan hasn't returned yet from getting Damon and Elena to stop looking for him. I know he'll return because I can see deep down he is enjoying himself, the freedom of being a monster just because someone tells you too is freeing.

"Oh yeah."

"Stefan mentioned it is Elena's birthday."

"So he's alive."

I haven't told Caroline that's he's alive. How didn't I mention it? "Yeah, you should tell Elena that he misses her, he had a really deep conversation with me and I normally don't do deep." I joke and Caroline giggles.

"Hey did you know your accent sexy?" Then she giggles.

I start laughing, thinking nothing of it. "Are you drunk?"

"Nooooo." Then she giggles again. "Maybe. When are you coming back? I miss my immortal bestie." She winces down my ear and I laugh again.

"When I get Klaus to wake up Rebekah and we have a whole bunch of hybrids." I tell her for the millionth time. She groans loudly. Then Stefan enters the hotel room and slams the door behind him. "Bye Caroline."

"Bye Alex. I miss you!" Then she ends the call.

I walk up to Stefan who falls onto a chair next to me. "How's Caroline?" He asks in a slightly bitter voice.

"Drunk, I blame Lockwood." Stefan scoffs and rubs his temple. I pour two glasses of scotch and hand one to Stefan. "To loving doppelgangers." Stefan chuckles at that and we both lightly hit our glasses together. Then we both down the whole glass. I don't even need to be asked for another to pour another. We do the same for the next 10 minutes until Klaus gets in.

He raises an eyebrow at me then rolls his eyes. "Time to go."

I stand up and chuckle. "Let's go get us some hybrids made."

* * *

 **So they know where the hybrids are. Some Alex and Stefan bonding time. How Alexandra met Tatia and how she told Tatia about the fact she's a wolf. I found that cute. I hope you enjoyed! Please tell me if you did.**

 **Next chapter- Hybrids are made and a certain original sister is woken up.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Welcome back. This is a very important chapter and I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

"Is Ray getting too heavy?" Klaus asks Stefan. We have been walking uphill for 4 miles looking for this pack and Stefan has been carrying Ray over his shoulders in a fireman's lift. I'm pretty sure Klaus is just teasing Stefan.

"Can we just the chit-chat, I'm fine." Stefan snaps re-positioning Ray so it is more comfortable on his shoulders.

"All is brooding and self-loathing is suffocating you, Stefan." He rolls his eyes at me when I say this.

"Maybe, I'm just tired looking for werewolves all summer."

"Well thanks to our pal, Ray, we found some." We all stop to see about 25 werewolves, some are pitching tents, others are cooking and some are just talking. It slightly reminds me of the full moon when I was human. The community of it all. Stefan throws Ray onto the ground like a sack of potatoes.

A woman with short brown hair runs up to him. A muscular name with short dirty blonde hair is looking quickly between us and Ray. "Oh my god, Ray." She looks scared and worried for both her and Ray. She looks up at Stefan. "Who are you?" She snaps at Stefan.

Klaus wraps his arm around my shoulders. "The real question, is who are we?" He asks with a cocky tone.

"Where are our manner?" I click my tongue. "Hello, my name is Alexandra, this is my twin brother Klaus." I introduce with a faux smile.

She sluggishly gets up straight. "You're the hybrids." The women states with a scared expression, she at least has the respect to fear us.

"You've heard of us," I declare with a deadly expression.

"Fantastic." Niklaus finished my sentence with a smirk which is both amused and deadly. "It's Fascinating actually, to see a werewolf who isn't beholden by the moon, a vampire who doesn't burn in the sun, a true hybrid." Then Ray gasps for air. He really does have great timing. "Excellent timing, Ray." Niklaus says taking the words right out my mouth, I think it's a twin thing.

"He's almost as dramatic as me." I add making my brother chuckle.

"What's happening to me?"

Klaus eyes Stefan who stands up. "Are any of your human?" He calls to the whole crowd around us. "Your friend needs human blood to complete the transition, without he will die." Stefan includes looking at everyone.

"It only takes a drop of blood." I shout grabbing a sharp stick and making it break the skin. A tiny droplet of blood comes from my finger then show it to the rest of the people, just to emphasize my point. "A girlfriend, a boyfriend, family member, along for the ride?" I ask again and hear the muscular guy who was over the women's shoulder increase rapidly. "Bingo." I say pointing at him. I grab him with super speed and bite into his arm. I then throw him to Stefan as Niklaus grabs the girl.

"You have to drink it, Ray, or I will but the problem is I don't know how to stop." Stefan tells Ray with an almost pleading look.

"It's the new order, sweetheart. Join us or die." Niklaus tells the women who are most likely the alpha how no one else has stepped forward and it's the job of the alpha to protect their pack. I know because my father told me it every single day when he was alive.

"I'd rather die than be a vampire."

"Wrong choice." Then Niklaus rips into his wrist and shoves it into the girl's mouth. Ray, out of the corner of my eye, bites into the human's open wound. Now he's complete the transformation. Niklaus has sired his first hybrid. He then snaps the women's neck. "She'll thank me for that later."

I look around "Who's next?" I ask with a slight laugh letting my true face comes out. There is a trail of blood down my face from the human's wrist.

* * *

Niklaus and I divided them 50/50, which turns out 13 each. I was on my last one, she was a brunette, looked about 18, she looked almost happy that she was becoming a hybrid. My guess third turn, she's not nervous but isn't enjoying the face that she is a werewolf yet. She's pretty, she has brown eyes and full lips. "What's your name, sweetheart?" I ask with a smile.

"Amelia Jacobs." She answers quickly. I bite into my wrist and hold it out to her. She starts to drink from it.

I remove my wrist when she's hand enough to be able to turn. "See you on the other side." Then I break her neck. She falls to the ground 'dead'. I turn to Klaus who is feeding the human some of his blood, he compels the human to relax before standing up.

Ray is clutching his arms. "There are all dead."

"You'll feel better soon, mate." Niklaus tells him. I walk over and notice I look a lot cleaner than my brother. I roll my eyes, he's always been messier than me.

"So is this your master plan? Build an army of hybrid slaves?" Stefan asks motioning around to the 'dead' wolves around us.

"Not slaves, soldiers, comrades." Klaus corrects, mine won't be soldiers. I want a pack and have wanted a pack for over 1000 years since my mother and Mikael took that away from me by turning me into a vampire and Mikael killing most of my pack and making the rest flee.

"How are you sure they'll be loyal?" Stefan asks and I roll my eyes. Once they see me as their alpha they will be loyal. However, I'm not getting into this fight.

"It's not so hard to be loyal when you're on the winning team, which you will understand when you get rid of that incredibly depressive chip off your shoulder." Both Stefan and I laugh, Stefan in slight annoyance and me in amusement.

Then I notice Ray's eye begin bleeding. I grab the side of his face. "Is this why you're keeping me around to see my attitude change?" Klaus and I ignore Stefan as we look over Ray.

"You'll know why you are around when we want you to know." Klaus says taking Ray's face in his hands. "Something's wrong."

"That isn't meant to happen." Stefan adds and I give him a look.

"Obviously." I tell him. Niklaus stands up and crosses his arms.

"Some master race."

"Lose the attitude, Stefan." Then the alpha of the pack wakes up. "Derek, go feed your girlfriend." However, before anything can happen Ray runs off. "Go get him." Klaus orders Stefan, who does as he's told. Wolves begin to wake up. "I'll go check on Stefan, you look after the wolves." Then Niklaus walks off after Stefan.

I move around to my first turn, Johnny, and look at his eyes. He seems normal, a bit in shock. " _Derek, come here."_ I order and he does as he's told. His girlfriend is against a tree with blood around her mouth, I guess she's hating herself. "Drink." I tell him cupping his cheek. He does as he's told and does it. "Line up in an orderly fashion, if you don't then you'll be dead." I tell everyone around me. All of them apart from one don't do as I say. So I go over to them and rip out his heart. He's one of Niklaus' sires. Everyone gasps. "I will not codon disrespect."

Niklaus comes back and is smirking. "You got them under control."

"I was raised since I was 14 to be an alpha in the 10th century, a bunch of self-hating wolves is nothing." I say and I see the jealousy behind his eyes, the jealousy of me getting to know our father. "Father would be proud of you too, Niklaus." I tell him with a smile. Then I pat his shoulder. "Next."

* * *

Once everyone is feed I notice something strange. My hybrids are fine but Niklaus' aren't, all of them are bleed from their eyes. Niklaus just says it's probably growing pains. Amelia walks up to me. "Is that going to happen to the rest of us?" She asks in a low whisper.

"I don't think so, I was always a hybrid, Klaus only just broke the curse. I think it has something to do with that." I answer back and she looks around biting her lip, it's kinda cute. "Harriet, how's your boyfriend doing?" I ask, Harriet is one of my sires whilst her brother, George, is Klaus'. She turns to look at me and shows me his face. Then shakes her head. Niklaus is pacing slightly.

I sigh and put my hands on my brother's shoulders stopping him from pacing anymore. Before I can speak one of Niklaus' hybrids attacks Johnny. He pushes the other hybrid back. "Harry, not cool, bro." He says but Harry launches at him again. I vamp over to them and grab Harry by his collar. Niklaus and I exchange a look as another rabid hybrid attacks one of mine. I rip out his heart. As Niklaus rips out another. Just as I do that two more just drop dead. "Alexandra, what do we do?" Johnny asks looking at his dead friend.

I sigh looking at Niklaus. "Put them out of their misery." Niklaus and I kill two more whilst the rest just drop dead. Niklaus then throws a bottle at a tree. "Go check the perimeter for Stefan." I tell the rest of the hybrids who do as their told leaving.

"It should have worked! I did everything I was told!" He shouts at me. "I destroyed the moonstone, I killed the werewolf, I killed the vampire, I killed the doppelganger. I should be able to turn them." To be honest, he did kill the doppelganger so it wouldn't matter if she was alive now. Then he points at me "Whilst you get to make hybrids! Whilst you never got cursed! Whilst you were always known who and what you are! Whilst you knew our father! Whilst you betrayed me!"

"Niklaus, I do not know why this isn't working nor can I be blamed." I say in a calm voice. "However we could always contact our mo-"

"Don't even say it, Alexandra."

I continue anyway. "Our mother,"

"Alexandra."

"who created the-"

"Alex."

"curse and would know why it isn't working, if she co-operated with us, however, we need her talisman to contact her." I tell him and he frowns even more.

"Another reason you want me to wake up Rebekah." Stefan came back a few minutes later. He had a wolf bite and Niklaus healed him. We got back onto the road after I rounded up all of my hybrids. Chicago here we come.

* * *

We got out of the car just outside of the hotel we are staying at. We ended up at a warehouse. My hybrids are just behind in two separate cars whilst Klaus' truck follows behind them. "Welcome back to Chicago, Stefan." Niklaus says as we get out of the car. "Brings back lovely old memories of the ripper days."

"It's all a blur of blood, parties, and death, I have no memories of the details."

"Ahh, but the details are the best part."

 _I watch as Rebekah takes a drink from Mr. Stefan Salvatore. Where have I heard that name before? I watch as she tastes the remained of his date then walk away. He asks for her name but my tease of a sister just puts her finger to her lips and walks back over to me. I laugh when she reaches me. "Now that wasn't very nice, Bekah." I tease and my younger sister rolls her eyes._

 _"I'm not a nice person." I laugh again as she sits down. "Where's our brother?" I point over to the corner where Niklaus is wooing women by the bar. He shoots us a nod before turning his attention back to the women. "He's a lost cause." Rebekah jokes with a laugh._

 _I join in raising my glass. "I'll drink to that."_

"Chicago was magical." Klaus says looking out the window. I think we both just had a flashback.

"I'll take your word for it, I don't remember any of it." That's Niklaus' doing.

"Can we please just get down to business, I want to see our sister." I complain and Niklaus rolls his eyes. Stefan looks confused.

"We are going to go see Gloria first." I groan getting back into the car.

 _I'm stood with Niklaus watching Rebekah dance with a strange man. Niklaus seems amused at our sister. "Bet she'll fall in love with him." He jokes and I snicker._

 _"Too mundane." Then Rebekah storms over to Stefan who is being extremely rude. "Ooh, Bekah's mad." Niklaus doesn't seem to be listening to me anymore. He's such an ass sometimes._

 _"You know some of us came here to hear the music, not to hear you." Stefan turns around at the sound of my sister's voice._

 _"Sorry, sweetheart, are we offending you?" All of the men around Mr. Salvatore laugh._

 _Rebekah gives him the famous Mikaelson look if you don't know what that is; it's where we give you this smirk which says 'try me and I'll rip your head off' and our eyes slightly narrow. "It will take more than a baby face like this to offend me." She then lets her finger travel down his face._

 _Then all go 'ooh'. However, Stefan again grabs my sister's arm. "Will I ever get your name?" He asks her._

 _"Sure, when you earn it." Then she moves her lips to his ear. "Now do Gloria a favor and stick a sock in it." I laugh and my sister gives a look then whispers 'you too'. That makes me laugh even more._

We end up in Gloria's bar, I sent the hybrids to go unpack their things into rooms and if they felt like it mine, Stefan's and Niklaus' too. It's empty but then again it is midday. Gloria spots us and rolls her eyes. Gloria is a witch, a powerful witch at that, she can control her aging so she looks the same as she did back in the 20's when we last saw her. "You gotta be kidding me."

"Well a hybrid walks into a bar and the bartender says-" Niklaus begins but Gloria cuts him off.

"You may be invincible but that doesn't make you funny." Gloria tells my brother, I start hysterically laughing. It takes a few moments before I can regain my composure. "I remember you." She says to Stefan.

"Gloria." Then he looks at Klaus and I "Shouldn't she be-"

"Old and dead, if I dead who would run this place. I can slow down the aging but it will catch up to me one day." Gloria explains to Stefan.

I turn to Stefan. "Go make us something behind the bar, would you?" Stefan does as I tell him to do walking off to the bar.

"You look ravishing by the way." Klaus says trying to sweet talk her. I roll my eyes at him and so does Gloria.

"Don't. I know why you're here. Klaus, you can't create hybrids. Every spell has its loopholes and a curse that old. We would need to contact the witch who created it." Gloria tells us.

"That would be the Original witch, and she's very dead." I give him a look of 'did you really just talk about our dead mother like that' kind of look. He ignores me.

"I know, to contact her I'll need some help. Bring me Rebekah."

"Hey, Niklaus, we need to wake up our sister." I say with a smirk.

"No." He turns to me and we begin a war of looks.

"Rebekah has what I need, bring her to me." Niklaus gives in and I give him a smile.

Then Stefan says "What is this?" He is holding up a picture of Klaus and him in the 20's. "This is a picture of me with you."

* * *

We enter the place where Niklaus is keeping Rebekah hidden from me. He knew that I'd wake her up if I got the chance so he hide her from me to keep me from undaggering her. "Why don't I remember you?" Stefan asks as we walk in.

"You said it yourself, a lot of holes." Klaus answers him carelessly.

Stefan grabs his arm. "Answer me!" He demands in an annoyed voice.

Niklaus removes his hand from his arm. "At first I hated you."

 _I am next to Niklaus as he demands it's time that we go home. He messed up my perfectly good meal. I see Rebekah kissing Mr. Salvatore. Niklaus grabs her arm. "It's late Rebekah, we're leaving." Klaus instructs Rebekah._

 _Rebekah yanks her arm away from his grasp. "Let me go." She snaps._

 _"Klaus, stop wrecking her fun and let's go." My twin brother ignores me. I exhale loudly._

 _Stefan stands up. "Who is this guy?" He asks going closer to my brother._

 _"Stefan, don't he'll kill you." She gives me a pleading look and I help her get in between my brother and my sister's new lover. "He's a lot stronger than he looks." Stefan puts his arm around Rebekah._

 _I give Niklaus a look before turning back to the two lovers across from me. "So this is the famous Stefan Salvatore," Then he turns to me with an amused look. "you're right he does have funny hair." I can't help but laugh, earning a glare from Rebekah._

 _"Then go without me, I'm not your girlfriend."_

 _"No, you're my little sister, which means you have to do what I say." He pulls Rebekah towards him. Rebekah rolls her eyes and storms off. She leaves the bar and I follow trying to be on damage patrol. I don't understand how Elijah could do this for the last 900 years._

"Your sister, so I knew another original vampire."

"Can't handle it don't ask." I tell Stefan. Then I spot Rebekah's coffin and walk over to it. I open the lid and smile down at my sister's face. I reach for the dagger and pull it out quicker than Niklaus could change his mind.

"I don't recognize her." Stefan tells us.

"Don't tell her that, Rebekah's temper is worse than mine." Klaus then smirks and says "Time to wake up, little sister."

After about ten minutes of waiting, nothing happens. "Bekah, stop being dramatic." I scold crossing my arms.

"Why don't you tell me what the hell is going on?" Stefan asks in an annoyed voice.

"You have many talents, I leaned some of my best tricks from you." Klaus says as again I am pulled into another flashback.

 _I'm sat in the middle of Rebekah and Niklaus, Stefan is next to my sister with his arm wrapped around her shoulders. "What makes you worthy of an original like my sister when you are just a diluted bloodline?" Klaus asks and I scoff._

 _"Elitist much?" I comment. Niklaus chuckles and so does Rebekah._

 _"Where's the rest of your family?" My eyes dart to Niklaus for this answer._

 _"Umm, let's see I killed most of them." He calls me dramatic, I call it more sleeping._

 _"Not all." I add and he nods._

 _"You and Rebekah choice the right side."_

 _"Eventually." Rebekah says with a smile. This is a little twisted even for my family._

 _Then a human comes storming up to our table. He seems angry. "Where the hell is my wife?" He asks Stefan who smirks._

 _"I don't know, I give up." Stefan says with his smirk growing even more. I smile in amusement at that._

 _"You think you're so tough, with your bar and liquor, a call to Chicago P.D might set you straight." He threatens and Nik, Bekah, Stefan and I all go 'oooh'. Then we all begin laughing._

 _"Lila, Lila come here." The man is just about to leave with his wife when Stefan compels "No you're sitting." They do as they're told and sit down. The man next to Niklaus and Lila next to Stefan. Stefan pulls out a pocket knife._

 _I look at Stefan in confusion, so does Niklaus. "Stefan, don't be mean." Rebekah playfully scolds, you can tell she doesn't mean it. He slices Lila's wrist open and makes it pour into the glass._

 _"Thank you, why don't you go bandage that up." He compels with a smirk. Then slides the blood glass over to the main. "Join me for a drink." He compels with a smirk. He does but gages on it. "I never caught your name."_

 _"Go to hell." He snaps and both Klaus and I laugh. He's quite fun._

 _"Do you want another sip?"_

 _"Liam Grant."_

 _"Liam Grant! Have other sip Liam." We all laugh "Finish it."_

Niklaus walks over to the compelled guard. "I was your biggest fan." Klaus tells him then compels the security guard. " _When she wakes up offer up your jugular and tell her to meet us a Gloria's._ "

"I'm staying here."

"What?"

"I want to see our sister and wait for her to wake up. Now leave us be." I declare with my arms crossed. He rolls his eyes and takes off. He knows I'll meet him at Gloria's when Rebekah wakes up.

 _I'm sat next to Niklaus watching Stefan dance with Rebekah, she seems happy and Niklaus seems to think he's good enough for her. I smile at the thought of Rebekah finally being able to be happy for once. When I hear police sirens, I look at Nik who does too. We share a look and stand up. Bullets come firing into the building when I hear a voice which I next want to hear again. Mikael._ _I move to go after him but Niklaus grabs my arms. "I could kill him, once and for all just let me." I plead with Niklaus._

 _"He could you, Alex. Not worth the risk." I groan and we begin walking towards Rebekah. "Rebekah, sweetheart, time to go." Niklaus grabs Rebekah and drags us both out. Stopping me from going after Mikael and her from going to get Stefan._

 _"What the hell is going on?" Stefan asks and I look at Niklaus who shares my look._

 _"Stefan."_

 _Niklaus lets go of Rebekah but I grab her just as quickly. "Let's go, Bekah." I pull her away as Niklaus compels Stefan to forget about all of us until he says otherwise. Niklaus ended up daggering Rebekah after she threatened to leave and I couldn't argue with him because Mikael is coming and we have to run._

I must have been waiting for an about half an hour before Rebekah gasps for air, meaning she finally wakes. She looks around then right through me. She gets to the human and within seconds drinks him dry. The color returns to her face. She looks me up and down. "What year is it?"

"2011."

"He kept me in a box for almost a century and you let him!" She shouts and I cringe slightly.

"He hide your body, Elijah was plotting Niklaus' death and we were breaking the curse, so Rebekah I am sorry for not undaggering you sooner however not one day went by where I did not think of you. I was waiting until our brother had broken the curse to bring up the aspect of resurrecting you."

"Please don't say you fell in love with this one too." She teases and I glare at her.

"Haha, very funny." Then I hear someone enter. I know it's Niklaus and Stefan. Rebekah disappears and takes the dagger from me.

When Niklaus comes into sight he says "Where is she?" I shrug at him because I don't know where she is exactly.

Then she appears stabbing him in the heart with the dagger. "Go to hell, Nik."

He takes the dagger out and drops it on the floor. "Don't pout, you knew it wouldn't kill me."

"I was hoping it would hurt more." Rebekah's back.

* * *

 **So hybrids have been made and of course, Alexandra can make hybrids. She, unlike Klaus, was never cursed so shouldn't have a problem like how Hope can turn hybrids without doppelganger blood. Rebekah is in the story full time and not just in flashbacks! Yay! I hope you enjoyed and if you did please review, follow and favorite.**

 **Next chapter- Stefan finds out his past with the Originals, fun in Chicago and the gang try and found out why Klaus can't make his hybrids!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Welcome back. You get to see how Stefan and Alexandra first met, Katherine and some stuff with Klaus, Rebekah, and Alexandra. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 _I'm outside the bar when I hear a distant scream. That seems interesting. I follow in the direction of the scream to find a vampire feeding on a woman. Then she falls dead to the ground. He turns around and slams by my neck against the wall. I grab his wrist and peel his hand from around my throat. He is trying to stop me but cannot even try due to me being older and an original hybrid. "Tsk, tsk, tsk, sloppy." I say with an amused tone._

 _I let go of his wrist and it drops to his sides. "Please don't say you came to save the poor, innocent human girl?" Then he looks down at her dead body, her neck is messed up. "Because she's dead." I laugh and Stefan raises an eyebrow._

 _"Oh please, humans die all the time why should I care about them? I'm the apex predator." To be honest, I am, nothing is stronger than me, I'm the master race. Vampires can die from my bite, wolves pale in comparison and witches can be killed easily. Nothing is more superior than me. A lion is the apex predator of its realm and doesn't care when it slaughters a zebra, so why should I care when a vampire kills a human?_

 _"Stefan Salvatore." He introduces extending his hand for mine._

 _"Alexandra Mikaelson." He takes my hand and places a single kiss upon it. He let's go of my hand, I think any normal girl would find that charming, most likely Rebekah, but I find it a way for him to stay and get out of trouble. "See you around Mr. Salvatore."_

 _"See you around." He repeats with a smirk. I walk off with a chuckle. It seems I've found a new friend, of sorts but then again vampires don't have friends so it might not be that._

* * *

Rebekah then turns her back on him. "I understand you are upset with us, Rebekah. So I'll let it slide this once." Niklaus says putting his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm not upset with Alex, she has never put a dagger through my heart." Rebekah corrects me smile in my direction.

"And I never will."

"Enough with the sister sentimental crap, I brought you a little piece offering." Niklaus tells Rebekah. She raises her eyebrows at him. "You can come in."

Then Stefan walks into the warehouse. I think Rebekah's jaw literally drops. "Stefan." She mutters in awe. She's probably shocked he's alive due to the fact it has been 100 years and the last time she saw him Mikael was after us so most would presume he's dead.

Niklaus walks over to Stefan and says " _Now you remember."_ Then Stefan's eyes widen as all of the memories come flooding back. He looks at me sister and says her name. They share a look before Niklaus says "Stefan." I'm next to Niklaus as he sees us both.

"I remember you both. We were friends."

"We _are_ friends, Stefan." Klaus tells Stefan then looks at Rebekah. "Now for the reason, you are here. Gloria tells me that you have something that can be used to contact the original witch."

"The original witch?" Niklaus nods. She then moves to touch where her necklace is but to find it gone. "Where's my necklace?" Then I remember what Gloria is looking for my mother's talisman which is the necklace which Elena has.

"Tell me that's not what she need!" Niklaus shouts grabbing her arms.

"What did you do with my necklace?" Rebekah shouts back. Stefan gives me a pleading look because he knows exactly what necklace we are talking about. I give Stefan a look and pretend to zip my mouth shut then lock it and throw away the key, meaning I will keep quiet.

I get in between my two siblings. "Stop!" I snap putting them both at arm's length. "You forget who the original witch was to us, our blood can be the key." I suggest to both of my younger siblings. They both ignore me. Why do I even bother anymore? Nik is scowling whilst Bekah looks angry. She then flips her coffin over in her rage.

* * *

How did we go from making hybrids to shopping again? Aah yes, Rebekah begged me to take her shopping whilst I was trying to talk to some of my hybrids. It got so annoying that I said yes and blackmailed the other two to come with me. I asked Johnny and Amelia to track down someone who I suspect is in this city, I know she's in this city. They agreed. Both of them left with a photo and a name; Katherine Piece.

Stefan in hunched over in boredom, Nik is eyeing the women who is bringing us champagne whilst I'm on my phone texting with Caroline. She is telling me about the gory details of her own father trying to 'fix her' from her vampirism. "There has to be more to this dress." Rebekah shouts from inside the changing rooms.

"There's not." I call back and put my phone away, she caught me last time and threaten to throw it at a wall. Stefan sits back up straight, he's been looking over at my phone every once and a while. I slapped him hand away when he tried to touch it.

She comes out in a black dress. It is about mid thigh length. "So women in the 21st century dress like prostitutes. We got dirty looks for wearing trousers." Rebekah complains and I laugh. "Stefan, what do you think?" Rebekah asks turning around.

"It's good."

"I can tell when you're lying Stefan." Then Rebekah walks back into the changing rooms.

Both Nik and I groan. "Nice one, Steffy." I say and Niklaus says "Well done."

"You're the ones who undaggered her."

"I heard that!" Rebekah snaps and both my twin and I laugh.

Then I spot Katherine out of the corner of my eye. I stand up. "I need some air, Steffy want to come?" I ask and Stefan almost jumps out of his seat. "Have fun shopping." I taunt to Nik and leave with Stefan.

He spots her too and looks at me. She motions for us to follow. I leave just in front of Stefan. Once we get out of earshot of my brother Katerina stops. "What the hell are you doing here?" Stefan asks in a curious tone.

I scoff at him. "Steffy, don't be silly, what do you think Amelia and Johnny have been doing all morning?"

"I thought they were hybrids not messenger pigeons." He retorts and I scoff. Then he turns to Katherine. "You know if Klaus finds out your in Chicago you're dead."

"Glad to see you still care." She comments then turns to me. I raise an eyebrow asking her why she's looking at me. Then without hesitation takes my lips in her's. She breaks it quickly. "Hmm, I missed the feel of your lips." Then she steps away from me just a little bit. "Isn't that necklace that the two other Mikealson siblings looking for the same necklace Stefan gave to Elena?"

"Goodbye, Katherine, Alex I'll see you back at Gloria's." That's the first time he's called me Alex since 1920's I guess he now remembers that we were friends, at one point I would consider him my best friend.

"He's planning something." Katherine tells me.

I give her a look that basically says 'duh' then say "Of course he is, Klaus is looking for something only Elena has. The only thing that can give Klaus something else he has wanted for 1000 years, an army of hybrids to command."

"Isn't that what you want to? An army of hybrids?"

"I want something else, I want a pack."

"Of course you do." She says with a smile. "Why'd you want to see me?" She asks interlocking our fingers and pulling me to start walking with her.

I do follow without any resistance. "I wanted to talk to you. Niklaus doesn't seem to be warming up to the idea of not killing you and now that Rebekah's back-"

Katerina cuts me off, "Rebekah's back?"

"Yeah."

She sighs heavily. "Great another original who wants me dead. Why couldn't it have been Kol? He likes me." She states. Kol had actually walked in on Katerina and I back in the 16th century and instead of telling any of our siblings decided to help us get a year without being near any of them. Kol and Katerina actually became friends, it was very nice but then Niklaus came causing our bubble to burst.

"We can only hope. That year was fun, though."

"Maybe one day that will be our lives." She said, I can see that she isn't very hopeful that we'll ever get that but I'm still happy that she said it.

"My siblings will be wondering where I am." Katerina nods and kisses me once more. "I'll be in touch." Then I walk off to where Stefan has gone.

* * *

I walk into the bar after just about catching up with Stefan. Rebekah is sat on the bar with her legs crossed, Nik is nursing a cup of blood whilst Gloria seems to be failing at doing some type of spell. "You both left us." Bekah wines looking at us both. Niklaus looks up too.

"The Retail therapy was boring, Bekah." I remind her and my little sister shoots daggers at me. I give her a cheeky grin. Rebekah rolls her eyes.

"Second that." Niklaus adds and Rebekah now glares at our brother.

"What's Gloria doing?" Stefan asks looking mostly at Klaus.

"Gloria is failing at finding the necklace." I see Stefan stiffen for a moment before turning to look at Gloria.

"I could probably help her find it, I did wear it for 1000 years." Rebekah comments jumping off the bar moving over to the witch.

"That could help." Gloria tells us then takes Rebekah's wrist. Then she quietly chants. Then her eyes fly open. "I know where it is."

"Where?" Bekah asks and Gloria shakes her head.

"Doesn't work like that, I saw an image a girl with her friends." My guess doppelganger number 3, Carebear and Sabrina (Bonbon).

Both of my siblings groan, Nik wants to contact mother and Bekah wants back the only thing she has left of our mother. It always comes back to our dead mother. "Dead girl, dead friends, if I don't get my necklace back."

"I need time," Niklaus is right in her face "and space."

I put my hand on my brother's shoulder. "Let's go eat, then come back." I suggest and both my siblings look at each other before we all walk out of the bar leaving Gloria to work her magic, pun intended.

* * *

Rebekah and I, unlike the two boys, didn't take over 10 minutes to drain a whole body, I'm bored. Rebekah seems just as bored as I am. "Are you two almost done? I'm bored." Rebekah pouts crossing her legs.

I look over at Stefan. "You weren't kidding about being hungry." I tell him, Stefan nods.

He takes his fangs out of the girl. "Long day."

"Try being related to them two, it's a nightmare." Niklaus tells Stefan, who then laughs. I hit my brother around the head and sit next to him. Niklaus ignores the hit knowing he deserved it.

"Your being mean." Stefan laughs again. "Why are you being mean? You used to love me?" Rebekah complains with a worse pout.

"Give him a minute, it's been 90 years." I remind Rebekah who then turns to me.

"Why are you taking his side?" I was trying to comfort her.

Fine then she wants me bitchy, she can have me bitchy. "Because I feel pity for any man who doesn't do as you please." I answer making Niklaus laugh loudly.

"Stop making me out be a brat, I'm not a brat."

"1000 years of life experience says otherwise." Niklaus joins in and Rebekah is now glaring hard at the both of us.

"You two aren't no panic either, one summer and I already want to blow my brains out." He emphasizes his point by pretending to shot himself in the head with a finger gun.

Rebekah laughs and mutters "Fantastic."

"I've gotta go." Stefan says walking out of the warehouse, I guess he needs to go write on his wall. Long story.

* * *

Niklaus and I returned from checking on Gloria to find Rebekah looking angry and Stefan looking worried. "We need a new witch." Niklaus tells her but stops his rant when he sees Rebekah's serious face.

"Something is wrong he was asking about Mikael, he's not with us, I don't think he ever has." That makes something in me snap.

I grab Stefan by his neck then turn to my brother and sister. "Want to find out what he's hiding, let's go back to Mystic Falls." Stefan looks panicked, I give him a deadly smile. "Number one rule of being with my family, don't betray us." Then Rebekah hands me a syringe full of vervain. I inject it into the main vein in his neck and watch as he blacks out. Mystic Falls here we come...again.

* * *

 **I hope you liked this chapter and if you did please show your support.**

 **Next chapter- The gang goes back to Mystic Falls.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Welcome back and thank you for all of the support. So this chapter I put in how Alexandra found out she was a wolf by activating the curse plus the gang is back in Mystic Falls. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 _There was shouting outside, Father, Elijah, and Finn had gone to go find out what it was. Father had left Niklaus in charge of protecting us. Then swords start to clash outside, I can tell the other village is attacking. "Esther! Come, Finn has been injured!" My father shouted from outside. My mother kissed my forehead before leaving. I guess that's why they say I'm her favorite, in a room with 5 of her children she only kisses my forehead. Henrik is 8 and she didn't even give him a second look. He is clinging to Rebekah, 12. Niklaus has a sword which looks too heavy for him. He is plagued with worry._

 _Kol is messing with his hands. I stand up and move next to my twin brother. "Do not worry, dear brother, we will all be fine." I say and put my hand on his shoulder. Even though I know somewhere in my gut it isn't. I ignore it. He scoffs. I grab one of my father's hunting knives without my realizing and hide it on my person._

 _Then a large man, he looks about 21 winters, walks into our home. Niklaus raises his sword. The man scoffs and knocks the sword out of his hands. "Siblings run." He instructs and trying to tackle the man but fails. Rebekah grabs Henrik and does as he says. "Alex, go!" Nik shouts and I see some of his blood. Kol grabs my arm and makes me run._

 _I hear the punch which knocks out my twin brother. "Find, Rebekah and Henrik, I'll find our brothers or father." I tell Kol who nods and sprints off in the opposite direction. I didn't know where the rest of my family was so I could ran in the direction I thought they went. However then I caught from behind. I struggle. "Get off me." I snap but he laughs darkly._

 _He spins me around to look at him. "You'll make a fine wife." He says with a smirk. It's the same man from earlier who attacked my brother. I remember the knife which is on my waist and grab it. I didn't even think as I sliced his neck open. The man lets go of me and falls onto his knees. He starts choking on his own blood as it also spills from his neck._

 _I look down at my hands and the knife. They are covered in blood. I drop the knife. Then the man falls dead on the ground. Then I feel my blood start to boil, I fall to my knees. I don't feel like myself, I feel different. I scream at the feeling spreading through my body. Then I collapse to the ground._

 _I wake up to feel a bed underneath me and to see my clothes have changed, my hands are washed and my father's hunting knife are on the bedside table. I look around to see the alpha of the wolves. He is sat on a chair. I sit up and I instantly feel dizzy. "Alexandra, take it easily." He instructs and I nod slowly._

 _"What happened?" I ask him._

 _"There's a lot we have to talk about." I look confused at him but he continues. "I found you unconscious with the body of a men with his neck sliced open and the knife in your position, I am a wise man and put the pieces together." I look panicked at him, did I kill one of his friends? "Did you know that when a werewolf gets their first kill it activates their wolf side?"_

 _"No offence, sir, but what does this have to do with me?" I ask and look over at the knife._

 _"Alexandra, let me finish, over 14 years ago I had an affair with a witch. This affair produced twins, beautiful children, a girl and a boy, however that witch forbade me to see them. So I waited, hoped, that one of them would activate their curse so I could finally know my two children, who I have loved and was forced to watch as a man beat my children until they broke however they never did. Last night I found out that my daughter had activated her wolf side, can you guess who my daughter is, Alexandra?" He explains and as soon as he said twins I caught on to who he was talking about and the whole wolf activated thing sealed it._

 _"That's impossible." I mutter and he puts his hand on my shoulder. I look into his eyes to see they are mine, the same as both mine and Niklaus'. His hair color is the same as both mine and Nik's. "You're my father." I mutter under my breathe. He nods._

 _"I wanted to raise you as my own, both you and Niklaus. I will help you through this and if you so desire you could live with us." I believe him, I nod. "However your mother and siblings will be worried, how it is morning. You should go."_

 _"Okay, I will be back." Then I grab my father's hunting knife and walk out of the tent. I spot a women with a son next to her, they both have the same color hair as mine, the boy smiles at me. I leave the wolf camp and sprint home. I'm a lot faster than normal. Once I get inside my home I'm embraced by my younger sister. I hug her back, I needed one of those. I spot my father, no Mikael, looking annoyed at me, Niklaus looks relived he has a hand print across his face, I feel this rage build up inside me. Mother then grabs me by the shoulders and pulls me into her spell room. Once we're alone I let the anger go "You're a liar!" I shout at her. "You have known all along Mikael isn't my father but you left Niklaus and me with that monster!"_

 _I get a hard slap across the face but it barely hurts. It's the first time she's ever slapped me. Mikael has before but never my own mother. "Alexandra..." She trails off. She looks regretful. I then moves to heal the pain but I can't even feel it anymore. "I guess you awoken your wolf side, I have known your true hesitance for a long time but if Mikael would have found you then he would have killed you."_

 _"I'm telling Niklaus and MY father already said we could live with the wolves." My mother's face drops, maybe she finally_ _realizes what she has done. "Goodbye mother." I start to walk out but am blocked from leaving. She's done a barrier spell to keep me here._

 _"Alexandra, I can not allow you to leave. You are my daughter and that man who claims to be your father has done nothing for you! I love you and have cared for you since you were born!" She shouts and takes my face in her hands making me look at her. "You cannot tell Niklaus or go live with the wolves and you won't as long as I live." She says and I feel a weird feeling go through my body._

 _I shake my head and make her let go. I move to leave again and the barrier spell is lifted. I give Mikael back his hunting knife. He raises an eyebrow at me. "What would you be doing with that, girl?" He asks looking at his knife._

 _I shrug and walk over to Niklaus._ _Mikael_ _seems to ignore me for the time being. Elijah is looking at a gash on his arm, why hasn't mother healed him? Kol is with Rebekah trying to calm down Henrik. Niklaus looks full of guilt. "Nik, what worries you?" I ask not ready to tell him yet._

 _"I couldn't protect you, what type of man does that make me?"_

 _"You did the best you could, Nik, and you may not have been able to defeat that man but you allowed your siblings to escape, that will make you a good man." He scoffs at me. "You put your life at risk to save us whilst knowing you couldn't win, that is bravery, Niklaus, that makes you brave." I touch his hand with mine._

 _"I thought you were dead, I thought you had died when father came back with our siblings but you were gone, I thought it was my fault. Where were you?" Niklaus sounds broken._ _I open my mouth to tell him what happened but the words block in my throat, I try again but can't. I look up to see mother looking regretful. I'm so done with my own mother._

* * *

Being the nice hybrid I am, I asked my hybrids to compel everyone in the school to leave the school as I walk to Elena so she can give me that bloody necklace that is the talisman of my mother. I see inside the classroom, Elena, Caroline, Tyler, Bonnie and Matthew. How can the 5 people I want to talk to be in the same room at the same time, I'm so lucky. I want to talk to Elena about the necklace, Bonnie to get in contact with my mother, Tyler about becoming a hybrid, Caroline and Matthew because they are my friends. I close the door behind me.

All of them look up, all in complete shock. "Elena, I'm going to make this simple. Where's your necklace?" I ask and she looks at Bonnie.

"Why do you want it?" She snaps and I smirk.

"Alexandra! You're back!" Caroline exclaims looking surprised. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Hello, Caroline. Nice to see you." I say with a sigh. Elena and Bonnie look annoyed at their friend. I give Matthew a small wave. "Nice to see you again, Matthew." He smiles back at me earning a glare from both Elena and Bonnie. "Elena, I've been nice enough not to tell my brother or sister that you are indeed alive, so do me a solid and tell me where the necklace is."

"Sister?" Elena asks in horror.

"Yeah, Alex has a younger sister. Rebekah, I guess they woke her up." Caroline answered with a shrug.

"Is Stefan back?" Elena asks in a hopeful tone.

Then I hear a shout from my younger sister calling my name. "Elena, my sister will kill you on sight, hide." I instruct her and Elena does as I tell her. She hides in the storage closet of the classroom. About 2 seconds later my sister appeared behind me. "I thought our brother told you to wait by our _cargo._ " I ask her turning to look at my sister.

"I got bored."

"You sound like a brat, oh wait you are a brat." Then she throws me into the lockers behind us with a crash. I growl loudly.

"I'm not in the mood, Alexandra!" She snaps and Caroline gets in between us. "Who the bloody hell are you?"

"Care, don't." I say standing up.

"When did you get a thing for blondes?" Rebekah asks looking at Caroline.

Caroline and I look at each other in shock then to Rebekah. I don't fancy Caroline, stupid talk. "I don't, she's a friend but how your an insufferable bitch, you don't have any of those."

"I have friends."

"Name one you haven't compelled?"

"Amelia is my friend." Traitor.

"My favorite hybrid is your friend. Why didn't I know about this? Such a traitor." I state.

"Oh, so you have a new immortal bestie now?" Caroline asks crossing her arms. Is she jealous? No, she likes Tyler or maybe she does, I have no idea.

"Never." I say back with a smirk.

"Can you stop with the shameless flirting and come back before that doppelganger loving, traitorous, ex-boyfriend of mine wakes up!" My sister's voice gets venomous when she starts talking about Stefan. I think steam is going to come out of her ears soon.

I look at Caroline who is looking at Rebekah like she finally gets why she'd kill Elena now. "Other than the ex-boyfriend part, she kinda just described you." Matthew says with a smirk. I give him a fake laugh. Rebekah starts laughing.

"Shut up, at least I don't fall in love with every man who shows me a little bit of attention." I tell my sister who stiffens. She looks hurt that I just brought that up. "Bekah, I didn't mean it." She puts a finger up silencing me as she walks away. "I have to go talk to my sister." I tell Caroline and Matthew. I run after Rebekah.

She's leaning against the van when I reach my sister. She looks up at me then back down. "Bekah, you know I didn't mean it. I love you and I want you to be happy." I put my hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry." Then I pull her into a hug. She however then breaks my neck, I kinda did deserve it, though.

* * *

I wake up a few minutes later to see Rebekah gone. I groan and stand up. I use my hearing to hear Niklaus talking to Elena, Bonnie, and Tyler. I get into the gym to see Niklaus just about break Tyler's neck. "Niklaus!" I shout and go over to Tyler's dead body. Caroline won't be happy about this.

"Is a friend of your's Alexandra?" He asks in a cocky tone. I ignore him and see Matthew looking very angry. "Bonnie you better find a way to fix my hybrids and be quick about it." I stand up from his body. "I'll keep hold of Elena, Rebekah go put the wolf somewhere else and Alexandra go help our witch contact the original witch for me." I grab Bonnie and Matthew, not wanting to leave him in the room with these idiots. I get them out of there at my top speed to a safer classroom, it's a science room.

"Why can't Klaus make hybrids,you talked about one of yours?" Matthew asks as we sit down.

"Klaus was cursed, I was not, my blood was never tainted with the curse. I guess it extends to his hybrid bloodline too." I suggest with a shrug. "We need to contact the original witch."

"The one who put the curse on Klaus." Bonnie states and I nod. "But how?"

"What makes me and Klaus connected? What makes Jeremy and Elena connected? What makes Caroline and her mom connected? What makes Stefan and Damon connected?"

"Family, they're all family." Matt answers with a shrug.

"Blood, all the same bloodline." Bonnie hits the nail on the head. "What does that have to do with the original witch?"

I grab a scalpel from the desk. "The original witch is my mother. Her blood runs through my veins."

"Your own mother cursed your twin brother? Talk about messed up." Matt states and I chuckle.

* * *

Bonnie and I set up a bowl of my blood. She spread it across a piece of paper into a pentagon. There are candles lit around us at each point of the pentagon. She then took both of my hands in her's and begun chanting. The way this will work is if my mother wants to talk to me then she will be allowed to and if I want to talk to her as well.

 _Then I'm put into my old village. I look down to see I'm still in my modern day clothes but my mother stands in front of me. She looks the exact same, braided long blonde hair, brown eyes and that green dress I last saw her in. I lose my ability to breathe for a moment. She touches my face but I don't feel anything. "Mother." I mutter looking at her._

 _"My dear Alexandra." I feel tears coming down my face. I feel the grief all again of her death. "Shh, do not cry. We only have a few moments before the Bennett witch loses connection." I nod at her. "I know why you are here, your brother wants to know how to create his hybrids."_

 _"Please just tell me, mother." I plead and she smiles sweetly at me._

 _"How could I ever refuse you? The doppelganger must die then he can create hybrids." I can feel the lie from a mile away. Of course, she wouldn't help._

 _"Thank you, mother." Then the image fades away into nothingness._

I see Bonnie and Matthew are looking at my anxiously. I wipe away the tear which was under my eye. A bunch of emotions are running through me at the moment. "What did she say?" Bonnie asks and I hold a finger up to her lips keeping her quiet whilst I get my thoughts and emotions back under control.

I take a deep breath. "My mother said that Elena must die in order for Niklaus to create hybrids," they both gasp but then I smirk. "however if I know my mother then that means that she was lying so Elena's life-" I'm cut off when I hear her scream. I get to where she is to see Stefan drinking her blood and Niklaus watching. I throw Stefan off. He tries to attack again but I break his neck.

"Alexandra, what was that for?" He asks in an annoyed voice.

I look over Elena who falls to the floor unconscious into my arms. "Crap." I mutter and Niklaus walks over to us. "Our mother said that in order for you to make hybrids she must die."

"But our mother is a liar so that means that she has to live." Niklaus finishes. He then takes some of her blood and puts it into a vial. "Get one of your hybrids to take her to the hospital and get me a lot of her blood, I have a hunch."

I do just that quickly asking Fredrick, another one of my hybrids; he has brown hair and blue eyes with a muscular build, to take Elena there. He agreed and did as I told him to do. Niklaus and I then walked to where Rebekah was keeping Caroline and more importantly Tyler. I walk over to Rebekah and snap her neck. "That's for breaking my neck." Then I turn to Caroline. "Just let Klaus do it, it's Tyler's only chance." I tell her and she seems to trust me.

"Drink, it's Elena's blood." Niklaus orders Tyler who does as he says. Tyler starts to scream and falls to the floor. I grab Caroline before she can do something stupid. She's screaming for me to let go but I don't. Tyler's eyes then glow golden. "That's a good sign."

* * *

Niklaus and the still 'dead' Rebekah left about a minute ago. My job is to look after Tyler and help him through this. Whilst Stefan has the job of looking after Elena. Caroline is doing my job for him. My brother is going to go find for wolves, I don't need anymore. I don't want an army, I am happy with my lot. Rebekah is in the truck at the moment until she wakes up. Caroline looks up at me and smiles. I smile back. She helps Tyler up.

I look over his eyes and check that things are normal. "Amelia, come here please." She walks in and spots Tyler. Tyler studies her for a moment. "Could you go tell the other's that Tyler and Caroline will be joining us tonight?"

"What's tonight?" Caroline asks me and I did spot daggers being thrown by Caroline. Tyler seems a little too interested in Amelia, though, maybe that's why.

"Just what to keep a close eye on Tyler and I'm pretty sure you won't want to depart with him." I answer with a shrug.

"Oh okay then." Caroline says and we all leave the school. I spot Johnny and Garrett, another hybrid and Johnny's younger brother, have a race with the twins, Carrie and Hannah, on their backs. Amelia is next to Harriet laughing at them. Jacob is flirting with Ryan, they are going out, and Fredrick is talking with Dennis, Charlotte, and Ben, they are all cousins. "They're like a big family." Caroline comments to me.

"That's a pack for you."

* * *

I know Rebekah is here somewhere, she's been ignoring me since our little spat which is quite immature behavior on her part. We've had worse fights and she's not ignored me like ever, well maybe back in 1302 but that's a different story for a different time. One thing I know about my sister, she craves a human life. So my best guess is that she's gone to school. My guess was proven right when I saw her doing flips to annoy Caroline. "Show off." I say looking at Rebekah whilst standing next to Caroline.

She jumps and looks at me. "For God's sake, Alex, you scared the hell out of me." Caroline tells me and I laugh. "Stop laughing at me." She wines pushing me playfully. I didn't expect it and fall backward, she lands onto of me somehow. Our eyes connect and I realize it. Fuck, I totally like Caroline. She blushes and stands up. Caroline offers me a hand, I take it. "Sorry." She mutters and I sigh.

I look over at Rebekah. "I can't believe my sister is so sad to want to be part of high school, at least you're only 17, she's over 1000 years old." Rebekah then spots me and I wave at her. "Actually it's kinda pathetic." I correct and Rebekah scowls. I give Caroline an amused look.

"I never really got this but why do older siblings find making fun of their younger ones funny?" Caroline asks, it makes sense she's an only child after all.

"Because Rebekah has hilarious reactions and she's so easy to wind up making it so easy." I slightly explain with a shrug. Then Rebekah storms off the football pitch. "See you later, I need to talk to my baby sister." I then walk off to follow Rebekah.

She is leaning against one of the walls of the school. "I thought you would have gone with our brother."

"I don't need any more hybrids and I was going to say the same to you, how you're pissed at me."

"I'm not pissed-" It sounds weird coming out of her mouth, can she not say that again? "I was hurt, you never bring up stuff like that." Bekah explains looking at the ground.

"You were right." Her head snaps in my direction, I never tell anyone that they are right. She looks questionably at me. "About Caroline." I say between gritted teeth. "I don't know how it happened and I guess when I started no longer to think about doppelgangers as much over the summer."

She smirks at me. "Thank God, your obsession with doppelgangers drives me up the wall, Alex." Rebekah teases and I chuckle. I wouldn't say that it's over but more on hold due to the fact Katerina and I can never really be together.

"Me too."

"So how are you going to break up Tyler and Caroline?"

"Oh, by putting on some of that famous Mikaelson charm."

* * *

 **Don't hate me! Okay, hear me out. Alexandra likes Caroline, Klaus will still like Caroline so that still might happen and Alexandra still loves Katherine too. So don't get all pissy and give up on this story. It's just some things what to do and it was nagging at me to do. Nothing is set in stone.**

 **Next chapter-** **Elena finds out how the Originals turned and a family secret comes out...**


	18. Chapter 18

**Thanks for all of the support and please keep it up. Most importantly enjoy!**

* * *

 _Rebekah was craving on the wall her name. She's being very creative (insert sarcasm). She's only on the 2nd E of Rebekah, she's been doing it for a long time now. I'm also very testy tonight, it's the full moon and mother had me not turn how_ _Mikael suspicious again. "Rebekah, let me have at it." Niklaus says and our sister turns to him._

 _"Quiet, Niklaus."_

 _"Our sister must have concentration so she won't slice off a finger." Then I look back at Rebekah. "Actually give the blade to Niklaus, you'll still probably chop off a finger." I tease slightly, Niklaus chuckles and Rebekah glares at me._

 _"Also father won't like you handling a blade," Niklaus adds and I roll my eyes. Mikael can bite me before I give him what he wants._

 _"Father need not know." Rebekah challenges as she finishes the E and now does onto the K. We've going to be here all night._

 _"He'll find out." Niklaus says in a frightened voice._

 _"That's only because you tell him, so don't tell him." I look at Niklaus who hangs is head in shame._

 _"He frightens me."_

 _"He frightens us all." Rebekah says trying to comfort him._

 _He doesn't scare me but that's because with my ring he stands no chance, I'm literally fifty times stronger and faster than he could ever be. "That's why we stick together, forever and always. Right, Traitor?" I say and the corners of Nik's mouth twitch upwards._

 _"You finish up here, I'm going to go help mother with the meal. Alex, you coming?"_

 _"I'd rather have a sword ran through me."_

 _Then Niklaus smirks and walks over to the wall. "Yes, little sister, go tend to the meal and leave the blade to the men." Then Rebekah brings the knife down hard on his hand. "Bekah!" Niklaus groans and looks down at his hand, it's cut open. Not that Niklaus didn't deserve it._

 _"Lighten up, it's just a little blood, be a man about it." Rebekah teases walking off I chuckle. We ended up writing down all of our names, Elijah came down after and carved his down. Even Mikael did the same, his further away through. I run my fingertips over the names of my siblings and smile at them. They will be here; forever and always._

* * *

I'm talking to Matt outside of his school when I spot my sister talking to Elena. Then I hear the name of my step-father, Mikael mentioned. My whole body stiffens, I stride over to Elena and my sister. Elena just threatened to wake him. "She's bluffing." I tell Rebekah who notices me and nods. I can see the fear in her eyes. "She doesn't know where he is, no one does." Not even me, sadly.

"Then who's rotting in that old cemetery in Charlotte?"

Rebekah and I exchange a look. "If you wake Mikael, we are all doomed." Rebekah tells Elena with a snarl.

"Then tell me."

"Why do you want to know?" I ask making my whole expression dangerous. I grab Rebekah's arm. "Sister, let's go." I say as we walk away. I know she's been put into a flashback, I block out all of my memories of that monster.

* * *

I don't know why or how I got myself into Rebekah's which dress should I pick fashion show, she also invited Elena which I think is that she wants to tell her our story. I'm having fun drinking girl number 5, she's wearing Rebekah's least favorite dress so I got to eat her. She's now staining the Salvatore's rug, how sad. Elena enters the house. "Hello?"

"Hey, what's up?" Rebekah asks being very out of character.

"Don't ever say that again." I tell my sister who gives me a look of annoyance.

"You two wanted to talk."

"Girls." Rebekah says and five other girls step out, all wearing different dresses. "Pick one." Bekah commands Elena.

"I'm not here to help you shop, I'm here to learn why you don't want me to wake up Mikael." Elena threatens and I walk over to girl number 4, she's blonde, tall, wearing the blue dress. I tilt her head to the side showing more of her neck and bare my fangs.

"My sister said pick."

"The red one." Elena blurts out and I retract my fangs. Then I let go of the girl.

Rebekah gives her a dangerous smile. " _Leave, remember nothing._ " Rebekah compels the models who nod.

"You will not threaten us, you got that?" I clarify and Elena nods. "You will learn what we want you to learn."

We walked into Stefan's room and I started to flip through some of his things. Rebekah is teasing Elena who is hanging in the doorway. She is trying to get us to talk about our very painful past. "What do you want to know?" I ask putting the thing in my hand down.

"Elijah said your father," I scoff at that but Elena ignores me "that your father was a landowner in Europe, how did you end up here?" She asks, my older brother is such a big mouth.

"A plague struck their homeland, our oldest sister died of it, our mother heard wind of a mystical land with everyone healthy, strong and fast."

"The werewolves."

"To us, they were our neighbors, we lived in peace with them for 20 years. They had more children including Alexandra and me." Rebekah tells her with a slight smile.

"You make it sound so normal."

"We were normal. Once a month my family would retreat to the caves whilst the werewolves turned, I sometimes joined them activating my curse already. It was peaceful until one night."

 _Blood was on my hands,I killed my own aunt for killing my brother. I sprinted to find Niklaus trying to get the blood off my hands the best I could, it was only slightly on my fingers now. I remember spotting my brothers as a wolf, I knew it was family so they were safe around me. Henrik even patted my head then my aunt found me. She tore my brother to pieces. I ended up ripped her throat out as Niklaus ran off to find our mother._

 _The guilt was crushing. I needed to find my brother's. I don't know why Niklaus and Henrik went, I was 'sleeping' after mother cast an illusion over me. I reached my family to see they around Henrik. I knew he was dead, it was my fault, I couldn't protect him. My mother made eye contact with me, she wanted to know what happened. "It was the wolves, one was curious and Henrik went to close then another came and-and it ripped him apart, the other wolf tried to let us get get away but..." Niklaus trailed off and I rest my head on his shoulder._

 _I touch my younger brother's face. He's cold as ice. "There must be a way." My mother says to her friend, Ayana, she shakes her head._

 _"The spirits won't give us a way, your boy is gone." I cried harder into my brother's shoulder who wrapped his arm around me. I could hear his sobs too._

"That was the end of the peace with our neighbors and one of the last moments my family had together as humans." Rebekah says and I shake at the story. I always have hated it because it's the story of my little brother of course. Rebekah and Elena got into another one of their mean girl struggles. Elena was about to leave so Bekah said, "You haven't even heard half of the story."

"And you're not going to tell it, you just want to push someone around, go compel yourself a friend." I can't help but snort in amusement at that. Rebekah glares at me.

"The necklace wasn't Stefan's to give, it belonged to the original witch."

"The one who put the hybrid curse on Klaus?"

"She's the one who turned us into vampires."

 _Rebekah and I listen as Mikael and mother try and convince Ayana to do some type of spell. I don't know what. "Please, Ayana, I implore you. You must call upon the spirits in the next full moon."_

 _"It's a crime against nature."_

 _"We've already lost too much, we must protect our children." My mother begs her old friend. Rebekah and I look at each other in confusion, what are they talking about?_

"So vampirism was a form of protection?" Elena asks as we walk back down the stairs.

"What else would it be? Our father-"

"Your father," I cut her off and allow my sister to finish.

"My father only saw a way to protect us, he wouldn't run. He wanted to be superior to the wolves. Where they could bite, we had to bite harder. Where they had speed, we'd be faster. Agility, strength, senses."

 _"Everything would be heightened." Mikael told Ayana what they were thinking. "Our family could live forever."_

 _"At what cost? This is the makings of a plague, Esther."_

 _"Please." My mother pleaded._

 _"I will have not part in it." Ayana then left the room._

 _"If she will not protect our family, it is in your hands alone, my love."_

"Her hands?" Elena asked, how hasn't this gotten round. I've said it enough by now.

"Our mother was a witch, the witch of the original family, the original witch." I tell Elena and she does a face getting it. Are the doppelgangers getting stupider each time or?

"If she was a witch-"

"Are we? No, we are abominations of nature and witches are servants of nature. You cannot be both." Rebekah finishes her sentence then answers the question. "Our mother didn't turn."

"How did you turn?"

"She called upon the sun for life, the ancient white oak tree for immortality how it is one of nature's eternal objects. Then laced our wine with the blood of the doppelganger and Mikael ran his sword through us. He wasn't gentle about it either." I tell Elena.

 _I gasp and I wake up next to my twin brother. Rebekah is one the ground in front of us. Niklaus is coming to his senses as if Rebekah. I feel hungry, really hungry. I look at my brother who is in shock and scrambles towards Rebekah and I. "Bekah, Alex." He says and he reaches us._

 _"Blood, what happened?" Bekah asks and I can't remember._

 _"We will be alright." I say trying to comfort my siblings but don't believe myself. Then Mikael barges into the room, I remember now he killed us. I feel anger bubble inside of me. "What are you doing?" I snap at him._

 _"We must finish what we started, drink to live." Then I notice the village girl next to him. I only slightly remember her face, not her name. He slices her wrist and puts it in front of me. "Drink." The feeling is something I've never felt before. Niklaus tries to fight him off but gets pushed to the side. "Drink!" I look between Niklaus and I before going into temptation. I dug my teeth into her arm. The taste was something amazing. I needed more, I wanted more._

"The taste was amazing, the taste of true power. But Ayana was right, there were consequences. The sun became our enemy, well my siblings enemy. I wasn't affected by the sun."

"Because you're a hybrid."

"Because I'm a hybrid. It kept my siblings indoors for weeks, my mother found a solution." I look down at the daylight ring on my finger and show it to her. "Neighbors who had opened their doors to us could now keep us out. The plant under the white oak burned and prevented compulsion. The spell decreed that the tree that gave us life could also take it away." I pull my jacket closer to me to feel the white oak stake against my side. "So we burned it to the ground." I say with a smirk. "But the darkest consequence was the blood lust, we needed it to survive, we couldn't control it. With that, the new apex predators were born."

"Why did Mikael start hunting Klaus?"

"Mother and I had done well to hide it from him even after I became a vampire but we didn't think about Niklaus. However,W Nik made his first human kill, he activated his wolf gene and revealed my wolf side too. He and I became Mikael's greatest shame." I explain to her.

"Yeah, Elijah had told me this bit. Your mother had an affair with one of the werewolves in the village. Klaus and you aren't his children."

"She tried to fix it by cursing him, but my younger brother and I got Alexandra away quick enough so she couldn't be cursed as well. His greatest weakness is his pride. He slaughtered half of the village then came home and killed her right in front of Niklaus." I look down at the killing of our mother thing because that's a lie which remember will know isn't the truth.

"He killed your mother?"

"Afterward Nik, Elijah, Bekah and I stayed behind to bury her, the rest of our family scattered and Mikael went off in a rage."

 _I stood next to Rebekah as Niklaus buried our mother. So much death in such a short time; Henrik, Tatia, my father, my mother, so many innocent people. I couldn't look Niklaus in the eye since I found out what he did. At least he seems to regret it. "I know you think she hated you, Niklaus, but she didn't." Rebekah tells us through tears. "She was just afraid, I'm sorry she turned her back on you that I will never do."_

 _I look up at my twin brother. "Nor will I." Elijah says walking up to us._

 _"Nor shall I." I promise looking into his eyes and giving him a small smile. "We stick together as one." I extend my hand to my twin brother and my younger sister. "Always and forever." We take each other's hand swearing to each other. Family above all._

"Always and forever but you betrayed him with Katherine and he kept you in a coffin for 90 years."

"We've vampires. I'm stubborn, Elijah moral, Alex loves too strongly and Nik has no tolerance for those who disappoint him. Over 1000 years as a family, we've all made that mistake more than once, me more than once."

"But you still love him?"

"He's our brother, we cannot ever truly hate him nor can he hate us." Well unless I'm having big mood swings. "Story's over, leave."

Elena doesn't do as I say and Rebekah seems to want her to leave too. "We said leave, Elena!" She snaps at the doppelganger. "We are no longer playing your game."

"Just give me one good reason why I shouldn't wake Mikael."

"We've given you 1000, just now Mikael may be able to kill Niklaus but I can kill Mikael and I will then I will kill you all, that's your bloody reason. Wake Mikael, I will kill everyone in Mystic Falls." I threaten her with a serious tone, I will do it.

"Come after our brother, we will kill you. I get my temper from my father. Now leave!" Rebekah adds then Elena speed walks out of the house.

* * *

Elena came back after all. What is her problem today? "How do you know Mikael killed your mother?" No, no no.

"Nik was there, he told us." I quickly respond trying to shut her up.

Elena sighs then says, "He lied to you both or at least Rebekah."

"He couldn't have lied, I wasn't there and I can pick up lies. Your wrong." I say just getting my words out. Rebekah looks at me weirdly.

"The cave where you put your family's names is covered in symbols. Of how your parents arrived-" She shows us a drawing of that "the spell-" a picture of the spell and then a symbol. The moon with fangs and the sun with fangs. "This is the symbol for a hybrid." Then she shows us a picture of the necklace "This is the symbol for your mother." Then she shows us a picture of a heart, my mother and the hybrid sign "This is the story of her death. The hybrid killed the original witch."

Rebekah then slams me by my neck against the wall. "Bekah, I didn't kill our mother." I chock out but she tightens her grip. "I was with you when we found out." I remind her and she shakes her head violently. "Nik killed our mother."

"How long have you known?" She screams at me not letting me go.

"Since the day Mikael killed my father." She lets me go and I turn to Elena, I glare at her. Then I turn back to Rebekah who is on the ground tears down her face. "He didn't mean it when the curse is activated the rage is uncontrollable then with the heightened emotion it made it worse."

"Don't make it like he's not responsible! You're just as bad as he is! Leave me alone, Alexandra! Get out of my life! Who even are you because you aren't my sister!" She pushes me and I respect her wishes. I leave the house and look at Elena one my way out and glare at her again. Knowing I've lost my sister, maybe for good.

* * *

 **So Rebekah knows that Klaus killed their mother. Which isn't good because it has now turned Rebekah against Klaus and Alexandra. I hope you enjoyed and if you did please tell me by following, favoriting, reviewing and coming back next time.**

 **Next chapter-** **Mikael arrives in Mystic Falls.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Welcome back, sorry for no upload yesterday. I fell to sleep at like 5pm and I update normally around so I didn't update. Thanks for all of the support and please keep it up. Enjoy!**

* * *

I don't know why I'm sat on Caroline's doorstep. I didn't want to go home to my hybrids yet. I was drawn here. She spots me and walks up to me. "Alex, what are you doing here?" She asks in a cheery tone.

"Rebekah hates me and Klaus." I tell her in an emotionless voice.

She sits next to me. "You're probably overreacting, she's your her sister, she could never hate you." Caroline puts a hand on my shoulder.

"Klaus killed my mother and I kept the secret since I found out 1000 years ago, Rebekah just found out." I explain and Caroline opens her mouth to speak but then closes it again. She does this a few more times. "We blamed it on Mikael."

"Who?" Caroline asks and I look at her strange. She doesn't know. When did she fall out of the loop?

I sigh. She'll find out sooner or later. "The father of my other siblings, he killed my father after forcing our mother to curse Niklaus." I tell her then look at her properly. "He beat me and Niklaus for as long as I can remember. On more than one occasion I feared for my life." I lift up a piece of my shirt from the bottom left side of my back. Caroline sees the scar, it's long and jagged. It's faded but still there. "I was 11 when he did that. Nik had taken a knife of his to carve something for Rebekah, how it was her birthday coming up and she loved his carvings, Mikael beat him for hours and I tried to stop him but he then turned on me." She traces her fingers along it. "That was so deep that my mother couldn't fully heal it, I have more but this one is the worse. Emotionally and physically. I remember the pain, the feeling of helplessness. I hated it, I hated him. Still, do."

"He abused you?" She asks in disbelief. Caroline pulls down my shirt.

"Yeah, there weren't laws back then which could have stopped him, in the laws of the world the father owned his wife and children. He could do what he pleased." I pull the stake out of my pocket. "One day I'm killing Mikael for killing my father and my pack, for abusing me and for destroying every piece of happiness in my life. Every time I found happiness we had run because of him. This stake can kill an original, this stake is what I'm going to use to kill Mikael." I've never told anyone outside of my family this.

"He sounds like a true monster."

"That's cause he is one." I put the stake back into my pocket. I stand up. "I should go." I dust off my jeans. She stands up so we are face to face. Then Caroline does something I wouldn't expect. She kisses me. I'm slightly too shocked to kiss her back but before I can recover she's inside her house. I touch my lips. Did she just kiss me?

* * *

I get a text from Damon saying to come over immediately, why do I feel like this is a trap? Probably because it is. I get over to the Salvatore boarding house. I knock on the door revealing Stefan. He gives me a smile. "What?" I ask him in an emotionless voice. It has been a really bad and a really good day.

"We killed Mikael." Stefan says and I'm thrown off guard for the second time today.

"What?"

"Well, we daggered Mikael." He corrects himself.

He isn't lying but I still feel off about this. "Let me see his body before I call Niklaus."

"Come right in." Stefan tells with an he seems calm but he does have his emotions off so what did I expect.

I walk into the house to see Mikael dead on the floor. I can't help but laugh in happiness. "Where's my sister?" I ask looking at them. None of them answer my question. "I will not call Niklaus until I know that what you are saying is true and I'm great at detecting lies when it's from family."

"I'm right here." She says from behind me.

"Is this a trap? Because I get that you're angry but allowing Mikael to kill Niklaus and I is not the solution." I advise and watch her eyes when I say this. I'm looking for a hint of guilt or regret, anything to give her away. "Is it a trap, Rebekah?" I ask again looking into her eyes again, watching for any chance.

"No." _Lie!_ I can't believe she's siding with Mikael. Forever and always my ass. I act as if I believe her and smile at her. I have to know what she's up to.

I look quickly over to Mikael's daggered body. "Well, then I better call our brother and tell him that I'm going to be driving the white oak through Mikael's chest within 12 hours with or without him here." I see the Salvatores' lips twitch upwards like they've won however they quickly recover. I get out my phone and call Niklaus. He picks up. "Hello, Nik. I great news."

"What may that be, sister?" He asks and I look down at Mikael.

"Well it looks like the Salvatore's finally have a use, they have daggered Mikael and we shall kill him within hours." His breathing stops and he laughs darkly. Then I open the bond quickly _They are lying, it's a trap. Don't trust Rebekah. She knows you killed our mother. Watch your back._

"Want to play a game of head or tails to see you drives the stake through his heart?" _This bond is wonderful, isn't it?_ Niklaus says using the bond.

 _It really is._ "Come home soon, brother, we much to talk about."

"I will be home soon." He promises me. Then the call ends.

I put the phone away then look back down at Mikael and smirk. I decide to freak their plan out a bit. I pull the white oak stake out of my pocket, Rebekah looks worried. Then I put the stake to near his chest. Then I tilt my head to the side looking at him. "Maybe I shouldn't wait, kill him right now. What do you think, sister?" I ask Rebekah who has regained her self-control. Then I put the stake away. "Actually I'll wait for Niklaus. Be a good girl now, Rebekah." I say as I walk out of the Salvatore house.

* * *

Niklaus somewhat convinced me to come to this homecoming party at Tyler's house because he was sure it was going to go down tonight. I explained to him everything which I know. We came up with a plan of our own, Mikael will die tonight, we can be sure about that. I spot Caroline talking to Elena and Matthew. "Sorry about the dance, Care, but at least you'll still get to wear that pretty dress." I say with a smirk. She chuckles slightly and can't make eye contact with me, I guess that's what happens when you kiss someone then run off. Then I notice a small amount of jealousy on Elena's part, why would she be- it's Katerina. What are they planning?

"I need to go get a drink." Katerina says as she walks away. She's jealous.

"Why are you two here together?" Caroline asks Matt.

"Plans change, I need a drink." Matthew tells us walking away, he knows something. "Are they acting weird to you?" Caroline asks me now.

"People always act weird when they are trying not to be caught." I tell Caroline, who looks confused as hell, then walk away to go find my brother and talk some God damn sense into Katerina before she gets herself killed for the final time. I really don't want that.

* * *

I find Elena talking to my brother, or should I say Katherine talking to my brother. I cannot believe he hasn't noticed yet, or maybe he's lost his touch because he thinks he's truly immortal or whatever. I walk over to them with a smirk. "Elena, I guess we have you to thank for Mikael's demise." I tell her moving next to my twin brother. "It's hard to dagger an original."

"I've done it before." She says pretending to be the younger doppelganger.

"Right. Elijah." Niklaus nods with his mouth twitching upwards. "For over 1000 years people have tried to take us down but their fates have always been the same."

"Death, they all died at our hands. Just know make a move against us and your fate will be the same." I finish for my brother. Niklaus then walks away making his point.

I grab Katerina's arm and pull her to the side of the house, to be out of sight and anyone's hearing. Her face is full of shock but she quickly recovers. "Didn't you think I would notice?"

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"Don't play dumb, Katerina, it doesn't suit you." I snap at her. "What are you planning?"

She puts her hand on my cheek and the other over my heart. She kisses me softly and I can't help but kiss her back. Damn her power over me. Then says after she breaks the kiss. "It won't matter, you'll forgive me. We have forever for that. I love you." Then before I can think she snaps my neck. I fall limb to the ground, no longer being able to help my brother.

I wake up a bit later and hear Mikael and Niklaus sharing harsh words. I spot my hybrids and Niklaus' stood behind Mikael who is holding Katerina, thinking she is Elena whilst Niklaus is inside the Lockwood house. I look over at Amelia who just looks straight through me, what has Mikael done to my hybrids. "No one cares about you, boy, even Alexandra won't stand by your side anymore. Who do you have other than those who's loyalty is forced? Who do you have? No one." Mikael spits at Niklaus and I watch with anger. I know if I attack now it could lead to my death too.

"I'm calling your bluff, father. Kill her. Lose your leverage, go on, old man. Kill her!" Niklaus shouts then Mikael does think he kills her.

Damon then comes up from behind my brother and stabs him with the white oak stake. "No!" I shout and try to get inside but Mikael blocks my entrance. Katherine stands up and throws a wolfsbane grenade neutralizing my hybrids before running off, her eyes quickly drift to mine before she does. Mikael pins me to the ground. He grabs the stake from my inside pocket. Why did I bring that again? Oh right to kill Mikael, such irony. He puts it against my heart and tries to stab me with it. I grab his wrists stopping him. I'm weakened from the wolfsbane in the air but can still fight him off. "Go on, kill me, do it." I goad on trying to buy my brother some time.

I spot Niklaus be saved by Stefan from Damon. "I should have killed you 1000 years ago, girl." My brother spots me and grabs Mikael's white oak stake.

"And I you." I snap back and Mikael moves to make the final strike but before he can, he's thrown off me. Then in one swift movement Niklaus stabs him in the chest with the stake. He's still holding my stake as we watch him burn. Both stakes in existence then burn up. "Impeccable timing as always, brother." I tell Niklaus with a smile.

"He's gone." My brother mutters making eye contact with me, both of us feel the relief which fills us at that idea. Then we turn to the Salvatore boys. I brush off my clothing before going up next to my brother. Damon is asking what Stefan just did. "He's got his freedom. Thank you, my friend." Klaus says putting a hand on Stefan's shoulder. " _You no longer have to do as I say._ " Then Stefan steps back and closes his eyes.

I smile at Stefan and pat him on the shoulder as a sigh of thanks before going outside to check on my hybrids. I help up Hannah and Carrie at the same time, they both groan. Jacob has already helped up his boyfriend, Ryan. Dennis is one the floor nursing his head. Charlotte is on her knees hunched over. Johnny is holding up his younger brother, Garrett. Harriet is shaking her head and rubbing Fredrick's back, Ben is doing the same as Harriett. I walk over to Amelia and offer a hand. She takes it. "Wolfsbane is a bitch." She groans and I chuckle.

"No that's just my ex-girlfriend who threw the grenades." I realize I said ex-girlfriend. I guess that's my mouth saying something before my brain can really think it through. What does that mean? I still love Katerina but our relationship is slightly toxic. I'm not going to think about that one.

"Have you finally got over that obsession with Katerina?" Niklaus teases, he's in a good mood. I guess we did just kill Mikael. "In good time too, we are having a family reunion." I smile brightly at him.

* * *

Rebekah hadn't been answering her phone all day, I have a feeling something happened to her. Niklaus then gets a call from Stefan he puts it on speaker phone so I can talk too. "Missed us already, Steffy?" I ask him.

"No, I'm just calling to thank you for my freedom." He did earn it by helping us kill Mikael. "But it came at a cost, you both took everything from me."

"Let bygones be bygones, resentment gets old." Niklaus says and we reach the truck which he is keeping our family in.

Stefan laughs darkly. "You know what doesn't get old? Revenge." Then when we pull up the truck we see it empty. Elijah, Kol, Finn gone. My three other brother's gone.

"No!" I snap. My younger brother Kol, I was waiting to see him so we could have way too much fun for everyone's good. Elijah, he may be a pain in the arse but I still love him. Hell, even Finn, he's boring but I do miss him. "We kill everyone you've ever met!" I shout and hit the side of the truck.

"Then you'll never see your family again." Then he ends the call. I scream in frustration. He's taken my family, he will pay in his own blood.

* * *

 **So Mikael is dead, Katherine and Alexandra are on the outs (Well that's what I'm calling it, I'm not ruling out their relationship but they need a little break), Stefan has taken Kol, Elijah and Finn's coffins. Shit is about to hit the fan.**

 **Next chapter-** **Alexandra is VERY angry and it's Caroline's 18th birthday.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Sorry, it took so long to update, I just couldn't get this chapter the way I liked it so it took forever. I hope you enjoy and there are 3 more chapters after this then the first will be done then I will have a sequel due a few weeks later.**

* * *

Anger is coursing through my veins, is the only thing I can think of. I'm angry at Stefan for taking my family, I'm angry at Klaus for even putting our family into coffins, I'm angry at Rebekah for ignoring us, I'm just angry! So so so angry! I couldn't stop the anger. I wasn't going to turn off my emotions because when I do that, I won't even try and get my brothers back from Stefan. I can't even think straight, my mind is twisted with fury. I can't deal with anyone at the moment without exploding. Amelia almost got her head taken off this morning, Jacob got his neck broken and Ryan also almost got his snapped too. I did feel bad about it and I may have to buy them all something lovely like a trip somewhere, I heard Jacob and Ryan's anniversary is coming up. I might give them a trip to Hawaii. I think Amelia would enjoy a girl's weekend with Harriett in a 5-star spa. There's a good plan.

I'm not in a good condition to deal with anyone, though, not even my brother. Actually, he pisses me off the most lately how we are both anger as fuck and fight over stupid things making me even more angry then I was before. I know he's in the middle of making Elena do his bidding to find Stefan, he's being more productive than me at the moment. I'm just clouded by rage.

Then I bump into someone. I'm about to snarl something when I see Caroline. "Hey." She says with an awkward smile.

"Caroline, I'm not in the best of moods." I tell her with an emotionless tone.

"I broke up with Tyler and my so called best friends are too paranoid to pick up the phone, I'm angry too." Caroline tells me and I raise an eyebrow. She broke up with Tyler. I guess it was a matter of time. She's a control freak with no control over her boyfriend's freewill. I must have been killing her. "Don't do that eyebrow thing." She wines and I chuckle slightly.

How can Caroline put me in a better mood whilst everyone else just pisses me off to no end? "What eyebrow thing?" I ask smirking. Then I raise my eyebrow again. "This, eyebrow thing?"

"Yes, that eyebrow thing."

"Why?"

"Because it's..." She trials off then pulls a face of annoyance. "Anyway, you have to do what I say." She states and I choose to ignore her loss for words.

"Why is that?"

"Because it's my birthday's eve." I can't help but laugh at that.

"That's not a thing."

"Shut up."

"Make me." I tease with a challenging look. Then again without even me having to think she kisses me. But this time, she doesn't run away at a moments notice. She allows me to kiss her back. Caroline then breaks the kiss. My bad mood is out of the window. "Happy birthday's eve." I say walking off with a grin on my face. She seems shocked with herself.

My phone started ringing. I picked it up to hear my brother's voice "I got Rebekah back." This day just keeps getting better and better. I think I have really bad mood swings at the moment. Or maybe that's just Caroline who changes my mood on a dime.

"Where was she?" I ask with concern. I start walking to our home.

"Elena had daggered her when they tried to kill me." He explains and that makes sense. She was in on the plan but then vanished into thin air. That makes perfect sense actually. I get to the house using my speed. I walk inside to see Rebekah's coffin and I end the call. "Your mood seems to have picked up." He observes and I shrug.

I walk over to our sister's coffin and look down at her face. "We can't leave her alone for one minute." He cracks a smile at that.

"No, we can't." He agrees then closes her coffin shut. Niklaus then calls over his hybrid, Mindy, "Show her to her room would you, love." She does as he asks her to do and pushes Rebekah in her coffin away. We have 1 siblings back, 3 to go.

* * *

I'd been trying to track down Stefan all night, seriously I haven't slept. Where could he be hiding my brothers? He won't put them to the bottom of the ocean, he'll lose his leverage but he won't let them be easy to find either. I tap my pen against the notepad which I have in front of me, a map is on the laptop and a cup of blood too. I look at the time to see it's late in the morning, 11am.

I stand up from my desk chair. I change my clothes, I am now wearing jeans, a navy t-shirt. I redo my hair to make it look normal and go downstairs. Niklaus is looking at his building plans for our new home, for our family's new home. "Up all night, sister?" He asks looking at me.

"Trying to find our siblings." I tell him and walk over to the coffee maker. Then I remember it's Caroline's birthday. "Do you know where we kept those necklaces and pretty things?" I ask him.

"Basement keeps it hidden and safe." He quickly tells me. "Why?"

"No reason." I then take a sip of the scolding hot liquid, I don't mind it. As a vampire it helps me feel some type of pain, to make me feel almost. He nods letting it go, going back to his plans.

"Because it's Caroline's birthday." Stefan says leaning on the door frame.

"I'm surprised you didn't leave town." Niklaus tells him ignoring the Caroline comment. Thank God.

"I live here, Klaus." Stefan tells folding his arms.

"If we are playing this game, we were here first." I tell Stefan and take another sip of my coffee. I need the caffeine or I'm going to pass out.

He nods. "I don't like your hybrid friends, they're like fleas, they're everywhere. I want them gone." He tells us and I roll my eyes at him.

"You see but we like having them around." Klaus says pouring himself a drink. "I'm hurt, I thought I'd free you and we'd pick up where we left off but here you are guzzling vervain like the rest of them. So much for friendship."

"Friends don't strip friends of their free will."

"That was kinda extreme." Niklaus admits taking a sip of his drink, I think it's bourbon.

"He gets moody sometimes, just ask our other siblings. Speaking of my siblings, isn't time you give them back to us." I give Stefan a deadly look. "Before things get messy and people start dying."

"I don't care. Maybe I should just drop Elijah in the middle of the Atlantic." He threatens with a smirk. He's holding our brother over our head just to make us not retaliate. "Get rid of your hybrids, or I'll have to remove them myself."

Then Mindy walks in. "Everything okay?" She asks Niklaus directly.

"Stefan was just leaving after failing to make his point."

Then Stefan grabs a large dagger, knife thing, from the table and takes off Mindy's head. Her body crumples to the floor and her head rolls. "One down. I'd get rid of those hybrids." Then he leaves the house. His death is going to be very long and torturous. Maybe stretching over 200-600 years. It depends on my mood. Niklaus and I share the same thoughts on this which I can tell from the look on his face.

* * *

I ended up grabbing something from our collection of pretty things, which I could give away. I left the house to find Caroline and wish her a happy birthday, it's my job as a friend, kind of. She's made our relationship way too complicated and I don't like complicated. I knew she'd be at school so I checked their first but she wasn't there either.

I started to walk around the place until I got to the falls and she was there. Caroline was sat on a rock skimming stones against the water. She's thinking, I can see it written all over her face. She's sitting with her legs crossed. Caroline notices me and smiles. I walk up to her. "I had the urge to scare you but seeing as it's your birthday, I'm not going to."

She chuckles. "Thanks, so big of you." Her voice is full of sarcasm.

"Why are you so depressed?" I ask and she shrugs. "You can tell me, I've probably felt it before."

"My birthday is just a reminder that I'm dead, forever trapped as a 17-year-old. 17 is just filler year to get to 18." She tells me.

"I'm not complaining that I'm trapped in a 20-year-old, think of all the gray hair and wrinkles I've avoided." I joke and she laughs.

"What are you doing today then?"

"World domination." I deadpan keeping a straight face.

"World domination? Seriously, Alex?" She asks me laughing slightly.

"Dead serious." I over emphasize my words.

Caroline grabs my hand then she pulls me down to sit next to her on the rock. "What else is on this agenda of yours?" She doesn't let go of my hand whilst speaking, not that I'm complaining.

I tap my chin a few times before speaking. "Umm, stealing the moon, visiting the ghost of Christmas past, seeing if Buffy is real, you know the usual. Maybe wishing you happy birthday too."

"Nice list, how many of those are real?" Caroline teases with a grin, she's finding this amusing.

"The ones about you. I've made you laugh, tick." I draw a tick in the air and make a clicking noise too. "So happy 18th birthday and may you have many more." I tell her with a smile.

"Thanks."

I pull the necklace out of my pocket. It's a white gold chain and a circle with small diamonds on the face of it. It has a pink tourmaline gemstone in the middle, Caroline's birthstone. I got it back in 1420 from a noble family that had a whole bunch of gems and jewelry, I ended up being given it them after the family died. I show her it. "I got this back in the 15th century, England. It's a tourmaline gem, your birthstone."

"That's too expensive."

"I didn't pay for it, the last owners died and they gave it to me. I saved their daughter from a life-threatening injury. They were grateful so when they died they have it to me. I decided I'd give it to someone who always has the purest of hearts." I reason and tell the story behind the necklace. I can see she wants to take it but also doesn't. "If you don't take it then I'll be offended." I wouldn't really but she deserves something nice.

"I guess I will have to then." She is acting as if this is the end of the world but anyone could see right through it. I signal for her to turn around so I can put it on her. She does so. I unlatch the back of the necklace and put it around her neck then re-latch it. She turns back to face me. "How does it look?"

I smile at her. "It suits you." Then I stand up and offer her a hand. "Want to go?"

"I just need to think before I go back into the real world."

"I'll see you soon and Caroline, don't lose the necklace. I may not have paid for it but it's worth a lot of money." I tease slightly as I walk away.

* * *

I got a call from Matthew a few minutes ago saying that Caroline was bitten by Tyler. I now have the desire to break Lockwood's face and my brother's knowing he was behind it all. I've come to the conclusion I will do both. I arrive at the door and knock once. Matthew opens the door. "Hey, you haven't killed Tyler have you?" He knows me so well.

"The night is still young." I then smirk and he gives a serious look. "Lockwood isn't dead, I'm planning his murder maybe but I plot a lot of people's murders. It's nothing special." I tell him seriously with a shrug. I see Sheriff Forbes behind Matthew. "Matthew, could you move out of the way so I can save Caroline's life?"

"How are you going to save her life?" The Sheriff asks, she really needs to brush up on her hybrid facts. Matt moves out of the way allowing me inside the home, I've already been invited in. You can't keep me out now, suckers! Where did that come from? Whatever.

"My blood heals a werewolf bite." I inform Liz who nods. I walk upstairs and into Caroline's room. She's sweating, is very pale and is hugging her pillow. "How are you doing?" I ask sitting on her bed. I remove the covers from where the bite is and cringe. "That looks nasty."

"No shit." She mutters and I chuckle. "Best birthday ever right?" Her sarcasm is on a high right now.

"Okay, no need to be like that. It wasn't my fault." I defend putting my hands up in surrender.

"What are you doing?"

"I told you before world domination, what else is one meant to do after 1000 years?"

"You've had a billion birthdays, I guess it no longer matters to you and soon it won't to me." Caroline says with no hope in her voice what so all.

"Time isn't a big deal to me most of the time because I don't have anything to live for, then I get something. Love, friendship, adventure. I've thought about it once or twice ending my own existence because I don't feel anything for this world, for my life." I tell her and her eyes widen. "I'm going to let you in on a little secret. You can die right now, not get to know that apathy, however, there is great joy in watching the world grow, change. Watch as new things come along and old things die out. See the beauty of life for yourself, the beauty which is all over the Earth if you choose the to live. I can't make the choice for you." I hold out my wrist to her.

"I don't want to die." I nod and pull her up so she can get to my wrist. Then she bites into it, there is a sharp pain but it fades after a while. I watch as the gross wound on her shoulder heals. Then she let's go of my wrist. "Thank you."

"I'm happy that you choose to live, Caroline. Now sleep it will help." I say lying her back down. Caroline nods and I pull the covers back over her body. She almost instantly falls to sleep as soon as her head hits the pillow. I kiss her forehead and say it "Sweet dreams, Caroline." Then I stand up and leave the house. I'm so falling for her and fast.

* * *

 **I'm exploring the Caroline and Alex angle at the moment. If you want Klaus with Caroline that still isn't ruled out. I hope you enjoyed and please tell me if you do.**

 **Next chapter-** **It's a Mikaelson family reunion.**


	21. Chapter 21

**I've moved this once every two days. I hope you enjoy and tell me if you do.**

* * *

I walk into where I know Tyler will be, he's the first one I'll kick his ass then I'll move onto my brother. It's a fun day. He's in his room pacing. I notice the open window and quickly get inside the room. He jumps out of his skin when he sees me. "What the hell were you thinking? Going near Caroline when my brother told you to bite her? You should have locked yourself away. Are you stupid or just a selfish, egotistical, asshole?" I snap at him and he looks towards his door. "Don't think about it, I'm 1000 years older than you which makes me 1000x faster than you." I don't know if that's right but tomayto, tamohto.

"Why do you care?" He asks standing up and trying to get into my face.

I push him back down onto his bed. "Because I'm friends with Caroline and happen to care about her safety."

"That necklace she was wearing, it's from you isn't it?" He asks standing back up. "You've fallen for my girlfriend and-" I don't let him finish punching him square in the jaw, he flies back into a wall. He groans loudly in pain.

I grab him by his neck and raise him slightly in the air. " _Shut your mouth, go do the good thing and apologize to her, then try and make it up to her._ " I compel knowing he won't do a good job otherwise. He's an idiot. I let go of him and he falls to the ground. I leave the room to see my brother stood outside. "Niklaus, did you happen to ask Tyler to bite Caroline?" I ask him.

"I assumed you'd save her anyway." I punch him in the jaw. He clutches it and nods. "Out of your system?"

"Yeah, for now." He frowns then I notice something is wrong. "What?"

"Stefan has threatened to kill Elena, and he will do it, so we have to tell our hybrids to leave town."

* * *

Stefan is causing my moods to go from bad to good to bad to good, well Stefan is making it bad and Caroline is making it good. I normally don't have super bad mood swings. I miss my hybrids since I have to send them away. I throw the last dart which is in my hand, at the board. I then turn to my drink and drink it. I walk over to the darts board and grab the three darts again, I've been doing this for the last hour because I just imagine the board is Stefan's head and it soothes me. Niklaus is having one of his hybrids follow the Bennett witch and Elena for some strange reason.

I throw the next dart again hitting Stefan right in the middle of his forehead, well the imaginary Stefan. I do the same another time. I'm about to grab my drink when I notice someone has taken it. I spot Caroline. "Can I have back my drink and vent my anger out with these darts?" I ask her trying to reach for the drink but my movements have gotten sloppy thanks to the alcohol.

"You're drunk." Caroline tells me and I roll my eyes at her. I cover my eyes with my hand and throw the dart at the board. It hits where I wanted it to go. "That doesn't prove you're not drunk, just good at playing darts."

"I have a reason to be drunk; Stefan has taken away my hybrids, my family and I can't do anything about it because he will drop my family in the ocean if I even try. So can I please go back to my drinking?"

"No."

"Caroline." I wine drawing out her name. "Please." I do the same with this word as I did her name. I'm sure I sound like a five-year-old. She laughs slightly.

"You are adorable." I snort at Caroline and cross my arms.

Then my brother comes into the bar with a grin, he seems way too happy for someone who's family is being held. Caroline then gets a text and speeds off. Niklaus is still grinning. "I think I found our family."

"Where?" I ask quickly with a grin also now taking up my face.

* * *

The old house which 100 witches were killed, god damn witches and their cloaking spells. I enter the house and go straight down to the basement because it's where my instincts are telling me to go. I spot nothing but 4 patches of dust free coffin shaped things on the floor. They are here or at least were. Damon then enters the basement and stops dead in his tracks. We have the right place. "Hmm, Niklaus, it looks like we do have the right place." I state with a smirk. My brother mimics my smirk as we look at Damon.

"I can't believe he kept our coffins in such squalor." Niklaus says to me and I laugh. Then a pain erupts in my head. I clutch the left side of my head as I fall to one knee.

Damon clicks his tongue. "Don't insult a bunch of dead witches, I did that my first time here. It's a bad idea"

I raise to a standing position ignoring the pain. "One thing about witches, they look after their own. 100 dead witches, equals 1000 soon to be dead relatives if we don't get our coffins." Then the pain stops as soon as I finish my threat.

"Show them to us or I'll just call one hybrid and the Bennett line will be wiped out." Niklaus adds to add more incentive. Then the coffins appear in front of us. I open the one nearest to me and see Elijah. I do the same for the other two and see my other two brothers. "Where's the fourth?" Niklaus asks and I look at him strangely.

"What fourth? We only have three brothers and they are all here." I ask Niklaus who ignores me.

"Well Bonnie gave me a heads up so I couldn't grab all four but I got out one."

"I will tear you limb from limb." Klaus threatens, what's so important in that coffin? Is it Mikael's dead body? No that's stupid. Henrik? No, I buried him with the rest of my family. Then my eyes widen. Is is our mother? No, again I watched her be buried. Who is in that fourth coffin?

"The same applies, we still have the fourth."

* * *

I was sitting in the room where my sibling are being kept. Niklaus is against waking up our siblings at the moment until he gets back the fourth coffin. He won't tell me what's in it. I am sat in the room thinking of whether or not to wake them. Niklaus is talking with his new favorite hybrid. Then I notice Elijah's coffin open and within moments Niklaus' hybrid is dead. "So what did I miss?" He asks the both of us.

"Elijah." I say with a smile. I have missed my older brother even if he did try and kill Niklaus but bygones.

"Alexandra, I have a think it was you who pulled the dagger from my chest."

"Wasn't me, brother, nor was it Niklaus." Nik is stood in shock looking at Elijah to me to his hybrid. "I suspect it was Damon Salvatore."

Elijah straights his jacket. Then says "Very well." He then lunges at Niklaus throwing his through the door. Niklaus then smashes Elijah into a table. Then grabs the dagger from Kol's chest and aims it at Elijah. "Do it but then you'll have to deal with Kol."

"Mikael's dead." Klaus tells Elijah who stops in his movements.

"And our sibling still sleep. Finn for 900 years and Kol for over a century." To be fair Elijah was the one who wanted Kol daggered in the first place but Niklaus did dagger Kol though.

"Stefan Salvatore took you from us." I tell Elijah trying to reason with him getting in between my two brothers at the same time. "So we are going to destroy Stefan, Niklaus is going to get back his secret coffin, you two are going to get along and I'm going to hug you because I've missed you." I tell the last part to Elijah directly. I pull him into a hug which he recuperates.

Niklaus then re-daggers Kol and tells us both when we break our hug. "You both have to stay by my side, be my siblings and I will make our family whole again. You just have to trust me."

"Why should we do that?" Elijah asks Niklaus as he closes Kol's coffin.

"Because you both swore an oath of loyalty to me. Forever and Always."

* * *

"Alexandra, Niklaus, our guests have arrived." Elijah says from the front door. I exchange a look with my twin brother before standing up.

"Damon. Stefan. Elijah tells me you want an audience." Klaus says with a cocked smile.

"So can we get on with it like we do know how to be civilized." I finish my brother's sentence. I notice Elijah mutter something to Damon. I sit down next to my twin brother, Elijah on Niklaus' other side. Damon on my right and Stefan in between Damon and Elijah. "Such a treat the five of us dining together. Was this what you had in mind when you pulled the dagger out of my brother's heart?" I asked Damon.

"You know of my epic love for Elijah." Damon teases and I roll my eyes at him. Damon is an idiot sometimes.

"Elijah and I have had many fights over the centuries but we always get over them." Niklaus tells the Salvatore boys. I have the urge to comment 'yeah thanks to me' but I don't.

"Kinda like you and Rebekah but where is she? Daggered because you were so scared to face her." Stefan says trying to get under my brother's skin and cause a break in my brother's bond.

"If you are referring to the fact Rebekah knows I killed our mother then I've already come clean to Elijah." Niklaus tells Stefan. I didn't know that happened and nothing got broken. How strange.

Damon then says to his brother. "Hey Stef, remember when you killed dad. You might want to dial down the judgment." Damon is playing peacekeeper, even stranger.

Stefan scoffs at his brother. "Don't need to kiss his ass."

"We are in for a long night so just pace ourselves." Damon advises trying to keep the drama down to a minimum.

Elijah then tries to change the topic. "So Stefan, where is the lovely Elena tonight?"

"I don't know ask Damon."

Both Niklaus and I start laughing. "You've missed so much, trouble in paradise." I pat Elijah on the shoulder as I say this.

"One more word about Elena and this dinner is over." Stefan threatens and I roll my eyes at his threat.

Damon pipes in "Best to keep Elena in the do not discuss pile."

"Probably right." Niklaus agrees then adds "What I don't get is the allure of the Petrova doppelganger, so strong yet. Should we tell them about the Tatia?"

"No." Both Elijah and I say at the same time. I don't want this discussion, nor do I ever. Plus Stefan already knows about Tatia.

"I think we should."

"Fine," Elijah sighs then begins, why is he giving in so easily? "When we first settled we met a girl called Tatia. Everyone wanted her even though she had a child of another man. But none loved her more than Niklaus."

"I can think of two more than could challenge that." He looks at Elijah and I.

"Tatia, the girl you saved the life of. Elijah and Klaus were also in love with." Stefan comments with an amused smirk on his face. Talk about a love triangle or a love square, you get my point. It was very bad and complicated.

"Our mother used her to try and solve our disagreements. We found out that it was her blood used both in the hybrid curse and the spell to make us vampires. Harsh words were exchanged between the three of us, even came to blows." Elijah finishes the story.

"In the end, we realized, family above all." I say raising my glass to my two brothers.

"Family above all." They both clink our glasses as we say this. We both drink from the glasses of blood. Family above all.

After we had finished eating, Elijah suggests that "We move this along and get down to the terms of this proposal."

"Easy, Klaus gets his coffin back and the original family leaves Mystic Falls. Leaving Stefan, Elena and I to live happily ever after." Not going to happen, I think Mystic Falls and more importantly how can I trust that Caroline won't get herself bit by Lockwood again? Hmm, you see I can't leave.

"Never going to happen, I don't trust that neither of you two will turn her into a vampire or that she won't die stuck in between your feuding. You both cannot protect her, the worst thing for Elena Gilbert is the two of you." Niklaus says causing Damon to go need to get some air.

Elijah dragged me out of the room to go sort out Damon with him leaving Stefan and Niklaus to sort out a few times. Hopefully, they won't break anything whilst we are gone. However we didn't go after Damon, Elijah dragged me to where are siblings are being kept. "How about we wake our siblings up?" He asks me and I smirk. I move over to Kol's coffin and pull the dagger out of his chest. Elijah takes that as a yes and takes out Rebekah's dagger as I remove Finn's. Now it's time to get the family reunion.

We walk downstairs and return in time with Damon. I put my finger to my lips telling him to keep quiet. We return, Elijah and I stand next to our brother whilst Damon stands next to his. "We've had our deal, what is your counter?" Damon asks my brother.

"You give me my coffin, in exchange, I will give Elena a human, normal life. Let her fall in love with a human, get married, pop our a perfect family. Safety for her natural life." Stefan walks over to Klaus and takes his hand to shake it but does the opposite. Stefan doesn't agree to the deal. Niklaus breaks his collar bone by twisting his arm around then pushes him down to one knee. I grab Damon by his neck stopping him from saving his brother. "Give me my coffin or I burn him alive, brother, sister go with him and I will keep good on my promise to make our family whole." Why don't I believe him? I guess I choose the right side when I undaggered our siblings without his input.

* * *

We didn't end up leaving just grabbing our siblings and bring them downstairs for us to show Niklaus. I ran them through quickly key events, the date, Mikael's death, the curse being broken and some other small things. We also exchanged hugs and such pleasantries. Elijah grabbed the two daggers whilst Rebekah grabbed her own. "Why haven't you left?" Niklaus asked when we came back down to the dining room.

"Niklaus, we forgot our manners. We haven't had desert." I then move the cloth concealing the daggers.

"What have you two done?" He asks Elijah and me in an angry tone. A vein is popping out of his forehead.

"See, we no longer trust your vulgar promises, Klaus. This is on our terms now." Elijah tells our brother.

Then Kol appears from behind Elijah. He is smirking. "Long time, brother."

Niklaus backs up putting his hands up in the air. "Kol." However then Finn appears in front of him with a dagger. "Finn, don't." But Finn ignores Klaus and stabs him in the hand anyway. Klaus then moves to leave the other way but runs right into Rebekah. "Rebekah."

She stabs him in the gut then before she removes it says "That was for our mother."

Niklaus then stumbles back into Kol's awaiting arms. Kol puts Klaus' arms behind his back making Klaus defenseless. "You can leave now. This is family business." Elijah tells the Salvatore brothers who do as they are told. My siblings get in a few more good shots before Kol lets Klaus go. He falls to the ground with bloody lips from one of Finn's punches. Finn is the angriest being the one who as been asleep for the longest. I get a call from Caroline but I ignore it, it's probably nothing important anyway.

Rebekah started walking around as I handed by 3 half-brothers a glass of blood and give myself one. Finn is leaning against the fireplace. His long, brown curled hair which was the rage back in the 13th century. His fashion sense is of the same time era too. Kol's hair is brown too but is shorter. His style is from the 19th century. They both have tall, muscular builds too. "Nice place you have here, Nik." Rebekah tells him but then contradicts her point by throws a glass vase at the wall which two painting are hanging on causing them both to fall onto the ground surrounded by the tiny glass fragments.

Niklaus looks down. "This was meant to be our home, where we could be a family. So we'd never be alone again." He admits to us.

"None of us will be." Elijah tells Niklaus walking towards the exit and stopping next to Rebekah.

"You're staying behind." Finn says as him and Kol stand next to Rebekah and Elijah.

"We're leaving you, Nik. Right after I kill that doppelganger wench. Then you will alone. Always and Forever." Rebekah adds.

I turn to my half-siblings. "Not need to be rash, dear siblings, why would be want to leave?"

"Alex, why wouldn't we? To be daggered again, come with us. Nothing is here for you other than a pretty blonde cheerleader which is a dime in a dozen. We are leaving and we don't want to leave you." Rebekah explains and I can see their point.

"First Caroline isn't a dime in a dozen," I tell her and Rebekah rolls her eyes at me. "second we don't need to break apart our family."

"We're leaving with or without you, Alex, but we want you to come, you're our sister and treat us like people not walking things which you can take your aggression out on." Kol says and I can say they are slightly persuading me.

Before I can say no again, Klaus speaks up. "If you run, I will hunt you all down. I have nothing to fear from the likes of you."

I can say that pushes me over to my other sibling's side. He sounds like him, I have never heard him speak like that to us before. I do not see my brother at the moment. I see red. "Then you will become everything we hate; Mikael." I snap at him and Klaus looks betrayed. "And Niklaus, you forget once we have that coffin, you will have something to fear from us."

Then the door opens. We all gasp when we see who walks inside. I'm too shocked to process this, she's alive but how. "Mother?" Rebekah asks but our mother's sights are set on Niklaus.

We let her face pass she approaches Niklaus. He is staring at his feet, a single tear rolling down his cheek. "Look at me." She tells Niklaus, he does as he is told and looks up at her. "Do you know why I'm here?" She asks Niklaus.

"To kill me." He sounds scared, broken like he did when I first found out he killed her.

"Niklaus, you are my son. I am here to forgive you." She then turns to the rest of us. "I want us to be a family again." My mother is alive.

* * *

 **So Mikaelson drama will be coming. I'm going to enjoy writing the stuff between Alexandra and Kol because I've decided they will be like partners in crime so to speak. All next chapter. If you enjoyed please tell me with your support.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Welcome** **back and I hope you enjoy**

* * *

I'm sat in the living room drinking my second glass of bourbon whilst mother is explaining her rules; no killing the locals,we are all staying here, no more making more hybrids and they stay away, someone other rules which I'm not going to follow. Then my phone starts ringing for the second time, it's Caroline. I take out my phone and stand up. Mother is calling for me to sit back down but I ignore her. "Hey, Care, not a good time. I have a meeting with the family from hell and my mother's, who thanks to the Bennetts is alive, rules." Kol snorts in amusement whilst my mother looks annoyed, Finn is staring with wide eyes at the phone because he's never saw one or anything like it, Rebekah, Niklaus, and Elijah seems to be finding it funny that I'm picking up for Caroline at the moment. I hear she's been crying. I leave the room so the rest of my siblings can't hear my concern. I'd never be able to live it down. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"It doesn't matter, sorry for bothering you with my-"

I cut her off "Caroline, just tell me and I really want to get out of this place anyway."

"My dad's dead." Her voice cracks in the middle of the sentence.

I pause for a moment before speaking being careful with my words. "I'm so sorry, what do you want me to do? I'll do anything you ask."

"Can you come over?" I am out of the house as soon as she asks me. I don't even tell my family that I'm going out because I cannot be bothered with explaining to my mother that I think her rules are bogus and I'm going to go talk to someone who I care about because her dad just died and I know her pain because Mikael killed mine. At my full speed, I reach the house in about one minute.

I spot Liz's car isn't in the drive, I open the door to Caroline's house. "Caroline?" I call and check the kitchen and living room quickly. She isn't in either room.

"Up here." Caroline sounds broken, her voice is raw and scratchy.

I go upstairs at my vampire speed and wait just outside the door frame to her room. Her face is red and swollen from crying, she's sat on her bed with her legs crossed. She motions for me to come inside. I walk over to her and sit down next to her. "How are you holding up?"

"It's my fault, I should have made him drink blood, I could have-" She starts breaking down crying at that point. I pull her into a hug, she buries her face in my shoulder. "My dad's gone."

I rest my chin on the top of her head and lean against the headboard of her bed. "I know and I will be here as long as you need me." We stayed like this for the rest of the night, her crying and me helping her through the small things. We ended up falling asleep in this position.

I wake up in the morning to see Caroline is still asleep. My arms are still wrapped around her and instead of my shoulder, her head is resting on my upper chest. I look over at my phone to see there are a few voicemails, missed calls and texts from Rebekah. I listen to the first voice mail from Rebekah. 'Alex, when are you coming home? Mother is getting impatient and I need to leave so I can kill that doppelganger.' I roll my eyes at the first one and listen to the next. 'Are you just ignoring me or are you just being a bitch, you know what both. Call me back.' She's getting angrier now. I open the next one to hear a different voice half way through. 'Alex, I swear to-Rebekah give me that. Alexandra, get home or there will be consequences.' It's my mother trying to get me home.

I put the phone back down to see Caroline looking up at me. "You should probably go home, your mom sounds angry."

"Caroline, I told you last night I'm not going anywhere." Then someone knocks on her door. She moves to get up. "I'll get it." Caroline nods. I get back up out of the bed and go to the door. I open it revealing Kol. "What are you doing here, little brother?" I ask him with a scowl.

"Oooh the little brother, am I interrupting something?" He teases me and I give him a fake laugh before flipping him off. "I'll take that as a yes. Sister, I'm here because I'm bored and you're the only interesting sibling I have so can we go have fun?"

"I thought mother said no killing."

"Who said we'd be killing?"

"Kol, I know what happens when we have _fun_." He laughs at the way I say fun. I say it with a devilish look on my face. You see the last time Kol and I had _fun_ , we ended up killing 63 people, Niklaus was there too.

"You should go have a good time with your brother, Alex." Caroline says coming downstairs. Her hair is tied up in a messy bun now also her face doesn't look like she's been crying all night.

"Care, your dad just died. I'm not leaving until I'm sure you're going to be fine whilst I'm gone." I say turning back to Caroline.

"If you mean I'm going to flip the switch, I'm not, and if I do then you can compel me to flip it back." Caroline says then takes my hand in her's. "Go be with your brother, I know how much you've missed him."

"Fine but if you-"

"I'll call." Caroline cuts me off before pulling me back into a hug. I return the hug.

I give her a smile before saying "Goodbye." then leaving with my younger brother. Kol puts his arm around my shoulders and I take it off my shoulders very quickly. "Come on, you ass."

* * *

Kol and I ended up going to go grab a drink, not of alcohol. We were hungry but we stuck by mother's rules and didn't kill anyone. But some of the timberwolves cheerleaders will have to wear scarves for the rest of the semester. Once I got home I saw Rebekah having her nails done, Finn gets fitted into a suit. Kol had already changed into his suit, he got home before me because I had to take a call from one of my hybrids. Elijah is looking at his shoes. Then Kol says to our little sister. "Rebekah, tell me how handsome I look."

"Ah, Kol you know I can't be compelled." Rebekah says and both Finn and I laugh. I sit down next to my younger sister. "Good to see you remember you lived here." Rebekah tells me with a smirk.

"Mother was angry you left." Finn tells me.

"The horror." I say in a melodramatic tone. Put my hand on my forehead and pretending to faint. Rebekah and Kol both snicker, my two older brother's roll their eyes at my antics. "Why are we all dressing up anyhow?"

"We are throwing a party." Elijah informs me and I groan loudly. It will be so boring!

Then Klaus comes charging into the room pointing at Rebekah. "You went after Elena." What was he expecting? Rebekah to say, it's okay that Elena daggered her. Yeah, I don't think so. "What is wrong with you?"

"Here we go." Rebekah says getting more comfortable in her seat.

"Do you want another dagger in your heart?" He threatens and I roll my eyes.

"Enough with the dagger threatens, Niklaus." I suggest standing up and grabbing a drink.

"Does he have any other tricks?" Kol asks me with a smirk, I chuckle.

"Go back to staring at yourself." Niklaus snaps at Kol.

"Who are you, my father?" Oh, god they are fighting again.

"No, Kol, but you are in my house." They are now face to face.

"Then maybe we should take this outside."

"Enough!" Our mother shouts as she enters the room. Her eyes land on me. "Good to see you're home, Alexandra. Get ready for the ball." I roll my eyes and take the last swig of my drink. "Niklaus, come." She then leaves with Niklaus in turn. I go off to go get ready.

* * *

I was choosing a dress from our large collection with the help of a compelled women, mother will never know. I have two piles the no and yes pile. I know creative. Rebekah appears next to me and picks out a dress with white at the top with a type of pattern when it turns to black. "This one, you're wearing it." She states and I let her have this one. I wave the human to go put back the other dresses. "Who should I bring?"

"Why do you need to bring anyone? I'm not." I ask her with a bored look.

"You have to bring someone, Alexandra." I snort at that. "No, you are bringing someone or so God help me." Then my mother walks into the room. She spots the human and sighs in annoyance at me. I shrug. "Mother, tell Alexandra she needs to bring someone." Rebekah demands and I laugh again.

"Bekah, your brat is showing." I comment and she glares at me.

"Alexandra, why aren't you bringing someone? What about that Matt?" She asks and I laugh slightly.

"Bekah, mother just found you a date. I'll put in a good word to Matthew and Elena won't like you going with him plus you'll get out of my hair. Win, win." I tell her and quickly text Matthew a good word about Rebekah.

"Okay then, I'll be back." Rebekah promises and walks off. Then I hear her leave the house and take my car keys. I know they are my car keys because they aren't there anymore. Then she drives off.

I turn back to my mother. "Mother, do not confuse me with Rebekah. I do not need a date to feel happy about myself."

"What about that girl you spend last night with?" Who told her about that?

"How do you know about Caroline?"

"Rebekah mentioned where she thought you'd be when we realized you had left." Traitor.

"Her dad died and I found it more important than your stupid rules."

"Alexandra, why do you have to be bitter with me?"

"I've been bitter with you since I was 14, don't think 1000 years has changed my opinion of you. I love you, mother, and deviated when you died. Mother, you hide my true father from me for 14 years, you made me not tell Niklaus, you turned me and our family into monsters, you killed Tatia and I'm the one after finding out in the course of a week, that my younger brother, mother, father had died then I find the girl I loved dead and I was left a true monster! How could I not be bitter?" I raise my voice slightly as I stand up.

"What I did was wrong, I know that. On the other side, I looked on as you searched for years for your pack then when you finally gave up. I knew I should have allowed you and Niklaus to live with them since you were a child. I also saw how you tore yourself up over Tatia, another regret of mine. I should have never turned you into a vampire either, I took away all of your chances at a normal family. I am sorry, Alexandra, I truly am." I believe her.

"I'll consider taking someone."

* * *

I ended up not taking anyone, I didn't want to invite Caroline due to the fact if something went wrong tonight I want her out of the crossfire. Elijah, Kol, and Finn didn't bring anyone either so I'm not alone. I still don't know who Niklaus invited and Rebekah invited Matthew. Niklaus wouldn't tell me either, maybe he invited some model type. I don't really care.

Then I notice Caroline walk in with a blue dress with the midsection bejeweled. She also wears white gloves which go up to just bellow her elbows. I've seen the dress before. It's one of Niklaus antics. Please don't let her be who he's invited. But that does explain why he wouldn't tell me. She walks over to me with a smile. "Hi."

"You look stunning." My twin brother says coming up behind me. I turn to look at him and raise an eyebrow.

"I have to agree, Caroline, that dress looking amazing on you." I compliment with a returning her smile. I grab three glasses of champagne which a server is carrying. I pass on to my twin brother who takes it and the other to Caroline. "Cheers, to a soon to be _magically_ night." I mock what my mother said to us all earlier causing Niklaus to chuckle. I take a sip of my drink, so does the other two near me. I then spot Kol. Wait did Niklaus invite Caroline? That backstabbing wanker. "I will see you soon, Caroline." I say with a smile before turning to my brother. I give him a cold look before saying "Brother." I then walk towards Kol.

He raises an eyebrow at me. "Don't even get me started." He laughs slightly.

Then Elijah's voice booms over the whole place. "Your attention, please." Kol and I walk over to the stairs which have the rest of our siblings and our mother on. "Welcome. Thank you for joining us." Then he looks up at our mother. "You know, whenever our mother gets us together like this it is to tradition for us to commence the evening with a dance. Tonight's pick is a century-old waltz. So please find a partner and come to the dance floor."

Kol then whispers in my ear "Want to be my partner so we can vent about Niklaus whilst dancing?" I snicker at his question.

"Of course, brother." We walk down the stairs. Once everyone takes their positions and starts dancing I vent out my frustration "He invited Caroline knowing my affections for her but did it anyway. Now he's staring at her. I'm going to break his face."

"Can I help?" Kol says in a semi-serious voice. I chuckle then he spins me as the rest of the dancers do too. "Why didn't you invite her?"

"Because our family will explode and she'll be caught in the crossfire, make it a crime for me to want to protect her." I explain and I see Caroline looking at me slightly, our eyes connect and we share a small smile before I look away. I know she heard me. I lower my voice. "If Niklaus has decided that he wants the same girl as I, then does have a fight on his hands."

"Hey, if that happens I'm on team Alex all the way." Kol jokes and I laugh slightly. I've missed Kol. "I'll spin you towards Niklaus so you two can _chat_." Kol says and I nod in agreement. He does as he says when we get the spin to a different partner.

I notice Rebekah is now with Damon and Caroline is with Matthew. "Why'd you invite Caroline?" I ask as we begin dancing.

"Because you didn't."

"You invited her because I didn't, your pathetic." I snap at him. His face hardens. "You can't get mad at me, you invited Caroline just to get a rise out of me. Tell me why that isn't pathetic."

"I didn't invite her to get a rise out of you, Alex, I wanted you to get your head out of your arse and act upon your feelings."

"Nik, I'm sorry I assured you of that. It's just I don't want another Tatia situation."

Niklaus chuckles. "Neither do I which is why I'm staying way away even if I fancy her a little." I give him a look. He chuckles. "Hey, we have similar tastes, I'm not gonna ever act on them. You're too important to me to do that."

"As are you, brother." Then I notice Damon is complimenting with Rebekah. "Is Damon flirting with our sister?" I ask Niklaus who whips his head around.

"It seems so."

"That what he gets for helping steal our family."

"Our sister, a high maintenance, bitch." Nik finishes for me and I laugh.

* * *

I walk outside the house knowing Caroline is here, she's been avoiding me since the dance ended. I don't know why she is. I saw her next to a horse, she was stroking its nose. "So, you like horses." I state looking at her.

"I'm not talking to you."

"Why may that be?" I ask her and she stops stroking the horse. Caroline turns her whole body she's now directly looking at me.

"Because I want to know why _you_ didn't invite to this party." Caroline tells me in an angry voice.

"You heard me talking to Kol, you know why."

"That was a lie, sure you might want to protect me. That's not the reason, your scared." Caroline tells me and I shake my head. Why would I lie? That is the reason and Caroline knows it.

"I'm not scared of anything."

"Okay, then why do you want to protect me?" She asks, what is she trying to get at.

"Because you're my friend."

"Stop lying, Alex, we both know our relationship isn't just a normal friendship and is much more than that. Why do you want to protect me?" She asks again, she is getting frustrated with me.

Then I get it. "You're right okay. I didn't invite you because I'm scared. I'm scared of my feeling for you. I'm scared that I'll allow myself one bit of happiness then it ripped away because every time I allow myself to love someone I get betrayed, hurt and I'm scared that it will happen again." I admit and then I see she's frozen so I do the first thing that comes to mind. I run.

 **I hope you enjoyed and if you did please follow, favorite and review. Next chapter the rest of the ball happens.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey, guys and welcome back to the last chapter of this part of the series. So I have a little flashback to New Orleans just at the start because I really just felt like putting this in. Caroline and Alexandra will talk. Plus it's time to take on Esther and her evil plan to kill the originals and the whole vampire race along with them.**

* * *

 _I cannot believe I got tasked with getting Kol from the witch area of the quarter. The witches hate the most and I hate when right back. What makes it worse is that he isn't here. Then I spot a woman, weirdly she looks like we could be sisters. But that is preposterous how there are no other lines from my family and my siblings cannot have children so I know all of my family. I walk over to her. "Do you have a problem, witch?" I ask with a slight growl in my voice._

 _She seems a bit taken back from my tone. "No, I've heard so many stories of your and never once saw you in the flesh. My apologies for staring." For some strange and unexplained reason, I forgive her. She just has this weird thing about her. I don't know what, though._

 _"Then I probably don't need to introduce myself but I will anyway. Alexandra Mikaelson, pleasure." I expand a hand._

 _"Freya." She shakes it with a smile. The smile is so familiar._

 _"No last name?" I ask with a raises an eyebrow. There must be a story behind that._

 _"My mother gave me away when I was five years old to my abusive aunt."_

 _"At least she didn't turn into a monster like mine did, but who am I to compare." I give her a warm smile. "I have to go find my brother, nice talking to you."_

 _Freya nods in agreement. "Nice talking to you too."_

* * *

I returned back to the party and went straight to my twin brother. He raises an eyebrow at me. "You look like you've seen a ghost." He comments and I glare at him. "I'm just kidding, Alex, no need to glare." Then I notice Caroline walk in, she's probably looking for me. I put my head down and slightly hide behind my brother. He lows his voice, it's full of amusement "Why are you hiding from Caroline?" He teases and I see she went over to Matthew and Rebekah to ask where I am.

I give eye contact with my sister to say shut up. "Uhh, I may or may not have just told Caroline about my feelings for her and my fear of commitment then ran off," I explain and Niklaus looks slightly amused, annoyed, impressed all at the same time.

Our conversation is cut short when my mother speaks "Good evening, ladies and gentleman. Waiters are coming round with champagne, I invite you all to raise a glass with me." Niklaus grabs to two glasses and passes one to me keeping the other for himself. "It provides me with no greater joy than to see my family back together as one." My mother makes eye contact with all of us before she continues speaking "I'd like to thank you all for being part of this spectacular night. Cheers." She raises her glass whilst she says cheers.

Everyone repeats "Cheers." We all take a drink. My eyes contact with Caroline when I take a sip, my eyes shoot straight to the floor. The champagne tastes odd for some reason. I ignore it because I'm too busy trying to not look Caroline in the eye.

I grab Niklaus once the toast is over so I don't need to talk to Caroline. Number one rule of avoiding always have someone else near you, how the person you're avoiding hates. Thank God Niklaus is my brother or I'd be screwed. I start telling him what happened but I stop half way through when I hear Kol groan in pain. I leave the room at my top speed to see Damon Salvatore on top him with my brother having a broken neck.

I grab Damon by the back of the neck. I then see Stefan, Elena, Caroline and the rest of my siblings. He tries to struggle but I tilt my head to the side and smirk at him. "Why'd you break my brother's neck?" I ask but he can't answer how I crushing his voice box.

"Damon saved Matt's life, Alex." Caroline answers for him.

I let Damon go and turn to look at my younger brother. "Damon, you're let off this once." I tell him and he storms off saying some shit directly to Elena before he does. I stand up and walk back inside the house.

I walk into a room and try to close the doors but hand pushes against them. I leave the doors alone, guessing it's one of my siblings. The person who enters closes the door behind them. I look up to see Caroline. I look to see I entered a one exit room and she's in front of the door. Meaning I'm cornered. "You know, this has already been a bad enough day so can you get on with the whole rejection thing, please." I say in a hopeless tone.

Caroline walks right up to me. I wait for the words which will hurt me to happen but it doesn't. Caroline grabs both of my cheeks and pulls her lips onto mine. I kiss her back wrapping my arms around her neck pulling her closer to me. I then deepen the kiss by swiping my tongue against her lip. She opens her mouth allowing my tongue to enter her mouth. There's passion in the kiss.

We break the kiss once we hear a knock on the door. Caroline puts her lips to my ear causing me to shiver. "I have feeling for you too." Then she's out of the room. I guess payback is a bitch.

Rebekah is in the door now. "By the way mother is angry at you, Kol and I so it's best if you stay out of her way."

"Thank you."

* * *

I get home after going for a little bite. I also went on a run to clear my head, so I'm in my running clothes. I get changed into something that isn't a dress, more jeans, a gray top and a leather jacket. I leave the house at my top speed to see Caroline. You don't just leave a Mikealson hanging. I look at the clock to see it's 6.30pm, was I really gone that long.

I knock on the door to have it opened by Caroline's mother. I wave at Liz. "Hello, Alexandra. I have to ask is it any of your siblings committing the murders?"

"Hello, Liz. Well, most of my siblings bar Niklaus have been daggered during that time. For Niklaus and I, we were too busy trying to find Stefan to commit murders."

She changes the subject getting all the information she needed. "Are you here to see Caroline?"

"Of course." She opens the door fully. She then walks away from the door. "Come in, Alexandra. Well, thank you, Sheriff Forbes." I mutter under my breath whilst walking to Caroline's room. She smirks when she sees me, she's sat on her bed doing some type of homework. I close the door behind me. "You know, it's rude to leave a girl hanging, right?"

Caroline then stands up. She grabs the collar of my shirt. She pulls her lips into mine. I kiss her back. Then she breaks the kiss. "Better?"

"Much." I smirk at her. Then I kiss her, I realize this is the first time I've started the kiss with her. It's only a quick kiss but I like it. "I'm sorry for you know, freaking out but I hate revealing my fears to people. I guess I just grew up that way, Mikael always taught us since we were kids that have fears makes us weak and we can't be weak, hence we can't have fears."

"Alex, having fears means you still have your humanity. Even if it's lost under the whole bad ass hybrid thing you got going for you. But that's why I like you. I see the real you, I see the girl who loves her family more than anything, protective over her loved ones and the fear of commitment."

"Yes I see behind the pretty blonde popular girl thing, I see the strong, passionate, good person." I then chuckle. "I think we are polar opposites."

"Yes and opposites attract." I'm about to say something when I feel a stabbing in my chest. I groan in pain as something pieces my heart. "Alex, what's wrong?" Caroline asks showing real concern.

Then I think about it, it feels like a dagger piercing my heart. Are we all linked or something? I open my bond to Niklaus to ask him if he felt the same. _Nik, was it me or did you just feel like something pierced your heart?_

It doesn't take long for him to respond. _It wasn't just you. I believe the Salvatore's have just daggered Kol in order to free Elena from Rebekah. Come to the Grill, mother is up to something._ He informs me.

"Something is going on with my mother, I need to stop her." I tell Caroline.

"I'm coming with you." Caroline states and I shake my head.

I kiss her cheek before speaking, "No, you're not." Then I vamp out of the house and towards the Grill.

* * *

I reach the Grill to see Niklaus, Kol and Elijah talking. They are stood near the back exit to be more precise. They are all looking angry. I walk up to them and then Elijah starts explaining for me. "Mother has linked us all as one," I gathered that, "she is planning on killing us all by the time the moon reaches its apex at 7.09, we need to stop her, the Salvatore's are killing the rest of the Bennett line because we have Elena hostage. Then if we break the Bennett line mother won't be able to draw that much power to kill Finn and then all of us."

"Where is our mother?" I ask my brothers.

"The old witch house, where Stefan kept our siblings hidden." Niklaus tells me. "We were waiting for you to get here before we go."

"She's here now so can we go? I'd rather die again." Kol sounds impatient but that makes sense because we are about to be killed in about 10 minutes.

We walked up the hill to where our mother and our suicidal brother is. Finn in the middle of a pentagram. I watch as the Bennett witches run off in another direction. Our mother gets behind Finn. "My children, come forward."

We approach the pentagram. Elijah is on the far right, Kol is middle right, I'm middle left and Niklaus is far left as we approach the two members of our family trying to get us killed. "Stay beside me." Finn advises our mother taking her hand.

"It's okay, they cannot enter."

Kol tries but the fires raise and he cannot enter anymore. "That's fantastic, we have to stay out here whilst favorite son plays sacrificial lamb. How pathetic you are, Finn." Kol snaps walking back in line with us.

"Be quiet, Kol. Your brother knows virtue even you cannot imagine."

"Whatever you think, killing your own children will be an atrocity." Elijah tells our mother with a snarl.

"My only regret is that I didn't let you die 1000 years ago."

"Enough, your talk means nothing, mother." I let her know my opinion with a scowl.

Niklaus is now pacing. "End this now, mother, or I'll send you back to hell." Niklaus says and I cannot say at the moment I would be too upset because I'd probably do it myself at the moment.

"For 1000 years, I've watched, felt the pain of every victim as you shed blood. Even you Elijah with your claim to nobility, are no better. If you have come to beg for your life. You are too late." I guess that's why our mother didn't want us to kill any of the locals because she'd feel it too. Then she hunches over "No, sisters don't leave me." I guess the Salvatores did their job correctly. I wonder if they killed Bonnie or her mother. My bet is her mother, they would piss Elena off royally if they killed her best friend.

Then the fires burn way too bright. Finn grabs our mother as the rest of us look away from the flames. Once the flames dissipate we look back over to the pentagram to see Finn and our mother gone. They've fled like the cowards they are. We no longer have a mother, we only have Esther now. A powerful witch who wishes to only kill us.

* * *

I'm sat in a room with Niklaus looking over some things. Finn is nowhere to be found, Kol has left to go do a job for us which will help us undo this spell we have which connects us and Elijah has also left us. Which leaves only Nik, Rebekah, and I. I guess we've come full circle. Rebekah walks up to us knowing a picture of Elena when she was torturing her. "We don't need to see your torture skills, Bekah." I say with a smirk.

"Not that, look at the drawings behind Elena." Rebekah instructs us. We do and see a drawing of the white oak tree.

"It's the white oak, we burned it to the ground. What's your point?" Niklaus asks our little sister.

She zooms in on the native calendar. "That's 300 years after we fled the new world. This new tree could kill us."

Oh my God. This is bad. I exchange a look with my twin brother who is wearing the same look of concern on his face. If Finn get's a hold of this information, we could all die. Or if the Salvatores do. Anyone of our enemies could kill us all if they have this information. "It's not over." I state with a giant frown. Why can't my life ever just be peaceful for once? Oh yeah because immortality is a curse sometimes.

* * *

 **So Esther is gone for a bit, there is a white oak in the world and the Originals are linked. Okay, so that was the end of that part of the series. There will probably be about three. However, I am at the moment writing another story for the 100 for that will be taking part during the break. Then the next part will be up.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hello and welcome back (I know finally!). I did lose intest in this story a long time but I felt like I needed to continue it so here's the long waited chapter 24! I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

It didn't take long for the hybrids to track Finn down, after some 'talking' he ended up with a broken neck and a dagger in his chest. No one really complained, we'd deal with my mother later. We carried him back home for some 'questioning'. This is why Finn is hung upside down with vervain soaked ropes around his ankles and hanging from a metal hook from the ceiling.

He gasps and looks around in a frantic movement. "Oh good, you're awake," Klaus says jumping off the table and clapping his hands.

"Let's not get overzealous, brother," I say taking a sip from my wine glass. Niklaus and I exchange a smirk before I stand up. "Nik, what do you think is more painful; tearing someone's fingers off or gouging out their eyes?"

"No idea. Should we use Finn to find out?" He asks me. "However without him having any eyes, we couldn't see the fear in his eyes. That takes away half of the fun." Nik then adds weighing in on my question.I hum in agreement.

I chuckle before turning to Finn. "Listen, we need your blood and consent to unbound us. We've got the witch but you're also needed."

"I'm not going to help you no matter what you do." Finn snaps finally understanding what's happening.

I pull out my phone and show it to Finn. It's a picture of his 'one true love', Sage. She's bound to a chair in the tomb which held Katerina. It really didn't take long to find her either also she was coming to Mystic Falls on the word that Finn was awake anyway. "Did you know, when Amelia found her and told her that you needed her help she ran right into our trap. Look where that got her."

"You dare, Alexandra and I'll-!" He snaps trying to break free.

"She's dying from a werewolf bite." Niklaus cuts off our older brother. His face goes white with this new information. "Now, I'll happily go save her life if you help us," Klaus adds with a crooked smile.

He swears under his breath. "Fine, fine. I'll help you once you bring Sage to me alive and well." He agrees.

I quickly order to Amelia to bring Sage here through a text. A few moments later she's in front of us looking like she's been through hell and back. Finn whispers her name. I bite my own wrist and put it to the girl's lips. She gasps as the nasty bite on her neck begins to heal. Her and Finn look at each other. "What the he-" She begins to ask but I cut her off by throwing a knife slicing the rope from the hook. Finn clusters to the ground like a sack of potatoes.

They embrace. "Are you okay?" Finn asks looking at her with love in his eyes.

"Are you?" She asks back with the same look which he is wearing.

My phone buzzes taking my attention from the two of them. It's from Caroline. _We need to talk. Meet at the rock, 5 minutes xox._ I look to see that they have embraced again. I quickly reply telling her that I'll be there. I lean closer to my brother and whisper, "Something's come up, you got this?" He nods quickly, I'm thankful that he doesn't ask me why I need to go.

I arrive at the rock near the waterfall. Caroline is pacing back and forth with her hands. I look at her for a moment, she has on a white dress with a blue denim jacket over it. Her hair is it's loosely curled and even with a face full of stress, she's so beautiful. Suddenly she notices me leaning against a tree behind her. "Alex! You scared me." She snaps after jumping out of her skin.

I chuckle and walk towards her. "What do we need to talk about?" I ask taking her left hand into both of mine. I place a kiss to her knuckles looking at her.

She blushes deeply. Then seems to snap out of the trance which I have her in. "Stop that, this is serious." She commands, ever the control freak. I laugh and mention for her to continue. "Okay, so I need to tell you something and you need to promise that you won't get all angry then whoosh off to go rip off someone's head."

"I promise that I won't do that."

"Okay, so there's more White Oak." She confesses biting her bottom lip.

"Let me guess, Stefan the vampire that could and Damon have it."

"Yeah. Wait how did you know that?" She asks crossing her arms.

"Rebekah brought the tree to our attention and is hunting for it right now however I suspect that the Salvatores found it before my little sister. I love Rebekah but she's not the sharpest tool in the shed." I tell her with a shrug. Caroline's mouth twitches upwards at the Rebekah comment. "Really it's not much of a concern, I will be unlinked to my siblings by sunset."

"You're still in danger, though." She reaches for her bag and pulls a white oak stake out of it. "Elena gave me this, she told me that they have 12 of them including the one I have." She hands me it. It's not as sharp as the one I once had nor has nimble, however, it is white oak.

I motion for her to take it back. She makes a move to refuse but I cut her off. "Listen, one day I'll end up pissing off one of my family members or Klaus will get all killy and this can protect you. Keep it, I trust you." I say once again motioning for her to take the stake back.

"Alex..." She trails off, not sure what to say.

I smile softly at her. "Keep it, please." I cut her off and after a moment she does take it back. "Also don't tell anyone you've got this, my siblings wouldn't take to kindly to that and people will try to take it." I warn.

Caroline scoffs at her. "I'm not an idiot, Alex."

"I know. You're too brilliant." She ducks her head as the blush comes over her cheeks. I can barely see the smile which has taken over those heavingly lips.

When she looks up, our eyes connect. I feel my undead heartbeat fast at the prolonged gaze. Those blue-green eyes are like hooks to my soul (that is of course if I still have a soul after all the murdering and other 'bad' things I've done in my 1000 years on this Earth). "We should talk about us." Caroline says in a low whisper which I'm pretty sure if I wasn't a hybrid I wouldn't be able to hear.

I nod in agreement. "Yeah, we should." There're a few seconds of awkward silence before I decide to start. "I have feelings for you and that scares me because me having feelings for someone never ends well however I do want to try this." I admit, my hands are in my jacket pockets and I'm fiddling with my daylight ring. I don't think I've been this nervous since Katerina (Note to self: don't ever mention that name to Caroline as I'm totally over Kateri-Katherine).

"I wanna try this too." She says with a smile. My lips are on her's as soon as those words process. We're both smiling into the kiss.

It takes a few seconds for me to really register what she just said however when they do, with the help of vampiric speed our lips are connected. She's also pressed up against a nearby tree. After the shock that I just kissed her, she melts into it. Both our eyes slip shut as that happens. A feeling of warmth fills my body and I smile into the kiss. The whole world around us fades away to make it seem like we are the only two people on this Earth. My hands are resting against the tree, next to her head whilst the other is on her left hip. Her arms are wrapped loosely around my neck. I deepen the kiss which allows our tongues to dance. Caroline pulls me closer, causing our bodies to be fully pressed up against the other. It slightly surprises me how perfectly we fit together, like two pieces of a puzzle.

After a length of time which I can't possibly tell you how long; the time seemed to slow down and speed up at the same time. My breathing is heavy which hasn't happened in a long time. I smile softly at her opening my eyes to be meet by her's. "Hey."

"Hey." She smiles back at me. "That was... wow." Caroline says in a whisper.

"I know."

My phone begins ringing breaking us both out of the trance which that kiss caused. I look down to see that it's Kol calling me. "It's Kol." I tell Caroline before stepping away from her. I then answer his call. "What is it?" I ask trying to keep the annoyance of being interrupted out of my voice.

"I've got the witch needed for the spell." He informs me and I nod.

"Good, are you sure that she can do it?"I ask, not that I don't trust Kol when it comes to witchcraft but this was a spell which mother performed, it will need seriously strong magic to break it.

"Do you remember that prison Niklaus made to keep my witch friends in back in New Orleans?" He asks me.

"Yes, it was just before you were daggered."

"Well, she is powerful enough to break out of that."

I pause for a moment. "Wait, how is she still alive?" I ask him, that much have been about 100 years ago so she must at least 120 years old.

"Something to do with this weird 100 years sleep thing, I don't really know the details."

"Get her to Nik, he should have Finn's blood by now." I order and surprisingly he doesn't make a comment about it. We quickly say goodbye before I end the call to him. I wonder which of his witchy friends he's decided to come help us and hopefully, they won't be too pissed at Niklaus for trapping them, we don't need another witch trying to murder my family.

I turn back to Caroline. "You're breaking the bond?" She asks and I nod. "Good, that means that I only have to worry about one Mikealson getting themselves killed." I chuckle and kiss her cheek. A blush spreads across her cheeks at that.

"I should go get those stakes off Elena and her pets before they use them or Rebekah realises that they have them." I tell Caroline who nods.

She then frowns at me. "Please don't kill them, they are still my friends."

I chuckle. "Only because you asked me not to, is breaking bones and inflicting pain allowed?"

"Only if it's necessary."

"See you later, Care-Bear."

She kisses my cheek softly. "Don't die."

"Not my style." Then I whoosh off to go find those morons before they do something which would get me or themselves killed.

* * *

 **Yeah, so Caroline is totally being the peacekeeper between the two factions because she's the only one with a brain. I hope you enjoyed and if you did please like, favorite, and review. I'll see you next time!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Welcome back! I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

In a stroke of luck, Elena is at her house with Jeremy and Alaric which is at least 3 of the 11 stakes which I need to find, maybe a few more. I ponder whether to use force to get inside or try to get them to let me in, I choose the latter because I did promise Caroline no killing (even though that's no fun). Loudly I knock on their front door. The young Gilbert is the one to open the door, his eyes bulge comically out of his head when he sees me. "Jeremy, who is it?" Elena asks but slightly trails off when she sees me at the door. She freezes in place.

I wiggle my fingers in a hello. "Hi, Elena." I say in a sickeningly sweet tone.

She motions for her brother to go upstairs, probably also to call the Salvatores. He does and almost sprints upstairs. The doppelganger then turns to me. "What are you doing here?" She asks trying to keep the terror out of her voice however her eyes show it perfectly.

"To talk." I state bluntly keeping my voice neutral.

"About what?"

"The fact you can't kill me and I can't kill you without annoying my brother. In light of that, I think that we should try and put this silly little feud which your friends and you have with my family." I explain, that isn't initially false but it's not true either.

Elena looks confused, as usual. "Why would you want to do that?"

"My family and I have bigger things to worry about than teenagers." I admit, all of that is actually true. "So, why don't you invite me in?"

"I'd rather not do that."

I'm now tired of this game of cat and mouse. "Elena, I know that you have white oak. So, I'm going to give you one chance before I begin to start systematically killing people who you care about." I threaten her. Elena seems to be speechless. "Invite me in or your boyfriends will be the first ones to go."

That seems to wake her up. "If you do that then we'll just kill you."

I smirk at her. "You really think so?" I lean against the doorframe, our faces are only separated by the invisible barrier of her house. I've never really seen Elena up close, the only difference between her and the other two doppelgangers is her eyes. Many say that the eyes are windows to the soul and if that's true then she is so very different then Tatia and Katerina, I suppose that's why I never fell for her unlike the other two. She takes a step back. "Elena if you dare ever threaten me or my family again, I'll rip your limb from limb no matter how much it pisses off Niklaus." She gulps and inhales sharply. "I'll ask one more time, invite me in."

After a few seconds, she finally comes to a conclusion. "Under one condition, you have to vow not to hurt my brother or Alaric."

"You have my word."

"Come in." She looks to instantly regret it as I step into the house in triumph.

"Shall we?" I motion towards the living room. Elena nods and we walk into the room then sit down across each other. "I have very simple terms, you hand over every piece of White Oak which you own to me and no longer plot to kill us then my family and I will no longer bother you, we'll allow you to live your trivial little life in peace." I propose as I lean back into the chair.

She thinks it over for a second. "You'll also leave Mystic Falls."

"No." I tell her without a second thought.

"Why no?"

"I like it here. However, most of my siblings will soon spread across the globe so don't fret too much." I explain and her face seems to tighten slightly. "Elena, do you really think you can kill us?"

"We only need to kill one." She states trying to act confident.

I chuckle. "No, you need to kill 6 when the bond is broken. You may be able to kill one of us but then we'll kill you all. Hand over the stakes and save your lives. Don't you want to live? Graduate? Get married? Have kids? Grow old with someone? Actually, scratch that the way you're going your going to grow old whilst your boyfriends don't."

Elena sighs deeply. "Fine. There are 6 of them. I'll get them all to you by tomorrow."

"What and not the other 6 of them, how rude. That's one for each of us. Can't allow that." I taunt using the knowledge which I was given to my advantage. Elena's face scrunches up. I stand up happy with my work. "Get me the stakes, Elena. I'd rather not allow this to get ugly." Then I walk out of the house closing the door loudly behind me as I do.

* * *

When I return home, I find Finn and Sage talking in quiet voices next to the stairs. They are both smiling like fools at each other, I really hope that I don't look like that even I'm looking at Caroline or I may just drive that stake through my own heart. They both abruptly turn to me like I'm walking in on something all too private. "Alexandra." Finn says in a way of greeting. He doesn't smile or show me any type of warmth when he does though however, I don't blame him, I did just force him to help us or I'd kill his lady love so I kinda deserve it.

"Enjoying yourselves?" I taunt with a smirk on my face.

Finn's face goes into a deep frown at that. "I would watch it if were you, at least Sage is over 900 years old. How old is that girl of your's, not even 2 years?"

I give him a humourless laugh. "If you threaten Caroline, I'll not only kill Sage in front of your eyes but also dagger you for another 900 years." I tell him with a threatening undertone to my voice. Then I walk towards where I know Kol and Niklaus will be with that witch. I should also call Rebekah to tell her that the White Oak is under control but I don't believe that my sister will allow Elena or any of her friends (including Caroline) live until we have all of the White Oak in our possession.

They have their backs turned to me as I enter the room. The witch is sat down with my brothers looking over her shoulder. The witch has wavy, long, dirty blonde hair, a black blazer and what seems to be jeans from what I can see. Her posture is very straight, much like those from her time would sit. "Did it ever occur to either of you that maybe standing over her is distracting?" I ask walking towards them.

The three of them turn around suddenly. The witch has a face which I recognize but I can't put the face to a name or where I remember her from, it was 100 years ago to be fair. Kol grins at me, I know from that look that he's about to tease me. "Is Alex in love?" He taunts and his voice clearly showing that.

I ignore my ignoramus of a brother and look towards the witch. Then it hits me, she's Freya, the witch that Kol brought to the Christmas party in 1914. "Good to see you again, Freya." I greet with a slight smile.

"You too, Alexandra." She smiles back at me. There seems to be something more than just someone who she barely new remembering her, it seems to be something much deeper. "I'm surprised that you remember me." She then adds making me stop studying her so I can answer her.

"I remember saying that you could do better than my moronic brother at that Christmas party, a very eventful night." I state moving to see what she's doing. There are six candles in a semi-circle and a cup of blood to the side. There is also my mother's grimoire with the page that the spell is on open, Freya has that just in front of her. "How's this all meant to work?" I ask her. I hear the door to the house closing behind someone meaning that Finn and Sage have gone out probably meaning that they've gone out to see the town or something trivial like that.

"Well, I need the blood of all 6 of you. Then I basically need to do what Esther chanted in reverse and your blood should divide meaning that it's all broken." She explains simply to me which I'm thankful for because most witch talk I don't understand.

"When can you do it?" I ask crossing my arms.

"First, I do need your blood." Freya says and hands me a knife, how civilized. I don't respond and just cut my palm over the cup, my blood drips into the cup until Freya nods telling I can stop now. I watch as the skin on my hand knits back together. "An hour or so and you'll all be unlinked. I just need to make sure that I've got this all done, no one wants to mess this up." She tells us looking back at the spell book.

Niklaus looks slightly shocked by this. "You can draw that much power without it even being a full moon?"

"Yes, I can."

* * *

It actually takes a 3/4 of an hour for Freya to start the spell, she lights the 6 candles with a wave of her hand. Kol has already walked off to go get _something_ to eat, I'm sat on the couch whilst Nik is still behind her. He seems to be getting more suspicious by her as time goes on. My attention is mostly taken up by the fact that I'm texting Caroline.

 _C-Are you free tomorrow?_

 _A- It depends on why do I need to be free?_

 _C- We should go on a date or something like that._

 _A- Are you asking me out on a date, Caroline?_

 _C- Yes, I am. Why are you so difficult?_

I chuckle quietly to myself at that. Niklaus looks at me like I weird. "It's called texting, Nik."

"I know what texting is, Alex." He replies before turning back to Freya to complain about how she's not going quick enough.

 _A- I'd love to go on a date with you. Where would we be going?_

 _C- It's a surprise_

 _A- Can't wait_

I look up when Freya pours the mixture of mine and my siblings' blood onto the table. She then begins chanting in a forgotten language. The flames on the candles begin to flare. The blood begins to part six-ways towards a specific candle. The flames grow higher and higher as the blood becomes less linked and less linked. Then the chanting stops and blood is fully parted. "It's done." Freya tells us both.

"I don't feel any different." I admit, Nik nods in agreement.

"Let's see if it was broken." He says as he slices his hand, however, I don't feel it (which I'm very grateful for).

I smirk. "Nothing." I then turn to Freya. "Thank you, very much. We are all in your debt." Nik makes a noise of protest. "Well, at least I am."

There is then a loud slam of the front door and a sound which is like someone is being thrown inside the house. "Rebekah must be home." Niklaus states as he walks towards the front door. I make eye contact with Freya again nodding in thanks before going to go see what all the fuss is about.

When I arrive I see Damon Salvatore who is restrained by chains and what seems to be bear traps to secure his hands and feet, his shirt is ripped open and he has two rather large cuts on his chest. Rebekah has a knife in her hand looking pleased with herself. "What the bloody hell is going on?" I ask completely confused by my sister's newest hobby.

"He hurt my feelings so, I'm going to bleed him of vervain and force him to kill his brother... or maybe Elena." Rebekah explains to both Klaus and I. Damon looks rather worried when she mentions Elena.

"Wouldn't it be better if you turn him upside down?" Niklaus suggests making a movement adding to his point.

"I'm perfectly capable of inflicting pain, thank you very much." Rebekah replies.

Nik snorts. "It's not like I have any expertise in the matter." Niklaus says sarcastically.

"Yeah, this was fun but I'm going to go walk the witch out then maybe go do something more fun." I tell them both. I'm really not in the mood to watch Bekah be a brat and torture Damon for it. Anyway, I need to go get the stakes from Elena.

"Is our bond broken?" Rebekah asks.

"Completely." I tell Rebekah with a smirk directed at Damon. "Looks like you can't kill us all now." I taunt Damon with a grin on my face.

Then I turn on my heels and leave whatever they are doing. I smile at her. "How about I buy you a drink in a thank you." I suggest trying to get away from my siblings. She seems to be slightly weirded out by my suggestion. "Not in that way, I mean as friends."

"I'd love to."

We walk towards the door to see that Rebekah is back to torturing Damon. "Rebekah, please clean up after yourself when you're done." I shout before opening the door. I hear a laugh from the other room then a pained groan from Damon, if we were still friends I'd feel bad for the guy but he did try to kill my family and I for times than I have fingers so my sympathy isn't present.

The grill isn't that far away from here so we decide to walk. It's dark by now. "How did you end up in that hellhole?" I ask Freya.

"The witches began to use it as a place to keep witches meaning and I was put in there." She explains briefly.

"A bad girl, ay?"

"Not many witches took kindly to me spending so much time with vampires." She tells me. "I slept for 100 years until Kol found me and helped me break out."

I nod at her story. "Yeah, witches don't like my family at all. We might see the Bennett witch who just despises me, to be fair I did almost kill her once or twice."

She laughs quietly. "Now that's unbelievable, it's not like you or your family torture people or anything." Freya remarks sarcastically.

"We'd never."

We get within human hearing range of the Grill when I hear a scream. Normally I wouldn't care that but it's Sage's scream which isn't good because that means that something is happening to Finn. Freya and I exchange a glance before going over to the source. When I get there I see that Sage is fine but my brother is not. His body is burning with a stake in his chest. My brother is dead.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed! Review, fav and follow if u did and I'll see you next time!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Welcome back! I hope you enjoy this chapter, things get a bit intense. Thanks for all the support and let's get into it!**

* * *

I turn to Sage who is sobbing hysterically, she is sat on one of the stairs going to the backroom. My eyes turn back to my brother's burning body, I never really liked Finn, he was a self-righteous prick most of the time however, there were those rare moments when I was happy that Finn was my brother, my poor older brother. He never wanted this life even when the rest of us began accepting and enjoying it. He hated the kill, he hated the immortality, he hated running from Mikael, he hated us for not being like our dead sister, he hated who we were, he hated it all. Then we decided to dagger him to get rid of that constant boredom of his whine and judgment, even Elijah wasn't that bad. I didn't like him in life or death (un-death? Whatever), maybe that's why I don't feel the crippling grief that Sage is feeling or maybe after 1000 years of losing people I've become desensitized to it.

However there is a deep rage, someone had the nerve to kill my brother. Who would dare? How did Finn let himself be killed? Why is he such a fool? He can't leave me, I'm his sister, he's family. I can't lose any more family, I lost my father, my mother, my pack, Henrik, Finn can't leave me too. "How did this happen?" I ask Sage who finally notices me.

"Stefan Salvatore."

"He's going to regret this. No one hurts my family, no one." I turn to Freya who seems to be in a state of shock over Finn's death, maybe it's because she didn't think you could kill an original but it seems to be something else, something I just can't pinpoint. "Is there a way to strip a witches powers for a time?"

She seems to snap out of it at my voice. She rubs her face then turns her full attention to me. "Yes, there is a herb which can mute a witches magic. Why do you need them?"

"First, I need to clear out the grill and pay a visit to the Gilbert house which is where Stefan's girlfriend is and her best friend who happens to be a witch then I'm going to go get his brother from Rebekah. You in?"

"I've got some people which can help." Sage tells me, the grief in her eyes has now turned into that bubbling rage which also fills me. I raise an eyebrow at her comment about people. "Do you really think I'd be in a town full of werewolves, vampires, witches and the Original family without some support?"

"Call them, my hybrids are out of town looking for my mother so won't be any help for a few hours." I order and she's quickly on the phone to them. I turn to Freya, who seems to be in deep thought. "I only need the herbs, you don't need to commit to this as it might get you killed."

"Wouldn't it be better to put up a barrier spell so only those who we want can leave? I can bind it with your blood meaning only you and your family can leave." She suggests.

"I'll clear out the grill, you get on that."

* * *

I'm surprised how quickly we do this. It also doesn't take me long to get Damon from the house and tie him to a chair using vervain soaked ropes, or for Freya to wrap him in them being the only non-vampire in the room. She has also gotten me the herbs and the barrier spell. She tells me that only those who are of my blood and herself (being the witch for cast it) can leave but anyone can enter. Sage and her friends are keeping a look out for Stefan.

I'm debating whether to kick down the door of Elena's house or just enter like a normal person; I kick in the door. Elena is in the living room with Bonnie and her brother, maybe my luck is turning around. I quickly use the herbs to knock out Bonnie and mute her powers. I knock out Elena and Jeremy before either of them can say anything. Then I pick Elena and Bonnie up. Two of Sage's sires are waiting for me outside, I hand one of them Bonnie and the other Elena (I tell them to be extra careful with her as she's not just Stefan's girlfriend but also Klaus will murder me if she dies without real reason).

It's only a short run about to the Grill where I do the same with what I did with Damon but with normal ropes which won't burn me if I touch them. I'm delighted to see that Damon is now awake when I return from getting the rest of my hostages. His eyes widen when he sees the doppelganger. "What are you doing with Elena? She did nothing."

"Neither did you. However, you both have someone in common that did. The other two are just to add more drama."

"What did Stefan do?" Damon says weakly due to Rebekah bleeding him out and the vervain.

"He killed Finn Mikaelson." Freya states coming over to see what I'm up to. She turns to me, "Only three?" She asks sounding very surprised by that.

"Why not Caroline, she's his best friend?" Damon asks, I see that he is trying to get under my skin.

I grab a knife from the table and stab his leg with it. "Damon, remember when we used to be friends and I told you what happens to people who piss me off." I then pat his left cheek twice. I then grab two cups of water.

Before I can throw it over them to wake them put, Freya puts her hand on my wrist stopping me. "I can just wake them up. No need to make the floor wet."

Damon chuckles causing me to once again stab him in the leg. "Your probably right, Freya."

"Wasn't your dead sister called Freya?" Damon asks however I ignore him. Freya glares at him, I'm pretty sure that if looks could kill Damon would be death on the floor by now. I'll have to ask her about that later.

Freya with a wave of her hand causes the two of them to wake up. Elena looks around bewildered then tries to get up to only realize that she's tied to a chair. "Where am I?" She asks when she sees me.

"Hell." Damon deadpans.

I then notice Bonnie with that face on that means I'm about to get a migraine. "Your magic is muted, trying to use magic will be very dangerous to your person." Freya tells Bonnie before I can.

"Who the hell are you?" Bonnie snaps.

"This is Freya, she's my new friend who happens to be a very powerful witch." I inform the group.

"Why are we all here? You promised that we'd come to no harm." Elena says and for the first time in her life, she has no idea that she backstabbed me.

Damon turns to Elena. "Steffy killed Finny-boy."

"Why aren't you all dead then?" Bonnie asks glaring at me.

"Freya."

Bonnie turns to Freya. "Why did you do that? The Originals are against the will of nature, even their own mother wants them gone." She asks her with an accusing tone in her voice.

"Esther Mikaelson's opinions isn't what I want to base my opinions on." Freya snaps. "Anyway, it's better to be with the Original family than against them." She then adds trying to cover up the hatred in her voice when talking about my mother. She really is quite mysterious.

I decide to have some fun so I cut Elena look. "Elena, I want you to go get Stefan for me and the stakes for your best friend and Damon will die." She looks at me seeing if it's a trick. I motion for her to go and she stands up and when she moves to leave, she walks straight into the magic barrier. I chuckle at her face when she realizes that she's trapped her with me. "Of right, only Freya and I can leave." I say acting as if I just remembered that.

"Alexandra, listen we didn't know. We'll give you the stakes and leave your family alone, I promise." She says trying to bargain with me.

"Elena, that won't bring back my brother. I may not have liked Finn but he was my brother. Stefan needs to pay and what else will make it better than holding his own brother, his friend and girlfriend hostage." I'm next to her within seconds, right in her personal space causing her heart rate to increase dramatically. "Then I'm going bleed the vervain out of his system and make him kill each one of you. He'll beg me to kill him but all I'll do is compel him to never be able to take his own life or turn off his humanity switch making him have to live with the fact that he killed you all."

I then pull out my phone and dial Stefan's number. He picks up. "Hey, Stefan."

 _"How are you alive?"_ He asks down the phone _._

"Because you were too late." I can hear him take a sharp intake of breath. "Now you have until sunrise to get to the Grill with all the stakes in hand or I'll kill Elena, Damon, and Bonnie." I then hang up.

He's there in 30 minutes. He is quickly subducted by Sage and her vampires and brought to the open front door of the Grill. Sage throws me the bag of White Oak stakes, I quickly count 10 which if I count Caroline and the one used to kill my brother, that's all the White Oak in existence. However before he can be thrown inside, Sage and her vampire's began to cough and fall to the ground. "What the hell?" I ask as they all go gray and veiny meaning that they're dead but how. Stefan looks just as bewildered as I do.

Why would they all die? Stefan from the look on his face hasn't done anything? How could they have died? Sage isn't someone who can be taken down so easily either, she's over 900 years old and was turn by- She was turned by Finn, my now dead brother. The vampire around her are also dead, turned by Sage who was turned by Finn. They're all linked to me brother, they're all of his sire-line. That must mean that when an Orignal dies so does their whole sire line.

Stefan seems to have also realized what I have when he looks at me. "Lucky you didn't kill us all or you'd also be dead right now." The other three in the room look very worried at this.

"I can still kill your whole family, you're the one who turned Katherine." He states trying to still act like he has some ground.

I start laughing at him. "No, I'm not. Rose's blood turned Katherine, I only killed her. Killing one of us means that you have a 1 in 5 chance of you and all your friends also die, are you willing to take that risk?" This is what it feels like to win, they've lost if they try to kill us then they also die. (Note to self, make everyone who I've ever turned is aware of that).

"Stefan, don't come inside. You can't leave." Elena tells him.

He looks hesitant to do so. Before he can back away, I grab Elena by the back of her neck. I let my true face out and tilt her head to expose more of her neck. "Klaus tells me that doppelganger blood tastes different to normal human blood, I wouldn't know as I never bit Tatia or Katerina. I might see if he's right." Just before my fangs can pierce her skin, I'm tackled to the ground by Stefan.

He's quickly thrown off me and pinned to the wall by Freya. "Isn't having friends the best?" I ask the people around me, they answer me. Freya just rolls her eyes at me and clenches her fist. Stefan screams very loudly in pain as it happens. Elena from her place on the ground looks to be experiencing pain at his. Damon and Bonnie cringe at the deafening scream."How many bones did you just break?" I ask impressed.

"How many bones are in the human body?" Freya responses as she drops the broken, quite literally, Stefan to the floor. She then moves to Stefan with a look which even scares me a little, it kinda reminds of the look which mother gave me when I seriously pissed her off. Small cuts begin to cover his body, they all begin to bleed. Blood is also coming from his eyes, ears, nose, mouth and any other hole in his body. "He's free of vervain." She tells me before moving to leave the room.

I grab her arm. She seems to be way too angry for someone who didn't even know Finn, actually she seems angrier with Stefan than I am. "Are you okay?" I ask in a low voice, there is some concern in my voice. Why do I care about this women? She's only someone who I spoke to once or twice a 100 years ago, so why should I care about how she's feeling? There is some type of strange connection between us which I can't understand.

"I need some air." Then she uses magic to forcibly remove her hand from mine.

"Hey, Freya, whilst you're getting some air can you burn these?" I ask motioning to the stakes. She nods and grabs them. "Thanks."

I watch as Freya leaves the Grill without a problem. The door slams behind her also. I turn back to my _guests._ Elena has moved over to Stefan who is surrounded by his own blood and is stroking his hair telling him that everything is going to be okay. Damon is looking very concerned for his baby brother whilst Bonnie seems to be trying her hand at magic again. "Where was I? Oh, yes I remember." I quickly grab Elena and move her back to her chair, I once again tie her to it. Then move back to Stefan who has regained his ability to stand, no idea how.

"Let them go." He says shakily, his voice matches the state of his legs.

I shake my head. "Sorry, Stefan but killing you will be all too easy. No, I'm going to make you kill them, make you learn what it's like to lose someone you love, like how you just made me lose my brother."

I grab his chin and make our eyes connect. Before I can say anything the door reopens. I turn expecting to see Freya but it's my mother. The next thing I know, my whole world goes black.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed. I've been thinking a lot more about what happens after the whole Esther thing is over, I'm stuck between doing a completely different thing like when Alexandra finds out about Freya and I do the Dahlia storyline but maybe without Hope but with some of the Mystic Falls gang (sidenote- I'll probably also introduce Marcel a lot sooner) or do the cure storyline then going into the whole season 1 Originals/Hope storyline both with a few twists. The decision is up to you.**

 **I hope you enjoyed and the next chapter will be up in a few days.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Welcome back. I've been planning this for a while and all is revealed. Also, part of this chapter is 3rd person which is cool. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

I gasp as I regain consciousness. The room which I'm in is dark with it only being lit by touches. The walls are stone and the ground is the same. I'm bound by chains around my wrists which go from each side of the room. I wrap the chains once around my left hand before pulling with enough strength to pull them free however, nothing happens. I pull once more put with all of my strength but it doesn't even move an inch. "They're magically bound to stay in place, not even you can pull them free." Someone informs me. I look to see my mother, she is wearing a black dress, black high-heels, her blonde hair has been straightened and red lipstick is on her lips.

"Mother." I say then give out a humorless laugh. "I see that you're well."

"Alexandra, you have given me no other choice but to do this." She says regrettably.

 _What is she talking about?_ She sounds as if this is the end and why does she seem so sad that she has to do this."Do what? Kill me? I hate to break it to you but there is no White Oak in the world and you don't have enough magic now either."

My mother shakes her head. "Finn, my poor boy, knew that I'd turned him into a monster however the rest of you don't believe so. Now that Finn is dead, there is no chance of restoring this world to balance unless you help me."

"I'd rather die than help you kill my siblings." I snap with a snarl.

She sighs but I know that she knew that I'd say that by her expression. "Then I need to show you, why you all need to come to an end."

Then she walks over to me. "What are you doing?"

Her hands touch my chest then a burning sensation fills my body. It's like someone is trying to crack open my skull and get into my head, to know everything. Then I feel my eyelids becoming heavily then against my will, they slide shut.

 ** _"Right from the beginning, I knew that something had gone terribly wrong."_**

 _Images of mine, Elijah's, Niklaus', Kol's and Rebekah's first kills come flooding into my head. Mine was one of our neighbors who had come to check on us after us not being outside for days due to the fun. Elijah's was just after the mother had given us the rings, a girl had asked him if a sickness had overcome our family but before Elijah could reply, the bloodlust came over him and he drank her dry. Niklaus' was during a hunting trip with Elijah and Mikael, Mother didn't know me Mikael's reaction, though. Kol's was a man from a surrounding village who had heard of us and wanted to see if it was true, he found out all too well. Rebekah's was at the burning of the White Oak._

My eyes then snap open as the visions end. "Oh no, we killed people. How horrible!" I say before my Mother can begin trying to twist my mind. My tone is very dramatic to make her see that I really don't care. She gives me a disappointed look. "Aww, did you think just showing me that I killed would be a bad thing. I've killed a lot of people, Mother, and I lost no sleep over it."

My Mother doesn't respond but instead does the same as before and my eyelids slip closed.

 _ **"Mikael and I tried to make your strong, bless you with these powers but instead we cursed you."**_

 _Elijah had come running to me in a blur, this new speed which my siblings, Mikael, and I have required is very strange even to me. They're faster than any wolf and I even faster than them. His face is full of worry. It reminds of the day which Mikael almost killed Niklaus. Also the fact that Elijah has come to me is very strange, we haven't talked in weeks, something must be horribly wrong. "Elijah? What is it?"_

 _Before Elijah can tell me, Mikael comes storming out of the forest. He looks to be in a blind rage which normally ends in us having cuts and bruises for weeks. Our eyes connect and instantly he comes walking towards me. Elijah steps in front of me stopping him from getting any closer. "Elijah, move out the way. She'll be the same as Niklaus, a beast."_

 _"You know." I state trying to get past Elijah who's quick to block me. "Do as he says Elijah, move."_

 _"Father, you may be overreacting. Go to talk to Mother, she will have an explanation." Elijah reasons, Mikael glares at me one more time before realizing that Elijah may be correct and walking to where Mother is. Once he's out of sight, Elijah turns to me. "Niklaus is in-"_

 _"I know what's happening to Nik. He made his first kill and has activated the curse. Where is he?" I cut him off not needing a full explanation for something I'm an expert in._

 _Elijah shakes his head. "No, he's a wolf."_

 _"As in, he's a wolf right now?" I ask and Elijah nods. "That's impossible." I mutter and try to open our bond but nothing comes through. "He's closed off the bond, I don't know where he is."_

 _It took us a whole day to track down Niklaus using the bodies he left behind. We find him at the final one, limbs are around the area with a limbless body in front of Niklaus. He is curled up in a ball with his head in his arms. "Brother." Elijah says handing him some clothing. Niklaus looks up, there is blood around his mouth. His eyes are full of guilt as he takes the clothes and puts them on._

 _His eyes turn to the body and then they shoot to the ground. I walk up to him to see tears are in his eyes. "Nik?" His face slowly comes up to mine. "Everything is going to be okay." I promise and he doesn't seem to believe me._

 _"How many?" He asks us both._

 _Elijah is the one to answer him. "6, you killed 6 villagers. You went through them as if they were nothing." He explains making Niklaus look even more guilty. Then he offers a hand to Niklaus who takes it and stand up._ _"We're here for you, brother." Elijah says standing shoulder to shoulder with me. Niklaus seems to look a bit better at that information. I nod in agreement._

 _"What am I?" Niklaus asks once again quickly looking at the body he left, we really need to move that._

 _Elijah and I look at each other. He motions for me to speak. "A wo-" The word can't fully come out of my mouth, then remember that I was told that I can't ever tell Niklaus what he was as long as our Mother lives. "Mother has made it impossible for me to tell you." I inform my two brothers._

 _"You seem like the wolves of the village. Cursed to turn when the moon is full." Elijah explains, I wouldn't have used the word 'cursed' but I decide not correct my older brother this time._

 _Niklaus looks at me for confirmation. "It's true." I'm happy that I'm able to agree with Elijah with this. Niklaus doesn't respond._

 _"Father is beside himself with rage. It seems this affliction can only be passed on through a certain type of contraception." Elijah says slowly letting it process with Niklaus._

 _"Do any of our other siblings share this affliction? Do you two?" He asks us both._

 _I look to Elijah first before speaking, "Only us, Nik."_

 _"Mikael isn't our father." He states looking in my direction._

 _I shake my head. "No."_

 _Elijah then grabs both Niklaus and I to look at him. "You both listen to me, this changes nothing for any of us. We are here for you both, as we shall always be." He states and pulls us for closer to him to prove his point._

 _Then some twigs break meaning someone has seen us. Elijah and I look up straight away to see Tatia looking at us. She pauses as she sees the body. I know that she knows about the wolf thing but she's never seen what it really is, what we are really like. Then before Elijah or I can shake off the shock of her being there, she begins to run away. "Elijah, go. I've got Nik."_

 _"Tatia!" He shouts as he runs after her with normal speed._

 _I turn back to Niklaus. "Let's go get you cleaned up. I'll explain some more."_

I wake up again confused to see what her point is at showing me that. Was it to make me see the look on my first love's face when she finally saw what we had become? If so then I don't think she can stand on the moral high ground as she was the one who killed Tatia. "Why did you show that?"

"That was your last memory of Tatia, that look on her face. She thought you to be a monster."

"I know that but you cannot talk about Tatia to me, you killed her. You killed the women I loved, the women Elijah and Niklaus loved, you are the reason why I lost her." I snap, those old feelings of hatred coming back, that grief.

My mother shakes her head. "I did not kill Tatia."

"You're lying."

"Her last memory was of Elijah as he killed her only moments after you last saw her."

I shake my head violently. "Do not try and turn me against Elijah. He made her forget what she saw then you used her to curse Niklaus."

"Your brother had no yet learned compulsion and wouldn't for another few decades."

Before I can respond I'm plunged back into that dream world.

 **"The bloodlust wasn't ever intended but it was the worst. The thirst for blood made you forget who you were, Elijah experienced that firsthand with Tatia."**

 _This time, instead of it being my memories, I'm watching it. "Tatia!" Elijah repeats as he runs after her. However, then she trips over something landing hard on the ground._

 _Elijah moves to help her up but Tatia begins to already. She holds and hand out and says, "Stay away from me!" Her voice is almost unrecognizable to both to me and by the look on my brother's face also to him._

 _He holds his arms out. "I won't hurt you." He states keeping his voice gentle._

 _"What have you become?" She asks, her voice is a mix of fear and disgust._

 _"I'm what I have always been, the one who loves you."_

 ** _"You both always knew that she was special. You made him promise to protect her, to make her happy."_**

 _"Your mother asked for my blood. She said nothing of the dark magic that would turn you into a monster." She is now close to melting down, her heart seems to be breaking in her chest. Watching it happen makes my own do the same, even after 1000 years the girl who broke mine for my brother still holds too much power over me._

 _Elijah moves to go closer but stops halfway thinking better of it. "Look at me. I'm not a monst-" Then his words fall short as he notices Tatia's bloody hand. His face changes to where the veins show and his fangs appear. Then using his love for her, it goes away. "Tatia." He walks closer to her._

 _When my brother gets close enough, she punches square in the face. "No!"_

 _Elijah falls to his knees due to it. He slowly looks up at her. "I said I won't hurt you. I don't want to." But why the time he stands up, his true face is back and instead of my brother there is only the predator._

 _"Elijah?"_

 _"Run." He demands. After a few seconds, she does so but it is useless as my brother catches her. Then pulls her neck to fully expose it before sinking his teeth into her neck. I watch as he drinks the life out of her then lets her fall to the ground dead._

Mother lets me out of the vision. I realize that there are tears streaming down my face, I just watched my first love die. That couldn't have been real, Elijah wouldn't have, he loved her more than both Nik and I. He wouldn't have. "No, you killed Tatia." I say in utter disbelief. "Then you used her blood to cripple Niklaus for centuries, Elijah didn't have a hand in this."

She wipes away the tear. "You know what I'm showing you is the truth. Alexandra, I did not kill Tatia." I beg for it to be a lie but I know it is not. But she can't be telling the truth. Elijah would never.

"I won't hear another one of your lies, Mother."

"But none of them are lies. Elijah did love her but because of what I turned you into, he became a monster. He killed the women he loved, the women you both loved."

He did to that but I know that mother is using this to make me turn against my family, I will not let her. "Elijah may have killed Tatia but I will not let you kill the rest of my family."

* * *

It had been a whole day since Alexandra had not been seen, since Finn had died. Caroline was worried, if Finn was dead then it was possible that Alexandra could be too, however, after a call to some of Alexandra's hybirds they were very much alive meaning that Alexandra was alive or the whole bloodline deal didn't mean anything to hybrids. That is how she found herself knocking on the door of the home of the Mikaelson family, it wasn't her smartest idea due to the fact that they just lost a member due to a friend of her's but hopefully, her connection with Alex would save her.

Kol is the one to open the door. He looks her up and down. "Where's Alexandra? She told us that she was with you." He says in a bored tone.

"That's why I'm here, she hasn't been picking up her phone or anything, I thought she'd be here."

"Maybe she's in the middle of torturing the Salvatores as Damon isn't here anymore. Rebekah was pretty huffy about that." Kol suggests with a shrug. Then turns around. Almost a second later Rebekah is behind him.

Then Kol turns around. Almost a second later Rebekah is behind him. "None of us know where Alexandra is, which means something very bad. Your witch said that Alexandra was gone when she returned from burning the stakes and the Bennett witch, Salvatores, and that Doppelganger bitch weren't there anymore." Rebekah added.

Kol then turned to Caroline. "Are any of them dead?"

"No, Elena was the one who told me about that bloodline thing. They all seem to be fine."

Rebekah then gave Kol and look which basically translated to 'I told you so'. "Okay, Bekah, I get it. We need to go track down Alex." He then turned to Caroline. "You know the people who were last with my sister, do you think they have her?"

"They didn't tell me anything about it but I haven't really been in the loop since Klaus got involved."

"Do they still trust you?" Rebekah asked. Caroline nodded. "That could be useful."

That's how Caroline ended up in the living room of the house with the remaining Original Family and what seemed to be a very powerful witch who looked a lot like them. Caroline didn't want to ponder on that. "Freya, have you had any luck in tracking down Alexandra?" Klaus asked pacing, he'd been doing that since he realized that his bond with Alexandra wasn't working.

"No, she's being cloaked by very powerful magic."

The Originals all looked at each other thinking the same thing. "It seems our Mother is back and has Alexandra." Elijah said looking very worried for his sister's well-being.

"You said that the last people who saw Alexandra was Elena?" Caroline asked leaving out the Salvatores and Bonnie due to the fact that they basically did whatever Elena said now.

Freya nodded. "Yes."

"I can probably try and get some information out of Elena."

"Or we would just torture her." Kol offered.

"It seems to work best with Elena when she's reasoned with." Elijah responded. "Caroline should try as she still has Elena's trust." He then turned to Caroline. "You do realize that this will probably cause some tension between you and your friends."

"My so called friends are the ones in the wrong here, also if Esther does somehow kill Alexandra it could cause my dead." Caroline reasoned, when she mentioned the sireline problem the Originals looked at each other with a smirk. "You know, who the the head of my sireline is."

They all looked at each other. "Yes, not that we're letting that information out." Klaus confirmed.

"Whatever." Caroline muttered to herself. She didn't really expect anything different from the most cryptic family in the world. "I'll be back once I've found out what Elena knows."

* * *

 **Will Alexandra turn against her family? With her siblings and Caroline find her? Find out next time on Immortaily is a curse sometimes.**


	28. Chapter 28

After leaving the house full of people who probably want to kill her, she went to Elena's. Caroline knew that since everything with Klaus, she had grown apart from her best friends. Elena and Bonnie became obsessed with killing Klaus instead of just living their lives. She was supportive of Elena during Stefan's absence however when Stefan took Alex's family, she couldn't stand by that. She didn't really know the other Originals', she'd had very little interaction with Klaus and Elijah whilst she wasn't the biggest fan of Rebekah and the other two she didn't know at all. In her opinion, Elena was on a road which can only end one way, her being killed. Her relationship with Stefan wasn't even what it used to be and whatever she was doing with Damon was just plain wrong. She didn't even feel like she knew Bonnie anymore, ever since her mom had been turned into a vampire by Damon, she had gone back to her old vampire-hating self which extended to her. So, now she was here ready to betray them in order to get someone who really did care about her back, she didn't feel guilty at all.

After a short knock, Elena opened the door. She breathed a sigh of relief. "Hey, Care. Come in." Elena said fully opening the door.

Caroline walked into the house and noticed that there were some weird herbs on the floor. That was probably from something that Alexandra did when she was getting Elena and Bonnie last night. Elena then closed the door behind her. Caroline turned around to face her former best friend. "Are you alright? You seem to be jumpy."

Elena sighed. "Yeah, we did just kill an Original."

"Have they done anything to you?" She pried, acting as if she didn't know anything about the whole Alexandra situation.

"Alexandra did." Elena confessed.

Caroline acted as if she was shocked, she also thanked her acting class for this. "Are you okay?" She said using faux concern.

"Yeah, Stefan was pretty badly injured but he was fine after a bit of blood. Alexandra and her new witch friend muted Bonnie's powers which still aren't back. If they come looking for a fight, we're badly equipped, definitely as we don't have any White Oak stakes." Elena explained.

"How are you alive? Alexandra isn't exactly a pushover."

"Esther showed up at the last minute." Elena informed her and Caroline once again acted shocked. "She took Alexandra to God knows where and said that all of this would be over soon."

"You do realize that if Esther kills Alexandra then Stefan, Damon and I could all die. Shouldn't we have taken Alexandra?" Caroline asked trying to hide her happiness at succeeding at getting the whole story out of Elena.

Elena sighed. "I suppose but she might not be. Damon and Stefan are trying to find out who turned Rose, the person who turned Katherine. In a few days, we'll know which Original we need to keep alive and the other's to kill."

"That's if Esther keeps her alive long enough to find out. Also isn't it more likely to be Alexandra? She could've just lied about telling Rose turn Katherine to save her own skin then she definitely is the head of my sireline." Caroline suggested crossing her arms. She felt like strangling Elena, she had just given over someone who if they died could lead to her death and someone she cared a lot about.

"All we can do is hope, Care."

Her phone then buzzed. It was a text from Rebekah. Caroline had no idea how she got her number but she wasn't going to think about that.

 _R- Does my Mother definitely have Alex?_

She looked up at Elena who was looking curious to who it was. "It's my mom, I gotta go." Caroline said standing up as she put her phone away for the minute.

"Be careful, they might go after you too."

"I will." She promised then opened the door ready to leave. "Be careful, Elena. Remember you're only human." Then she closed the door. She went towards in the direction of her house until she was out of sight before making a b-line for the forest where she could get quickly to where the rest of the Original family were.

She didn't have to know this time as before she could she was pulled into the house by Rebekah. Before Caroline could even protest about being dragged into the house, Rebekah spoke. "What did she say?"

"Your Mother definitely has Alexandra." Caroline told her forgetting about the whole dragging thing, Alexandra was more important. The rest of the Originals were next to their sister within seconds.

Klaus looked the most desperate out of the group of them to get back Alexandra. That was understandable as he was the twin of Alexandra and they hadn't really been parted from birth so the thought of her death must be killing him. "Is that all? Not where my sister is?"

"Elena doesn't know or just didn't tell me." Caroline told hearing a growl from Klaus who seemed frustrated by her answer. "Don't blame me, I'm helping you remember." She replied not willing to put up with his bullshit.

He glared hard at her. "Or maybe you're working against us."

"I'm not. Elena did, however telling about what the Salvatores are doing." Caroline replied without any hesitation. They all motioned for her to tell them. "They're trying to track down the person who turned Rose in order to find out what sireline their of."

"Kol, can you go deal with Mary Porter before she starts blabbing about who turned her. I'd rather not deal with the Salvatore's until our mother is dealt with." Klaus orders and surprisingly Kol agrees.

"I'll track her down." Then Kol goes upstairs to make a few calls to those who can help him in his hunt for her.

Caroline then noticed that the witch who was in the room before had come in. "I understand that your mother is powerful but she died, her power shouldn't be high enough to cloak herself and an Original Hybrid with the blood of their blood. She must be at a point where she can draw power from." She told the group, her voice is showing the frustration which has been building up for the last hour.

"Would the place where she died be enough power to draw upon?" Klaus asked crossing his arms.

"Yes, that definitely would be." Freya confirms then the rest of the Originals look at Klaus accusingly. Freya sighs, "That would've been helpful to tell me an hour ago. Where ever that is, it's probably where Alexandra is."

"Where did you kill our Mother, Niklaus?" Elijah asks in a very calm voice.

"Follow me."

* * *

They end up at the Salvatore Crypt. Klaus does comment on how he loves the irony on the idea of the place he killed his mother, the Salvatores also use it as a place to bury their dead. Klaus then moves to step inside the gates of the old crypt but is stopped by a mysterious boundary. They then realize that there is salt which goes around the crypt. Esther then walks out of the crypt and they only get a glimpse of Alexandra who is unconscious and restrained to the wall. "Mother, have you really resorted to torturing us now?" Klaus asks in a faux disappointed voice.

"Niklaus, I am not torturing Alexandra but showing her what she needs to see." Esther tells them all.

Elijah takes the time to turn to Freya and tell her to try to break the seal so they can get back Alexandra. Almost instantly she begins chanting whilst being hidden from the view of Esther. "What may that be?" Elijah asks trying to give Freya some more time. His siblings and Caroline have clocked onto that by now.

"That you are all monsters." Esther simply states. This earns a scoff from Klaus.

He chuckles. "Alexandra won't be easily convinced as Finn, mother. She seems to like being one of the most powerful people in the world." Elijah tells her.

"Anyone can realize the error of their ways with the right _persuasion_." Esther tells them.

"What have you done to Alexandra, mother?" Rebekah snaps finally unable to stay quiet. Esther doesn't answer her, though. "If you messed with her mind in any way, you will regret." She threatens.

Then the salt which is representing the barrier blows away as Freya breaks the boundary spell. Esther's eyes widen comically as it happens. Then she is taken by surprise as Elijah and Rebekah race towards her. Then before she can even think of a spell, is knocked out. Klaus and Caroline are the first ones in the crypt to see that Alexandra is still out cold.

Klaus tries to break the chains holding his twin sister but they aren't budging whilst Caroline is trying to wake up Alex. "She won't wake up." Caroline concludes after several attempts.

"These chains won't give way either." He adds but just to make sure tries again.

"Esther probably has used magic in both chances. The chains are no problem." Freya then adds to her point by pulling the chains from the wall and off Alexandra's wrists allowing them to clatter to the ground.

Klaus quickly catches his sister and picks her up bridal fashion. "How do you wake her up?"

Rebekah and Elijah then walk in, Elijah is carrying their mother. He puts her down so she's leaning against the wall of the Salvatore crypt. "Whatever is happening to her is probably how our mother is trying to turn her against us." Elijah comments as he looks at his younger sister.

Then almost instantly after hearing his voice, Alexandra wakes up.

* * *

After I told Mother that I wouldn't help her, she put me back under but instead of it being a different vision, it's the same one. So for the what seems to be an eternity I've been watching Tatia die by Elijah's hand. I'm surprised that I haven't gone insane as her scream seems to now be the only thing I can hear, the final look on her face when she died is the only thing I can see, all I can feel is that heartbreak and grief, it's maddening.

However then when I hear Elijah's voice, it all seems to come to an end. My eyes open to see those familiar eyes looking down at me, Niklaus. Without hesitation, I throw my arms around his neck like we did when were children. "Nik, it was horrible." Is all I can manage to say, it's more like a whisper.

He lets my feet touch the floor then hugs me back just as tightly. "It's alright, Alex. It's over, I won't let anyone hurt you again." He whispers back, always the protective brother.

I pull out of the hug to see that I'm still in the room which I was in. The chains are on the floor. Then I notice to the left of me is Caroline. I smirk when I look at her then I look back to my brother. "Am I seeing things or are you two working together?" I ask in disbelief.

Caroline shakes her head looking completely perplexed that I just said that. "You're an ass, Alex." I chuckle, I'm very happy to see that she's okay after watching my first love die over and over again, it leaves me with great joy to see that she's okay.

"Nice to see that your still not taking any of my bullshit." I comment.

"And I never will."

Then I'm attacked with a hug from someone else. I turn my head to see Rebekah. "Bekah, I can't breathe." I joke earning a slap on the arm. "What was that for?"

"Making me think that you were dead."

I roll my eyes. "Love you too, Bekah."

I then stop Elijah. Almost instantly the image of Tatia's death comes rushing back. Pure unadulterated rage fills my body, much like the rage which I felt when he first told me of her dead, fact which he lied about. He promised me to keep her safe, that he wouldn't hurt her and he killed her. Within the blink of an eye, I have him by the throat against the wall. My true face is out.

Quickly, I'm pulled off him through magic and put onto my knees. "I'll kill you!" I shout with all the rage filling my body is being voiced by my tone. I try to struggle against the magic's strong hold but I come up empty. "You're dead to me, Elijah!" I scream, my brain isn't really processing what I'm saying but it feels good to finally let it out. Then I feel someone breaks my neck making me fall to the ground.


	29. Chapter 29

I've always loathed having my neck broken, not that it's painful or knocks me out but it leaves a crick in my neck for the next few hours. The light is also blinding when I reopen my eyes, it takes about a second for my vision to sharpen. It also makes me increasingly hungry however that may be because I've not eaten for a day and a half. I'm thankfully in my own room. I stand up and instantly feel lightheaded, I fall to the ground as my legs buckle. "Shit." I curse as pain floods my body. Did I just feel pain from falling over? That's not a good thing.

My whole body aches like it's finally coming to terms with the amount of strength and speed I've used over the last millennia. That's when I realize my senses are also dulled severally, to the point that they're human-like. I also notice that there is a small cut on my hand which hasn't yet healed. They've taken away all my vampire and werewolf abilities. The anger begins to fill my body, I suppose that the heightened emotions are still there.

I finally stand up thanks to the anger. Then I walk towards my door. "You better be fucking kidding me! I'm not the one that deserves to be punished!" I move to open my door to find out that it's locked. "Fuck all of you!" I shout as I kick my door, nothing but a loud bang happens. I let out a low growl.

It doesn't take me long to find the two daggers which I own. I leave one in it's hiding place and dip the other in White Oak ash. My plan (temper tantrum) could either go wrong as it may be Klaus or good as it may be my half-siblings, God I really hope that it's that hypocritical, pompous, Machiavellian, pusillanimous brother of mine (Elijah).

In my boredom, I'm able to move my armchair in front of the door to give me some indication of anyone trying to enter and who it may be, it's hard work. Then I grab Moby-Dick from my shelf, the book is something that always made me think. Captain Ahab was obsessed with killing a whale, something he thinks is the embodiment of evil. However, it is not Moby Dick that really kills Ahab but that obsession. It always reminded me of Mikael and Niklaus, Mikael was so obsessed with killing Niklaus that in the end, it's what got him killed, or at least I always knew it would.

There is then a sound of someone trying to open the door, I ungracefully leap to my feet and in the process almost trip over again, God damn human reflexes. I'm at the door within a second as the door opens. Without looking at who it is, I stab them right where the heart might be.

"Really, Alexandra?" Niklaus asks in slight amusement.

I remove the dagger and mutter "God dammit." Under my breath. I place the dagger down on my bed. Then I turn to my smirking brother. "What do you want Niklaus?" I snap and it sounds a lot harsher aloud which I'm happy about. I sit back down on my bed and start reading again ignoring the presence of my brother.

"We began to think that you had ended up seriously injuring yourself when you went quiet."

"You can see I'm fine, time out has given me time to read." I prove my point by turning the page. "By the way, this whole human thing will end and with it will me holding back my rage, do remember that."

"So you want to kill us all? Has mother really influenced that much?"

I chuckle. "I don't want to kill any of you, Elijah I may dagger and throw into the ocean but kill, no," I say shouted all too amused.

"Why?"

"He killed Taita." I simply state once again turning the page. However, mentioning her name brings on the flashback of her death. The hand holding the book begins to shake as I try to fight off the urge to curl in a ball.

Niklaus doesn't talk for a few moments probably waiting for me to calm down. "Mother has changed your memories, she killed-"

"Don't say her name," I beg, in fear for another flashback. "Elijah said he compelled her to forget that she saw you after your first turn. We hadn't yet learned compulsion." I simply state keeping my voice as neutral as possible. "Our darling Mother showed me that over and over again trying to make me crack. I suppose this is you all picking out not-so-noble brother over me." I continue once again turning the page. My eyes finally meet his, flames are probably dancing in them. "Now leave."

"Alexandra-"

I then stand up. "Either give me back by abilities or leave!" I shout letting the rage bubble up.

"I'll be back in a minute." He says and leaves the room at super speed.

He comes back with Freya, who I suspect is the one who made me basically human. He then closing the door behind them. She looks clued up on what my brother wants her to do. "Freya." I greet with a smirk.

"You do realize that I did this for your own good."

I shrug. "You were probably also threatened, we're cool."

"Put the back of your hands on my palms." She tells me as she puts her flat hands out to me. I do as she says. Freya then begins to quietly chant as a tingling feeling moves all over my body. She then stops and removes her hands.

I then see the cut on my hand begin healing meaning that I'm back to my normal indestructible self. Just to test that my speed and strength is back, I move the arm chair back to its normal place without any hassle. "Much better," I mutter, I'm all too happy that I no longer ache. "Thank you, Freya." She gives me a curt nod.

"We should go talk to our brother," Niklaus suggests, I'm surprised that he isn't as angry as I am, his rage is even worst than mine.

I watch as Niklaus and Freya exit the room expecting me to follow. I quickly re-hide the dagger, gotta keep that safe. I may not be as dagger-happy as my twin brother but it's always helpful to have. I close my door behind myself as I catch up with the other two. We enter the living room to find Rebekah and Kol waiting for us from the tension in both of their bodies. "Hasn't anyone ever told you that eavesdropping is rude?" I tense them with a smirk.

"No, our mother spent most of her time turning us into monsters then when she came back spent it trying to kill us, my manners aren't the best." Kol replies with that cheeky grin of his. I ruffle his hair like any good big sister would. He bats my hands away then runs his fingers through his hair to fix it. "If you are still feeling any murderous tendencies, I'd be happy to indulge them with you."

"I always have murderous tendencies, brother. But, right now I'm starving." Kol and I look at each other for a few moment before turning to our other siblings.

Before I can speak, however, Rebekah cuts me off, "You're staying until you sort out your problem with Elijah and we finally deal with our brother." From the look in Rebekah's eye, she's telling me not to challenge her. She then turns her head and shouts for one of our human girl's to come here. "Eat, you're even testier when you're hungry."

I move over to the girl who has just entered. She has green eyes, black hair which looks dyed and is extremely beautiful. I will give my sister credit, she can pick girls good for a straight girl. "What's your name?" I ask prolonging not having to see Elijah. Rebekah rolls her eyes knowing what I'm doing.

"Olivia."

"Pretty name for a pretty girl."

"Alexandra, stop have other things to get to." Rebekah complains.

I turn to face my sister with a cocky grin. "I suppose you're right, Rebekah." Then in a movement too fast for the human eye, I have Olivia by the chin tilting her head so her neck is fully exposed. The jugular pulses as blood flows, the smell is erotic. I bite into her neck and blood enters my mouth. I drink until I feel her begin to black out, I don't feel like being made to clean up a body today. I wipe the blood which is at the corner of my mouth. "Thank you, Olivia. You can leave now." She walks out almost as well as she came in.

I move next to Niklaus and Kol, who is grinning in amusement. "Oh, I'm totally telling your girlfriend about that show." He whispers.

"Firstly, Caroline isn't my girlfriend and secondly, shut up." I tell him with an amused smirk. He laughs.

My good mood ends when Elijah waits in the room. My whole body tenses up, my smirk turns into a scowl, my eyes light on fire and I clench my hands so hard that my nails dig into my hand. If not for my great self-control, I would've ripped his throat out by now, however, all I do is glare. "Elijah." I greet coldly. I notice Niklaus is in deep thought. "Have you come to tell me that you didn't do it? Act like the un-noble, coward you are?"

"You are right. For if, I were truly noble, sister, I would not have withheld from you a vile deed and one that I like a coward, lied to you all about. It was I that killed Tatia,"I cringe as the flashback comes and goes. I look back up at my brother, the anger is gone and now all I feel is the lump in my throat and the weight crushing my chest. Niklaus is silent. "I tore her from us. Mother took the blame." He bends down to be eye level with us both. His eyes swirl with the guilt of the deed. "I felt certain that if you knew, you wouldn't forgive me."

"You're wrong, Elijah." I tell him quietly. He looks up at me, "It may take time but family is stronger than any feud." I put my hand on his near shoulder. "Always and Forever, brother."

Niklaus does as I did. "Family above all else, brother." He tells Elijah, quotes those words which Elijah has told all of us thousands of times.

"Now to the business of our psychopathic mother." Rebekah says moving the conversation on. When did Rebekah become the voice of reason? That isn't a normal thing, maybe it's because she's not obsessed with any human at the moment, actually scratch that I think she's still obsessed with Matthew.

"We kill her." Niklaus states simply.

"We already talked about this, Niklaus. Our mother is smarter than just kidnapping Alex when she knew that we'd come for her. She probably has a backup plan for if we kill her." Elijah voices.

I look to Freya, who I'm slightly embarrassed is still in the room after that whole super emotional thing we just had. "Is it possible to body jump?" Kol asks her. He probably remembers her once teaching him about it when we were human.

"Very."

"How can we prevent that?"

"I can perform a spell to do that."

Klaus then claps his hands together. "Then we kill her and rid ourselves of that problem for the rest of our lives."

"That would work." Elijah agrees. "How long will it take you to perform it?"

"Not long."

"Thank you for the help." Elijah tells her.

However, before Freya can leave I shake my head. "No." I state in a stern voice. They all turn to me in shock. "Just killing her is too easy. She allowed Mikael to beat us, hid who Niklaus and I really are, turned us into monsters, cursed Nik, tried to kill us again and tortured me. That woman doesn't deserve our mercy, no matter who she is. I want her to suffer. I want her to break." My voice grows angrier with each word. "Our mother hates what we are, I want her to know exactly what we are before she dies."

No one in the room dares to argue with me on this. "Who do you suppose we do that, Alexandra?" Elijah asks me.

Niklaus has a devilish look on his face. "I believe that we should follow our Mother's example like all good children do." All of us look at him in confusion. "We should turn her into the monster."

"That would prevent her from body jumping, you cannot be vampire and witch." Freya says adding to Niklaus' point.

"She could either die or become everything that she hates." I state with the same look which is on Nik's face coming onto mine. "I forgot how amazing you are at breaking people." I say to my brother who chuckles. "However, how will we get the blood into our mother's system without her knowing?"

"We always could add to the trauma by you tricking her into thinking you're on her side then someone slipping your blood into her drink like she did with us." Klaus suggests.

"Oh, Niklaus, you are the devil reincarnated."

* * *

My siblings and I come up with the perfect plan then they leave the house meaning that I can get my mother out and away from them. I enter the locked room which she is with ease. She is looking rather pale and dirty. "You've looked better." I regard with a smirk.

"Alexandra, why are you here?"

"To free you, of course." She looks very taken back by this and for good reason. "Mother, you're right, we don't deserve to be here. Elijah killed my first love, Niklaus prevented me from loving my second, Rebekah is truly lost, as is Kol. We need to stop all of this."

She walks over to me with a smile, one which would make you think that she's a very loving Mother. She kisses my forehead. "My darling girl, admitting that must have been hard but I'm proud of you."

"Hold on tight." I tell her before picking her up bridal fashion and running out of the house. I arrive at my car and let us down. She looks like she's about to scold me for doing that but I cut her off, "No time to spare, Mother." Then I get into my car as she gets into the other side.

"Where are we going?" She asks as I back out of the drive.

"My hybrids have set up a safe house which Freya has enchanted to make sure that my siblings can't find it." I tell her, all of that is true. We did set up a safe house and it was decided that it was more believable for Freya to choice to join me as she is a witch herself and she should hate us all.

My Mother looks alarmed at the name which I dropped. "Freya?"

"Yes, she's a witch who I met in the French Quarter. You can trust her." My mother seems to believe me. We then fall into silence as I turn onto the main road and towards the safe house.


	30. Chapter 30

When I enter the house, the house goes eerily quiet as my hybrids finally meet my mother. Ryan lets out a low growl at my Mother, Amelia hits him on the back of the head in a way of telling him to shut up. Freya is next to Amelia, her eyes are fully focused on a spell which she's working on, it's a _protection_ spell and by protection I mean to protect anyone from being body jumped into by my dear Mother. I walk over to Freya who still isn't allowing herself to look up. My Mother is looking at Freya with an inquisitive gaze. Then Freya decides to look up to meet my Mother's gaze. However, she is wearing an expression which I cannot read. I decide to break up this by turning my attention to Amelia. "Has Jacob told you whether my siblings are back at the house?"

"No, there is no word from him."

"That can either mean he's dead or my siblings aren't back yet. We can hope for the latter, the more we have without them knowing the better." I muse to everyone in the room. Then I turn to Freya. "Have you completed the protection spell on the house yet?" I ask keeping up the illusion that it isn't part of my plan to foil my Mother.

"Yes, you're siblings won't be able to enter the house, no matter what."

"I will need two things. The White Oak stake which is currently in the possession of Miss. Forbes and one of those Gilbert rings." She tells me like she used to when I was a child and I had to go get some herbs for her.

I chuckle. "Mother, I doubt that Elena or her puppy-dogs will allow me anywhere near one of those rings."

She ignores me and continues, "It will allow me to make the weapon you can use to kill all of your siblings."

I furrow my eyebrows in confusion. "How? I understand the White Oak but there is only one in existence and that will burn up as soon as I use it."

She gives me a patronizing smile, it takes all my willpower not to roll my eyes. "The Gilbert rings cannot be destroyed, I will bind the powers of that ring to the stake giving it the same properties."

I think for a moment how I will get the ring then it comes to me, what's Elena's biggest weakness: her boyfriends. "I can tell the Salvatore's that I was actually the one who turned Katherine and not Rose. They'll be happy to help me kill my siblings, more importantly, Klaus." I say voicing my plan. I'm not actually the head of their sireline, Niklaus is but what they don't know won't kill them. "Amelia, can you go tell Caroline everything and get her to give me the stake."

"Can we trust that Caroline won't tell anyone?" My second-in-command asks me.

"We can trust Caroline. Now go get her for me." I order. She nods and leaves the house in a flash. "Freya, I may need your help getting the ring."

"Of course."

"I'll be back when it's all done," I tell my mother before Freya and I leave.

* * *

We decide that going to Elena's would be the best as I'm definitely allowed in there, she was so stupid for inviting me in. The trip to Elena's house isn't a long one, however, it does give Freya and me a chance to talk without anyone else listening. "Can my Mother definitely do that? Make an indestructible stake?"

"Was the Gilbert ring created by magic?" She asks and I nod. "Yes, she can."

I hit my sterling wheel in frustration. "Dammit! I shouldn't have been so hell bent on revenge, that thing could kill me and my whole family in the wrong hands. However, it's too late to turn back."

"You need to calm down, if your mother sees you like this then it could get us all killed." She tells me in an authoritative voice, however, her voice is still calm. I've only ever seen real emotion with Freya twice; The first time was when Finn died and the other was when Freya was told that my Mother was trying to kill us again. I don't understand this mysterious witch.

I forget my thoughts and answer her, "I know, it's just my family is the most important thing to me. We've been running for a thousand years from our abusive father and haunted by the mistakes we've made on the way. After my mother is gone, we should be free but with this stake, we'll never be truly safe."

"I should tell you something just in case this goes all wrong."

"What?"

She shakes her head. "Not here. I'll tell you later."

I don't have time to respond as we pull up at the Gilbert household. I get out of the car at the same time Freya does and we walk to the door. I knock once before the door is opened by Damon Salvatore. "Hello, Damon. How are you on this fine day?"

"I was great until you came." He snarks with a smirk.

"Ouch Damon, that really hurts." I tell him clutching where my heart is or would be if I had one.

"Oh, and you have your new best friend with you. Nice you see you again." Damon says and I can just see how sarcastic he's being no matter how chipper his voice sounds.

"I'd be careful, Damon. She can break you into millions of little pieces before you can mutter another snarky comment." I warn with a smirk.

The other Salvatore brother, however, breaks up this passive-aggressive conversation Damon and I are having. "What are you doing here?"

"Steffy, are you still upset over that whole trying to make you kill your loved ones business? I'm over you killing my brother."

"What. Do. You. Want?" He asks gritting his teeth.

I chuckle at him. "My Mother has convinced me that my siblings need to be stopped, I need something in your possession to do that."

They both share a shocked expression. "Why would we want to help you when one of them could be the head of our sireline?" Stefan asks crossing his arms.

"I'm the head of your sireline. I lied to everyone about how it was Rose that turned Katherine. Niklaus maybe could forgive me for helping but turning her with my own blood, he'd never." I explain, God, am I a good actress or what? If I wasn't 1000 years old and all I'd totally would've become an actress or something. They both don't look convinced but I continue none-the-less, "However, now you have no reason to not what my siblings dead and join me in killing them."

"And we'd believe you why?" Damon asks skeptically.

"Well, Damon, you see if I wasn't on a mission to kill my siblings then you and your brother would be dead." The two brothers look at each other, they seem to be to be trying to figure out what the other is thinking.

They abruptly break the gaze coming to a conclusion. "Not that I'm trusting you or anything but what would you need from us?" Stefan asks, his body is still as tense as ever.

"One Gilbert ring." Freya answers for me. They both look confused probably because it wouldn't work on Freya or me. "It's indestructible properties will come in handy." She explains.

They look like they're about to refuse. "I could always rip off Jeremy's finger and take it that way as I am invited in. Your co-operation would be much less bloody for you." I threaten, I kinda wish they would refuse and not let me have it, however, Mother would become suspicious and we could all die. This is my Mother for Christ's sake, she probably has a backup plan for if I fail.

Elena finally comes to the door and from the look on her face, she heard me threaten her brother. "You're really planning on killing your siblings?"

"Elena, don't come any closer." Stefan tells her as his eyes sharpen on me.

"It seems you've picked which Salvatore you want." However, as they both cringe. "Maybe not due to the look on your boyfriend's faces." Freya gives me a scolding look as I got off track. "You heard your girlfriend, give me the ring."

"If we're giving you the ring then we're helping you kill them all to make sure this isn't a trick." Stefan tells me in a firm voice.

I sigh in frustration. "Fine, get one of those rings and bring your little gang of toddlers. I don't have all day before my siblings come for me and my mother."

It takes about 10 minutes for the whole gang (Bella Gilbert, Hero Hairdo, The two, Sabrina, The little Gilbert who couldn't, Professor Bourbon). I'm sat on the bonnet of my car looking at Freya who is messing with her amulet in boredom. The 'Good guys' are trying to speak in hushed tones, I think that they forget that I'm able to hear them as they're asking if they can trust me.

"Are you children done asking if you can trust me? We don't have all day, you won't like my Mother when she's kept waiting." I shout jumping off my car.

"Fine," Elena says.

"Finally, they argue more than you and your siblings." Freya says to me as she opens the door to the passenger seat. I laugh quietly under my breath.

"Follow behind me, we have a safe house to get to."

* * *

The _safe_ house is more heavily guarded when I come back. All of my hybrids are on the perimeter except for Amelia. It definitely does intimidate the Mystic Falls Gang as they go closer together. Ryan comes up to me, "Your siblings know."

"That is unfortunate. Thank you, Ryan." I remark in a bored voice before walking past him. The group follow me without another word, they are looking wearily at each of my hybrids.

I enter the house to find it is quite empty, only Amelia and Caroline are inside. Caroline seems to be in a conversation with Amelia about what the hell is this place and what is its purpose. "Caroline!?" Elena says in a shocked and angry voice.

"Busted." I say with amusement in my voice.

Caroline rolls her eyes and gives me a look. "Alex, you're such an ass." She calls before walking over totally ignoring Elena and her groupies. "We need to talk but here's the stake." _Why does everyone need to talk to me today?_ I then take the stake from Caroline with a wink earning an eye roll.

I look back at the Mystic Falls Gang to see a mixture of shock, hurt, anger, confusion and on Damon's part amusement."You should explain to your so-called friends as to why you're here because I think Buffy over there is about to lose her shit." I whisper, I'm quiet enough to only allow her to hear. I get myself another eye roll.

"Alexandra, have you got the ring?" My Mother asks walking into the room.

I extend my hand to in between Alaric and Jeremy to see which will part with theirs. Alaric is the one to hand his over, telling Jeremy that he needs it more than Alaric does. I study it to make sure that it is the real thing before walking over to my Mother. I put the stake and ring onto the table in front of her. She turns to Alaric. "This ring will be used to rid the world of most vampires."

"What about Alexandra's line?" Damon asks my Mother.

My Mother regards me for a few moments before speaking directly to Damon, "My daughter will be put into a deep sleep where she will never be awoken. My family will cease to hurt anyone ever again. Her line, however, will be safe." My Mother explains, I believe that she's lying. She wants me to drive the stake through my own heart once I'm done killing my siblings. Damon seems to believe the answer.

Damon seems to believe the answer. "You need us to do anything? We want Klaus dead more than anyone else." Damon asks being strangely helpful.

"Stay here, my hybrids have the perimeter under control."

My Mother then takes me into another room and away from the others. From the smell of the room, she's been burning sage meaning that no one can hear us, that is helpful with a number of vampires/hybrids around us. There is a large golden goblet on her table. My Mother places the ring into the goblet and the stake to the side of it. I stand to the side of her as I watch her begin to chant. " Vescaram Anta Intacurum, Vescalis Dissendis Divinitum. Ex Tutum Tatum, Dimentum Talos. Dox Toxem, Dox Malum. Dox Divinitum." She says. Half way through the goblet lights on fire. The ring then begins to melt and by the time she's finished it is nothing up a pool of liquid.

My Mother then picks up the stake and dips the bottom in it. Then she tips it upside down, the molten metal trickles down the stake forming a beautiful pattern. It stops just above the tip of the stake. She shows it to me. "The ultimate weapon." She hands it to me. It will say it is very well balanced and quite light for something which is partly covered in metal. I put the stake into the inside pocket of my jacket. It feels strangely familiar as I did carry one for almost 1000 years before Mikael's death.

I give her a twisted grin. "No one will stop us now." I let a sinister tone out when I say this. "We should drink to this." She nods in agreement.

I use my super speed to grab two glasses and a bottle of pink champagne. My Mother is smiling smugly to herself. I put them down on the table facing away from my Mother who is now sat on one of the large armchairs. "You do understand what you have to do once you kill all of your siblings." As I pour her's I bite my thumb and let a drop of my blood go into the champagne.

"Of course, I do. No vampires can be left meaning I have to drive the stake through my own heart once I'm done." I tell her in a steady voice as I pour my own. I do the same to make sure that they are the same color. I turn around with two glasses in my hand. I hand one to my Mother. "A toast to finally bringing the balance back to the world."

"To balance." My Mother says as we both take a drink. I'm able to just about hide my smirk as she takes a sip. She has vampire blood in her system, the only thing left to do is to kill her. Check, my dear Mother.


	31. Chapter 31

I don't see Elena, Caroline, and Bonnie when I walk back into the living room. After a few moments of me concentrating on trying to find Caroline's voice, I find it near the side of the house. There is a lot of shouting, mostly from Elena. Damon is looking rather bored. Stefan is brooding per usual. Alaric is sulking at the ring missing on his finger. Jeremy is looking very uncomfortable. "Damon, top left cabinet." I tell him walking towards Freya.

He goes over to it to find a bottle of bourbon. He grabs it and checks the label. "Expensive too."

"Knock yourself out." He pours himself, Stefan and Ric a glass before walking back towards them.

I then turn my full attention to Freya. "I need a word." She nods agreeing to have one. We walk towards the edge of the property, there is an old sawmill there. It is fully wooden, with double doors. It isn't too tall, about 4ft but it is very long. There is rotted wood in the bottom left corner of the room. The walls are lined with old woodcutting tools and in the middle of the room is a large sawmill machine. Everything metal in the room has rusted from it not being cared for in years as the property was basically abandoned until we cleaned it up. It is basically a place where they'd film those cliche murder scenes.

I run my finger over the blunt edge of an old, rusted ax, my back is turned to the witch. "Have you spoken to my siblings?" I ask her still not turning around. My body is stiff thinking about how angry they must be at me for making that stake, I'm angry enough at myself.

"I have, they'll be here at sunset with all of Klaus' hybrids."

"Do they know of the stake?" I ask, my voice showing part of my anxiety.

"They do." She must've seen me visibly tense. "They know that it had to be done for the plan the plan to work." She adds. I know she is trying to make me feel better but I still feel rotten, I may be the reason that my siblings get killed.

I decide to change the topic from my epic failure to what Freya said earlier. "What is it that you need to tell me?"

This time it is her turn to tense. After a few moments of awkward silence, she speaks, "I need you to keep an open mind to what I'm about to show you." She holds out her hand for me to take. As soon as I, I'm put into a dream world.

 _The area around the scene which I'm seeing is an empty village. Snow has fallen heavily and more is coming. There is a woman with cold brown eyes and is a brunette. Her hand is clamped down on the upper arm of a young girl, her hair is blond with short and curly style. Her small face is full of fear. Her eyes are looking directly at a woman who is heavily pregnant with a young brunette boy holding her hand. Her hair is the same shade to the girl, in much contrast to the other woman. Under closer inspection, it is a younger version of my mother, probably pregnant with Elijah and the young boy is Finn. Why would Freya be showing me this?_

 _Then my mother speaks, "Please do not do this." She is begging. I've never heard her so desperate, so distraught._

 _The brunette moves closer to my mother, still dragging the frightened little girl. "You wanted a family, fate said otherwise, so you came to me and for a price I granted your wish. Now I must collect." The woman says and when she says 'collect' she tugs the girl's arm. What was this price? Who is this girl? Who is the woman? Her features are like Elijah and Finn in some ways._

 _My mother holds Finn's hand tighter. "When Mikael returns from this journey, I swear-" My mother begins to threaten but she doesn't sound very hopeful that Mikael will be able to help._

 _"You will tell him, Freya grew ill and died." The woman puts bluntly. I'm even more confused, my elder sister died of the plague but maybe my mother lied. What does that even mean and why does this woman want her?_

 _"No, Dahlia." My mother begs._

 _"You were forced to burn her body to stop the spread of plague." This Dahlia snaps, whoever she is._

 _"Sister, please, I cannot give up my child." My Mother once again begs._

 _Dahlia turns even colder if that is even possible. "You've already offered me more than just one child. Our bargain was for this first born and every first born of each generation that is to come. For as long as your line shall last." Dahlia reminds her with a harsh tone._

 _"If you do this." My mother takes in a ragged breath. "If you take my daughter, I swear to you, that I will return to the black arts. I will grow in power as a witch, and I will make you pay!" She shouts showing all of her anger and desperation. My mother did keep her word, she is one hell of a witch and I never did hear from this Dahlia when I was alive._

 _"Your power is nothing to mine." Dahlia snaps. If she is more powerful than the most powerful witch that I know of then wow. "Foolish girl. You knew the bargain you made." Dahlia then menacingly walks towards my mother causing her to take a step back. "And should you defy me then I will take all your children, including little Finn." My brother begins sobbing causing my mother to pull him into her. Dahlia then looks to my mother's pregnant stomach. "Even unborn Elijah."_

 _"No, Dahlia." My mother begs._ _Dahlia ignores her and picks up my sister. My sister's eyes are fully locked with my mother's. Then begins walking away. "No. No, Dahlia." She is shedding tears at this moment as is the small girl._

 _"Mommy." The little girl cries out._

 _"Freya!" My mother shouts in sheer desperation. "Please!" My mother begs loudly at Dahlia who once again ignores her._

 _"Mama! No! Mommy! Ah!" The girl screams as they walk off into the distance and away from my Mother. Never to be seen again. Never to be heard from again. Never to be spoken of again._

The dream ends causing me to take a few steps away from the witch. "What was that?" I ask trying to remain calm, to think. Freya doesn't answer me. "Oh my God." I say realizing what I just saw. "You're her, my sister." I am able to get out. I turn my back to her shaking my head. "That's impossible, you'd be at least 1000 years old."

"I've already told you about how I stay alive." Freya says finally speaking.

After a few moments of getting my thoughts together, I turn back around. I look at my so-called sister to see the similar features between her and the rest of my family. She also does look like the grown-up version of the girl who was crying out for my mother. However, she could just be messing with me and just feeding on some information about my family. "It is undeniable that you share look like you could be in my family. However, how am I meant to believe that what you just showed me was true?"

"I thought werewolves had natural lie detectors." Freya slightly mocks.

"It can mess up." She gives me look which I interpret to mean 'are you serious?'. "Fine, you may be my dead elder sister. That would explain your hatred for my- our mother and your reaction to Finn's death but why not reveal yourself in New Orleans?"

"You mean the name night Klaus daggered Kol."

"Fair point." I mutter. "What about this Dahlia?"

Freya visibly tenses. "I ran away." She simply says tells me. "She's looking for me but I've gotten good at running."

"Runs in the family." She looks slightly confused at that. "Mikael didn't take too the news that Niklaus and I weren't his meaning it became his life's mission to kill us both. That's until we ended his." She looks deeply saddened by that news. "I don't know what man you knew but Finn once told me that Mikael changed after you died. He turned cruel, I can't count how many times he beat the crap out of me and the rest of our siblings. He killed my biological father and he almost killed me a few months ago."

"You're right, he did change." She states, I can tell that neither of us wants to talk about Mikael anymore.

I decide to lighten the mood from the depressive tone that Mikael has gotten us into. "I suppose that we now know that Klaus is a psychopath due to our mother's side of the family." I joke but it falls flat on its face. "Talking of siblings, are you going to tell the other ones? Or am I just special?"

"When the time is right."

"Is there a right time to say 'hey, I'm your long lost dead sister'?" I ask with a smirk.

"With Niklaus' psychopathic tendencies, yes."

I chuckle. "Does that mean that if we hadn't been vampires then our children would've been taken? Or just the first one out of us who had a child?" I ask, I wonder if she would've succeeded as mine and Nik's would've been part of a pack but that Dahlia did say she was more powerful than my mother meaning she probably would've.

"All the firstborn of every generation, all of them."

"We'll add that to the list of things our mother has done to us, she bargained away our children and gave away our sister. Her list of sins is almost as large as Niklaus'." I comment with an amused smirk.

"Do you take anything seriously?"

"I have to ways of not freaking out; murdering a lot of people or just making constant bad jokes. Take the latter, Freya. It will save Elijah a headache." She rolls her eyes at me and my horrible jokes. "We'll talk more about this when our mother is dealt with." I look at my watch to see that it is 3.09pm meaning that we have about 4 hours before my other siblings come and my mother is dead or in transition, does it really matter? "We have four more hours. You think, you can put up with our backstabbing mother for that long?"

"It depends on how much I have to see her."

"She'll probably be doing some bullshit spell for the next four hours. You know, something like asking the ancestors to bless her or whatever you witches do in your spare time." I say with a smirk.

Freya just rolls her eyes at me. "Weren't you a witch once?"

"In theory but I never practiced. I was too busy kicking ass as a werewolf."

"I still can't believe you involved Finn's killers."

I roll my eyes. "It was easier than having to deal with them later due to me killing Steffy. They'll probably find something else stupid to do in the meantime. They've already given me enough headaches to last an eternity." We then begin walking towards the house. "Instead of going to war with those toddlers, I'd rather get to know my sister and see if she's really Mikaelson material."

"Technically, you're not even a Mikaelson."

"Technically, you're meant to be dead."

"Touche."

* * *

My siblings arrive a few minutes before sunset by making quite a show. They arrive with Caroline, Elena and Bonnie in a position to have their heads popped clean off their heads, if it weren't all a trick then I'd actually be concerned. Rebekah, however, is without a hostage. I step out of the house with a smirk playing on my lips. "I wondered where they went." I say impassively. My hybrids have already formed a front line in front of my siblings, I walk in front of them with ease with the Mystic Falls squad aren't allowed passed to keep them out of my way. However, I notice that Freya and my mother have appeared in the doorway causing the tension in the air to increase.

"I can't believe you'd side with our mother." Elijah says in his normal arrogant tone.

I roll my eyes. "None of you have any moral standing." I spit out between gritted teeth. My eyes first go to my eldest brother, "You stole and then killed the love of my life." His eyes fill with guilt. Before Elijah can respond, I turn to Kol. "Kol, my dear baby brother, you have lived half the years as I but have most likely killed the double as I." Then to my twin brother, "Niklaus, you are a selfish, psychopathic, cynic who killed our mother, you tried to kill the first women to love me back and now you are threatening to kill Caroline. Brother of the year." My gaze finally turns to my little sister. "Poor misunderstood Rebekah, forever chasing a man who will love her to be able to love herself even leading to you betraying our family. At least what our brothers did was vile but your sins just make me want to pity you."

"Alexandra, that is enough." My mother orders stepping next to me.

"I suppose." I say with a roll of the eyes.

"What have you done to her?!" Rebekah snaps showing her true face in pure anger.

My mother gives my sister a fake smile putting her hand affectionately on my shoulder. "I have done nothing but shown your sister the truth."

"The truth? You mean your disillusioned idea of killing us?" Niklaus states with a humorless laugh. Then his crooked smile forms as he looks at me. "Sister, I'll give you one chance to come back to the light of reason or your new toy will meet her messy end."

My eyes flicker to Caroline who actually does look afraid. I then impassively look back to my brother. "Do it."

I didn't actually think he could harm her until his fangs plunged into her neck. For a moment, I'm blinded by pure rage at the sound of her scream of pain. He then unceremoniously drops her to the floor with a broken neck. Without even thinking, I grab the stake from my pocket and tackle my twin brother. When my eyes meet his shocked ones and I see his lips moving but no sound comes back, it snaps me out of the rage. I remember the plan and decide to use this to my advantage. It seems my other siblings are being held back by Freya and my mother meaning she isn't concentrating on me.

I raise the stake and just as my mother smirks seeing what is about to happen, I flash in front of her. The stake is quickly driven into her heart as she wanted me to do to my brother. I move my lips to my mother's ear as she gasps for her final breathes. "See you in hell." I watch as the life fades from her body with pure satisfaction.

The Mystic Falls Gang are screaming at me for betraying them. Niklaus stands up and orders the hybrids to grab them all now. "I actually thought you were about to kill me, Alex." Niklaus said as he brushes himself down.

"I told you that I could be an actress." I joke as I bend down next to Caroline. "Did you have to break her neck?" I ask before biting my wrist. Caroline is force-fed my blood meaning the bite is healed and she'll wake up only a little sore in about an hour.

"No real harm was done." My twin states with a smirk.

Elijah then moves to our mother's corpse which has the stake still inside it. He removes it twisting the stake between his fingers examining the blood stained object under an inquisitive gaze. "This is our mother's ultimate weapon?" He asks looking at me.

"An indestructible white oak stake."

"That's dangerous in the hands of our enemies." He replies with a sigh.

"We could drop it at the bottom of the ocean with our mother's corpse." Kol suggests looking down emotionless. We all look at him shocked. He shrugs, "I care little for the women and we have no use for that blasted thing. Freya could put a spell on it to make it untrackable and bam, no one can touch it."

"Our mother should be given a proper burial, she once loved us." Rebekah inputs.

I chuckle coldly, "We don't need to debate what to do with her body right now because right now, the witch is dead. We are finally safe from our pyschopathic parents."


End file.
